Hermanos pequeños
by ladyluna10
Summary: [4G] Ser hijo y nieto de héroes no es fácil pero, ¿y si además resulta que eres el hermano pequeño de uno de los chicos que salvó el mundo mágico hace menos de cinco años? Tu vida puede ser muy difícil o, si no, que se lo digan a Thomas Potter y Carina Malfoy. Un apellido puede pesar mucho, pero eso no va a impedirles ser ellos mismos. Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcas es de JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

\- Thomas, cielo, ¿te queda mucho?

Caroline Potter se apoyó en la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Él se dio la vuelta y puso cara de disgusto.

\- Mamá, ¿de verdad no puedo quedarme en casa?

\- Ya te he dicho que no. – Se aceró a él y se cruzó de brazos, aunque no cambió el gesto.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no?

\- Porque Rose y Scorpius se molestarían. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, ¿qué te cuesta?

\- Es que no tengo ganas de ver a la estúpida de Carina.

\- No digas eso de ella. – Le reprendió ligeramente. Nunca entendería por qué su hijo y su ahijada se llevaban tan mal. – Es una chica encantadora.

\- Se nota que no la conoces de verdad. – Suspiró y se revolvió un poco el pelo. – Termino de vestirme y bajo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Todavía no estás listo?

Jane, ya perfectamente arreglada, entró al dormitorio de su hermano pequeño, que no pudo evitar bufar.

\- Papá debería levantar de una vez la prohibición de cerrar las puertas. – Murmuró. – O, al menos, imponérsela solo a Jane.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó su hermana mayor. – Esa norma es exclusivamente culpa tuya, enano.

\- Si no te hubieras encerrado en el cuarto con Matt, papá no la habría impuesto.

\- Si tú no se lo hubieras dicho… - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Hablaré con vuestro padre, no os preocupéis. – Los interrumpió su madre. – Aunque no sé por qué tenéis tantas ganas de cerrar las puertas de vuestros dormitorios.

\- Ya somos mayores, mamá. – Contestó Thomas.

\- Además, papá solo lo hace para que no me encierre en el cuarto con Matt, pero ni loca lo traigo a casa con él aquí.

\- Ya, Jane, cariño, prefiero no saber si traes o no a Matt cuando no hay nadie.

\- No he dicho nada. – La rubia lanzó una carcajada.

\- Venga, Thomas, termina de prepararte de una vez.

\- Sí, ¿qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

\- Preparar las cosas para ir a Hogwarts. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo no soy como otras y prefiero recogerlo solo.

\- Oye, que mamá solo me echaba una mano.

\- Siendo sinceros yo recogía el 90% de tus cosas. – Caroline sonrió. – Pero no me importaba ayudarte, igual que tampoco me importaría ayudar a Thomas.

\- Ya soy mayor.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida entonces por el sonido del timbre. Jane dio un pequeño salto y su hermano no pudo evitar reír.

\- Debe ser Matt. – Dijo. – Me voy corriendo abajo antes de que papá le diga algo. Por cierto, deberías pensaros lo de darle permiso para aparecerse dentro de una vez.

\- Ya sabes que tu padre no quiere que se cuele en casa – Caroline puso los ojos en blanco. Su marido era el ser más exagerado del mundo.

\- Por favor, mamá, si quiere colarse, va a colarse igual.

Puso los ojos en blanco y salió del dormitorio y su madre no tardó en seguirla para que su hijo pequeño pudiera terminar de prepararse. En menos de media hora tenían que estar en la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

\- Tengo que irme ya.

Cassie se separó levemente de Ryan y le dedicó una mirada triste. Odiaba tener que separarse de él, el resto del mes se le hacía larguísimo.

\- Lo sé. – Él le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios. – Nos veremos pronto, no te preocupes.

\- En un mes. – La rubia suspiró. – No es justo. Tú no hiciste nada, no deberías estar aquí.

\- Técnicamente sí que lo hice. – Él sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – Un mes más es un mes menos. Ya he cumplido casi la mitad de la condena.

\- Supongo que sí.

Cassie salió de la cama y recogió su ropa del suelo. Se vistió rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Todavía le costaba creerse que estuvieran saliendo. Sabía que su condena había sido relativamente corta gracias a la intervención de la chica, pero siempre creyó que todo terminaría ahí. Creía que había intervenido únicamente porque la había salvado y que lo del besó habría quedado en el olvido, pero se había equivocado por completo. Al poco tiempo recibió una carta de ella y, aunque al principio había dudado si responder o no – ¿qué opinarían los Malfoy de aquella amistad? –, finalmente lo hizo. Empezaron a enviarse cartas diarias. Cada vez le gustaba más aquella chica, si antes de entrar en Azkaban ya sentía algo por ella, gracias a esas cartas creció pero, ¿cómo iba ella a salir con él? ¡Estaba en prisión y no podría salir en años! Cassie se merecía una juventud normal, un novio libre con el que poder salir a pasear y del que no avergonzarse. Por eso mismo se quedó mudo el día que la vio entrar a su celda. Acababa de cumplir 17 años – hasta cumplir esa edad no podía entrar allí – y estaba de vacaciones de Pascua. Le había dicho a sus padres que iba con unas amigas al Londres muggle, pero fue a verlo a él. Estaba cambiada, había crecido un poco y estaba aún más guapa si es que eso era posible. Casi sin dejarle tiempo para recuperarse, se acercó y lo besó. "No me dejaste responder aquel día y llevo años esperando esto". Al principio se resistió a empezar algo con ella, pero la rubia podía llegar a ser muy convincente y a él le gustaba demasiado. A partir de ese día siguieron con sus cartas, pero ella iba a verlo en secreto cada vez que podía. Les fue bien aquel verano y durante las vacaciones del curso siguiente, pero poco después de la graduación de Cassie, Albus Potter descubrió que la hija de su querida prima y su mejor amigo llevaba un tiempo yendo a Azkaban a ver a un preso. Ryan jamás olvidaría la expresión enfadada de Scorpius Malfoy. En cuanto se enteró, pidió un permiso especial y fue a verlo. Le dijo que no sabía qué le había dado a su hija, pero que se mantuviera alejado de ella y él únicamente pudo responder que sabía que no la merecía y que ya intentó en un principio mantener las distancias, pero que su hija y él se querían y al final aquello había sido más fuerte. Creyó que, después de eso, no volvería a verla, que sus padres no la dejarían regresar más pero, de nuevo, se equivocó. Cassie volvió puntual al mes siguiente. Se puso a llorar nada más verlo y le pidió perdón por el numerito que había montado su padre. Le confesó que apenas se hablaba con él y que su madre prefería no mencionar siquiera el tema, que Lyra y Orion habían estado a punto de sufrir un infarto al enterarse y que entre todos habían tratado impedirle ir, pero ella había conseguido volver. "Estamos juntos", le había dicho, "y no dejaré que nos separen por una tontería". Sabía que desde ese momento las cosas no terminaban de ir bien con sus padres – que no aprobaban aquella relación –, aunque con sus hermanos habían mejorado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes andar con esas cosas? – Le preguntó mientras ella, ya completamente vestida, se ponía los tacones.

\- No seas plasta como mis hermanas, son cómodos. – Respondió sonriendo. – Sabes que siempre llevo tacones. Además, hoy tenemos reunión en casa.

\- ¿Quiénes van?

\- Las amigas de mi madre, ya sabes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mi madrina, la madre de Jane y las demás. Sophie me dijo que vendría con Gideon.

\- ¿Irá Leah?

\- Claro. – Asintió.

\- Salúdala de mi parte. – Ryan sonrió tristemente. Para él, Leah siempre sería la novia de Chad, pasara el tiempo que pasara. – ¿Cómo está el peque?

\- Muy bien, cada día es más adorable. – Contestó. – Pronto podrás conocerlo.

\- Sí.

\- Tengo que irme. – Lo besó y acarició su mejilla. – Te veré en un mes.

\- Hasta el mes que viene, cariño.

Cassie le dedicó una última sonrisa y salió de la celda. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. Un par de ellas resbalaron por sus mejillas y el auror que estaba esperándola para acompañarla a la salida – y al que ya conocía después de más de dos años de visitas – le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Anímese, señorita Malfoy, ya queda un mes menos.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Abrió los ojos y sonrió. – ¿Me acompañas fuera?

\- Para eso estoy aquí. Vamos.

* * *

Carina Malfoy terminaba de preparar la mesa, ayudada por los elfos domésticos. Siempre le había encantado organizar comidas, cenas y eventos en general y era de esas anfitrionas que cuidaban hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su abuelo Draco decía que había sacado eso de su bisabuela Narcissa.

\- ¿Todo bien, señorita Carina? – Le preguntó uno de los elfos cuando todo estuvo colocado.

\- Sí, gracias. – Contestó con una sonrisa. – Está todo perfecto.

\- Te doy completamente la razón.

Rose entró al comedor, se acercó a su hija y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

\- ¿Te gusta, mamá?

\- Mucho, cielo, gracias por tu ayuda. – Contestó. A veces pensaba que Carina era la única de sus hijos que no estaba malcriada y echaba una mano en casa. – Los demás deben estar al llegar.

\- ¿Vendrán todos? – Preguntó, un poco dubitativa.

\- Sí y, antes de que lo preguntes, eso incluye a Thomas. – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Nunca entenderé por qué no te cae bien.

\- Es un imbécil y un niñato. – Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Yo creo que es muy simpático.

\- No lo conoces.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Rose suspiró. No sabía por qué se llevaban tan mal, pero no se soportaban desde que ambos eran pequeños. – Compórtate.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Debería haber invitado a Ian.

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de llamarlo si quieres, aunque te recuerdo que pensabas que era demasiado pronto para presentarlo a la familia de forma oficial.

\- Y lo sigo creyendo, llevamos muy pocos meses. – Se mordió el labio. – Supongo que con ignorar a Thomas me irá bien.

\- Seguro. – La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Vienes conmigo al salón?

\- Sí, vamos.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia allí, donde estaban sentados Scorpius, Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo? – Le preguntó su padre, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ha quedado genial. – Contestó Rose. – Carina tiene un don para organizar estas cosas.

\- La sangre Malfoy.

Draco sonrió al decir aquello y su nieta no pudo evitar imitarlo, pero no pudo contestar nada ya que, de repente, la chimenea se iluminó y un pequeño de pelo moreno salió corriendo hacia ella, riendo sin parar.

\- ¡Chad, estate quieto! – Exclamó su madre, sacudiéndose la ceniza y negando con la cabeza.

\- Hola, pequeñajo. – La pelirroja lo cogió y el niño le dio un abrazo.

\- Hola, Ina.

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó Leah, sonriendo. – Siento la entrada, lleva toda la mañana muy nervioso deseando ver a todo el mundo.

\- Es normal, está en la edad. – Contestó Rose, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva. – ¿Y tu madre?

\- Discutiendo con mi padre para variar. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. Sus padres jamás cambiarían. – Dan debe estar al llegar, ha ido a por Alex. ¿Lyra todavía no ha llegado?

\- No, aunque no creo que tarde mucho. – Respondió Astoria. – Y Cassie está en Azkaban viendo a Ryan.

Scorpius no pudo evitar gruñir al escuchar el comentario de su madre y Rose apartó la mirada y apretó los labios. La mayor de los Potter, al darse cuenta de aquello, suspiró, al igual que la hermana pequeña de la aludida.

\- Bueno, las esperaré sentada, si no os importa. Estoy agotada, el peque lleva despierto desde las seis y anoche volví tardísimo del Ministerio.

\- Sabes que esta siempre ha sido tu casa, Leah.

La chica se sentó en un sofá libre y Carina, todavía con Chad en brazos, se colocó a su lado. Se entretuvieron jugando con el niño hasta que los demás empezaron a llegar. Primero Cassie, que se excusó por la tardanza; luego, Lyra, Ingrid y Orion; después Dan y Alex, seguidos poco tiempo después por Gideon, Sophie, Fred y Martha; luego Eliza, su marido, Angela y Remus – que llegaron en el autobús noctámbulo – y, por fin, James y Lizzy, que aparecieron dedicándose miradas un poco molestas, pero ya bastante más relajados que un rato antes. Comenzaron a saludarse unos a otros y en seguida el pequeño Chad se convirtió en el centro de atención. Todos querían jugar con él, le hacían cosquillas y carantoñas y lo cogían en brazos, pero el pequeño los ignoró en cuanto vio a aparecer a una de las pocas personas que faltaban.

\- ¡Tito! – Exclamó, saltando de los brazos de Ingrid. Corrió hacia Matt, que lo levantó del suelo y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

\- ¡Hola, campeón!

Carina suspiró entonces. Sabía quién venía ahora. Jane no tardó en aparecer seguida por sus padres y, por último, la única persona que no quería que estuviera allí. Thomas puso los ojos en blanco al verla y negó un poco con la cabeza. Lo único que esperaban ambos es que aquella comida terminara rápido.

* * *

¡Hola y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! :)

Como muchos sabréis, es una "continuación" (por así llamarlo) de "Una nueva amenaza" y los protagonistas son los chicos de la 4 generación (la "saga" comienza con "24 años después", podéis encontrar todas las historias ordenadas en mi perfil).

Espero que os guste, ya me contaréis. ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!

Un beso,

María :)

PD: Esta historia también está ya terminada en Potterfics e intentaré publicar todos los días (si no surge nada).


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos de una vez a Ian, Carina?

La pregunta de Cassie la pilló totalmente desprevenida y a punto estuvo de ahogarse con el zumo que estaba bebiendo. Empezó a toser y se puso completamente roja, lo que provocó la risa de sus dos hermanas mayores, Leah, Gideon y Matt.

\- Cassie, pobrecilla, no la agobies. – La reprendió Sophie levemente, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que eso es posible? – Su novio sonrió y la cogió de la mano bajo la mesa. – Es Cassie.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Solo decimos la verdad. – Se defendió la morena. – Nos obligaste a decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos juntos después de vernos darnos un beso.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué queríais guardar el secreto.

\- No queríamos guardarlo, nos pillaste en medio de nuestro primer beso. – Gideon puso los ojos en blanco. – Theo y tú nos interrumpisteis en el peor momento, me costó mucho conseguir esa cita, no sé si lo recuerdas.

\- Como para olvidarlo…

\- Fuiste adorable. – Sophie le dio un beso en la mejilla y todos les dedicaron una mirada tierna. Gideon era mucho más romántico de lo que la mayoría imaginaba y gracias a eso logró conquistar finalmente a la Ravenclaw.

\- Me va a dar una subida de azúcar. – Leah sonrió de medio lado al decir aquello. – Aunque yo también tengo ganas de conocer al famosísimo Ian.

\- ¿ _Quen_ es Ian? – Preguntó, de repente, Chad atrayendo la atención de los demás.

\- Es mi novio, peque. – Le explicó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Novio?

\- Sí, ya sabes, como tu tito Dan y tu tita Alex.

\- ¿Os dais besitos?

La pregunta, que era totalmente inocente – ¿qué otra cosa podía ser viniendo de un niño de tres años? – hizo que se pusiera todavía más roja y apartara la mirada, un poco avergonzada, mientras el resto estallaba en carcajadas. Menos mal que estaban divididos en dos mesas y sus padres no lo habían escuchado.

\- Bueno, nosotros… - Balbuceó, incapaz de pronunciar una frase.

\- ¿Qué os tengo dicho de besaros delante de Chad? – La morena miró a su hermano con una ceja enarcada y este se encogió de hombros.

\- Tranquila, no va a traumatizarse, solo han sido un par de besos inocentes. – Respondió él, sonrojándose levemente. – Sabes que Alex y yo somos unos tíos modélicos.

\- Y espero que eso sea lo único que Carina e Ian hagan. – Intervino Orion, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Claro, Orion, por supuesto.

La chica sonrió de medio lado e Ingrid a duras penas contuvo una carcajada. Si su hermano supiera dónde había estado realmente el día que, supuestamente, se fue a dormir a casa de Eve con April, le daría un infarto. Siempre había estado muy pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía y de los chicos que se le acercaban. No quería que le pasara como a Cassie, no quería ni imaginárselo. Y ese era el principal motivo por el que no podía enterarse de la noche tan romántica que había pasado la pelirroja con su novio. Llevaban saliendo relativamente poco tiempo, solo tres meses, pero ambos habían sentido que era el momento aunque eso era algo que Carina solo les había contado a sus dos mejores amiga y a su cuñada – aunque le hizo prometer que jamás se lo diría a Orion –.

\- Carina tiene ya 17 años. – Le dijo Jane, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Deja de actuar como mi padre.

\- No actúo como tu padre. – Se defendió el rubio.

\- Un poco sí. – Murmuró Matt al que todavía le daba bastante miedo su "queridísimo" suegro el auror.

\- Thomas también tiene 17 años, ¿no te preocuparías al saber que tiene novia?

\- Claro que no, sé que es un chico maduro e inteligente que no va a hacer tonterías. – Se volvió para mirarlo. – Pero no estás saliendo con nadie, ¿verdad?

\- No, Jane. – Contestó.

\- Bueno, yo he escuchado ciertos rumores en el colegio que indican lo contrario. – Murmuró Remus. Angela le pegó una patada bajo la mesa y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Qué?

\- Déjalo tranquilo, las cosas que pasan en el colegio, se quedan en el colegio. – Le dijo dedicándole una mirada cargada de significados para ambos.

\- Lo dice por experiencia propia, ¿verdad? – El menor de los Potter sonrió. – De todos modos, ya no estoy con esa. Solo salimos unas cuantas veces juntos y probamos a ver qué pasaba, pero lo dejamos a las pocas semanas.

\- Me parece bastante normal. – Masculló Carina por lo bajo, aunque sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para la mayoría de comensales. Incluido el propio Thomas.

\- A mí me sorprende que Ian lleve tanto tiempo soportándote, ¿qué le estás dando? – Replicó con malicia.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente. – Sonrió con un poco de chulería y ella apretó la mandíbula. – O bien el chico está muy desesperado o bien tú usas ciertas pociones un tanto inmorales.

\- Eres un auténtico cretino.

\- ¿Quién utiliza esa palabra para insultar a otra?

\- Una señorita como yo. – Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. – Voy a la cocina a por el postre, en seguida vuelvo.

Salió del salón con paso apresurado y su madre no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Ya se habían peleado Thomas y ella? Caroline, que también se había percatado de la expresión de su ahijada, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Eran un caso perdido.

Carina entró a la cocina, donde los elfos terminaban de preparar la tarta.

\- Señorita Carina, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Venga a por el postre. – Dijo, obligándose a sonreír. No le gustaba pagar sus enfados con quienes no tenían la culpa. – ¿Está listo?

\- Sí, señorita. – Un elfo se apresuró a cogerla y se la dio con mucho cuidado. – Aquí tiene, ¿necesita ayuda?

\- No os preocupéis, muchas gracias.

La sujetó con fuerza y, muy despacio, regresó al salón, donde todos ya la esperaban.

\- ¡Traigo el postre! – Exclamó.

\- ¡ _Tata_! – Chad se puso de pie en su silla de un salto al verla. – ¡Bien!

\- No vas a tomar postre hasta que te comas la zanahoria. – Dijo su madre, cogiéndolo de la cintura y sentándolo de nuevo.

\- ¡No!

\- Sí. – Insistió y pinchó un par de trozos. – Vamos, es muy sana y está rica. Abre la boca.

\- ¡No! – Protestó. – ¡Tito!

\- Leah, déjalo, si no le gusta la zanahoria no tiene por qué tomarla. – Intervino Dan rápidamente al escuchar la pequeña súplica de su sobrino.

\- Si lo dejo ahora acabará como tú y no tomará ninguna verdura.

\- Bueno, tú no tomas nada de pescado y yo no te digo nada.

\- Porque es asqueroso.

\- Y la verdura también.

\- Por Merlín, este niño va a acabar tan malcriado como su madre y su tío. – Alex suspiró, se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño. – Chad, escucha, tienes que tomarte la zanahoria.

\- No _quero_ , tita.

\- No te estoy dando una opción, yo no soy como tu madre y no vas a poder convencerme. – Le quitó el tenedor a Leah y se lo acercó. – La verdura está muy rica, solo tienes que probarla.

\- ¡No!

\- Sí, vamos. Abre la boca. – Al ver que el niño no lo hacía, sonrió levemente. – Si lo haces, te llevaré al parque luego.

\- No.

\- Vale, cambiemos de táctica. Si no te lo tomas, no saldrás a volar lo que queda de semana.

\- ¡No! – Hizo un puchero pero, al ver que la pelirroja no hacía nada, finalmente se resignó y abrió la boca.

\- Muy bien, Chad.

Poco a poco, Alex consiguió que el niño se tomara toda la verdura que quedaba en el plato, ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre.

\- Por Merlín, Alex, eres muy buena.

\- He conseguido que tu hermano pruebe el maíz de la misma forma. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo hay que saber dónde atacar.

\- ¿Y te gustó? – Le preguntó Matt, sorprendido. Sabía que su amigo era incapaz de ver un plato de verduras sin sentir arcadas.

\- No, lo vomité, pero no me quedó más remedio que hacerlo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me chantajeó y tuve que ceder, lo contrario era muy cruel.

\- Ya, bueno, creo que todos sabemos con qué te amenazó.

\- Matt. – Jane puso los ojos en blanco y el resto de la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Puedo _comé_ _tata_ , mami? – Preguntó entonces Chad, haciendo un pequeño puchero. – He comido todo.

\- ¿A que estaba bueno?

\- ¡No! Estaba _puag_. – Se cruzó de brazos, pero siguió haciendo pucheros. – _Pofa_ , mami.

\- Sí, te lo has ganado.

\- Te voy a dar un trozo enorme, Chad. – Dijo Carina entonces, cogiendo un plato de la mesa en la que los adultos comían. Cortó una porción y la llevó a la otra mesa pero, por mala suerte, resbaló y tiró todo el contenido sobre Thomas. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la boca y contuvo una expresión de horror mientras él se levantaba y la encaraba. – Por Merlín, lo siento mucho.

\- No has hecho eso.

\- Ha sido un accidente.

\- Ya claro. – El pelinegro frunció el ceño y la miró ofendido. – No puedo creerme que todavía me guardes rencor por lo que pasó.

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó! – Protestó Carina. – Ya te ha dicho que ha sido sin querer, me he resbalado, ¿vale?

\- Ya claro y yo te creo.

\- Pues no me creas.

\- ¿Esas tenemos? – Casi sin pensarlo, Thomas se volvió, cogió un trozo de tarta que había caído sobre la mesa y se lo tiró a la blusa, haciendo que ella lanzara un chillido. – Ya estamos en paz.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?!

\- Pues lo mismo que tú has hecho. – Replicó con chulería, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo.

\- Y tú una niñata malcriada.

\- Oh, te vas a enterar.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer nada, su hermano se levantó y la sujetó por la cintura mientras ella pataleaba y Jane se colocó frente al chico y lo sujetó por los hombros, impidiendo también que se acercara a ella.

\- ¡Matt, ayúdame! – Le pidió a su novio, que no tardó en levantarse y coger a Thomas por la espalda.

\- Venga chicos, que haya paz. – Dijo, tratando de calmar la situación.

\- ¿Es que no podéis comportaros durante más de dos horas? – Rose se acercó a los dos chicos acompañada de Albus. Se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – Carina, a tu habitación y no bajes de nuevo.

\- Pero mamá, yo no he hecho nada, me he resbalado.

\- Me da igual, también te has puesto a discutir y a saber cómo habría acabado esto si Orion no hubiera sido rápido.

\- Thomas, sube a limpiarte un poco y te vuelves directamente a casa. – Añadió Albus, dedicándole una mirada de decepción. – Inmediatamente.

Ambos se soltaron de sus respectivos hermanos mayores y, resoplando, salieron del comedor. Astoria Malfoy llamó entonces a un par de elfos y les pidió que limpiaran aquel desastre y sirvieran el postre para todos.

\- Oye, mamá, puede que este no sea el mejor momento para pedirte esto pero, ¿alguno de los elfos podría venir a limpiarnos el piso a Orion y a mí un par de veces a la semana? – Lyra le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la mujer, que arrugó la frente y la miró incrédula. – ¿Por favor?

\- Ya lo hablaremos.

Desde luego sus hijos eran un auténtico caso perdido.

\- Ya sabes dónde está el baño así que date prisa y no me molestes.

\- Tranquila, no pensaba seguirte a tu dormitorio. – Replicó Thomas, cruzándose de brazos. – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver cómo te debates entre una blusa color rosa palo y otra rosa claro.

\- Dudo que sepas distinguir entre ellos. – Se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Espero no volver a verte hasta que vayamos a Hogwarts y, entonces, solo cruzarme contigo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.

\- Te repito que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que codearme con niñitas pijas. – El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y ella resopló. – Adiós, Malfoy.

\- Adiós, Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin llegó el 1 de septiembre y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron, emocionados, al andén nueve y tres cuartos para coger el tren que los llevaría de vuelta al colegio.

\- Pórtate bien, ¿vale, cariño? – Lucy abrazó a su hija, la cual llevaba su mismo nombre y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Como siempre, mamá, no te preocupes. – La chica sonrió y le dio un beso antes de separarse de ella. – Estaré bien.

\- Lo sabemos. – Su padre, Theo Nott, también la abrazó. – Escríbenos pronto.

\- Lo haré.

Se despidió con un último gesto con la mano y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el tren. Ya había visto a sus amigas entrar y tenía muchas ganas de reencontrarse con ellas. Consiguió abrirse paso entre el resto de chicos y chicas que se despedían de sus familiares y reencontraban con sus amigos y subió al vehículo. Una vez dentro se dirigió directamente al compartimento que las chicas y ella ocupaban desde su primer curso y entró con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, bombones!

\- ¡Lucy!

Las tres se levantaron y se abrazaron. Se habían echado de menos aquellas vacaciones, solo habían podido verse una vez las cuatro.

\- ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó Lucy, sentándose en el asiento libre. – Mejor, esperad un segundo, ahora me contáis. – Se quitó la camiseta de escote discreto y se quedó solo con un corto top color rojo pasión. Sacó un pintalabios del mismo tono de su bolso y se lo aplicó, mirándose en un espejo de mano. Cuando terminó, se miró un par de veces y sonrió. – Listo, ya podéis empezar.

\- Desde luego, Lucy. – Maddie Yaxley negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? Ya eres mayor, dile a tu madre lo que opinas de la ropa que te compra.

\- Se pone muy pesada. – Puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó importancia con un gesto. – Venga, contad. ¿Cómo os ha ido este largo verano sin mí? ¿Me habéis echado mucho de menos?

\- No te lo tengas tan creído. – Gwen Bulstrode chasqueó la lengua y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – El mundo puede sobrevivir sin ti.

\- Ya, bueno, eso es lo que decís, ya no me arriesgaría.

\- Por favor…

\- Tú no me hables, Tessa. – La cortó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Todavía no puedo creerme que te acostaras con mi hermano.

\- No fue mi intención. – Se defendió, poniéndose completamente roja. – Yo solo estaba esperándote, pero tardabas mucho en venir y él me dijo que podía esperar en la piscina si quería y al final una cosa llevó a otra.

\- Ya, bueno, no fue muy agradable desde luego la escena que me encontré al llegar. – Negó con la cabeza y la otra enrojeció aún más. – Aunque la cara de mi madre cuando os escuchó fue una de las mejores cosas del verano desde luego.

\- Sigue sin saber que era yo, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquila, tanto Theo como yo guardamos el secreto. – Lucy suspiró. Cuando vio a la chica salir del dormitorio de su hermano se quedó en shock, pero por suerte consiguió que saliera de la casa sin que su progenitora la viera. Seguro que le habría dado una charla y ella se habría muerte de vergüenza al ver a su amiga en esa situación. – Pero tienes que jurarme que no volverá a pasar.

\- Que sí, pesada. – Tessa sonrió levemente. No le gustaba mentirle a su amiga, pero Lucy jamás tendría por qué enterarse de que se había liado con su hermano un par de veces más.

\- ¿Y las demás qué?

\- Pues como siempre. – Maddie se encogió de hombros. – El año que viene tenéis que venir a la villa de Egipto con nosotros, me aburro mucho allí solo con mis hermanos, son unos enanos plastas.

\- Ídem. La casa de verano es muy aburrida. – Gwen subió los pies al asiento y se los abrazó. – Además, mis padres no se tomaron nada bien mis TIMOS.

\- ¿Se enfadaron mucho? – Lucy suspiró. Ella por suerte había conseguido aprobarlo todo con notas más o menos decentes, pero a su amiga rubia le habían quedado dos asignaturas.

\- Bastante. Decían que Historia de la Magia tenía un pase, pero no entendían cómo podía haber suspendido también Transformaciones.

\- Pero no pasa nada, no lo necesitas para trabajar como jurista en el Ministerio. – Trató de consolarla Maddie. La castaña le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. – Todos tenemos malos días, no pasa nada.

\- Claro, además, empezamos un nuevo curso, hay que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. – Lucy trató de animarla con una sonrisa.

Justo entonces miró hacia el lado y, a través de la puerta del compartimento, pudo ver a su prima Audrey junto a sus amigos. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y la Ravenclaw le sonrió. El resto del grupo también la miró durante unos instantes y le dedicaron sonrisas.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta alguna vez de cómo te mira el chico ese? El que se apellida Jackson, siempre se me olvida su nombre. – Comentó entonces Tessa.

\- ¿Cyrill? – Preguntó. – No digas tonterías, no me mira de ninguna manera.

\- Ya bueno, no es que seas una experta captando las indirectas de los chicos. – Gwen sonrió de medio lado. – A lo mejor te espera un curso divertido.

\- Pero antes tenemos que darle nuestra aprobación, que no se te olvide. – Añadió Maddie. – Nadie saldrá con la princesita virgen de Slytherin sin nuestro consentimiento.

* * *

El grupito de Ravenclaw entró en un compartimento vacío y se sentó: Audrey a un lado junto a Thomas y Cyrill; Natalie Lewis en frente con Ethan Mosby.

\- ¿No os parece que a Lucy le quedaba muy bien ese top? – Comentó Cyrill.

\- Un regalo de mi madre. – Contestó Audrey sonriendo y dedicándole una mirada pícara. – Te fijas mucho en mi prima, ¿no?

\- No, solo en su ropa. – Se apresuró a contestar él, poniéndose un poco rojo.

\- En lo bien que quedaría en el suelo de tu cuarto, ¿no? – La chica empezó a reír. – Por Merlín, qué poco disimulado eres. Dudo que ella no se haya dado ya cuenta de lo que sientes.

\- No siento nada por ella.

\- Claro y a mí me encanta el quidditch. – Replicó Thomas, conteniendo una carcajada a duras penas. – Lo único es que si quieres conseguir algo con ella antes tendrás que ganarte a sus amigas y no creo que te lo pongan muy fácil.

\- Son un grupo de chicas Slytherin, claro que no se lo van a poner fácil. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Será divertido, aunque al final lo lograrás.

\- Dri, me apuesto lo que quieras a que termina humillado. – Intervino Ethan.

\- Hecho. – Contestó ella, incorporándose en su asiento y tendiéndole la mano para que él la estrechara. El chico la aceptó y ambos sonrieron. – Un "lo que yo quiera" a que se gana a esas serpientes.

\- Solo necesitas una buena estrategia. – Lo animó Natalie. – Yo creo que puedes conseguirlo fácilmente, no son para tanto. Mucha fachada, pero luego seguro que son inofensivas.

\- Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema. – El chico negó con la cabeza. Sus amigos eran unos exagerados, solo había comentado que le gustaba cómo le quedaba la camiseta y ya estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cómo iba a acabar aquella situación.

\- ¿Sabéis que Tessa Sanders está liada en secreto con Theo?

\- ¿En serio? – Audrey abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Escuché cómo Gideon, Sophie y Cassie lo comentaban el otro día mientras comíamos en casa de los Malfoy. – Contestó. – Pero Lucy no lo sabe y no puede enterarse. Los pilló una vez y se puso hecha una fiera.

\- Qué fuerte.

\- Espera, ¿estuviste comiendo con Malfoy y no provocasteis una guerra? – Natalie lanzó una carcajada.

\- Se acabaron tirando tarta el uno al otro. – Comentó Audrey. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Thomas, se encogió de hombros. – Remus se lo dijo a su madre, que se lo dijo a Dominique, que se lo dijo a mi madre, que me lo dijo a mí.

\- Por Merlín, en esta familia no se pueden guardar secretos…

\- Desde luego, sois como una red de contactos. – Ethan empezó a reír y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Venga, Dri, no te piques, sabes que es la verdad.

\- No es mi culpa que todos sean unos cotillas. – Contestó. – Aunque, la verdad, lo de la tarta era demasiado bueno como para quedar en secreto.

\- Es una rencorosa, dice que se resbaló pero yo estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito por lo que pasó.

\- Thomas, tío, han pasado como doce años desde eso. – Cyrill puso los ojos en blanco. – Seguro que fue un accidente, además, ¿no crees que deberíais enterrar el hacha de guerra de una vez?

\- Ni hablar. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Y sigo diciendo que dudo que fuera un accidente. Estoy convencido de que es su venganza.

\- Por Merlín, eres imposible. – Natalie se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Creo que sois las dos únicas personas del universo que pueden pasarse años enfadados por una niñería.

\- Cuando me pida perdón, volveré a hablarle hasta entonces nada.

* * *

\- ¿Os lo podéis creer? Cogió y me la lanzó sin más. – Carina bufó enfadada y se cruzó de brazos. – Y encima acabé castigada.

\- Desde luego, Potter tiene que madurar. – Ian suspiró y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia. – ¿Cómo pudo creer que lo hiciste a propósito?

\- Por lo que pasó.

\- Pero hace más de doce años de eso.

\- Ya, pero ya sabes como es. – Negó con la cabeza. – No puedo con él, os lo juro.

\- Venga, tranquila. – Intentó tranquilizarla April, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo tendrás que soportarlo en alguna que otra clase a partir de ahora.

\- Estoy deseando terminar este curso para no volver a verlo en mi vida…

\- Sois familia, no creo que eso sea posible. – Murmuró Eve.

\- ¿No tienes cosas de Delegada que hacer?

\- ¿Me estás echando del compartimento, Carina? – La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y tanto Ian como April empezaron a reír mientras la pelirroja fruncía el ceño.

\- Puede. – Sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros. – No, ahora en serio. ¿No deberías estar en el vagón de prefectos?

\- Ya lo hemos organizado todo y hasta dentro de un rato no me toca hacer guardia. – Contestó.

\- ¿Y no tiene nada que ver con que tu ex sea el otro Delegado?

\- En absoluto. – Respondió, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Vale, vamos a fingir que te creemos. – April negó con la cabeza. – De todos modos, no acabasteis tan mal, ¿no?

\- No, pero es muy incómodo. – La rubia suspiró. – Creo que quiere volver conmigo, pero yo no sé si quiero y es complicado. Me dolió mucho lo que me hizo.

\- Chris se arrepiente, Eve.- Intervino Ian. – No fue su intención.

\- ¿No fue su intención? – La morena frunció el ceño. – La engañó con otra, ¿cómo se pueden poner unos cuernos por accidente?

\- Me dijo que solo fue un beso tonto, nada más y yo no sé qué hacer. Creí que pasar el verano separados me ayudaría, pero sigo hecha un lío.

\- Tienes que dejarte guiar por tu corazón, al final es lo único que cuenta. – La pelirroja le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Venga, anímate. Empieza un nuevo curso, nuestro último curso para ser más exactos, y estoy segura de que, al final, todo irá bien. ¿Qué puede pasar?

Todos empezaron a reír sin saber que en pocas semanas sus vidas se pondrían completamente del revés.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy entró al Gran Comedor junto a sus amigas a la mañana siguiente. Era 2 de septiembre y, por tanto su cumpleaños. Era la mayor de todo su curso y la única que tuvo que esperar casi un año desde su decimoprimer cumpleaños hasta el 1 de septiembre – concretamente 364 días que contó y recontó con impaciencia –. Sus amigas le habían regalado un precioso vestido y un collar a juego que pensaba ponerse en la próxima fiesta que hubiera y sus padres le habían enviado ya un par de libros y una pulsera. Aunque sabía que todavía faltaban cosas.

En cuanto se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, sintió unos brazos rodeándola desde atrás.

\- Muchas felicidades, primita. – Dijo Audrey en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ambas rieron y ella se sentó a su lado, en el hueco que Tessa acababa de dejarle. Le dio el paquete que llevaba y sonrió. – Toma, me lo dio mi madre ayer para ti. Esperamos que te guste.

\- Ay, a ver. – Lo abrió emocionada. Su tía siempre le regalaba ropa chulísima. Se deshizo del papel y sonrió al ver una bonita blusa de color celeste y un vestido con escote corazón y falda amplia de color verde. – ¡Son preciosos! Me encantan, Audrey. Mil gracias.

La abrazó antes de doblar las prendas con cuidado y comenzar a desayunar. O, al menos, a intentarlo ya que los nervios habían comenzado a adueñarse de la chica. Sabía lo que venía ahora y no quería tener que soportarlo otro año. Por desgracia en seguida pudo ver cómo la lechuza de su hermano entraba por una de las ventanas y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo, haciendo que las otras cuatro chicas rieran.

\- Adoro a tu hermano por esto. – Murmuró su prima.

\- Cállate. – Masculló la chica con la mandíbula apretada.

La lechuza se detuvo frente a ella, con el vociferador atado en su pata y la miró de forma interrogante. Tras titubear unos instantes, lo cogió y decidió abrirlo. Sería peor si no lo hacía. El Gran Comedor, que se había quedado en silencio consciente de lo que iba a pasar, se llenó de repente con las voces de Theo, Gideon y Cassie cantándole cumpleaños feliz a gritos. Notó cómo se ponía completamente roja y escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras sus compañeros estallaban en carcajadas. Su hermano le hacía aquello desde su primer año – empezó haciéndolo en persona pero, desde que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, le mandaba un vociferador – y, aunque al resto le parecía de lo más divertido, ella lo odiaba.

\- Hermanita, muchas felicidades, espero que tengas un día genial y que te haya gustado el regalo de papá y mamá. Te debo el mío, tranquila, no se me olvida. Llegará en los próximos días, los chicos me están ayudando a terminarlo.

\- Tranquila, los estoy controlando, no explotará… o eso espero. – Añadió Cassie antes de lanzar una carcajada.

\- No es nada peligroso, no dejes que la idiota esta te asuste.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Bueno, lo dicho. Disfruta, pero siempre con moderación, que sigues siendo demasiado pequeña.

\- Tiene 17 años ya, tío. – Dijo Gideon. – Tú a su edad…

\- Ya a su edad nada. – Lo cortó.

\- ¿Y tengo que recordarte que te has tirad…? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me pegas, Cassiopeia?

Tessa se puso completamente roja al escuchar aquello y bajó la mirada. Se había imaginado que los amigos de él lo sabrían pero, aún así, le daba vergüenza que la gente supiera lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- ¡Imbécil, te está escuchando todo Hogwarts! No creo que les interese la vida sexual de Theo y, aunque quieran saberlo, no es de su incumbencia.

\- En fin, voy a cortar esto antes de que estos dos metan más la pata. – Theo suspiró. – Te quiero mucho hermanita, feliz mayoría de edad.

\- ¡Felicidades, Lucy! – Exclamó Cassie.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Añadió Gideon.

Dicho esto, el sobre se destruyó y ella pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Siempre pasaba lo mismo: la felicitaban y, al final, acababan discutiendo. Los tres eran unos completos casos perdidos.

\- Piensa que solo te queda uno más. – Trató de animarla Gwen.

\- ¿De verdad crees que pararán cuando termine Hogwarts? – Lucy negó con la cabeza. – Harán esto eternamente, jamás me libraré de ellos.

\- Lo mejor ha sido lo que han estado a punto de decir, ¿verdad, Tessa? – Dijo Maddie, enarcando una ceja.

\- Maddie… - Señaló con los ojos a Audrey.

\- Oh, por mí no te preocupes, ya lo sabía. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – En nuestra familia no se pueden guardar secretos.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – La morena abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Lo sabe mucha gente? ¿Lo sabe su madre? Espero que no, no podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

\- Me lo dijo Thomas que se lo oyó decir a Gideon y Cassie. – Explicó. – No sé si lo sabe alguien más, quizás lo sepan Lyra, Leah y todos esos, pero dudo que los adultos se hayan enterado así que estás a salvo, tranquila.

\- Menos mal…

\- ¿Cómo pudiste liarte con él con lo imbécil que es? – Le preguntó Lucy, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que me dijo que podía esperarte en la piscina y simplemente surgió.

Por suerte para Tessa, la llegada de Ethan hizo que no tuviera que añadir nada más. Y menos mal porque no habría sabido qué decir ya que tenía la mente un poco nublada por las imágenes que se le habían venido a la cabeza al volver a escuchar la voz del chico.

\- Felicidades Lucy. – Dijo, sonriendo a la cumpleañera. – Dri, tenemos que irnos a clase.

\- Por Merlín, recuérdame por qué nos cogimos esa asignatura. – Protestó ella, girándose y estirando ambas manos para que él la ayudara a levantarse.

\- Creía que eras tú quien lo sabía. – Contestó él mientras la impulsaba.

\- Adivinación es un asco, en serio, no sirve para nada.

\- Ya, pero es fácil de aprobar. – Se encogió de hombros y soltó sus manos. – Anda, vámonos.

\- Nos vemos, chicas. Lucy, disfruta de tu día.

Los dos se marcharon, pero en seguida otra persona ocupó el sitio libre. Carina le dedicó a la chica una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazarla.

\- Muchísimas felicidades, Lucy. – Dijo.

\- Gracias, Carina.

\- Nuestro regalo debe estar al llegar, mi padre dijo que lo enviaría hoy. No sé qué es porque lo han comprado Lyra y mi madre, pero espero que te guste.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Tengo que irme a clase o llegaré tarde. – Se puso de pie rápidamente y volvió a sonreír. – Disfruta del día y no estudies mucho.

\- Tranquila, no lo haré.

Lanzó una carcajada y se centró en terminar su desayuno mientras en la mesa de Ravenclaw los tres miembros restantes del grupo discutían en voz baja para que sus compañeros no pudieran escucharlos.

\- Cyrill, ve a felicitarla. – Insistió Natalie por decimoquinta vez.

\- Es que apenas he hablado con ella, va a quedar raro.

\- Claro que no, además, lo importante es que se dé cuenta de que existes y de que tienes cierto interés en ella. – Dijo Thomas. – Venga, ¿quieres que Ethan le gane la apuesta a la pobre Audrey?

\- Es que no deberían haber hecho ninguna apuesta sobre algo que no es verdad. – Protestó.

\- Merlín, deja de quejarte. – La chica negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. – Haz lo que quieras pero, si de verdad quieres conquistarla y sabemos que sí, lo mejor será que la felicites. Me voy a clase, os veré luego.

Se marchó y los dos chicos se quedaron solos. El menor de los Potter se encogió de hombros.

\- Tiene razón y lo sabes.

\- Odio que Natalie siempre tenga que tenerla. – Masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿Estás a punto de admitir que te gusta Lucy? ¿Puedo grabarlo para enseñárselo a los demás? Estoy seguro de que querrán escucharlo.

\- Muy gracioso, Thomas. – Resopló, pero se puso de pie. – Anda, vamos a felicitarla, pero empieza tú, por favor, que si no me muero de la vergüenza.

\- Qué genial es esto.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando mucho de la situación?

\- Bastante.

\- Te vas a enterar la próxima vez que te guste una chica. – Lo amenazó.

\- Al menos me habré reído bastante con esto.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de las serpientes y Maddie y Gwen, que fueron las primeras en verlos, a duras penas consiguieron contener una carcajada.

\- Mira quién viene ahí…

\- ¿Quién? – Lucy se giró y su mirada se encontró con la de Cyrill. – Oh. Hola, chicos.

\- Felicidades, Lucy. – Thomas le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Eso, gracias, Lucy. – Cyrill se puso completamente rojo. ¿Cómo podía haber metido la pata con algo tan simple como una felicitación? – Quiero decir, felicidades, Lucy.

\- Gracias, Cyrill.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Un tenso silencio se instaló entonces entre ellos que la chica trató de romper. – ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí, genial, ¿y tú? – Le preguntó de forma nerviosa. – ¿Te he felicitado ya, por cierto?

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Bien, bien.

\- Tenemos que irnos. – Intervino Thomas antes de que la situación fuera a peor. – Un placer veros a todas, pasad un buen día.

Cogió a su amigo del brazo y, sin dejarlo despedirse si quiera, lo sacó del Gran Comedor. El rubio suspiró y lo miró con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿La he cagado mucho?

\- Bastante.

\- Joder, sabía que esto no era buena idea. – Suspiró. – ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- No lo sé pero, definitivamente, tenemos que hacer algo contigo si no quieres morirte solo.

* * *

\- No me gusta para ti. – Dijo Gwen, cruzándose de brazos. – Es un poco idiota.

\- ¿Un poco? – Maddie negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo puede alguien liarla de tal forma con una simple felicitación de cumpleaños? No es el adecuado, Lucy.

\- A mí me ha parecido bastante mono. – Tessa se encogió de hombros. – No sé. Se ha puesto nervioso por ella, eso quiere decir que le gusta. Además, es un Ravenclaw, no creo que sea precisamente tonto.

\- ¿Nervioso por mí? – La morena negó con la cabeza y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Pero qué dices? Seguro que solo estaba medio dormido. Todavía es temprano, hay personas a las que les cuesta expresarse por las mañanas.

\- Por Merlín, eres aún más inocente de lo que creía. – La rubia abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Cómo terminaste en Slytherin? Pareces una Hufflepuff diciendo esas cosas.

\- Yo no tengo nada en contra de los Hufflepuffs, me caen muy bien de hecho. – Replicó, frunciendo el ceño. – El caso es que vosotras sois muy exageradas y siempre estáis intentando liarme con todo chico que me dirija la palabra.

\- La mitad de los que te dirigen la palabra quieren liarse contigo, solo te ahorramos las malas experiencias. – Maddie se encogió de hombros. – De nada.

\- Sois imposibles. – Se mordió el labio. – A Cyrill no le gusto.

\- Claro que le gustas. – Insistió.

\- No se fijaría en mí.

\- Espera, espera. – Gwen enarcó una ceja e intercambió una rápida mirada con la castaña. – ¿Has dicho que no se fijaría en ti?

\- Sí.

\- ¡A ti te llama la atención! – Exclamó la otra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, qué fuerte.

\- Dejad de decir tonterías. – Se puso de pie, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con extenderse por sus mejillas. – Me voy a clase.

Cogió su bolso y se marchó con paso apresurado.

\- Definitivamente le gusta. – Insistió Gwen.

\- Pero es poca cosa para ella. – Añadió Maddie. – Se merece a alguien que sepa pronunciar dos palabras seguidas sin meter la pata.

\- Dadle una oportunidad. – Tessa sonrió levemente. – Todo encajará al final, tiempo al tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Todavía no puedo creerme que le dijeras eso a mi prima. – Audrey, tumbada en la cama de Ethan, no podía parar de reír mientras Cyrill la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- No es divertido, lo pasé fatal. – Protestó. – No sé por qué he dejado que Thomas os lo contara…

\- Lo hubiera contado también sin tu permiso. – Respondió el aludido, apoyándose con los codos en su cama. – Venga, es buenísimo.

\- Y demuestra que, como siempre, yo tenía razón. – Natalie sonrió ampliamente y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. – Te dije que ir a felicitarla sería una buena idea, aunque no imaginaba que fueras a cagarla tanto.

\- Me puse nervioso. – Se excusó.

\- Es solo una chica. – Ethan puso los ojos en blanco. – Con Natalie y Dri hablas bien, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo también con ella?

\- Porque no es solo una chica, es como una princesa. – El rubio suspiró y los demás estallaron en carcajadas. – Hablo en serio, chicos.

\- Bueno, un poco de razón sí que tienes. – Dijo Audrey cuando se calmaron. Se sentó en la cama y se encogió de hombros. – Sus amigas la llaman la princesita virgen de Slytherin.

\- Qué crueles, ¿no? – Ethan negó con la cabeza y también se sentó, aunque atrajo a la chica un poco hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando eras la única virgen de tus amigas. – Respondió ella, girándose para mirarlo. – Por suerte, nosotros estamos todos empatados a cero.

\- Qué triste… - Thomas puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Y que lo digas. Yo no sé los demás, pero yo no me marcho de aquí sin haber estrenado la Sala de los Menesteres con alguien. – Dijo con determinación. – Creo que Thomas y yo somos los únicos de la familia que no se lo han montado con alguien ahí.

\- Quizás alguien que no sepamos, pero sí, tienes razón. – Murmuró él.

\- La cuestión ahora no es esa. – Ethan carraspeó ligeramente, queriendo cambiar de tema. Siempre le incomodaba la idea de Audrey con otros chicos. – Hablábamos de cómo ayudar a Cyrill a conseguir una cita con Lucy.

\- Cierto. – Natalie arrugó la nariz y empezó a darle vueltas al tema. Todos fijaron su vista en ella, conscientes de que era la única que podía dar con un buen plan. Tenía una mente prodigiosa.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Solo una cosa. – La castaña se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – Vas a necesitar un milagro, pero creo que deberías aliarte con alguna de sus amigas.

\- Pero si son terribles, estoy seguro de que se rieron de mí en cuanto me fui. – Protestó.

\- Alíate con Tessa. – Sugirió Audrey. – Parece maja y, no sé, se ha estado liando con Theo.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Que necesita algo para que Lucy no la mate cuando se entere. ¿Qué mejor que ayudarla a conseguir un flamante e inteligente novio?

\- No es una mala idea, ¿por qué no hablas con ella mañana? – Le sugirió Ethan. – Pero, por favor, esta vez no la líes. Intenta hablar como una persona normal.

\- Esto va a salir terriblemente mal…

\- No seas tan pesimista Cyrill, te aseguro que al final esto será coser y cantar. – Thomas le guiñó el ojo y el otro negó con la cabeza. – Solo tienes que fiarte de nosotros.

\- Claro, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – Audrey lanzó una carcajada.

\- No digas eso muy alto. – El rubio suspiró. – No lo hagas, Wood.

* * *

Carina estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Ian, que le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura. Estaban prácticamente solos en la Sala Común y podían aprovechar esos momentos para mostrarse un poco más acaramelados que de costumbre.

\- No puedo creerme que ya tengamos que entregar tres trabajos. – Se quejó la pelirroja, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo sé, es un auténtico rollo, pero es lo que tiene preparar los ÉXTASIS. – El chico se encogió de hombros antes de inclinar la cabeza y detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus labios. – Venga, no seas una mala Hufflepuff, debemos trabajar duro para lograr nuestras metas.

\- Ya lo sé. – Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo al verlo tan cerca. – Pero también tenemos que descansar, no lo olvides.

\- Hacemos una escapada para dormir juntos cuando quieras. – Terminó de acercarse y la besó con dulzura, sin dejar de acariciar su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire. – ¿Este finde?

\- Perfecto. – Le dio un beso corto y sonrió. – Quiero que este sea un buen año, Ian.

\- Lo será, te lo aseguro.

Volvieron a besarse, pero se separaron al escuchar cómo la puerta se abría. Eve y Chris entraron a la Sala Común y les dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia llevaba un precioso ramo de flores azuladas y las mejillas un poco rojas y Carina no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

\- Hola, chicos. – Saludó Chris, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Venimos de hacer la última ronda por el castillo.

\- Ya veo. – Ian les dedicó una mirada divertida, pero no añadió nada más.

\- Lo mejor será que suba ya al dormitorio, es tarde. – Eve se encogió de hombros. – Mañana os veré, chicos.

\- Espera, yo voy contigo. – Carina se incorporó y besó a su novio. – Hasta mañana, cielo.

\- Adiós, amor.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su dormitorio mientras el rubio se sentaba junto a su amigo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Nada, no hay manera de que vuelva conmigo. – Contestó con resignación.

\- Es lo que suele pasar cuando le pones los cuernos a alguien. Esa persona suele tomárselo mal.

\- Fue un beso tonto, ya te lo dije. – Se defendió. – Además, ¿si Carina te engañara, tú no la perdonarías?

\- Carina me quiere, no me engañaría. – Se apresuró a responder.

\- Es un caso hipotético. – Chris puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿No la perdonarías?

\- Claro que no. – El moreno se encogió de hombros. – Si engañas a alguien es porque no lo quieres.

\- Pero yo quiero a Eve.

\- No lo suficiente entonces.

\- Eres imposible, tío. – Negó con la cabeza. – Podrías darme algo más de ánimo, ¿sabes? Se supone que somos amigos.

\- Oye que te he defendido y todo delante de ella. – Ian suspiró. – Anda, vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y no vamos a solucionar nada.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – El rubio se levantó y su amigo lo imitó. – Mañana será otro día.

* * *

\- ¿Te ha regalado flores? – April enarcó ambas cejas y se cruzó de brazos al ver a su amiga aparecer con el ramo. – No se te habrá ocurrido volver con él, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, yo… - Eve apartó la mirada y se sonrojó de nuevo al notar cómo sus otras tres compañeras de dormitorio (con las que solo tenía un trato cordial) la miraban.

\- Espera, venid aquí las dos. – La morena, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, les indicó que se sentaran en su cama y cerró las cortinas antes de conjurar un _muffliato_. – Mucho mejor. Y ahora, cuenta.

\- Sí, venga. – Insistió Carina. – ¿Habéis vuelto?

\- Habíamos quedado para terminar de coordinar las guardias y hacer una última ronda y apareció con el ramo. – Respondió, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose. – Sabe que el azul es mi color favorito.

\- Todos lo sabemos. – La cortó April antes de que empezara a divagar. – No te distraigas y sigue.

\- La cuestión es que volvió a pedirme perdón y, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada o siquiera reaccionar, me besó.

\- ¿Os habéis liado? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- ¡Juraste y perjuraste que no volverías a hacerlo! – La otra negó con la cabeza. – Dijiste que solo querías ser su amiga y que no podías volver con él después de lo que hizo.

\- Y no lo he hecho. – La rubia bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, el día que él le confesó que había besado a otra chica. Chris había esperado que ella estallara, que empezara a gritarle o llorara, pero Eve únicamente asintió con la cabeza, le dijo que entendía que no sintiera lo mismo que ella y se marchó. No había querido montar un espectáculo, ni romper todos los lazos con él porque sabía que tendría que seguir viéndolo así que habían decidido quedar como amigos. En su momento había creído que aquello era lo mejor, pero ahora no podía evitar dudar. – Lo aparté y le dije que las cosas no funcionaban así.

\- Menos mal… - April suspiró. – Aunque deberías dejar de verlo inmediatamente. Él no se detendrá hasta salir contigo y tú no puedes caer de nuevo en sus redes.

\- No puedo hacer eso, no quiero que la situación sea todavía más violenta. Somos los Delegados, no podemos dejar de vernos así como así y, además, yo le dije que quería seguir siendo su amiga. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cree que él es el único que echa de menos lo que había entre nosotros? Es evidente que sigo sintiendo cosas por él, pero…

\- Los tíos son unos auténticos gilipollas.

\- Ian no. – Carina se sonrojó al decir aquello. – No puedes meterlos a todos en el mismo saco solo porque a ti te haya ido mal con un par de ellos. No estás siendo nada objetiva, April.

\- Claro. Un par, diecisiete, ¿qué más da?

\- ¿Tantos ya? – April asintió y la menor de los Malfoy suspiró. – Solo has tenido mala suerte, ya verás como…

\- No estamos hablando de mí sino de Eve y el imbécil de su ex. – La cortó antes de girarse hacia la rubia. – Has hecho bien al pararle los pies.

\- Ha sido muy incómodo seguir preparando cosas con él. – La chica suspiró. – No sé cómo va a terminar esto.

\- Poco a poco, Eve. – La pelirroja la abrazó. – Venga, no te deprimas. Piensa que, al menos, las flores son preciosas.

\- Sí, eso sí. – Eve sonrió levemente y la estrechó con fuerza. – Venga, April, únete.

\- Sois unas cursis.

\- Venga, si en el fondo a ti también te encanta todo este cariño. – Le guiñó un ojo y, finalmente, ella también las abrazó.

Todo iría bien. Estaba con sus amigas y no dejaría que aquel chico volviera a romperle el corazón.

* * *

\- Estás preciosa.

Rachel dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y lanzó una pequeña carcajada bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

\- ¿De verdad? – Se acercó a él. – No termina de convencerme este vestido.

\- Pues te queda genial. – Él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. La sentó en su rodilla y le dio un ligero beso en el cuello. – Aunque a ti todo te queda genial. Eres la chica más guapa de Hogwarts.

Ella suspiró, pero asintió lentamente. Él siempre le decía aquello, al igual que sus amigas y a veces la ponía un poco nerviosa, hacía que se sintiera en el punto de mira de todo el mundo. Aunque, claro, siempre se sentía así desde que Harry y ella habían empezado a salir. Los dos eran la pareja de moda en el castillo y lo sabían. Llevaban casi un año juntos, atrayendo las miradas de prácticamente todos los alumnos. Ambos eran guapos, eran listos y jugaban bien al quidditch. Siempre creyeron que su relación sería fácil y que sus familias lo aceptarían bien (al fin y al cabo, Jordan era un buen amigo de James, uno de los tíos maternos del chico), pero en eso se equivocaron un poco. A ninguno de los dos se les olvidaría jamás la cara de sus padres cuando los vieron bajar del tren el pasado junio cogidos de la mano. Al parecer la madre de Harry y el padre de Rachel habían tenido algo, pero había acabado bastante mal (Jordan dijo que James había estado a punto de matarlo o algo así mientras Lily les contó que él estaba con otra al día siguiente de dejarla) así que al principio no les sentó muy bien que sus hijos empezaran a salir, pero parecía que poco a poco todo se había calmado. O, al menos, eso esperaban ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad te gusta? – Insistió.

\- Estarás preciosa cuando lo lleves pero, ¿de verdad tengo que esperar hasta el baile de Navidad para poder verte con él? – Empezó a besar lentamente su cuello y ella se estremeció.

\- Ya me estás viendo con él, Harry.

\- Vale, deja que cambie mi pregunta entonces. – Llegó hasta su oído y bajó el tono de voz. – ¿De verdad tengo que esperar tanto para poder quitártelo?

\- Podemos subir a tu cuarto. – Contestó ella, conteniendo un pequeño gemido. – Mientras me dejes colgarlo para que no se estropee, te dejo quitármelo cuando quieras.

\- Pues vamos entonces.

Se levantaron del sofá y, cogidos de la mano, subieron hasta los dormitorios de los chicos. El rubio abrió la puerta y comprobó que sus compañeros estaban dormidos antes de hacerla pasar al interior. La besó con fuerza y deslizó una mano por su espalda, pero ella lo detuvo antes de que hiciera nada más.

\- Dame unos segundos. – Dijo, separándose de él. – Vuelvo en seguida.

El chico asintió y ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo una última vez. Se puso de perfil y suspiró. Definitivamente Harry no era objetivo, aquel vestido le marcaba demasiado la barriga y el culo. Debía perder un poco de peso si de verdad quería ponérselo en diciembre. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a dormitorio, donde su novio la esperaba sentado en la cama. Se acercó a él y lo besó antes de meterse en la cama y correr el dosel.

\- Apaga la luz primero. – Murmuró cuando él comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. – Ya sabes que me da vergüenza.

\- Está bien.

Harry se encogió de hombros y buscó su varita. Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello, aunque jamás entendería por qué Rachel no quería que la viera desnuda. Suponía que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Con un movimiento, todo se quedó a oscuras y volvió a unir sus labios, dejando por fin que la pasión se apoderara de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Y hasta aquí la clase de hoy. – Remus sonrió a los alumnos de último año, haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran de emoción. – Pero, antes de que empecéis a recoger y me ignoréis, tengo algo que anunciaros. Debéis comenzar a preparar el primer trabajo del curso. Tenéis que poneros en parejas y entregarme un trabajo de al menos 5000 palabras sobre lo que hemos estado viendo hoy en clase. Quiero una investigación concienzuda además de todos los usos conocidos y, ¿por qué no?, también vuestras opiniones.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse y él negó con la cabeza. Cuando era alumno, era exactamente igual, pero ahora como profesor sabía que aquellos trabajos no eran para tanto.

\- Venga, tenéis dos semanas para hacerlo y os dejo poneros con quien queráis. – Vio que Eve levantaba la mano y le hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. – ¿Sí, señorita Macmillan?

\- ¿No podría darnos un poco más de tiempo, profesor Lupin? – Le pidió con su mejor cara de Delegada responsable. – Como usted sabe este año es muy complicado, no estuvo hace tanto tiempo aquí y estoy segura de que recordará la cantidad de trabajos y exámenes que tenemos debido a los ÉXTASIS.

\- Por eso mismo de que me acuerdo, señorita Macmillan, les doy dos semanas. Si no lo hiciera, les daría solo una. – Contestó.

\- Pienso escribirle a Angela para decirle que está en modo borde. – Murmuró Carina, haciendo que Ian y April tuvieran que contener una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué decía, señorita Malfoy? – Le preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

\- Nada, profesor. – Se apresuró a responder, sonrojándose.

\- Ya me parecía, aún así, si tiene algún problema conmigo le ruego que, en lugar de escribirle a mi novia para quejarse, me lo diga personalmente. – Sonrió con socarronería y toda la clase estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que ella se pusiera todavía más roja, si es que aquello era posible.

\- Lo siento, profesor Lupin.

\- Por hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero tenga cuidado. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Ahora sí, hasta la próxima clase, chicos.

Recogieron rápida y salieron de la clase. Ian cogió a Carina de la mano, todavía riendo, y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- He pasado mucha vergüenza. – Le dijo.

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero es que ha sido demasiado bueno. Ninguno nos esperábamos eso. – Contestó él. – Me encanta que seas familia del profesor.

\- Es mi primo segundo, su madre es la madrina de mi hermana, su novia es hija de una de las mejores amigas de mi madre y mi madrina… - Puso los ojos en blanco. – Al final todo queda en casa.

Justo entonces Thomas pasó por su lado, acompañado de Natalie, y empezó a reír de forma poco disimulada haciendo que la pelirroja lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- ¿Algún problema, Potter?

\- Nada, Malfoy. – Contestó con un poco de chulería. – Es solo que siempre acabas metiendo la pata y me resulta muy entretenido. Es lo único bueno de tener que ir a clase contigo.

\- No te pases, Potter. – Intervino Ian.

\- Cielo, no te preocupes, yo puedo con él. – Carina apretó levemente su mano y le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa antes de volver a encararse con el pelinegro. – Al menos tú tienes algo bueno a lo que aferrarte. Yo, por mi parte, debo aguantar tu presencia sin recibir nada a cambio.

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar, dejando atrás a Natalie. – Ten cuidado, no vayan a volver a tirarte tarta por encima.

\- ¡Imbécil – Soltó a su novio y corrió tras él. – ¿Ese es tu mejor argumento?

\- No, pero no tengo ganas de cansarme.

\- Tú empezaste esta guerra.

\- Oh, claro. – Se detuvo y la miró con el desafío pintado en su mirada. – Mi "gran ataque", ¿cierto?

\- Arruinaste mi vestido de cumpleaños.

\- Carina, teníamos cinco años y te dije que fue sin querer. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No soportabas que mi fiesta fuera mejor que la tuya y que todos me quisieran más a mí!

\- ¡Es que no todos te querían más a ti, niñata pija insoportable! – Replicó. – Desde pequeña siempre fuiste una niña mimada.

\- ¿Y por eso tuviste que tirarme al barro? ¡Llevaba el disfraz de reina de las hadas que mi bisabuela acababa de regalarme!

\- Blablabla.

\- ¿Blablabla? – Bufó, enfadada.

\- Es que siempre cuentas tu versión de la historia. – Respondió, cruzándose de brazos. – Siempre se te olvida mencionar que, después de tirarte sin querer, tú me pegaste y me tiraste también al suelo. Y, además, fuiste corriendo a llorarle a mi madre y me castigó.

Natalie e Ian suspiraron. Aquella había sido su "gran pelea", el motivo por el que llevaban prácticamente sin hablarse desde los cinco años. Era la mayor estupidez del mundo, pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para reconocerlo. Todo había comenzado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Carina. Los padres de la chica habían organizado una fiesta en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy para toda la familia y la pelirroja lucía orgullosa el precioso vestido que su bisabuela, a la que adoraba, le había regalado. Estaba jugando y correteando en el jardín con todos y entonces Thomas, sin querer, la empujó haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera en un charco de barro. Carina, enfadada, le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago y lo tiró también en el charco antes de salir corriendo, llorando y llamando a su madrina. Caroline, al ver el estado de la pequeña y casi sin dejar que su hijo se explicara, lo castigó y tuvo que pasar el resto del día sentado con los adultos. Jamás se lo perdonarían el uno al otro.

\- Venga, chicos, que haya paz. – Ian se acercó a Carina y posó una mano en su cadera.

\- ¡Ian, ya te he dicho que no te metas! – Lo apartó, un poco enfadada.

\- ¿Ves por qué digo que no entiendo cómo te aguanta? – Thomas negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Al menos yo tengo a alguien que me quiere porque tú…

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Los dos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Remus, que los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

\- Nada, Remus. – Contestó Thomas.

\- ¿No podéis dejar de discutir ni por ser vuestro último año? – Negó con la cabeza. – Creí que después de lo de la tarta…

\- Profesor, creo que lo mejor será no volver a sacar ese tema. – Murmuró Natalie.

\- Señorita Lewis, gracias por su opinión, pero esta es una conversación privada. – Suspiró. – Chicos, si vuelvo a veros discutir, os pasaréis el resto del curso castigados, ¿os ha quedado claro?

\- Pero, Remus…

\- Pero nada, Carina. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿No os dais cuenta de lo cansino que resulta para todos nosotros? Llevamos años viéndoos discutir, creo que va siendo hora de que firméis una tregua y hagáis las paces.

\- Hasta que no me pida perdón…

\- No tengo que pedirte perdón por nada. – El chico la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Simplemente intentad dejar de discutir.

El mayor de los primos se fue y los otros dos, tras dedicarse una última mirada, se marcharon por lados opuestos del corredor.

* * *

\- Vale, venga, no es para tanto, solo tengo que ir y decirle que necesito su ayuda. – Murmuró Cyrill mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del aula de Aritmancia. – No es para tanto, puedo hacerlo.

\- Dos galeones a que vomita y la lía. – Le dijo Audrey a Ethan, pocos pasos detrás del rubio.

\- ¿Estás loca? – El moreno negó. – Hay que ser muy imbécil para apostar contra eso. No me sobra tanto dinero como para malgastarlo así.

\- Aburrido. – La chica le sacó la lengua y él sonrió con ternura.

\- ¿Sabéis que os estoy escuchando? – Cyrill se giró y los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. – Me alegra ver la confianza que tenéis en mí.

\- Sabes que lo decimos con cariño. – Ethan lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Ánimo.

El rubio asintió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta. La clase debía estar a punto de terminar y él estaba cada vez más nervioso. ¿Y si Tessa no accedía? ¿Y si, además, se lo contaba a Lucy y la chica acababa riéndose de él? Por suerte, no pudo darle muchas más vueltas a la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y los alumnos de sexto comenzaron a salir. Cuando vio a Tessa suspiró y se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpa. – La detuvo apoyando una mano en su brazo. La chica, un poco sobresaltada, se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Esto… yo quería… A mí me gustaría…

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó, confusa. – No he entendido ni una palabra de lo que has dicho.

\- Es que me preguntaba si… es decir, quizás tú podrías… - Negó con la cabeza. – La cuestión es que…

\- Está empezando a liarla, Dri. – Murmuró Ethan.

\- Debemos acudir en su ayuda. – La morena corrió hacia él. – Hola, Tessa.

\- Hola, Audrey. – La saludó. – ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Lucy?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – La chica suspiró. – Cyrill quiere pedirte ayuda porque no es capaz de entablar una conversación con mi prima sin quedar como un idiota.

\- Bueno con ella o con cualquier chica…

\- ¡Ethan!

\- Perdona, Dri, pero es la verdad.

\- La cuestión es que hemos pensado que tú, quizás, podrías echarle una mano.

\- Claro, yo quiero que Lucy sea feliz y creo que a ella también le gusta un poco, pero no quiero meterme en ningún lío con ella. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Así que, ¿qué gano yo?

\- ¿Que no le cuente a Lucy que te has acostado con Theo más de una vez, por ejemplo?

\- Vale, eso es cruel. – La Slytherin se puso completamente roja y lanzó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

\- Y tampoco le diremos que os estáis escribiendo.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabéis eso?! – Tessa abrió mucho los ojos. – Se supone que no lo sabe nadie. Él ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a sus amigos y yo he tenido mucho cuidado a la hora de recibir y enviar las cartas, ¿cómo os habéis enterado?

\- No lo sabía, me lo he inventado, pero creo que he dado en el clavo. – El chico sonrió y Audrey le dedicó un gesto de aprobación. – No estamos en Ravenclaw por casualidad.

\- Esto es increíble…

\- Es una buena oferta, además, míralo. – Audrey apretó los mofletes de Cyrill, haciendo que pusiera morritos de pez. – ¿No te parece que es completamente adorable? Solo necesitamos un poco de ayuda para que no vuelva a quedar como un idiota delante de ella y sea capaz de pedirle una cita.

\- Además, sabemos que Lucy jamás saldrá con él si vosotras no lo aprobáis y creemos que tú eres la más accesible de vuestro grupo de amigas. – Añadió el moreno.

\- Sí, en eso lleváis razón, Maddie y Gwen son un poco más especiales. – Se mordió el labio y los miró de forma dubitativa. No podía permitir que Lucy se enterara de lo de Theo y, además, Cyrill le parecía un buen chico. ¿Estaría tan mal ayudarle? – No sé, chicos. Yo quiero ayudar a Lucy, pero si se entera de esto, se enfadará conmigo.

\- No le diremos nada, será un secreto entre nosotros cuatro. – Le aseguró el chico. – Cyrill es un buen tío, lo que pasa que le puede la timidez y le cuesta hablar con chicas.

\- Pero te aseguramos que es genial y muy inteligente, aunque ahora mismo parezca lo contrario.

\- El caso es que Lucy me parece una chica increíble. – Consiguió decir, por fin, el chico tras carraspear levemente. – Y actúo así porque creo que ella no va a fijarse en mí. No sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

\- Por eso no te preocupes porque te aseguro que lo ha hecho. – Tessa sonrió levemente. Aquel Ravenclaw le parecía muy tierno y eso que había dicho… – Y eres bueno para ella, créeme. Lucy quiere alguien que la quiera y en quien poder confiar y me parece que tú das el perfil.

\- ¿Entonces vas a ayudarle? – Volvió a preguntar Audrey.

\- Pero con la condición de que no le digáis lo de Theo a nadie.

\- Nuestros labios están sellados. – La morena sonrió y dio un pequeño saltito de emoción. – Esto va a ser genial, estoy segura de que harán una pareja increíble.

\- Sí y con un poco de suerte quizás le vaya tan bien como a vosotros.

\- ¿A nosotros? – La chica la miró confundida.

\- Sí, a Ethan y a ti. – Aclaró Tessa. – Estáis saliendo, ¿no?

Audrey estalló en carcajadas y el moreno puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que les decían aquello.

\- Solo somos amigos. – Aclaró.

\- ¿En serio? A mí podéis decírmelo, con todo lo que sabéis de mí no debéis temer que lo diga.

\- No, en serio, solo somos amigos. – Insistió Audrey. – Nunca entenderé por qué nos lo pregunta tanta gente.

Tessa asintió lentamente aunque no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de resignación de Ethan, como si él no lo tuviera tan claro lo de ser solo amigos.

\- Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Dijo él finalmente. La abrazó por la cintura y ella volvió a reír. – La gente es muy mal pensada, Dri.

\- Ya lo sé. Ethan es como mi otra mitad, no podría salir con él jamás. – Añadió, provocándole a él una pequeña punzada en el estómago. – Ni tú conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad. – Mintió. No era nada fácil llevar enamorado de ella desde los 11 años.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Venga ya, he quedado con Ingrid, no me obligues a ir. – Protestó Orion mientras su hermana se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Te crees que yo no tengo también mejores cosas que hacer? – Replicó Lyra. – Mamá fue clara: tenemos que ir a hablar con ella.

\- ¡Pero si no nos hace caso!

\- Ya lo sé, pero no atiende a razones. – La rubia suspiró. – Vamos a casa como si solo fuéramos a ver a papá, mamá y los abuelos, le damos la charla de siempre y ya podremos volver con nuestras vidas.

\- Por Merlín, ¿no te sientes una pésima hermana mayor cuando dices eso? – Murmuró el chico, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su estómago. No es que no quisiera hablar con su hermana, pero estaba harto de tener aquellas charlas con ella. – Prometimos prestarle más atención a Cassie y Carina cuando pasó lo de Ed.

\- Lo sé, pero es la verdad, ¿no? – Lyra suspiró. – No nos hace caso por mucho que mamá y papá se empeñen así que lo mejor es acabar con esto cuanto antes.

\- Está bien, le enviaré un patronus a Ingrid para decirle que la recogeré más tarde. – Accedió Orion finalmente. Agitó su varita y, tras pronunciar el hechizo, murmuró las palabras que aquel majestuoso lobo debía llevar a su novia. Cuando se marchó, volvió a guardarla y suspiró. – Cuando quieras, Lyra.

\- Pues vamos allá.

Los dos se desaparecieron y no tardaron en materializarse en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy. Su abuela, que estaba sentada tomando el té y leyendo una novela, les dedicó una amplia sonrisa al verlos y no tardó en ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Chicos! – Los abrazó con fuerza y ellos le devolvieron el gesto. – ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Muy bien, abu. – Contestó Lyra. – Por San Mungo todo como siempre, ya sabes.

\- Y en el Ministerio también. – Orion se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la mujer. – Pero no actúes como si llevaras años sin vernos, estuvimos aquí cenando ayer.

\- ¡Es que es muy duro cuando tus niños se van de casa! – Negó con la cabeza y señaló a su nieto. – Pero tú tarde o temprano volverás.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Cuando sientes la cabeza y te des cuenta de que serás el señor Malfoy y le des por fin un anillo a Ingrid y queráis tener hijos, volverás. – La mujer lanzó una pequeña carcajada y Lyra tuvo que contener también la risa. – ¿Ves? Tu hermana está de acuerdo conmigo.

\- En esta familia sois todos muy pesados. – Protestó. – Soy muy joven, tengo solo 21 años, ya habrá tiempo para todas esas cosas.

\- Está bien, está bien. No insistiré, yo no soy tu abuelo. – Astoria puso los ojos en blanco. Draco se había escandalizado el día que Orion se marchó de casa porque "un buen Malfoy no abandona su hogar", pero al final lo había aceptado. Además, sabía que volvería cuando llegara el momento adecuado. – ¿Habéis venido por algún motivo concreto?

\- Venimos a hablar con Cassie. – Respondió Lyra. – Mamá y papá nos obligan.

\- ¿Qué os han dicho que harán si no lo hacéis? – Preguntó, consciente de que, para que los dos volvieran a tener esa charla con su hermana, algo debía estar en juego.

\- No nos dejarán a más elfos para que nos limpien el piso.

\- Y, digo yo, ¿no creéis que va siendo hora de que contratéis a uno vosotros? Los dos ganáis vuestro propio dinero.

\- Pero tenemos que pagar el apartamento y tener a un elfo interno es muy caro, además, no tenemos espacio. – Contestó su nieta. – Solo necesitamos que alguno vaya un par de horas a la semana.

\- Desde luego, sois un caso perdido… - Negó con la cabeza, pero no dejó de sonreír. – Cassie está en su cuarto.

\- Lo mejor será entonces que subamos. – Murmuró Orion.

\- No seáis muy duros con ella. Lo está pasando mal, ¿sabéis? Y vuestros padres son como dos piedras que se niegan a entenderla.

\- No vamos a hablarle de Ryan. – Aclaró Lyra. – Eso ya lo hemos dado por perdido, solo queremos saber hacia dónde quiere encaminar su vida.

\- Os lo repito: no seáis muy duros. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Sé que vuestros padres lo consideran una tontería, pero creo que después de todo lo que pasó, ella necesita un poco más de tiempo. Era muy pequeña y se vio atrapada también en medio de todo. No es vosotros.

\- Lo sabemos y, tranquila, solo queremos ayudarla. – La rubia suspiró. – Ahora bajamos y nos despedimos de ti, ¿vale?

\- Está bien.

Los dos chicos salieron del salón y subieron hasta el dormitorio de su hermana. Pegaron en la puerta y, cuando esta les indicó que podían pasar, entraron. Cassie estaba tumbada bocabajo en su cama y escribía en uno de sus cuadernos con un bolígrafo muggle.

\- ¿Venís a darme otra charla o es que, de repente, me echabais los dos de menos al mismo tiempo? – Preguntó nada más verlos entrar mientras se incorporaba. Siempre que los dos iban a verla juntos era porque sus padres los enviaban para intentar convencerla de lo equivocada que estaba con su modelo de vida.

\- ¿No podemos venir a hablar con nuestra hermanita pequeña? – Dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

\- Papá y mamá os envían. – Negó con la cabeza. – Podéis decirles que me da igual lo que digan, voy a seguir con Ryan.

\- No es por eso, Cassie. – Intervino Lyra.

\- Oh, entonces es porque no trabajo, ¿verdad? – La pequeña bufó. – ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto entender que, hasta que no tenga claro lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, no puedo empezar a buscar? Les pedí un año sabático y ellos aceptaron.

\- Pero es que ya ha pasado algo más de tiempo… - Comentó su hermano.

\- ¿Y qué? Sigo dándole vueltas. – Cassie se abrazó las piernas y los miró a ambos, ofendida. –Que vosotros lo tuvierais claro no quiere decir que yo tenga que tenerlo también.

\- Pero todos ya están haciendo algo, Cassie.

\- Gideon y Theo se han limitado a seguir los pasos de sus padres y Sophie siempre tuvo muy claro que quería ser periodista. – Protestó.

\- A ti se te da bien escribir, ¿por qué no trabajas en El Profeta o en alguna revista? – Sugirió Lyra. – Estoy segura de que te darían trabajo en seguida.

\- Sí, claro, pensarán que, como me apellido Malfoy, seguro que sirvo para redactar columnas de sociedad y esas tonterías. – Negó con la cabeza. – Quiero ser escritora, no periodista.

\- Pero escribir no te va a dar de comer y no pretenderás vivir el resto de tu vida del dinero de papá y mamá, ¿verdad? – Orion enarcó una ceja. – Especialmente porque ese dinero no es solo tuyo.

\- Lo haré hasta que encuentre mi camino. Papá y mamá tienen dinero de sobra para los cuatro además, ¿de verdad preferirías dejarme en la calle a que me gastara tu parte del dinero? – Le preguntó, ofendida.

\- No tergiverses mis palabras, Cassiopeia. – Contestó. – Solo digo que no puedes vivir del dinero de la familia eternamente. Tienes 19 años, tienes que empezar a pensar qué hacer con tu vida porque, según papá y mamá, solo eres una niñata consentida que no hace nada con su vida y sale con un presidiario.

\- Tienen un muy buen concepto de mí, ya veo. – Suspiró. – Chicos, por favor, dejad de venir a darme estas charlas. Lo único que conseguís es que me sienta peor aún y no vais a cambiar nada.

\- Lo hacemos por tu bien…

\- No, lo hacéis porque no queréis enfrentaros a ellos. – Apartó la mirada. – Marchaos.

\- Cassie…

\- No quiero que sigáis aquí. – Se puso de pie y señaló la puerta. – No me entendéis, nadie lo hace, solo la abuela Astoria.

\- Escúchanos, solo queremos que sigas hacia delante y encuentres tu camino.

\- ¿A vosotros alguien os obligó a encontrarlo? No, ¿verdad? Vosotros decidisteis qué queríais hacer y cuando así que dejadme que yo también lo haga.

\- No te enfades con nosotros, por favor. – Su hermana se acercó a ella. – No lo hacemos con mala intención.

\- Decidle a papá y mamá que dejen de hacer estas tonterías. – Murmuró. – Me las apañaré.

\- Está bien. – Orion se levantó y le dedicó una mirada preocupada. Llevaba mucho tiempo realmente preocupado por su hermana pequeña, sentía que, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre fallaba cuando se trataba de ella. – Pero si necesitas ayuda para encontrar un trabajo, si quieres que te hagan un tour guiado por todos los departamentos del Ministerio o que alguien te cuele en San Mungo, en cualquier redacción, en Gringotts, en alguna tienda o incluso en una universidad muggle, lo único que tienes que hacer es avisarme y yo te lo conseguiré.

\- Gracias, Ori. – Lo abrazó y él la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. – Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano todo encajará.

\- Eso espero. – Suspiró. – Voy a ir con Ingrid al cine y a cenar, ¿quieres venir?

\- No quiero estropearos vuestro momento romántico.

\- No lo estropearás, venga. Vístete, te espero abajo. – Insistió. – Te vendrá bien salir un rato y despejarte.

\- Vale, tardo cinco minutos.

Los dos mayores salieron y volvieron al salón donde ahora, junto a su abuela, también estaba su padre.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Nada, papá, pero ha dicho que pronto se aclarará. – Lyra se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Y también que dejemos de hacer esto, la estamos haciendo sentir mal.

\- Es que ni eso funciona… - Scorpius suspiró. – Menos mal que tú sentaste la cabeza, la verdad es que nos lo esperábamos de ti, pero no de ella.

\- Lo sé. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No te lo tomes a mal.

\- No lo hago, papá. – Se encogió de hombros. Había escuchado a sus padres murmurar aquello mil veces cuando tenía quince y dieciséis años y sabía que se alegraban de lo mucho que maduró. Aunque el método quizás no fue el mejor del mundo. – Tengo que irme, le he dicho a Leah que llevaría a Chad al parque con ella un rato.

\- Está bien. – Volvió a darle un beso y sonrió. Al menos sus otros tres hijos sabían qué estaban haciendo con su vida.

* * *

Carina se acurrucó con Ian y se cubrió un poco más con las sábanas.

\- Se suponía que hoy íbamos a terminar ese trabajo. – Dijo mientras él le daba un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? No lo recordaba… - El chico lanzó una carcajada y ella le pegó en el hombro. – Auch.

\- Eso por idiota. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada antes de besarlo. – Y por pervertirme. Yo vine a la Sala de los Menesteres con la intención de estudiar y poder adelantar trabajo, pero tú me sedujiste y mira cómo hemos acabado.

\- Sí, claro, yo te creo, Carina. – Volvió a besarla y acarició su pelo con dulzura. – Estás bien en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquilo, ya no me ha molestado nada. – Ella se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó levemente. – La práctica hace al maestro.

\- Seguimos practicando cuando quieras… - Ian enarcó una ceja de forma sugerente antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- Idiota. – Murmuró ella mientras se pegaba más a él y enterraba la cara en su cuello. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo. – Acarició su pelo con dulzura y sonrió. – Entonces, ¿quieres terminar el trabajo ahora?

\- Tengo que irme, prometí que ayudaría a unas chicas de segundo con Herbología. – Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

\- Deberías ser profesora.

\- No sería capaz de aguantar a niñatos durante el resto de mi vida. – Lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. – Sabes que quiero ser fotógrafa o dedicarme a la organización de eventos.

\- ¿Y lo saben ya los señores Malfoy? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Sabía que los padres de Carina, pero especialmente su padre, podían ser a veces un tanto peculiares. Él creía que eso iba con el apellido.

\- Soy la menor de cuatro hermanos, estoy esperando a que alguno de ellos, probablemente Cassie, la cague antes de decírselo. – Respondió, sonriendo de medio lado. – Hazme caso. En algún momento Cassie terminará de cagarla, Orion dejará embarazada a Ingrid o Lyra tendrá un ataque de rebeldía, está demasiado tranquila desde hace tiempo, y entonces yo se lo diré. Supongo que lo de organizar eventos lo verán bien, el problema es la fotografía.

\- Después de tantos paparazzi persiguiéndoos es normal que les caigan un poco mal…

\- Pero es una profesión preciosa, tú has visto mis fotos de paisajes y de mi familia y el reportaje que les hice a las chicas. – Replicó. – La fotografía es algo mágico, nos da la posibilidad de capturar unos segundos eternamente. Es perfecto.

Ian sonrió y volvió a besarla. Carina siempre se emocionaba cuando hablaba de fotografía, era su gran pasión aunque no todo el mundo la entendía. La contempló unos instantes y acarició su mejilla. Llevaba poco tiempo con ella, pero ya estaba seguro de que era la mujer de su vida.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo es muy Malfoy *-* Y espero que os haya gustado ver los contrastes entre los distintos hermanos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Cyrill tomó aire varias veces, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, y se puso de pie. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar su plan y, afortunadamente, en esta primera fase solo tenía que ser capaz de pronunciar la palabra "hola" delante de Lucy o, en caso de pánico, saludarla con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Suerte. – Le deseó Audrey con una enorme sonrisa.

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que Lucy estudiaba con sus amigas. Anduvo lentamente hasta que la vio levantar la cabeza, momento en el que aceleró el paso. Pasó junto a ella, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y murmuró un saludo que ella le devolvió, también con una sonrisa. Siguió su camino hacia las estanterías con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y cara de tonto.

\- ¿A quién has saludado? – Le preguntó Gwen en un susurro.

\- A Cyrill. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Acaba de pasar por aquí y nos ha dicho hola.

\- Cuando dice "nos" quiere decir "me" – Murmuró Tessa, que conocía perfectamente el plan del chico y estaba dando gracias por haber aprendido a disimular desde pequeña para que nadie ni de su familia ni de su entorno descubriera sus poderes. Por fin le estaba resultado útil aquello.

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él desde lo de tu cumpleaños? – Le preguntó Maddie. – Bueno, a intentarlo más bien.

\- No, de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo desde entonces.

\- Al menos hoy no la ha liado. – La rubia empezó a reír en voz baja y Tessa puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No seas mala, no parece un mal chico. – Lo defendió. – Y creo que intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puede.

\- ¿Pero no da para más? – Añadió la castaña.

\- Qué idiotas sois. – Murmuró, negando con la cabeza. – No sé, chicas, a mí me gusta para Lucy y, además, lo importante es lo que ella opine, ¿no?

\- Pero no ha dicho nada, solo que él no se fijaría en ella. – Replicó Maddie. – Lo cual es bastante estúpido, por cierto, debería ser al revés.

\- Exacto, Lucy a ti él te gusta entonces o… ¿Lucy? – Frunció el ceño al verla retocarse el pintalabios rojo y levantarse de su silla.

\- En seguida vuelvo.

\- ¡Le gusta, lo sabía! – Tessa alzó un brazo y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

La chica se alejó de sus amigas y se dirigió hacia las estanterías, buscando al chico por los distintos pasillos. Cuando lo encontró se acercó a él y sonrió.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó.

\- Hola. – Contestó el rápidamente, un poco alarmado. Aquello no era parte del plan, solo esperaba no cagarla. – ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien, buscando un libro. – Contestó.

\- ¿Qué estás estudiando? – Le preguntó al ver que no decía nada más, intentando que la conversación no terminara.

\- Pociones.

\- ¿Y te gusta la asignatura?

\- Sí, claro. – Él sonrió. – Es una de mis favoritas.

\- También de las mías. – Respondió la morena. – Aunque el profesor Carraway no me cae demasiado bien.

\- ¿Y eso? – Le preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Es muy estricto y un poco aburrido. – Sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros. – Creo que otro podría sacarle mucho más partido a las clases.

\- No sé, a mí me gustan, pero entiendo lo que dices. – Dijo, sonriendo también. Estaba bastante sorprendido porque todavía no la había liado. – Aunque las clases de séptimo son mejores que las de sexto, al menos de momento.

\- Yo por un solo día no lo sé. – Lucy suspiró. – A veces me paro a pensar lo distinto que sería todo si hubiera nacido unas cuantas horas antes y me deprimo.

\- ¿Por qué? Seguro que tus amigas son geniales.

\- Y lo son, pero pienso que ya podría estar terminando esto y claro… - Negó con la cabeza. – Pero son solo tonterías mías, no te preocupes.

\- Si te preocupan, no son tonterías. – Murmuró. – Pero si no quieres hablar de ello, no soy nadie para obligarte.

La chica bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. ¿Era impresión suya o aquella conversación iba realmente bien? Se había temido lo peor al acercarse a hablar con él, pero parecía que lo de su cumpleaños no iba a repetirse.

\- Oye, Cyrill, me preguntaba si, quizás, querrías venir a Hogsmeade conmigo. – Se atrevió a decirle. – Cuando anuncien la primera salida, ya sabes.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? – Su corazón se aceleró y le dio un vuelco el estómago.

\- Sí, o sea, ir todos juntos, ya sabes, tus amigos, mis amigas… - Se apresuró a decir, acobardándose en el último momento. A lo mejor todo eran imaginaciones suyas y sus amigas eran unas exageradas y a él no le gustaba y solo estaba haciendo el ridículo. – Todos. Puede ser divertido.

\- Oh, sí, claro. – El rubio sonrió. Por un minuto creyó que aquello iba a ser una cita. – Será genial. Se lo diré a los chicos, pero no creo que tengan ningún inconveniente.

\- Bien, pues ya vamos hablándolo.

\- Sí, claro. – Él asintió. – Me vuelvo con los demás.

\- ¿No coges ningún libro? – Le preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que él se pusiera rojo.

\- No, es que no está el que buscaba. – Mintió. – Ya hablamos, Lucy.

\- Adiós, Cyrill.

Él se marchó y ella suspiró. Había estado tan cerca de pedirle una cita… Se puso roja y escondió la cara entre sus manos sin poder evitarlo, con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en sus labios. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor, ni por qué se había asustado tanto en el último momento pero, al menos, algo era algo.

* * *

Cuando Cyrill llegó a la mesa de sus amigos, todos lo miraron de forma expectante.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Thomas. – ¿Ha ido bien? Has tardado mucho, habíamos empezado a preocuparnos.

\- Hemos quedado. – Contestó.

\- ¿Qué? – Audrey abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. – ¿Has hablado con ella?

\- Sí, me ha seguido hasta uno de los pasillos y hemos estado hablando de Pociones y del profesor Carraway. – Empezó a contar. – Y entonces me dijo que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade, bueno, que podríamos ir todos juntos.

\- ¿Se ha corregido? – Le preguntó Natalie.

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Me lo aclaró luego.

\- Te iba a pedir una cita. – Dijo la chica, emocionada. – ¡Vas por el buen camino!

\- Sí, tío, enhorabuena. – Lo felicitó Ethan.

\- Ahora solo tenemos que desaparecer nosotros y librarnos de Maddie, Gwen y Tessa. – Comentó Audrey. – Será genial.

\- Creo que hemos superado la primera fase del plan de sobra. – Thomas sonrió. – Vamos ahora a por la fase dos.

* * *

Tessa entró corriendo a su dormitorio y atrancó la puerta con un hechizo antes de atreverse a sacar la carta que había recibido apenas unos minutos antes. Su lechuza se la había llevado cuando volvía al castillo de la clase de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas y ella se había ido rápidamente hacia la Sala Común tras murmurar una breve disculpa. Menos mal que Lucy – la única de sus amigas con la que compartía asignatura – no le había preguntado qué pasaba. Solo la había mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y había asentido al verla esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Ya inventaría algo creíble, pero ahora tenía que hacer aquello antes de que la descubrieran. Abrió el sobre en el que solo estaba escrito su nombre con una caligrafía pulcra que contrastaba con la personalidad del chico que lo había escrito. Desdobló el papel y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

 _"_ _Tess:_

 _Me alegra saber que todo te va bien por Hogwarts, yo también estoy bien, ya sabes, trabajando con mi padre y poco más. El otro día salí con los chicos de fiesta, pero me aburrí un poco. Gideon y Sophie se ponen muy ñoños y Cassie no estaba muy animada, además, no conocí a nadie interesante. Los muggles son muy aburridos (¿eso resulta ofensivo para los nacidos de muggles? Si es así, mis disculpas, Tessa; si no, es únicamente la verdad). Por cierto y hablando de fiestas, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo una noche durante las vacaciones? Creo que podría estar bien y, definitivamente, eres mucho más interesante que cualquier otra chica que haya conocido o pueda conocer. Espero que digas que sí, me encantaría._

 _¿Lucy está bien? Cuando nos escribe dice que sí, pero me gustaría tener una segunda opinión. Sé que, aunque todo vaya mal, no nos lo querrá decir para no preocuparnos._

 _Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, me hace mucha ilusión cada vez que veo tu lechuza aparecer (y, tranquila, la cuido muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por ella)._

 _Un beso,_

 _Theo Nott"_

Tessa terminó de leer la carta y la guardó rápidamente antes de tumbarse en la cama – no quería que ninguna de sus compañeras entrara y la pillara con aquello, no podían enterarse – y desbloquear la puerta. Theo era un encanto de niño, nunca pensó que después de lo de la piscina (que fue totalmente sin querer, ella solo estaba sentada en el bordillo de esta tomando el sol y esperando a Lucy y fue él quien comenzó a salpicar y acabó tirándola al agua haciendo que comenzaran un pequeño pique y acabaran besándose y subiendo a su dormitorio) y las dos veces que habían quedado en su pueblo empezaría a mandarle cartas. No eran muy largas, no hablaban mucho, pero le gustaba saber que estaba ahí aunque también le preocupaba. ¿Y si el chico solo quería tenerla enganchada para tener de quien tirar cuando no encontrara a ninguna otra chica? ¿Y si solo la veía como una especie de comodín? Él era más mayor, tenía 19 años, y le daba un poco de miedo que solo quisiera jugar con ella. Negó con la cabeza y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella tampoco quería nada serio, no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto. Solo habían sido un par de encuentros y unas cuantas cartas pero, si solo era eso, ¿a qué venía lo de invitarla a salir una noche? Estaba empezando a hacerse un lío y no quería darle muchas vueltas a ese tema. Hasta diciembre no tendría oportunidad de volver a verlo así que, ¿para qué?

\- Oh, estás aquí.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lucy, que acababa de entrar en la habitación y la miraba un poco preocupada aún.

\- Sí. – Contestó. – Necesitaba un par de minutos.

\- ¿Malas noticias? – La morena se sentó junto a su amiga y apretó los labios.

\- ¿Qué? – Tessa la miró un poco confusa.

\- La carta. – Aclaró. – Saliste corriendo en cuanto la recibiste, supuse que sería de tu familia o algo así.

\- Oh, sí, era mi hermano, pero no es nada grave, tranquila. – Se sentó y sonrió a la chica. – Son sus mismas tonterías de siempre, ya sabes cómo son los niños de 12 años.

\- Claro. – Lucy sonrió. – Me habías dejado un poco preocupada y he venido en cuanto he podido.

\- No tenías por qué.

\- Claro que sí, eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti.

\- Y yo por ti.

La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de controlar la punzada de culpabilidad que acababa de instalarse en su estómago. No quería mentirle a su amiga, pero después de lo mal que se lo había tomado… Solo esperaba que el día que descubriera la verdad pudiera perdonarla.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Merlín, estos gofres están geniales, esos elfos se superan cada día. – Dijo Harry haciendo gala de la sangre Weasley que llevaba en sus venas y sirviéndose tres más. – ¿No comes, Rachel?

\- No me apetecen mucho. – Mintió. La verdad es que tenían una pinta deliciosa, pero había decidido dejar todos los dulces para perder peso y estar espectacular con su vestido nuevo, pero Harry y los demás no podían enterarse de eso porque se pondrían muy pesados y le dirían que estaba bien y aquello era solo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no te apetece a ti algo con chocolate? – Le preguntó una de sus amigas, enarcando ambas cejas.

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Esta mañana me he levantado con poco apetito.

\- Pero solo te has tomado un poco de café y una tostada pequeña con mantequilla. – El rubio la miró con preocupación. – ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. – Si me pasara algo te lo diría.

\- Lo sé. – Harry suspiró. – ¿No quieres ni un trocito pequeño? Mira, este tiene chocolate y una fresa.

\- No, en serio. – Negó con la cabeza. – Se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo.

\- Está bien, está bien.

El chico asintió y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno mientras Rachel comenzaba a hablar con sus amigas. A veces le preocupaba un poco la autoestima de su novia. No entendía por qué le sucedía, ni desde cuándo – ellos llevaban prácticamente toda la vida siendo amigos y él no era capaz de recordarla sin complejos –, pero no le gustaba nada. Rachel siempre se miraba en los espejos desde todos los ángulos posibles, preguntaba cómo le quedaban las cosas o si le hacía gorda y, lo peor para él, no dejaba que nadie la viera desnuda. Al principio había creído que era por timidez, pero cada vez estaba menos seguro de eso. La miró de reojo y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que se moría de ganas de tomarse un gofre o un trozo de esa tarta de nueces que tanto le gustaba, pero que el vestido que se probó el otro día tenía mucho que ver en aquello. Tendría que estar más pendiente porque, aunque no quería ponerse en lo peor, sabía que aquella situación podía terminar muy mal.

* * *

Eve y April estaban sentadas en una mesa de la biblioteca estudiando. Querían aprovechar aquella tarde para ponerse al día en un par de asignaturas ya que, aunque pareciera mentira al llevar tan poco tiempo de clase, tenían algo de trabajo atrasado. Los profesores parecían haberse vuelto locos con eso de los ÉXTASIS y apenas les dejaban tiempo para respirar. Ambas estaban completamente centradas en sus apuntes y no levantaron la cabeza hasta que escucharon a alguien acercarse y vieron una mano apoyada en la mesa.

\- Eve…

\- Piérdete, Chris. – Lo cortó April antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

\- April, estoy intentando hablar con ella, no contigo. – Respondió él, mirándola con una ceja enarcada antes de girarse hacia la rubia y suavizar su expresión. – Eve, por favor, escúchame, yo…

\- Que te largues. – Insistió la morena. – Fuera de aquí, imbécil.

\- ¿Crees que esa es la forma correcta de hablarle al Delegado?

\- Me da igual, como si eres el mismísimo director. – Replicó, negando con la cabeza. – Nos estás molestando y quiero que te marches inmediatamente.

\- Eve, ¿podrías decirle, por favor, a tu amiga que se calme? No es mi culpa que ella sea una amargada que no crea en el amor verdadero, el perdón y las segundas…

\- Chris, piérdete.

Carina, que acababa de llegar, lo fulminó con la mirada y, tras soltar los libros en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Tú también, Carina?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Y creo que ella no es una, ¿cómo has dicho?, ah, sí, amargada como yo que no cree en el amor y todas esas tonterías. – Añadió April.

\- Venga, solo necesito que me deje explicarme.

\- Ya lo has hecho, ya has hablado con ella, ya has dejado clara tu postura y ella te ha dicho que no quiere volver contigo. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Fuiste un capullo. Los cuernos son imperdonables, uno no traiciona a las personas a las que quiere.

\- Suenas exactamente igual que Ian, ¿has sido tú la que le ha soltado todo ese rollo? ¿Lo has hecho para que tampoco se posicione a mi favor en esto?

\- Mira, Chris, en primer lugar yo jamás pondría a Ian en contra de sus amigos. No sé qué clase de novia loca y psicópata crees que soy, pero no hago esas cosas y, en segundo, no es un rollo. Es la pura verdad y da la casualidad de que ambos pensamos exactamente lo mismo sobre este tema y hemos hablado varias veces debido a lo que hiciste.

\- Vete y no vuelvas a molestar a Eve.

\- Ella tiene derecho a decidir, no la estáis dejando ni siquiera hablar. – El chico se volvió para mirarla y apretó los labios al ver que tenía la mirada fija en el libro. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño, pero no soportaba estar lejos de ella y tenía que conseguir que lo entendiera aunque con sus amigas cerca no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. – Eve, después de lo del otro día creí…

\- Fue solo un beso. – Lo cortó ella, mirándolo con una advertencia pintada en su mirada. – Un beso que ambos debemos olvidar.

\- ¿Un beso? – Le preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

\- Sí, eso mismo.

\- Claro, un beso… - Murmuró, negando con la cabeza. – Solo un beso. Creo que entonces vivimos situaciones muy distintas, Eve.

\- Chris, de verdad, ya te dejé muy claro que no podía volver a confiar en ti después de lo que pasó.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? Déjame ganarme de nuevo toda esa confianza. – Insistió otra vez. – Yo te quiero.

\- No quiero seguir aquí, no quiero volver a tener esta conversación que parece no llegar a ninguna parte.

La chica se levantó de la mesa, recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

\- Estarás contento. – April lo fulminó con la mirada mientras recogía también sus cosas, al igual que Carina. – Por última vez: déjala en paz o te las verás con nosotras.

\- Y, definitivamente, no quieres eso. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Tengo familia en Slytherin y Ravenclaw y podrían ayudarme a hacer un plan que te dejaría llorando, pero no quiero ser mala persona así que, no me obligues a pedirles ayuda.

Dicho esto, ambas salieron rápidamente de la sala, en busca de la rubia y él se dejó caer en una silla. Por mucho que le jodiera, estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas y, definitivamente, lo que más le dolía es que Eve hubiera calificado lo que pasó aquella noche como "solo un beso".

* * *

\- Cielo, abre la puerta. – Le pidió April desde el otro lado del baño. La chica se había encerrado en un cubículo a llorar y no las dejaba entrar, ni hablaba con ellas.

\- Por favor, Eve.

\- Marchaos. – Repitió ella. Era la única palabra que había dicho desde que llegaron.

\- Queremos hablar contigo, ayudarte…

\- Carina, no podéis ayudarme, no sabéis cómo me siento ahora mismo. – Contestó, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

\- Por eso, déjanos pasar. – Insistió la morena. – Lo hablaremos y será más fácil para todas. Tú te desahogarás y nosotras te comprenderemos.

\- No…

\- ¿Ha pasado algo que no nos hayas contado? – Se atrevió a preguntarle Carina. No hubo respuesta y, tras intercambiar una mirada con April, siguió preguntando. – ¿Algo relacionado, quizás, con ese beso?

\- Ese beso… - La escucharon sollozar y sintieron una punzada en el pecho. ¿Por qué no las dejaba ayudarla? – Claro, el beso. Eso me preocupa.

\- Solo fue un beso estúpido. – Dijo la morena. – Él te besó y tú no pudiste apartarte, nada más. Porque solo fue eso, ¿verdad?

No contestó y ambas supieron que aquella noche habían pasado más cosas de la que su amiga les había contado en un primer momento.

\- ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis, cielo? – Murmuró la pelirroja.

\- Hasta el final. – Contestó Eve finalmente, tras guardar silencio unos segundos más. – Hasta donde no habíamos llegado nunca.

\- Joder…

\- Es que me besó y yo no pude evitarlo. Lo echo tanto de menos, chicas. – Volvió a sollozar antes de seguir hablando. – No os hacéis ni una idea de lo duro que es esto. Yo quise evitarlo, quise resistirme, pero no pude y de repente estábamos ambos desnudos y muertos de ganas.

\- Joder… - Repitió April.

\- Era nuestra asignatura pendiente por así decirlo. Sabéis que jamás lo habíamos hecho, solo lo intentamos una vez y, de repente, era lo único que queríamos ambos, era como si hubiéramos dejado de ser seres racionales y nos guiáramos únicamente por nuestros instintos más básicos. – Siguió explicando. – El resto fue tal y como os conté. Me pidió perdón otra vez, me dijo que lo perdonara y yo me negué. Lo repitió cuando acabamos y yo volví a decirlo que no y, además, me sentía tan mal…

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – Le preguntó entonces la morena.

\- No quería que me juzgarais.

\- Jamás lo haríamos, Eve. – Contestó Carina. – Todos cometemos errores y lo que hiciste no tiene nada de malo porque en ese momento te apeteció.

\- Es que lo quiero tanto…

\- Lo sabemos, cielo.

\- Voy a renunciar al cargo, no soporto seguir viéndolo continuamente, no puedo hacerlo, chicas. – Confesó a media voz, conteniendo una nueva ola de sollozos. – Volveré a caer y no quiero.

\- ¿Estás loca? – April abrió mucho los ojos al decir aquello y Carina negó con la cabeza. – No puedes, te has esforzado muchísimo durante años para ser Delegada.

\- Pero es que no lo soporto…

\- No vas a dejarlo. – Intervino Carina con determinación. – No vamos a dejar que lo hagas, no por un estúpido como él.

\- Pero es que voy a tener que seguir viéndolo ya no solo en clase o en las comidas y la Sala Común, sino también en las reuniones de prefectos, las rondas y todo eso. Caeré. – Repitió.

\- Tú por eso no te preocupes que yo pienso encargarme de todo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pienso organizarlo todo de forma que no tengas que verlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Cambiaré las guardias, haré que las reuniones sean en momentos en los que él no pueda asistir…

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – La voz de Eve sonaba sorprendida. – Tú no eres Delegada, ni siquiera prefecta, Carina.

\- Creo que sé perfectamente quién puede ayudarme. – Sonrió de medio lado y April le dedicó una mirada interrogante. – Tengo mis contactos, ¿o acaso se os ha olvidado que la mitad de prefectos de este colegio son de mi familia? Alison es nuestra prefecta de sexto y es mi prima; Harry y Rachel son los de quinto de Gryffindor, él es el hijo de la prima de mi madre y ella su novia; Lucy es la de sexto de Slytherin y Daphne la de séptimo y ambas son hijas de los primos de mi padre y, de hecho, la madre de Lucy es también prima de la mía.

\- Vaya, a veces se me olvida la cantidad de primos segundos que tienes. – Murmuró la morena, sonriendo levemente. – Solo te falta un prefecto de Ravenclaw.

\- Ya, bueno, tendré que tragarme un poco mi orgullo y recurrir al grupito de Thomas, pero Natalie Lewis es la prefecta de séptimo y me debe un favor desde cuarto curso así que pienso cobrármelo.

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió y ambas giraron la cabeza hacia el interior. Eve las miraba con los ojos completamente rojos y una expresión dubitativa.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con todos ellos?

\- Les diré que avisen al resto de prefectos, todo esto a las espaldas de Chris por supuesto, y organizaremos una reunión. – Explicó. – Les explicaremos lo que ha sucedido y les pediremos su colaboración. Estoy segura de que accederán, tú eres un encanto.

\- Madre mía… - La rubia la miró con los ojos desorbitados y asintió lentamente. – ¿Esto se te acaba de ocurrir o ya lo tenías pensado por si hacía falta?

\- Llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas la verdad. – Confesó Carina, sonrojándose. – No podía verte sufrir, tenía que hacer algo.

\- Sois las mejores, chicas.

Eve extendió los brazos y las dos se apresuraron a abrazarla.

\- Para esto estamos. – Murmuró April. – Pero tienes que prometernos una cosa.

\- No volverás a acostarte con él. – Terminó la pelirroja. – Eso lo único que hace es darle falsas esperanzas y ponerte a ti en una posición más delicada y vulnerable porque no te permite olvidarle.

\- No lo haré, os lo juro. Tomé la decisión justo después de que pasara, me sentía tan mal que no podía volver a permitirlo. – Contestó. – Os aseguro que esta será la última vez que lloro por su culpa.

\- Ya verás como al final conseguimos que todo se arregle.

\- Estoy segura de que el plan de Carina funcionara así que ahora tranquilízate y trata de pensar en positivo.

Las abrazó con más fuerza y suspiró. Las rupturas siempre eran duras – más si tu ex-novio decidía que quería volver contigo a cualquier precio –, pero sabía que conseguiría salir de aquel bache como fuera.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Así que ese es nuestro plan. – Audrey sonrió al decir aquello. Acababan de anunciar que la primera salida a Hogsmeade sería en dos semanas y los Ravenclaw habían empezado a planear cómo librarse de las amigas de Lucy para que Cyrill y ella pudieran pasar el día a solas.

\- No, ese es su plan. – La corrigió Ethan. – El resto dudamos de su legalidad.

\- No entiendo por qué decís eso.

\- Porque no vamos a drogar a nadie para que no pueda ir. – Contestó Thomas, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sería solo poner un poco de poción en sus bebidas para que se duerman, no es para tanto. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco y sus amigos negaron con la cabeza. – Sois unos melodramáticos.

\- No vamos a hacerlo, Dri, se siente. – Ethan la agarró por la cintura y la abrazó mientras ella protestaba levemente. – De todas formas, yo no voy a ir así que tendréis que apañárosla solo los tres.

\- Espera, ¿no vienes? – Audrey giró la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El moreno negó con la cabeza y ella frunció el ceño aún más. – ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo otros planes. – El chico apartó la mirada y se puso completamente rojo. Todavía no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero aquella chica era muy simpática y le había insistido tanto que no había podido decirle que no. Además, era más que evidente que Audrey jamás lo vería como algo más que un amigo así que lo mejor sería conocer a otras chicas y despejarse un poco.

\- ¿Has quedado con una chica y no nos lo has contado? – Le preguntó Natalie, enarcando ambas cejas.

\- Claro que no. – Respondió Audrey por él.

\- Pues yo por su cara no lo tendría tan seguro. – Comentó Cyrill. – Venga, cuenta.

\- No hay nada que contar. – Insistió la morena. – ¿Verdad, Ethan?

\- Es una Gryffindor de sexto. – Confesó finalmente, levantando de nuevo la vista. – Llevaba un tiempo mandándome indirectas y he pensado que por qué no. Puede estar bien.

\- ¡Esa es, tío! – Thomas levantó un puño y lanzó una carcajada.

\- No puedo creérmelo. – Audrey se separó del chico y lo miró ofendida. – ¿Vas con otra y no me lo dices?

\- Venga, Dri, pensaba contártelo luego. – Dijo, estirando el brazo hacia ella, aunque lo dejó caer al ver que negaba con la cabeza. – Me lo ha dicho hace un rato, no he tenido tiempo.

\- Pero ni siquiera la conocemos.

\- Claro que la conocéis. Al menos de vista.

\- No me parece bien, Ethan. – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – Arrugó la frente. – Creí que te alegrarías por mí, Dri. Es una chica muy maja y creo que se merece una oportunidad.

\- No lo niego, es solo que no me gusta que salgas con una desconocida. Podría ser peligrosa.

\- Oh, sí, podría obligarme a beber cerveza de mantequilla o, peor aún, a comer ranas de chocolate.

\- Seguro que solo quiere salir contigo porque te ha visto en los partidos de quidditch.

\- Claro que me ha visto, ¡es una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor!

\- ¿Cuál de ellas? – Preguntó Cyrill, que era el actual capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw.

\- Anderson.

\- Merlín, esa chica es muy buena, lleva ganando el trofeo de máxima goleadora desde que entró al equipo.

\- Lo sé, es genial.

\- ¿Ahora es genial solo porque sabe meter una bola en un arco? – Intervino Audrey, todavía cruzada de brazos y con expresión molesta. – ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único que valoráis en una chica? Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera.

\- No. – Replicó, mirándola y negando con la cabeza. – También es simpática, la he visto trabajar como voluntaria ayudando a los de primero a pesar de no ser prefecta, tiene unas notas perfectas, creo que ha sacado todo Extraordinario en todos sus TIMOS, y es guapa.

\- Vaya, parece que ahora es la chica perfecta, ¿no?

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Creí que te alegrarías por mí!

\- Es que no conoces a esa chica de nada y ahora parece que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, Ethan.

\- ¡Es una cita, Dri! Se supone que sirve justamente para eso, para conocernos mejor y, de todas formas, creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que es genial.

\- Es que no te enteras de nada…

Audrey negó con la cabeza y se marchó con paso apresurado y él, aunque quiso seguirla, consiguió quedarse quieto en su sitio, con los puños apretados. Natalie suspiró y, tras dedicarles una pequeña sonrisa a sus amigos, la siguió por los pasillos.

\- Audrey, espera. – La llamó cuando llegaron a un corredor desierto. La otra se detuvo y ella terminó de acercarse. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y la miró de forma preocupada. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? – Murmuró, con la mirada fija en sus pies y retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Te ha sentado un poco mal lo de Ethan, ¿no crees?

\- Es que me parece increíble que de repente vaya con una chica de la que jamás había oído hablar y que, según sus propias palabras, es la perfección hecha bruja.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Pues es lo que parece. – Suspiró. – Audrey, escúchame. Ethan está enamorado de ti, ambas lo sabemos y…

\- No está enamorado de mí. – La cortó, mirándola. – No sé por qué dices eso.

\- Porque se le nota a leguas. – Insistió. – La cuestión es que creo que tú también sientes algo por él, por mucho que digas que solo es tu mejor amigo y que lo quieres como a un hermano, y tu reacción me lo ha confirmado.

\- No estoy celosa y no siento nada por Ethan, Natalie. Somos solo amigos y ni se te ocurra mirarme con esa expresión tuya de "siempre tengo razón" porque te juro que te lanzaré un moco-murciélago o cualquier otra maldición que se me ocurra.

\- ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso de "ni come ni deja comer"? Pues justamente así te estás comportando tú ahora mismo. – Insistió, ignorando sus palabras y mirándola exactamente con esa cara. – Si no quieres nada con él, déjalo libre. Se merece a alguien que le quiera y no estar en el limbo.

\- Natalie, deja de decir tonterías. Yo no quiero nada con él.

\- Pues entonces alégrate porque ya va siendo hora de que él también ligue un poco y salga a divertirse, ¿no crees? No solo tú tienes derecho a ello.

\- Es que no quiero que le hagan daño, ni que me quiten a mi amigo. – Murmuró, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago. Solo era eso, ¿verdad?

\- No te lo van a robar, para él siempre estarás en los puestos más altos.

\- Eso espero…

\- Y, de todas formas, no puedes impedir que le dañen, no sabes lo que quiere esa chica, ni lo que querrán otras en el futuro.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Se mordió el labio. Si fuera por ella, pararía el mundo con tal de no verle poner una mala cara.

\- ¡Audrey, Natalie!

Ambas se giraron al escuchar aquello y vieron a Carina Malfoy corriendo directamente hacia ellas.

\- Menos mal que estáis aquí. – Dijo cuando llegó hasta ellas, con una pequeña sonrisa. – El imbécil de Potter no ha sido de gran ayuda y temía no encontraros. Por suerte Jackson y Mosby son más majos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Le preguntó Audrey.

\- Necesito un favor.

\- Claro, dime.

\- No, tú no puedes ayudarme, vengo a pedírselo a Natalie.

\- ¿A mí? – La chica frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, es por Eve. – Suspiró. – Necesito que os reunáis conmigo todos los prefectos de Ravenclaw.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Os lo contaré entonces.

\- Carina, no sé si te das cuenta de que tú no eres prefecta y no tienes ningún tipo de autoridad sobre nosotros. – Negó con la cabeza. – Necesitaré un motivo.

\- Vale digamos que Eve no lo está pasando bien por culpa de Chris desde que rompieron y necesita alejarse de él así que vamos a hacer unos cuantos cambios a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que vamos a hacer algo contra el Delegado?

\- En primer lugar porque Eve es encantadora y dudo mucho que tengáis algo en su contra. – Respondió, enarcando una ceja. – Y en segundo porque me debes un favor desde cuarto.

\- Es verdad… - Suspiró. – Carina, no dudo que tus intenciones sean nobles, pero no quiero acabar metida en un lío con el Delegado.

\- Por favor, Natalie. – Le pidió. – Eve lo está pasando muy mal, ha pensado incluso en renunciar.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Abrió mucho los ojos.

\- No soporta más esta situación y nosotras tenemos que ayudarla como sea. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – Si lo haces, te deberé una muy gorda.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a convencer a los demás? – Le preguntó, dubitativa. Entendía que quería ayudar a su amiga y, la verdad, ella también había notado la más que evidente tensión entre los dos chicos desde su ruptura. Quizás hacer algo no estuviera de más.

\- No lo sé, pero confío en ti. Puedes decirle lo que yo te he dicho, aunque no me gustaría que se divulgara por ahí.

\- Lo entiendo, no es algo muy agradable. – Asintió. – ¿Qué te han dicho los demás?

\- Que harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para llevar a todos los prefectos a la reunión.

\- Pues entonces te digo yo lo mismo, aunque no puedo prometerte nada.

\- Mil gracias, Natalie, de verdad. – Carina sonrió ampliamente. – Espero que esto salga bien.

\- Esperemos que sí.

\- Pues nos vemos entonces mañana a las nueve en el aula de Encantamientos, ¿vale?

\- Perfecto.

\- Hasta luego, chicas.

Se despidió con un gesto y salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a las dos amigas solas otra vez.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos con los demás? – Sugirió Natalie entonces.

\- No tengo ganas de ver a Ethan. – Audrey negó con la cabeza. – Seguro que quiere que le pida perdón o algo así.

\- Es que deberías hacerlo.

\- Quizás mañana o más tarde. – La morena suspiró. – Seguro que todavía están hablando de la estúpida esa.

\- Y aquí vuelven los celos. – Masculló la castaña por lo bajo aunque, por suerte, la otra no la escuchó. – Déjalos tranquilos, Audrey.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Te prometo que este será el último comentario que haga sobre esa tal, ¿Anderson? Bueno, no sé, me da igual.

\- ¿Quieres subir a la Torre?

\- Creo que voy a salir fuera un momento, necesito despejarme. – La chica sonrió levemente. – Os veré en la cena, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Natalie le dedicó una última sonrisa y apretó su brazo con dulzura antes de marcharse para que Audrey pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos. La chica entonces bajó hasta la segunda planta, abrió una ventana y, tras comprobar que no había ningún profesor o prefecto cerca, se sentó en el alfeizar, con las piernas hacia fuera. Siempre que necesitaba pensar hacía aquello, aunque había dejado de hacerlo en las ventanas de las plantas más altas desde que Ethan (que era el único que sabía aquello) había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto al verla. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro. Ella tampoco estaba muy segura de por qué había actuado de aquella forma tan melodramática al enterarse de los planes de Ethan. Estaba claro que no quería que lo dañaran ni lo separaran de ella (los dos habían sido uña y carne desde su primer día en el castillo) y temía que otra chica hiciera eso, pero quizás… Negó con la cabeza. Natalie no podía tener razón. No en eso. Ella no podía sentir cosas por él, era imposible. Solo recelaba por miedo, pero no había nada de celos (y, si los había, estaban más que justificados, no tenían nada que ver con ningún sentimiento romántico). Suspiró y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Tendría que pedirle perdón por el numerito y desearle suerte en su cita pero, se prometió, estaría muy alerta. No pensaba permitir que le hicieran daño jamás aunque, para evitarlo, tuviera que enfrentarse directamente con cualquier posible novia.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿De verdad que no os importa?

\- Claro que no, ve tranquila, cielo. – Lizzy sonrió levemente al contestar y abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a Chad. Cada vez que Leah quería salir por ahí con los demás para despejarse un rato pasaba lo mismo: la invadía el pensamiento de culpa y les preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- No debería salir sin Chad. Una buena madre…

\- También tiene derecho a divertirse. – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Cielo, necesitas descansar. Últimamente pasas muchas horas en el Ministerio y aquí apenas paras. Además, todos hemos pasado por eso, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que, cuando erais pequeños, había un día al mes en el que dormíais todos juntos? ¿Por qué crees que decidimos hacerlo? Tu padre y yo aprovechábamos para viajar sin niños entre otras cosas que no pienso confesar porque me convertiría en un pésimo ejemplo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Leah sonrió. – Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

\- Es lo mejor. – Lizzy asintió con la cabeza. – Venga, sal a cenar y diviértete. Chad está en buenas manos, ¿verdad, peque?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó, levantando los brazos. – ¿Pero me das las buenas noches, mami?

\- Volveré antes de que te vayas a dormir. – Le aseguró.

\- ¡Bien!

Justo entonces, Dan entró al salón, terminando de abrocharse los últimos botones de su camisa.

\- ¿Lista, princesita?

\- Sí, podemos irnos cuando quieras. – Respondió, dedicándole una media sonrisa. – Vas muy guapo, hermanito.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás. – Contestó, enarcando una ceja. – Te queda genial ese vestido.

\- Gracias, lo compré el otro día en la tienda de la prima Molly, acababa de traerlo. Los tonos azules siempre me han sentado bien.

\- Pues sí. – El chico asintió. – ¿Nos vamos entonces?

\- Claro.

\- Anda, dame un beso, peque.

\- ¿No vuelves con mamá? – Le preguntó, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Bueno, yo… Puede que me entretenga un poco, no sé… - Empezó a murmurar, sonrojándose.

\- Se irá con tu tita Alex. – Abrevió Leah. – Solo espero que no te traigan un primito pronto.

\- ¡Leah!

\- ¿Qué? – La morena puso los ojos en blanco. – Ni que no supiéramos lo que Alex y tú hacéis.

\- Sí y, como ha dicho tu hermana, no quiero más nietos. – Añadió su madre. – Al menos de momento.

\- No voy a contestar a eso, mamá. Ya pasé la horrible charla una vez con papá y no pienso volver a tenerla, mucho menos contigo.

\- ¿Fue muy traumática, cielo?

\- Bastante. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Yo no quería saber ciertas cosas, mamá.

\- Y yo prefiero no saber qué te contó el bocazas de tu padre.

\- Hecho.

\- Bueno, pues entonces nos vamos. – Leah sonrió. – Chad, dale las buenas noches al tito.

\- ¡Buenas noches! – Exclamó, echándole los brazos.

\- Descansa, pequeñajo. – Dan lo cogió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de devolvérselo a su madre. – Sé que te cuesta, pero no me esperes despierta, mamá.

\- No te espero, es que tardo en dormirme. – Replicó la mujer.

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza. Entendía que, después de todo lo que había pasado, su madre no fuera capaz de dormir sin la certeza de que sus dos hijos estaban bien, pero ya tenía 22 años y se sentía mal por ella. – Solo iremos a tomar algo con los demás y luego, quizás, vaya a casa de Alex un rato, no me pasará nada.

\- Lo sé, pero de todas formas andaré por aquí cuando vuelvas.

\- Está bien. Hasta luego entonces.

\- Pórtate bien, cielo. – Leah le dio un beso a su hijo y otro a su madre. – Si pasa cualquier cosa…

\- Vete tranquila, estará bien.

\- Vale, vale. – Sonrió. – Pues hasta dentro de un rato entonces.

* * *

Cuando los mellizos Potter por fin llegaron al punto de encuentro, Jane y Matt ya estaban allí.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó el chico. – Por fin aparece alguien, por Merlín, sois un puñado de tardones.

\- Es que tú eres la persona más impaciente del mundo, Matthew. – Leah puso los ojos en blanco antes de saludarlo con un abrazo. – No te quejes tanto.

\- Que haya paz. – Jane lanzó una carcajada antes de saludar a su prima. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y el peque?

\- También bien. Lo he dejado con mis padres.

\- ¿Podemos pasar luego a verlo? – Pidió Matt. – Hace al menos día y medio que no lo veo.

\- Sí, claro, podéis pasar cuando queráis. – Leah sonrió.

\- ¿No sabéis nada de los demás? – Les preguntó Dan, mirando su reloj. – Alex ya debería estar aquí.

\- Y aquí estoy. – La voz de la pelirroja los sobresaltó. La chica, que llegaba acompañada de Ingrid, llegó andando, cargada con un montón de bolsas. Se acercó a Dan y lo besó con dulzura. – Hemos estado de compras y pensamos que dar un paseo no nos vendría mal.

\- Además, no llegamos tan tarde. – Añadió la morena. – Orion va a quedarse sorprendido cuando me vea aquí. Siempre dice que soy una tardona, pero hoy he llegado antes que él.

\- ¿Vas a recordárselo eternamente, verdad?

\- Hasta el día que uno de los dos muera.

\- Qué bruta…

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas y los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi peque? – Le preguntó Alex a su cuñada.

\- Igual que esta mañana cuando viniste a verlo. – Contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ay, yo hace muchos días que no lo veo. – Se quejó Ingrid. – A ver si mañana me paso por allí aunque sea para decirle hola.

\- Nosotros vamos a ir ahora con Leah, cuando terminemos la cena. – Añadió Matt. – Puedes venir si quieres.

\- ¡Me apunto!

De repente, escucharon un chasquido y Lyra y Orion aparecieron en el pasillo.

\- Sentimos el retraso. – Se excusó la rubia, acercándose a Leah. Ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron. – Venimos de la Mansión y ya sabéis lo pesados que se ponen nuestros padres con todo el tema de Cassie.

\- De verdad, es como si fuera nuestra hija en lugar de la suya. – Orion negó con la cabeza. – ¿No se dan cuenta de que no nos hace ni caso? Es una cabecita loca.

\- Venga, tranquilo. – Ingrid le dio un beso y él suspiró. – Yo creo que Cassie tiene la cabeza mejor amueblada de lo que todos creéis.

\- Bueno, no sé yo…

\- Que sí, hazme caso. Es que nunca la escucháis. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. – Los Malfoy sois unos cabezas-cuadradas.

\- Gracias, supongo. – El rubio se cruzó de brazos y ella volvió a besarlo.

\- Por cierto, luego vamos a ir a ver a Chad.

\- Me parece bien, hace unos días que no lo veo. – Asintió. – Está bien, ¿verdad, Leah?

\- Sí, está muy bien, muy bien. – Respondió, retorciéndose el dobladillo del vestido de forma nerviosa. A lo mejor no tendría que haberlo dejado en su casa. Todos estaban preocupados por él y ella allí de fiesta en lugar de haciéndose cargo de su hijo…

\- Pero no hablemos de Chad ahora. – Intervino Lyra, a quien aquel gesto no había pasado desapercibido. Sabía lo muchísimo que se agobiaba Leah y lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando estaba lejos del pequeño. – Nada de niños, ni trabajo, ni responsabilidades. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. Venga.

Agarró a Leah del brazo y comenzó a andar hacia el restaurante. La morena no pudo evitar suspirar, aliviada y la otra le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

\- No es nada. Hemos venido a divertirnos, ¿no?

\- Sí, vamos.

* * *

El resto de la cena pasó sin incidentes. Charlaron de unas y otras cosas, rieron, tomaron comida india y, después, fueron a un pub a por una cerveza rápida – aunque les costó mucho convencer a Leah para esto –.

\- Una y me voy. – Les aseguró, entrando al local. – Bueno, una vosotros. Yo me tomaré un refresco.

\- Bueno, algo es algo. – Dan sonrió y todos se dirigieron hacia la barra. – ¿Quién quiere cerveza?

\- Yo.

\- Ya lo sabía, cariño. – El chico le dio un ligero toquecito en la nariz y Alex sonrió y se sonrojó levemente. – Me refería a los demás.

\- Yo quiero. – Dijo Ingrid.

\- Y yo. – Matt levantó la mano y sonrió de medio lado a Jane. – ¿Tú no quieres, cielo?

\- No sé cómo podéis beberos esa cosa. – Arrugó la nariz y los demás lanzaron una carcajada.

\- Eso es porque te has negado a volver a probarla.

\- No, eso es porque realmente está horrible. – Intervino Orion, negando con la cabeza.

\- El exquisito paladar Malfoy. – Dijo la novia del chico con ironía.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Ya lo sé. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, enredando sus manos detrás de su cuello. – ¿Qué vas a pedir entonces?

\- No sé, ¿dónde vamos a ir luego?

\- A ver a Chad.

\- Digo después de eso.

\- Ah, pues no sé, donde queráis. – Se volvió hacia los demás. – ¿Quién se viene después?

\- ¡Yo! – Lyra levantó la mano.

\- Y nosotros. – Contestó Jane.

\- Nosotros tenemos otros planes. – Comentó la pelirroja, cogiendo la mano de su novio.

\- Ya podemos hacernos una idea… - La mayor de los Malfoy sonrió de medio lado. – Leah, ¿no te animas en serio?

\- No, chicos. Estoy muy cansada y no me gustaría que mis padres tuvieran que hacerse cargo de Chad toda la noche.

\- Vale, está bien. – Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la morena se apoyó en su hombro. Lyra nunca le insistía demasiado. Quería que Leah saliera hacia delante, al igual que todos los demás, pero sabía que obligarla no era la forma adecuada de hacer aquello. La chica no había salido de fiesta ni probado una gota de alcohol (solo algo de champagne en celebraciones especiales) desde que pasó lo de Chad y eso realmente preocupaba a la rubia ya que sabía lo mucho que siempre le habían gustado esas cosas a su amiga aunque, debía admitir, había avanzado bastante en aquellos cuatro años. – Pidamos entonces algo rápido. Yo quiero una cerveza también.

\- Pues entonces serán cinco cervezas, dos refrescos y… - Jane miró a Orion. – ¿Te has decidido ya?

\- Pedidme a mí también un refresco, ya me tomaré una copa más tarde.

\- Vale. – Lyra hizo un gesto al camarero y este no tardó en acercarse. – Ponme cinco cervezas y tres refrescos de naranja, por favor.

\- Marchando.

El hombre no tardó en llevarlos y todos empezaron a beber y charlar, entre risas.

\- Lyra, ese tío no te quita la vista de encima desde que hemos entrado. – Comentó de repente Leah. – Es muy mono, ¿no crees?

\- Ni lo intentes, Leah. Creí que ya no ibas a hacerlo más.

\- Y llevo muchísimo sin hacerlo, años diría incluso, pero solo señalo una obviedad.

\- La obviedad es que te está mirando a ti.

\- No me está mirando a mí. – La morena lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Verdad, chicos?

\- Bueno…

\- Esto…

\- ¿Me está mirando a mí? – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué?

\- Leah, sigues igual que siempre, nadie sería capaz de decir que has tenido un hijo, ese vestido te queda genial y eres guapa. Siempre has atraído las miradas de la gente y eso no ha cambiado, pasa cada vez que salimos aunque tú prefieras ignorarlo. – La rubia sonrió levemente y enarcó una ceja. – ¿No decías que era mono? ¿No te gusta para ti?

\- Sabéis que es como si estuviera muerta de cintura para abajo. – Negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada. Todavía no estaba segura de que ese chico la estuviera mirando a ella. Estaba segura de que miraba a Lyra, ella siempre había sabido interpretar muy bien a los chicos, ¿cómo había podido equivocarse? Estaba claro que había perdido práctica pero, la verdad, no le importaba demasiado ya que, como había dicho a sus amigos, no quería volver a saber nada de tíos en su vida.

\- Eres demasiado joven para decir eso. – Murmuró Matt. Él era el único que se atrevía a responder cuando Leah comentaba algo así, ni siquiera Dan o Lyra eran capaces de decir nada respecto a ese tema. – El día que menos lo esperes aparecerá alguien ya sea en un bar, en una misión o cruzando la calle, pueden pasar diez años o diez minutos, pero tarde o temprano, Leah, volverás a querer a alguien.

\- Tengo un hijo, tengo que centrarme en él, no quiero darle un padre falso, Matt.

\- No voy a discutir esto contigo otra vez, todavía recuerdo cómo acabó la última. – El chico suspiró, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo digo que no puedes ser tan absoluta.

\- Ya, bueno. – Suspiró. Si Matt hubiera perdido a Jane, estaría igual que ella, pero eso era algo que jamás le diría en voz alta. Agitó la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema. – Aún así yo sigo creyendo que está mirando a Lyra.

\- Pesada. – La rubia lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Sabes que no me gusta ligar en los bares.

\- Pues entonces pídele una cita al famoso Jesse. ¡Llevas coladita por él desde tu primer día en San Mungo! Y es evidente que le interesas, os he visto juntos.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Eres imposible, Malfoy.

\- ¿Para qué cambiar las viejas costumbres, Potter?

Las dos empezaron a reír y se abrazaron, relajando así la tensión en el ambiente. Cambiaron de tema y siguieron charlando hasta que se terminaron sus bebidas, momento en el que decidieron ir a la casa de los Potter.

\- Os vemos pronto, ¿vale? – Les dijo Dan en la puerta del bar, cuando todos estaban ya a punto de marcharse. Alex y él iban al apartamento del hermano de la chica que esa noche estaba vacío. O eso se suponía porque la última vez que la pelirroja le aseguró que tenían campo libre, el mayor de los Bones llegó y los pilló empezando a desnudarse. Y Dan no estaba dispuesto a soportar más bromas sobre ese tema por parte de su cuñado.

\- Dadle un beso enorme al peque de mi parte y decidle que mañana iré a verlo.

\- De acuerdo. – Leah les dedicó una media sonrisa divertida y una mirada que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. – Sed buenos.

\- Sabes que no vamos a serlo.

\- Sí, pero es mi deber intentar actuar como una buena hermana mayor de vez en cuando. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Adiós, chicos.

La pareja se desapareció y el resto no tardó en imitarlos, pero cuando llegaron a la casa, un llanto los puso alerta.

\- ¡Chad!

Leah salió corriendo hacia el salón donde encontró a su padre meciendo al niño, que no paraba de llorar. Lizzy, al verla, suspiró aliviada.

\- Menos mal que has llegado, a ver si consigues calmarlo.

James se lo pasó y Chad se aferró a ella con fuerza. Empezó a acariciar su pelo y besó su frente mientras lo mecía.

\- Se ha caído. – Explicó su padre. – No se ha hecho nada, solo se ha resbalado y dado un culazo, pero decía que quería ir contigo y no podíamos tranquilizarlo.

\- Por suerte ya estoy aquí, ¿verdad, mi amor? – Le dijo, todavía meciéndolo antes de darle otro beso. – Venga, tranquilo, mamá ya está aquí, todo irá bien.

Los demás, que estaban quietos en la puerta, sonrieron levemente. A pesar de todo lo que le estaba costando seguir adelante y de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, Leah era una madraza.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. – Murmuró Lyra. – No es momento de jugar con él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Matt asintió, aunque no pudo evitar una mueca de resignación. – Mañana vendré a verlo.

\- Gracias, chicos. – Lizzy les dedicó una mirada comprensiva. – Creo que necesita dormir.

\- Sí, desde luego. – Jane asintió. – Nos pasaremos mañana entonces, os dejamos descansar.

\- Pasadlo bien, chicos.

\- Gracias, tita.

Dicho esto, los cinco desaparecieron, dejando a los Potter solos en el salón. Chad parecía calmarse poco a poco, pero aún así, la chica continuó meciéndolo y susurrándole que todo estaba ya bien y que no dejaría que volviera a pasarle nada.

\- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? – Le preguntó, como si no durmiera con ella prácticamente a diario.

\- Sí. – Contestó él, asintiendo y secándose las lágrimas.

\- Vale, pues vamos arriba. – Leah miró a sus padres y sonrió. – Gracias por cuidarlo.

\- ¿Para qué estamos los abuelos? – James la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. – ¿Lo has pasado bien?

\- Bastante.

\- Pues con eso nos basta a nosotros. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, cielo.

\- Hasta mañana.

Leah subió hasta su dormitorio, con su hijo todavía en brazos y lo sentó en la cama mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Dejó el vestido sobre el pequeño sillón que tenía y se puso el primer pijama que encontró antes de deshacer la cama y meterse dentro con el pequeño, que no tardó en abrazarla y acurrucarse junto a ella. La chica le acarició el pelo con delicadeza y sonrió al ver cómo se iba quedando dormido lentamente, abrazado a ella y con una inmensa paz en su rostro. Jamás dejaría que le pasara nada, se enfrentaría a todo lo que hiciera falta y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano y más, pero no consentiría que le pasara algo malo a su pequeño. Se lo debía a Chad. Depositó un último beso sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza. Por instantes como ese todo merecía la pena.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla sola. – Murmuró Tessa por lo bajo, ante la asombrada mirada de Maddie y Gwen que no podían creerse todavía que su amiga realmente hubiera dicho eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – La rubia frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. – Si se echó atrás con la cita, sería por algo. Además, ¿qué clase de conversación crees que va a tener con él?

\- Exacto. – La castaña asintió. – Lo hacemos por su propio bien, no es que nos haga especial ilusión ir con él y sus amiguitos por Hogsmeade.

\- Sabéis que le gusta, deberíais darle una oportunidad.

\- Es que es muy rarito. – Insistió Gwen.

\- Solo es tímido. – Lo defendió Tessa. – Sé que no estáis acostumbrados a chicos que quieran ir despacio, pero todavía existen y Cyrill es uno de ellos.

\- Pero es que esos chicos son tan aburridos…

\- Venga ya, Gwen, no es para ti, es para Lucy y a ella le gusta. Vamos a escabullirnos y dejarlos solos a ver cómo les va.

\- ¿Y si ella no quiere eso? – Maddie negó con la cabeza. – No sé, Tessa.

\- Pues que nos lo diga. Venga, démosle una oportunidad.

\- Ya veremos. – La castaña suspiró. – Primero iremos todos juntos a las Tres Escobas y, dependiendo de cómo vaya eso, haremos una cosa u otra, ¿te vale con eso, Tessa?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Asintió, con una enorme sonrisa, y terminó de elegir la ropa que ponerse mientras Lucy salía del baño. La morena salió a los cinco minutos, perfectamente arreglada. Se había puesto un vestido azul marino de manga al codo y escote pronunciado, con medias transparentes y botines a juego. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, rímel en las pestañas y los labios tan rojos como siempre.

\- Ya estoy lista.

\- Qué guapa te has puesto, ¿no? – Tessa le dedicó una media sonrisa. Siempre le había llamado la atención el contraste entre la personalidad de su amiga y su forma de vestir.

\- Es lo primero que he pillado. – Mintió, sonrojándose.

\- Ya, claro. – La morena lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Me visto y nos vamos. ¿Cuándo has quedado?

\- En 20 minutos así que date prisa. – Contestó, un poco nerviosa.

\- A sus órdenes.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas y Lucy se mordió el labio. Esperaba pasarlo bien aquel día y que todo saliera bien.

* * *

\- Audrey, cambia el gesto porque se nota a leguas que estás celosa.

\- No estoy celosa, ya te lo expliqué el otro día. – Replicó, fulminando a Natalie con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Las dos bajaban agarradas del brazo, seguidas de Thomas y Cyrill, que estaba bastante nervioso y simplemente esperaba no liarla. – Es solo que esa Riley Anderson no me da buena espina.

\- Ya, claro. – La otra chica suspiró. – No repetiré lo que ya te dije así que solo trata de sonreír un poco.

\- Cuando dejemos solo a Cyrill, ¿podemos ir a ver cómo les va?

\- ¿Quieres interrumpir su cita?

\- Ethan me dijo que me pasara a conocerla. – Replicó, intentando excusarse. – No sería una interrupción sino un breve paréntesis.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Me da igual lo que digas, Natalie. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Tú puedes ser muy lista, intuitiva y todas esas cosas, pero yo entiendo más de relaciones. Además, sabes que al final haré lo que quiera.

\- Por eso no insistiré más. – Negó con la cabeza y se giró. – ¿Cómo vas, Cyrill?

\- Bi… Bien.

\- ¡Eh! Nada de tartamudeos. – Lo reprendió Thomas. – Ya lo hemos hablado, tienes que mostrarte seguro.

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que… - Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa. – Esto va a ser un desastre.

\- No puedes ir con esa negatividad.

\- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Thomas. No vas a salir con la chica más increíble de Hogwarts.

\- Y tú si sigues así tampoco. – Audrey se detuvo, se giró y cruzó de brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora. – Te juro que, o te tranquilizas, o te vuelves para nuestro dormitorio.

\- Qué humor, ¿no? – El rubio enarcó una ceja.

\- Es que lo único que haces es quejarte. – Replicó, cada vez más molesta. – ¡Vas a salir con Lucy! Ya lo has conseguido, vas a salir con ella, nosotros vamos a desaparecer en cuanto nos bebamos una cerveza de mantequilla y tendréis todo el día para vosotros dos. ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que no puede ir a Hogsmeade con la persona que le gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Lo sabes? No, ¿verdad? Pues entonces cállate y compórtate como una persona con dos dedos de frente, Cyrill.

Dicho esto, volvió a girarse y aceleró el paso. Sus tres amigos se miraron los unos a los otros, sorprendidos por aquella reacción.

\- Tiene un día duro. – Intentó excusarla Natalie, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ethan? – Preguntó Thomas, consciente de lo que le pasaba.

\- Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

\- No quería hacerla sentir mal. – Cyrill suspiró. – Pero tiene razón, ¿sabéis? Tengo suerte de poder ir con ella y tengo que aprovecharlo. Vamos.

Terminaron de bajar y llegaron al vestíbulo, donde Audrey ya los esperaba. Thomas le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le dio un leve apretón y ella sonrió levemente.

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? Luego iremos a verle y nos reiremos de él. Seguro que su cita estará siendo un desastre.

\- Sí, lo sé. Seguro que esa Riley es una aburrida, demasiado perfecta.

\- Estoy convencido de ello además, ¿quidditch? – El chico puso los ojos en blanco. – Eso es tan del año pasado.

\- Sí, claro. – La morena lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Es como los flecos. Lo malo es que todas esas mierdas siempre vuelven.

\- No si los entendidos pueden evitarlo.

\- Supongo que sí. – Lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Gracias.

\- No es nada. Además, hoy va a ser un buen día.

\- Ahí viene.

Los dos se giraron al escuchar a Cyrill y pudieron ver cómo las cuatro Slytherin llegaban por el pasillo.

\- Hola, chicos. – Lucy los saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Abrazó a Audrey y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Thomas. Miró entonces a Cyrill y se sonrojó un poco. – Bueno, no quiero quedar como una maleducada… - Se acercó al chico y le dio también un beso, haciendo que su estómago se encogiera, y, finalmente, también saludó a Natalie. – ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Sí, vamos. – Tessa sonrió y asintió. Había llegado la hora de que comenzara el plan.

* * *

\- ¿Vosotras también os vais?

Lucy frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Habían llegado todos juntos a las Tres Escobas y se habían tomado unas cervezas de mantequilla. Al principio las cosas habían sido un poco tensas, Cyrill y ella estaban visiblemente nerviosos y apenas intercambiaron unas cuantas frases y, los demás, parecían no tener demasiados temas de conversación, pero poco a poco – y gracias a Audrey sobre todo – la situación mejoró aunque eso no evitó que, nada más terminar de beber, los tres Ravenclaw se levantaran y se marcharan para ver a Ethan y su cita. "Pero tú quédate con ellas, Cyrill, os veremos en un rato", había dicho Thomas. El rubio había asentido lentamente y había seguido hablando con ella, cosa que la alivió. No le habría gustado que él la hubiera dejado tirada en medio de aquella pseudo-cita en la que tan bien se lo estaba pasando. Al final habían descubierto que tenían cosas en común y no habían podido parar de charlar aunque, de vez en cuando, alguno de ellos decía alguna tontería que hacía que se sonrojara y el otro riera.

Pero no se esperaba que sus amigas fueran a marcharse. Sintió una pequeña punzada de ansiedad y las miró alarmada. Ellas eran como un colchón por si algo salía mal, ¿por qué no podían simplemente quedarse a un lado sin molestarlos ni hacer ruido?

\- Sí, es que unos chicos nos dijeron el otro día que nos invitarían a unos chupitos así que vamos a buscarlos. – Mintió Tessa, agarrando tanto a Maddie como a Gwen del brazo. – Pero vosotros seguid, parece que lo estáis pasando muy bien juntos. Luego os veremos.

Las tres se marcharon – la morena con una enorme sonrisa y las otras dos todavía poco convencidas (sabían que Lucy estaría bien y, aunque no entendían por qué, parecía que aquel chico le gustaba) – y los dos se quedaron solos en la mesa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cyrill sabía que sus amigos querían irse, pero nunca imaginó que conseguiría quedarse completamente a solas con ella.

\- ¿Nos quedamos aquí o te apetece dar un paseo? – Se atrevió entonces a sugerir Lucy. – Solo si quieres, claro, no quiero obligarte a nada, también quizás quieras irte con tus amigos ya que nos hemos quedado solos que no digo que yo quiera que te vayas es solo que…

\- Dar un paseo me parece una genial idea. – La interrumpió él al ver que se estaba agobiando. Ella asintió, aliviada y los dos se pusieron de pie. Al chico le parecía increíble ser él el que estuviera manteniendo la compostura y serenidad. Era como si fuera otra persona. O eso creyó hasta que, al levantarse, tiró sin querer su silla y, al intentar cogerla, empujó a un chico que le tiró media jarra por encima a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas al lado. – ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!

\- ¡Ten más cuidado!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Por Merlín, qué desastre.

\- Venga, no pasa nada. – Lucy sonrió a ambos chicos. – Ha sido solo un accidente.

\- Desde luego… - El otro los miró con desprecio y la chica no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca indignada. – Menudo inútil.

\- ¡Eh! – Exclamó. – Ya te ha pedido perdón, no hace falta ser tan estúpido.

\- Mira niña…

\- ¿Qué, eh?

\- Que haya paz. – Cyrill se interpuso entre ambos e hizo un gesto de conciliación

\- Pero está siendo un estúpido contigo.

\- No pasa nada, ha sido mi culpa, me he tropezado y lo he empujado.

\- Exacto, torpe.

\- Te pido disculpas. – Repitió antes de suspirar. – Venga, te daré dinero para otra.

\- No quiero tu dinero. – Negó con la cabeza antes de girarse. – Cada día hay más idiotas sueltos.

Lucy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no irse tras él y el rubio suspiró.

\- Soy un patoso, lo siento.

\- No ha sido tu culpa, ha sido un accidente. – Ella sonrió. – ¿Sigues queriendo dar ese paseo?

\- Nada me gustaría más ahora mismo. – Dijo, sonrojándose.

\- Pues vamos.

Salieron del local el uno junto al otro, sonriendo levemente. Iban muy pegados y, de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban.

\- ¿Dónde te apetece ir? – Preguntó él.

\- No sé. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Podemos salir fuera del pueblo para ver los alrededores.

\- Me parece perfecto. Me gusta mucho la naturaleza.

\- A mí también. Según mi madre son los genes Weasley porque mi padre, mi hermano y la mayoría de los Nott viven enamorados de las ciudades, pero es que no hay ni punto de comparación entre una cosa y la otra, ¿no crees? El campo es tan tranquilo, tan sereno. Lo adoro.

\- A mí me gusta salir a volar por los bosques, bueno, por encima de estos. – Añadió él. – Dentro sería peligroso, acabaría chocándome con todo aunque, ahora que lo pienso, con lo patoso que soy debes estar pensando que es raro que se me dé bien volar.

\- Un poco. – Confesó. – Es, cuanto menos, curioso, pero supongo que se activan otras zonas del cerebro cuando vuelas que cuando caminas o algo así.

\- Sería muy interesante estudiar eso. – Frunció el ceño y asintió. – Sería realmente interesante. Me pregunto si alguien lo habrá estudiado ya.

\- Puedo ayudarte a buscar en la biblioteca si quieres.

\- Podríamos pasar algunos días divertidos investigando.

\- ¿Ese es tu concepto de diversión? – Lucy sonrió de medio lado y él se sonrojó.

\- Bueno… yo… yo…

\- Tranquilo, solo era una broma. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada al verlo tartamudear. – Cada uno es como es y no me parece un mal plan.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Sonrió y miró hacia delante. – Detrás de esa colina, hay un buen lugar para sentarse. Se ve todo Hogsmeade.

\- Bien, pues podemos ir hacia allí. - Ella asintió. – ¡Te echo una carrera!

Empezó a correr y él abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello no era una buena idea.

\- ¡Espera, ten cuidado, Lucy! Hay muchos…

No pudo terminar la frase. De repente, el pie de la chica se enganchó en uno de los boquetes de los que iba a advertirle y cayó hacia delante. Cyrill subió corriendo, resbalando en algunos puntos y levantándose rápidamente, impulsándose con las manos, y llegó hasta ella, que intentaba ponerse de pie a duras penas.

\- Ay, qué daño… - Se quejó la morena mientras él apoyaba las manos bajo sus brazos y la levantó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé. – Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y frunció el ceño. – Me duele mucho el tobillo.

\- A ver, ven, siéntate. – Ambos se sentaron sobre el césped y él le quitó el botín con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía las medias destrozadas y el vestido lleno de barro y siento una chispa de culpabilidad. Debería haberla avisado antes. Tocó su tobillo y ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Puedes moverlo?

\- Me duele. – Contestó, dándole pequeñas vueltas. – Mierda, espero que no esté roto.

\- No, como mucho torcido. – Dijo él, todavía examinándolo. – Lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería para que la enfermera Longbottom lo mire.

\- Siento esto.

\- Todos tenemos accidentes y creo que, precisamente yo, no soy quien para quejarme. – Ambos sonrieron y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. – ¿Puedes andar?

\- Creo que sí. – La morena dio un par de pasos lentos, cojeando. – Aunque me parece que tardaremos en llegar.

\- Entonces lo mejor será llevarte en brazos. – Se puso rojo y se encogió de hombros. – Si a ti te parece bien, por supuesto.

\- Sí, está bien. – Ella asintió, también roja. – Muchas gracias, Cyrill.

El Ravenclaw la cogió con delicadeza y ella enredó las manos detrás de su cuello. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, todavía sonrojados y volvieron a sonreír.

\- Allá vamos.

* * *

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al castillo aunque el chico debía admitir que llegó un poco cansado. No estaba muy acostumbrado a llevar gente en brazos y, aunque la chica no pesaba demasiado, al final acabaron cansándosele los brazos pero eso, por supuesto, no se lo dijo a ella. La llevó hasta la enfermería donde Hannah la examinó y le dio una poción para bajar la hinchazón. Por fortuna, y tal y como el chico había dicho, se trataba solo de un esguince y a los pocos minutos la chica ya podía mover el pie con relativa facilidad – aunque aún le dolía un poco al apoyarlo –. Le dieron las gracias a la mujer y salieron de la enfermería. Cyrill acompañó a Lucy hasta las mazmorras, ayudándola a bajar las escaleras y dejándola que se apoyara en él todas las veces que le hicieron falta. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, ambos se detuvieron y sonrieron.

\- Bueno, supongo que esto es todo. – El rubio suspiró. – Me ha gustado mucho salir contigo hoy quiero decir, ir juntos a Hogsmeade, no salir salir porque esto no era una cita, ¿no? ¿O sí? Bueno, obviamente no porque éramos muchos, qué cosas tengo. Yo… ¿te he dicho ya que me lo he pasado bien?

Maldijo por lo bajo nada más hacer aquello. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer algo para liarla? Sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, Lucy lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- No sé si ha sido o no una cita, pero a mí también me ha gustado salir contigo.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

La chica se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, en el último instante, se detuvo antes de pronunciar la contraseña. Se giró y llamó al chico, que estaba alejándose por el pasillo.

\- ¡Cyrill! – Exclamó. Él se giró al oír su nombre y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Te apetecería repetir otro día? Y esta vez solo los dos. Una cita como la de hoy, pero desde el principio.

\- ¿Una cita de verdad?

\- Se… se suponía que esto iba a ser una cita. – Se puso completamente roja al decir aquello y él abrió mucho los ojos. – Me acobardé y por eso dije que podíamos ir todos juntos, pero ahora hablo en serio. ¿Te gustaría repetir?

\- ¿De verdad quieres volver a salir conmigo? – Le preguntó, incrédulo. – ¿Después de que casi nos pegara un tío en las Tres Escobas y hacerte un esguince?

\- Sí. – Contestó con decisión mientras se encogía de hombros. – Podríamos ir juntos la próxima salida o, mejor, quedar alguna tarde y pasear por los jardines o algo así.

\- Estaré encantado, Lucy.

\- Genial. – Suspiró aliviada y se mordió el labio. – Entonces ya lo hablamos, pero no vale echarse atrás, ¿eh?

\- Te juro que no lo haré.

\- Bien. – Asintió. – Hasta luego, Cyrill.

\- Adiós, Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Así que en verano trabajo como voluntaria en un refugio para animales abandonados.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Audrey fingió una sonrisa. Odiaba a aquella chica. Desde que habían llegado y Ethan se la había presentado no había parado de hablar de todas las cosas que hacía bien las cuales, al parecer, eran todas. La chica, tal y como ya les había dicho él el día que les habló de ella, tenía unas notas impresionantes, ayudaba de forma voluntaria a los alumnos de primero a pesar de no ser prefecta (puesto que, para más inri, rechazó ya que era el sueño de una de sus compañeras de dormitorio y ella no quería entrometerse en ellos ni quitarle esa ilusión) y era siempre la máxima goleadora de los torneos, pero es que además cuidaba a animales abandonados, trabajaba los veranos a media jornada para ayudar económicamente a su familia y tejía mantas y repartía comida entre las personas necesitadas de su pueblo. Y encima era guapa. Era alta, tenía unas piernas impresionantes, el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos de un precioso tono azul y una sonrisa blanca y perfecta (¡y sin usar magia o los aparatos esos raros que usaban los muggles!). Era perfecta y eso estaba empezando a sacar de quicio a la morena, que no podía creer que realmente existiera alguien así.

\- Y cuéntales también lo de aquel niño, Riley.

\- No fue nada, eres un exagerado, Ethan. – La rubia sonrió con modestia. Y no de la falsa, sino de la auténtica, porque también era simpática y humilde.

\- ¿Que no fue nada? – El chico negó con la cabeza y la cogió de la mano, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. – Venga, cuéntaselo.

\- Está bien. – Se sonrojó levemente y Thomas y Natalie sonrieron mientras Audrey comenzaba a sentir ganas de vomitar. O de arrancarle el pelo. – Este verano estuve unos días en la costa, en casa de mis tíos y fuimos un día a la playa. Había bastante oleaje y, de repente, vi algo chapoteando entre las olas. No me lo pensé y corrí hacia el agua para ver qué pasaba. Resulta que una ola había arrastrado a un niño de unos cinco años, que apenas sabía nada y se estaba ahogando. Lo cogí con todas mis fuerzas y nadé de vuelta hacia la orilla, donde sus padres lo buscaban desesperados. Tuve que reanimarlo, pero por suerte sé primeros auxilios y expulsó toda el agua que había tragado.

\- ¿De verdad? – Thomas asintió levemente con la cabeza, impresionado. – Eso es una pasada. ¡Eres una heroína!

\- No es para tanto, hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

\- Pero arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a ese niño, ¡y ni siquiera estabas segura de si había alguien ahí de verdad o no! – Exclamó Natalie. – Fue muy noble por tu parte.

\- Estoy convencida de que vosotros habríais actuado igual.

\- Y por su heroica acción le dieron una placa y le rindieron un pequeño homenaje en aquel pueblo. – Siguió contando Ethan. – La persona más joven en recibir jamás ese honor.

\- Todavía tenía 15 años, me faltaban unos días para los 16.

\- La entrevistaron en varios periódicos y salió incluso en la televisión muggle.

\- Vaya, es impresionante todo lo que nos cuentas. – Audrey forzó una sonrisa, que engañó a todo el mundo salvo a Ethan, y se puso de pie. – Lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo que irme. Acabo de recordar que tengo otros planes y no puedo faltar.

\- ¿Qué planes, Dri?

\- Pues planes, Ethan. – Respondió, rápidamente. – Igual que tú no me lo cuentas todo, yo tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo.

\- Audrey… - Natalie le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró y se limitó a negar con la cabeza y seguir sonriendo de forma forzada.

\- Un placer conocerte, Riley. Chicos, nos vemos más tarde.

Salió de Madame Tudipié, sin pagar siquiera su café, y cerró de un portazo. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarse. Aquella chica era demasiado perfecta, no podía hacer nada contra ella. Había esperado poder encontrarle algún defecto, pero parecía no tener ninguno. No podía competir contra ella. Ella no era tan alta, ni tan buena, ni tan valiente y odiaba el quidditch y ensuciarse. Iba a quitarle a Ethan. Se dirigió hacia un callejón y se sentó en el umbral de la puerta de atrás de una tienda, todavía con esa sensación de angustia en su pecho. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y trató de controlar el escozor de sus ojos sin éxito. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y a esta la siguió otra. Pronto, estaba sollozando, con la cara enterrada entre las manos y sin entender muy bien por qué estaba tan asustada. Siguió así hasta que una voz muy conocida la llamó. Levantó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Cielo, ¿estás bien? – Molly se acercó a su hija, preocupada. – ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estoy… estoy bien. – Mintió, encogiéndose de hombros. – No me pasa nada.

\- Por algo llorarás, ¿no?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No sabes por qué lloras?

\- No… - Bajó la mirada y la fijó en sus manos, que retorcían de forma nerviosa la parte inferior de su blusa.

\- No me lo creo. – La mujer se agachó junto a ella. – Cuéntamelo. No me iré tranquila si no me lo dices.

\- No es nada. – Murmuró. – Ethan nos ha presentado a la chica con la que está saliendo. Creo que aún no es su novia, pero no tardará en serlo. Es perfecta, mamá.

\- La gente perfecta no existe. – Respondió, mirándola con preocupación. Ella mejor que nadie entendía lo que era sentirse demasiado imperfecta y compararse con otras.

\- No, mamá, esta chica lo es realmente. – Audrey suspiró y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía de Riley entre sollozos. Cuando terminó, se secó las lágrimas y volvió a suspirar. – Repite ahora eso de que la gente perfecta no existe.

\- Joder, ¿pero de dónde ha salido? – Molly negó con la cabeza. – Parece una chica genial, pero tú no te alegras por Ethan.

\- Es que me lo va a quitar.

\- ¿Te… te gusta Ethan? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó, mirándola sorprendida. – Somos amigos, eso es todo. Es mi mejor amigo, mamá. No quiero que me deje de lado por ella, además, ni siquiera la había mencionado antes.

\- Entiendo… - La mujer asintió. A ella su hija no la engañaba, pero si no quería admitir lo que le pasaba, ella no la obligaría a confesarlo. – No creo que quedarte en un sucio callejón llorando sea una buena idea.

\- Ya, pero ha sido lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a mirar locales, ¿recuerdas que estaba pensando en abrir aquí una sucursal?

\- Oh, es verdad. – Asintió. – ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

\- Bastante bien, creo que ya tengo un local. De hecho, - Se levantó y se acercó a la entrada del callejón. – ven un momento Michael, quiero presentarte a mi hija.

Audrey, al escuchar aquello, se levantó rápidamente, estiró su ropa y sonrió levemente. Su madre apareció entonces con un chico de unos veintipocos años, alto y de pelo castaño.

\- Este es Michael Müller, el hijo de la dueña del local que quiero alquilar. – Le explicó. – Michael, mi hija mediana, Audrey. Estudia en Hogwarts y hoy han venido de visita al pueblo.

\- Encantado. – Dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

\- Igualmente. – Contestó ella antes de morderse el labio. Era mono y tenía un acento extranjero adorable.

\- Michael se encarga de las propiedades de su familia. – Siguió diciendo la mujer. – Terminó sus estudios en Durmstrang hace unos años y estudió Economía en una universidad muggle alemana, pero ahora vive aquí en el Reino Unido.

\- Era más sencillo encargarme de los negocios de mi familia desde aquí. – Añadió él. – Además, necesitaba, ¿cómo se dice?, ¿cambiar de aire?

\- Sí, se dice así. – Audrey asintió. – Eso es genial.

\- Michael, ¿por qué no llevas a mi hija a tomar algo? Todavía le quedan algunas horas aquí en el pueblo y yo tengo que irme.

\- Oh, claro, sería genial. ¿Te apetece?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues entonces me marcho, te aviso pronto para firmar los papeles. Creo que todo está bien pero quiero que lo vea mi abogado antes.

\- Es comprensible. – El chico asintió. – Nos veremos pronto entonces, señora Wood.

\- Dale besos de mi parte a papá y a Kate.

\- Y tú a tu hermano, aunque a ver si me lo encuentro antes de irme.

\- Seguro que estará con sus amigos dando vueltas o en Honeydukes.

\- Me pasaré por allí entonces. – La abrazó y le dio un beso antes de susurrar en su oído. – Pásalo bien y anímate.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – Respondió. Cuando se separaron, ambas sonrieron. – Adiós, mamá.

\- Adiós, cielo.

Molly se fue del callejón con una sonrisa, aunque un poco nerviosa. No sabía si lanzar a su hija de 17 años en los brazos de un guapo extranjero de 25 era una buena idea pero, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que se acostaran? Al menos así dejaría de pensar en Ethan y se relajaría un poco. Solo esperaba no volver a verla llorando por ese chico porque, si no se daba cuenta de la chica que tenía junto a él, es que era únicamente un imbécil que no lo merecía. Aunque quizás su hija también tuviera cierta culpa por no querer admitir lo que sentía, pero ella podía llegar a entenderla: era joven, todavía no sabía lo que quería. De momento, solo esperaba que pasara un buen rato con Michael y no volver a encontrarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Natalie y Thomas salieron del local un rato después. Riley los había impresionado y se alegraban muchísimo por Ethan, pero estaban preocupados por Audrey. Habían visto las caras de la chica durante el encuentro y su salida tan brusca – acompañada de los comentarios que le había dedicado a su mejor amigo –, los había dejado bastante preocupados.

\- Pobre Audrey. – Murmuró el chico, deteniéndose en la puerta. – Entiendo que se haya sentido atacada. Ethan no exageraba, esta chica es perfecta. Si yo conociera a alguien así, no la dejaría escapar.

\- Lo sé. Entiendo por qué está tan fascinado con ella, es simplemente espectacular. – La castaña suspiró. – No sé qué va a pasar ahora, pero Audrey está muy dolida.

\- Solo nos queda esperar y observar, lo mejor será no intervenir hasta que aclaren lo que sienten.

\- Lo sé. – Natalie asintió. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, será lo mejor, quiero ir a… - De repente, alguien abrió la puerta del local y le dio en la espalda, haciendo que se volviera, enfadado. – ¡Más cuidado!

\- Perdona pero, ¿a quién se le ocurre pararse justo aquí? – Carina lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Un "lo siento" estaría bien.

\- No pienso disculparme por algo que no es mi culpa.

\- Sabes que no vas a morirte por mostrar un poco de humildad de vez en cuando, ¿verdad, niña mimada?

\- Y tú sabes que cuando uno estorba, lo mejor es callar y dejar que la otra persona pase, ¿verdad, estúpido?

\- Venga, chicos, no os peleéis aquí. – Intervino Ian, sonriendo levemente. – Ha sido solo un accidente, pero debimos haber tenido más cuidado. Lo sentimos, Potter.

\- ¡Pero no le des la razón!

\- ¿Ves? Aprende un poco de tu novio, Malfoy. – El chico sonrió con cierta chulería y ella puso los ojos en blanco. – No es nada, Hill, pero me gustaría escuchárselo decir a ella.

\- Thomas, déjalo. – Dijo Natalie. – Ya te han pedido perdón.

\- Exacto, Potter, escucha a tu… espero que no novia porque tengo a Natalie por una persona bastante inteligente.

\- ¿Y si no fuera inteligente no podría salir conmigo?

\- ¿Está saliendo contigo?

\- No, pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

\- Creo que tu pregunta se contesta sola con esa respuesta. – Sonrió de medio lado y lo miró de forma victoriosa. – Espero que lo hayas entendido, pero si no ya te lo explicará Natalie más tarde.

\- Te crees muy lista y graciosa, ¿verdad?

\- Lo soy más bien al contrario que otras personas aquí presentes que no son más que un incordio y ahora, tanto si me disculpas como si no, me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que discutir contigo.

\- Compadezco a tu pobre novio porque tiene que aguantarte el resto de la tarde.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti estar en el lugar de Ian para poder salir con una chica como yo aunque, claro está, a ver quién te aguanta.

\- Tranquila, si tú has encontrado a alguien que te soporta, a mí me costará menos aún.

\- No voy a entrar de nuevo en esto.

\- Nadie quiere que lo hagas.

\- Bien.

\- Perfecto, pues adiós.

Carina lo fulminó con la mirada una última vez, cogió a Ian del brazo y se alejó con paso apresurado.

\- Tenéis que dejarlo de una vez. – Murmuró Natalie.

\- Es únicamente su culpa. – Respondió él, negando con la cabeza. – Anda, vayamos a dar un paseo.

La chica asintió y los dos comenzaron a andar por la calle y visitaron varias tiendas antes de emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo pero, cuando iban hacia allí, no pudieron evitar detenerse, sorprendidos al ver a Audrey, apoyada contra un árbol besando con pasión a un chico al que no habían visto nunca y que tenía una mano metida bajo su blusa. Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Pero lo peor todavía estaba por llegar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Ethan, que acababa de llegar de la mano de Riley y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué estáis aquí parados? – Insistió.

\- Oye, Ethan, ¿esa no es tu amiga Audrey?

El chico miró hacia donde su cita señalaba y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Pero quién era ese tío y cuándo lo había conocido? Los otros dos chicos suspiraron. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.


	14. Chapter 14

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la salida a Hogsmeade y la situación en la Torre de Ravenclaw era bastante agridulce. Por un lado, Cyrill estaba en una nube. Después de su desastrosa cita con Lucy habían quedado un par de veces más y las cosas entre ellos parecían ir viento en popa. En su primera cita habían salido a pasear por los jardines y habían estado hablando (o, intentándolo, porque ambos estaban tan nerviosos que a él apenas le salían las palabras y ella era incapaz de dejar de decir tonterías) y en la segunda habían subido a la Torre de Astronomía a ver las estrellas (que Lucy sabía distinguir a la perfección gracias a su padre y los Malfoy). El chico estaba decidido a besarla de una vez la próxima vez que quedaran, aunque sus piernas temblaban solo con pensarlo.

Pero, por otra parte, las cosas entre Audrey y Ethan parecían ir de mal en peor. Desde que vieron a la chica besándose con aquel alemán, la relación entre ambos era realmente tensa. Audrey todavía podía recordar a la perfección la discusión que tuvieron en cuanto la vio aparecer en la Sala Común y, aquella noche tumbada en un sofá de la Sala Común, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

\- Vaya, a buenas horas. – Dijo el pelinegro nada más verla entrar.

\- Ya te dije que tenía planes. – Replicó ella, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

\- No lo sé, quizás que he visto cómo un tío bastante mayor te metía mano contra un árbol.

\- ¿Has estado espiándome?

\- No es que estuvieras escondiéndote precisamente. – Ethan puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Quién es y, lo más importante, por qué nunca me has hablado de él?

\- Lo conocí hace poco, además, tú tampoco me hablaste de Riley.

\- Pero te la he presentado.

\- Sí, por supuesto, cómo olvidar ese maravilloso rato que hemos pasado todos juntos.

\- ¿No te ha caído bien, Dri?

\- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si, al parecer, es perfecta?

\- Hombre, pues mejor que ese tío con el que estás liada seguro que es.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tu de Michael?

\- Oh, así que Michael.

\- Sí y, para tu información, estudio Economía tras terminar Durmstrang y ahora está aquí administrando las propiedades de su familia. – Dijo, cruzándose de brazos. – Es un chico muy inteligente y encantador.

\- Ah, ¿pero habías tenido tiempo para hablar? Creía que se había limitado a meterte la lengua en la garganta.

\- ¡Ethan!

\- Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad. – Se defendió. – O, al menos, eso fue lo que vi.

\- Como si tú no te hubieras enrollado con la… con Riley. – Replicó la chica, cada vez más enfadada. ¿Pero quién se creía que era?

\- ¿Con la qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir en contra de Riley?

\- Nada, olvídalo. Lo mejor será dejar esta conversación aquí.

\- Pues yo no quiero.

\- Mala suerte porque yo sí.

La chica se dirigió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios femeninos mientras él se giraba para ver a sus amigos, que habían sido testigos de la discusión y no sabían qué hacer o decir. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

* * *

Audrey suspiró. Aquellas tres semanas casi sin Ethan no estaban siendo fáciles, apenas se dirigían la palabra y él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Riley. No lo culpaba, era su novia, pero aún así no podía evitar odiar todo aquello. Y encima Michael pasaba de ella. No es que le importara demasiado, ella ya se había imaginado aquello antes de liarse con él, sabía perfectamente dónde se metía, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada y traicionada. Se había esperado que, al menos, contestara la carta que le había enviado apenas unos días después de aquello. Habría sido un detalle hacerlo, especialmente porque había pasado bastante más allá de segunda base y, si no hubiera sido virgen, lo habría dejado ir aún más allá cuando la llevó a aquel local vacío y se quedaron prácticamente desnudos. Pero bueno, ya había obtenido lo que quería: su madre había firmado el contrato y ella (bastante despechada por mucho que le doliera admitirlo) le había hecho cosas que no pensaba admitir en voz alta. Ambos habían pasado un buen rato y ya está, aunque no habría estado de más contestar al menos diciéndole que también le había gustado lo que había pasado entre ellos y sugiriéndole ser mejor solo amigos. Habría sido cortés al menos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se incorporó al escuchar la voz de Ethan, que acababa de entrar a la Sala Común.

\- ¿Ahora vuelves? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño e ignorando su pregunta.

\- No me has contestado, Dri. – Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el sofá, un poco preocupado. Sabía que la chica bajaba ahí cuando estaba preocupada, triste, nerviosa o asustada y no estaba muy seguro de cuál de aquellas emociones estaba sintiendo en ese instante. – ¿Va todo bien?

\- Supongo. – Mintió.

\- Venga ya, no esperes que te crea. – El chico suspiró y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, haciendo que ella suspirara, reconfortada. – ¿Qué te pasa, Dri? ¿Tiene algo con ver con ese… con Michael?

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Murmuró, con el sabor amargo de la mentira tiñéndole la boca. Si Ethan supiera que él era el principal motivo de su insomnio…

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

\- No. – Audrey sonrió levemente. – Justo ese es el problema: no me ha dicho nada. No ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, pero no quiero hablar de él.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque solo es un imbécil de sonrisa bonita y acento sexy con el que pasé un buen rato. Yo tampoco quería nada más, fue solo una atracción primaria, no hubo sentimientos involucrados.

\- ¿Hasta dónde…?

\- No tanto. – Confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tercera, pero sin llegar al final. ¿Y Riley y tú?

\- Solo primera, aunque cada vez está la segunda más cerca. – Respondió, sonrojándose un poco. ¿Por qué Audrey conseguía en unas horas más que él en un mes?

\- Algún día caerá, sobre todo ahora que estáis saliendo…

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Ethan suspiró. Riley le gustaba mucho y sentía cosas por ella, pero aún así seguía sintiendo esa fuerte conexión con Audrey. No entendía qué le pasaba, era como si pudiera querer a las dos al mismo tiempo y eso a veces le daba un poco de miedo.

\- Tiene mucha suerte. – La voz de la morena era apenas un murmullo y él tuvo que acercarse un poco para escucharla. – No todas encuentran a un chico como tú.

\- Yo también he tenido mucha suerte con ella, Dri.

\- Supongo. – Suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras una punzada de celos aparecía en su pecho. ¿De verdad sentiría cosas por él? Aquello era imposible además, si lo quería, ¿por qué no tenía ningún tipo de problemas para liarse con otros tíos? Seguro que todo eran imaginaciones suyas o, peor aún, que estaba así por culpa de los demás, que no paraban de insistir con aquello.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

\- ¿No estábamos peleados?

\- Creo que estoy cansado de no hablar contigo, ¿no te pasa lo mismo?

\- La verdad es que sí. – La chica se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. – ¿Fingimos que hay tormenta y me cuentas un cuento y me cantas hasta que me duerma?

Ethan lanzó una pequeña carcajada. En su primer año descubrió que a Audrey la atemorizaban las tormentas y, siempre que había una, se hacía una bolita en la Sala Común y esperaba, entre temblores, a que pasara así que él comenzó a reunirse con ella esas noches para distraerla y que pudiera dormir. Con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba a la chica admitir que estaba asustada o disgustada así que las tormentas se convirtieron en su particular eufemismo. Aquel era su pequeño secreto y jamás pensaban confesárselo a nadie. Así que el chico empezó a acariciar su pelo y a contarle la historia de una princesa guerrera mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se iba quedando profundamente dormida. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que era irónico que la única persona que pudiera calmarla, fuera la misma que había hecho que estuviera así.

* * *

\- La verdad es que es un color precioso. – April, que miraba con atención las uñas de Eve, suspiró. – Es muy bonito, tu madre tiene buen gusto, ojalá la mía me enviara también pintauñas, pero ya sabéis lo que dicen siempre: "esas cosas muggles interfieren con la magia de las varitas y la debilitan". Como si yo fuera a dedicarme a eso…

\- Solo quieren que sigas la tradición familiar, April. – Carina se encogió de hombros. – Eres una Ollivander al fin y al cabo, hacer varitas es algo inherente a vosotros.

\- Sí, pero será mi hermano el que se quede con el negocio. – Replicó. – Lleva ya años trabajando allí y se le da genial. Yo quiero hacer otras cosas y poder pintarme las uñas cuando quiera.

\- Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo. – Eve le dio el tarro de pintura rosa. – Corre, antes de que llegue el profesor Lupin.

La chica se pintó las uñas rápidamente y sonrió al verlas. Estaban preciosas, además, ahora que podía llevarlas un poco más largas, lucían más. Pero, justo cuando le estaba devolviendo el botecito a Eve, un libro le dio en el brazo y se le cayó sobre la túnica de Carina.

\- Mierda. – La pelirroja se puso de pie de un salto y se miró la ropa, que tenía una enorme mancha rosa.

\- ¡Mi pintauñas! – La rubia corrió a recogerlo antes de que se derramara más y suspiró aliviada. Todavía quedaba bastante.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – Carina se giró hacia atrás, furiosa, y, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Thomas no pudo evitar sentir cómo la furia la invadía. ¿Pero quién se creía que era riéndose? – No habrás sido tú, ¿verdad, Potter?

\- Ha sido sin querer, Malfoy. – Intervino Ethan rápidamente, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa. – Estábamos haciendo el tonto, he lanzado el libro para que él lo transformara y se nos ha escapado. Disculpa.

\- Pero ha sido muy divertido. – El otro chico sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Te has manchado tu túnica de diseño? ¿Vas a llorar?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, ya sabes, es lo que hacéis las niñas pijas, ¿no? Llorar cuando alguien os mancha.

\- Corta el rollo, Potter. Se lo pienso decir a Remus en cuanto entre.

\- Encima de malcriada y repelente, chivata. – Replicó él, negando con la cabeza, pero todavía con aquella sonrisa que tanto la estaba sacando de quicio dibujada en sus labios.

\- Serás… - Sacó su varita, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Eve y April la agarraron de ambos brazos.

\- ¿Qué? Anda, vuelve a tu sitio y déjate de tonterías. No eres capaz de hacer nada más que llorar y quejarte. Niña consentida y malcriada…

Aquello fue más de lo que Carina pudo soportar. Con un movimiento rápido, se libró del agarre de sus dos amigas y le lanzó un _desmaius_ que él pudo esquivar por muy poco. Sacó su varita también y le lanzó un hechizo que ella paró con un sencillo _protego_. Se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a atacarse, haciendo que sus hechizos chocaran. Se pusieron de pie en sus respectivos pupitres mientras el resto de sus compañeros los miraban sin saber qué hacer y siguieron con aquel improvisado duelo hasta que, de repente, una fuerza sobrenatural los elevó en el aire.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?! – Remus estaba furioso y los miraba sin ser capaz de creerse que realmente estuvieran luchando en mitad de su aula. – ¡Esto está terminantemente prohibido!

\- ¡Ha empezado él! – Lo acusó Carina.

\- ¡Y tú lo has seguido! – El profesor negó con la cabeza. – Se acabó. Estoy harto de vuestras tonterías, ya os dije que la próxima vez que os viera peleando, no os libraríais. Estáis los dos castigados, tendréis que limpiar todas las aulas del castillo los sábados por la noche, empezando por el aula de Pociones este próximo sábado.

\- ¿Qué? – Thomas negó con la cabeza. – ¡No es justo! Fue un accidente, yo no quería hacer nada, pero es que ella se lo toma todo a la tremenda, es una malcriada.

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- Pero, Remus…

\- Pero nada. – Los cortó a ambos. – Voy a escribir a vuestros padres en cuanto acabe la clase. No voy a consentir este comportamiento ni un minuto más así que espero que estos castigos os sirvan para hacer las paces de una vez o, al menos, para aprender a convivir juntos si no queréis que vuestro último año se convierta en un infierno.

\- No puedes amenazarnos así. – La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No me pongáis a prueba. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – No sería la primera vez que un Potter y una Malfoy han intentado quedar por encima de mí y han acabado casi expulsados o, si no, preguntadle a Leah y Lyra.

\- Profesor, la verdad es que realmente ha sido un accidente, nosotros…

\- ¿Quiere acabar también castigado, señor Mosby? Porque, si es así, no tendré ningún problema en ponerlo a limpiar a usted también.

\- Pero, profesor, la cuestión es…

\- ¿Usted también, señorita Mcmillan? Creo que, como Delegada, no debería tratar de impedir que un profesor ejerza su autoridad por muy amiga que sea de la castigada.

Los dos chicos suspiraron y asintieron antes de dedicarles miradas de disculpa a sus amigos, que se encogieron de hombro.

\- Y ahora, por favor, vuelvan a sus sitios, a no ser que hayan resultado heridos.

\- No, yo estoy bien, no me ha dado. – Murmuró Carina.

\- Yo también.

\- Bien, pues siéntense para que podamos comenzar esta clase de una vez. – Remus se dirigió hacia su mesa y soltó sus cosas. – Todos tienen ya una edad, no son críos así que más les vale empezar a comportarse como tales. Espero que el castigo del señor Potter y la señorita Malfoy les sirva de advertencia a todos.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Y después de eso, la beso, ¿qué os parece?

Thomas y Ethan intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de estallar en carcajadas, haciendo que Cyrill se cruzara de brazos y resoplara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que esas cosas no pueden planearse, salen solas y, además, tal y como sois, ¿de verdad crees que todo va a salir según un esquema? – Ethan negó con la cabeza.

\- Gracias por tranquilizarme, chicos. – El rubio suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. –Justo eso era lo que necesitaba antes de ir a la cita.

\- Venga ya, solo te estamos diciendo la verdad. – Thomas se puso de pie y se acercó a él. – No seas cuadriculado, sal a divertirte y punto.

\- Si no lo llevo todo planeado, me quedaré pillado, seré incapaz de besarla y Lucy pensará que solo la quiero como una amiga.

\- Tú bésala y ya está, no lo pienses tanto. – Insistió el menor de los Potter. – Besar no es difícil, es algo natural.

\- La primera vez parece un mundo, pero después ves que no es más que una tontería. – Añadió Ethan.

\- Eso espero… - El chico se levantó y estiró su camisa. – Deseadme suerte.

\- Mucha suerte.

\- ¡Tú puedes, campeón!

Cyrill salió del dormitorio rápidamente, en dirección al vestíbulo donde había quedado con Lucy. Aquella cita iba a ser la definitiva por mucho miedo que sintiera en ese instante.

* * *

\- Pues si no te besa, bésalo tú. – Maddie, que estaba tumbada en su cama con los pies apoyados en la pared y pasando las páginas de una revista, puso los ojos en blanco. – Qué lentito es este chico, por Merlín, no sé a qué está esperando.

\- ¿Cómo voy a besarlo yo? – Lucy, que estaba sentada en la cama de Tessa mientras esta le recogía el pelo en una trenza, negó con la cabeza.

\- No es difícil, a veces besas sin darte cuenta siquiera. – Gwen se encogió de hombros desde el alfeizar de la ventana en el que estaba sentada, contemplando el fondo del Lago Negro. – No es para tanto.

\- Anda, dejadla tranquila. – Intervino Tessa, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya verás como todo irá bien. Yo también estaba nerviosa en mi primer beso, pero es un momento mágico.

\- ¿Con Theo también lo fue? – Le preguntó la castaña, dedicándole una mirada divertida que hizo que se sonrojara.

\- No, yo creo que eso más bien fue una de esas veces en las que besas sin darte cuenta. – Intervino la rubia.

\- Por favor, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de mi hermano? – Lucy puso cara de asco. – No es muy agradable para mí imaginarme esa situación, gracias.

\- Venga, pero no te piques. – Maddie se sentó en la cama y se encogió de hombros. – Todas hemos pensado alguna vez que nos gustaría tener algo con tu hermano y Tessa únicamente lo ha conseguido.

\- Al menos no se está aburriendo tanto como las demás. – Gwen suspiró. – Ya no hay chicos que merezcan la pena en este colegio.

\- Es que sois muy especiales. – La morena suspiró. – Y lo mío con Theo es pasado y no volveremos a mencionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Las tres asintieron y ella siguió con la trenza. No le gustaba mentirles, pero es que con Lucy no podía hablarse de aquello y, si no se lo contaba a ella, no iba a decírselo a las demás. Además, solo estaban siendo unas cuantas cartas – una a la semana, dos como mucho –, no era para tanto.

\- Supongo que podría lanzarme si él no se decidiera, aunque espero no tener que hacerlo. Me pongo a temblar solo con pensarlo. – La morena se mordió el labio. – ¿Cómo podéis hacerlo vosotras con tanta tranquilidad?

\- Ya te darás cuenta de que no es para tanto. – Tessa sonrió. – Besar es fácil, lo difícil es mantener una relación. Las cosas del corazón siempre son más difíciles que las físicas porque una cosa son los instintos y otra, el amor.

\- Siempre sabes lo que decir. – La chica giró la cabeza un poco y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. – Por cosas como estas te quiero, Tessa.

\- Ya lo sé. – Terminó la trenza y también sonrió. – Y ahora vamos. Ya estás lista y estoy segura de que no quieres hacer esperar a Cyrill, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Se levantó de un salto y se colocó bien el escote del top entallado que llevaba. – ¿Voy bien? ¿El pintalabios está intacto? Mejor me pongo un poco más.

Volvió a pintarse los labios ante la divertida mirada de sus amigas y se miró una última vez en el espejo.

\- Bien, deseadme suerte.

\- Mucha suerte y queremos luego los detalles. – Gwen le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó.

\- ¡A por él, Lucy! – La animó Maddie. – Demuéstrale lo que es bueno.

\- Ya sabes, solo déjate llevar y diviértete.

\- Gracias, chicas. ¡Luego os cuento!

Salió corriendo del dormitorio y las demás estallaron en carcajadas. Estaban seguras de que aquella cita terminaría bien o, al menos, eso esperaban porque con Cyrill y Lucy nunca se sabía.

* * *

\- Tienes que descansar un poco, ¿no crees?

Harry levantó la cabeza de su pergamino al sentir las manos de su novia sobre sus hombros y escuchar su voz en su oído.

\- Tengo que terminar la redacción de Pociones, cielo. – Contestó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Tú no tienes nada que hacer?

\- Ya he terminado y me aburro. – Mintió. Todavía le quedaban cosas por hacer, pero apenas había comido nada en todo el día y tenía que hacer algo para distraerse o acabaría yendo a las cocinas a por algo de comida y todos sus sacrificios no estarían sirviendo para nada. – Venga, salgamos a dar un paseo.

\- ¿No puedes ir con alguna de tus amigas? Tengo que terminar esto en serio.

\- Pero es que trabajas demasiado. – Empezó a masajear sus hombros y él cerró los ojos. – Venga, te vendrá bien descansar un poco.

\- Rachel, por muy tentador que suene no puedo hasta que acabe esto. – Suspiró y ella resopló y se apartó de él.

\- Está bien.

\- Ve con Nora o con Sandy.

\- Están con los chicos. – Negó con la cabeza. – Paso de ir de sujetavelas.

\- Pues ponte a adelantar trabajo.

\- Sí, supongo que eso haré. – Se sentó en la silla y abrió un libro con rabia. Tenía tanta hambre que solo quería gritar y Harry no estaba ayudándola mucho precisamente con esa actitud de "prefecto perfecto". ¿De verdad no podía dejar aquello para más tarde? Si no temiera que todo el mundo comenzara a murmurar e inventar cosas, le gritaría hasta quedarse sin voz.

\- No te enfades, esto es importante, Rachel. – El rubio se revolvió el pelo y apretó los labios. No entendía por qué su novia estaba últimamente tan irritable y no paraba de quejarse y poner malas caras por todo, pero aquello no le daba buena espina. – ¿Te ha pasado algo hace poco?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es que me da la sensación de que últimamente te irritas con mucha facilidad.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Se apresuró a replicar, frunciendo el ceño. – Estoy como siempre, serán solo imaginaciones tuyas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Insistió. – Rachel, puedes contarme lo que quieras, lo sabes. Soy tu novio y te quiero.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. – La morena se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. – No seas pesado. ¿No decías que tenías mucho que hacer? Pues termina esa dichosa redacción y déjame tranquila.

Salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, sin recoger siquiera sus cosas y dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca. Harry se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en las escaleras por las que ella acababa de marcharse. No sabía qué acababa de pasar, pero cada vez tenía una peor sensación. Estaba seguro de que a Rachel le pasaba a algo grave y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Lucy y Cyrill pasearon durante toda la tarde por los jardines del castillo y charlaron junto al Lago Negro, sentados sobre unas rocas a las que se subieron con mucho cuidado – y de las que, milagrosamente, no se cayeron –. Se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron los pies suspendidos a pocos centímetros del agua, aprovechando aquel día de otoño inusualmente cálido.

\- Me gusta salir contigo. – Murmuró la morena en un momento determinado, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Lo miró, sonrojada, y sonrió. – Siempre me lo paso bien.

\- A mí también me gusta mucho, Lucy. – Respondió el rubio, también sonriendo.

No había pensado besarla hasta que llegara la hora de despedirse, pero en aquel momento, con la luz del crepúsculo bañándola y toda la tranquilidad que los rodeaba, decidió que no podía esperar más. Se acercó un poco a ella y, temblado, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella se sonrojó aún más y se mordió al labio, que él miraba tratando de averiguar cómo iba a hacer aquello. La chica se atrevió a acercarse un poco también a él y ambos sonrieron levemente. Cada vez se iban acercando más, sus respiraciones habían comenzado a mezclarse y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse. El momento era mágico y ambos sentían el corazón latiendo con fuerza y mariposas en el estómago.

\- Auch.

Estaba siendo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Se separaron y la chica se frotó la frente ya que, sin querer, el rubio acababa de darle un cabezazo con la emoción del momento. Él se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear una excusa, pero la morena simplemente estalló en carcajadas y volvió a acercarse a él, dispuesta a besarlo. Se movió un poco en las rocas para poder unir sus labios pero, de repente y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, resbaló y cayó al agua, arrastrando al chico con ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Lucy se aferró a Cyrill con fuerza mientras él intentaba mantenerse a flote.

\- No pasa nada pero, por favor, no te agarres porque no sé nadar. – Consiguió decir tras escupir un poco de agua, todavía luchando por mantenerse en la superficie.

\- ¡Es que yo tampoco! – Exclamó ella, cada vez más preocupada y agarrándolo con más fuerza, desoyendo sus palabras.

\- ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido sentarte aquí?

\- ¿Y a ti? – Se hundió en el agua de nuevo y tosió un poco. – Venga, tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Sí, creo que si movemos los brazos podremos…

Se detuvo al sentir algo envolviéndolos y gritó al ver un tentáculo.

\- ¡Merlín!

\- Tranquilo, es solo el calamar gigante. – Ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello, pero sonrió de forma relajada. – Solo déjate llevar, él nos llevará a la orilla. Somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos?

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando lo vemos desde la ventana del dormitorio. – Explicó. – Nos tiene cierto cariño a los Slytherin, me habrá reconocido.

\- Oh, claro. – Él frunció el ceño, pero no añadió nada más hasta que el calamar los depositó con suavidad en la orilla del lago. – Menudo desastre.

\- Ya lo sé, somos unos patosos. – Lucy se escurrió el pelo y volvió a morderse el labio. – Han sido los nervios del momento.

\- ¿Qué me vas a decir? Sentía todo el cuerpo temblar. – Cyrill suspiró. – Nunca he besado a nadie.

\- Yo tampoco. – Confesó ella.

Empezaron a reír y, antes de darse cuenta, se acercaron de nuevo el uno al otro y por fin se besaron. Cyrill notaba el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y era incapaz de describir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo simplemente mágico. Y Lucy estaba exactamente igual. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se había detenido y era como si solo existieran ellos dos. Era maravilloso y más fácil de lo que jamás había imaginado. Profundizaron el beso lentamente, sin saber muy bien quién lo estaba guiando, quien le estaba pidiendo permiso a quien para seguir con aquello, y pasaron así varios minutos, olvidándose de todo excepto de ellos dos y aquella playa.

* * *

Cuando Cyrill volvió a la Torre de Ravenclaw, bastante rato después, sus amigos, que estaban en la Sala Común, corrieron hacia él rápidamente, sorprendidos al ver su ropa mojada y muertos de curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Audrey después de subirse de un salto a la espalda de Ethan. – ¿Hubo beso?

\- Hubo beso.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó, levantando ambos brazos y haciendo que el chico la agarrara con más fuerza. – ¡Ese es nuestro chico!

\- Sí, tío, enhorabuena. – Ethan sonrió. – ¿Pero por qué estás empapado?

\- Nos hemos caído al lago, es una larga historia. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Quizás os la cuente algún día pero, de momento, creo que me la voy a guardar para mí.

Los otros cuatro protestaron levemente, pero no añadieron nada más. Se alegraban muchísimo por él y esperaban que todo fuera hacia delante.

* * *

\- ¡Lo hice, lo hice! – Lucy entró a su dormitorio dando saltos. – ¡Nos hemos besado!

\- ¿Ves? Te dijimos que era fácil. – Tessa le guiñó un ojo y la otra se sonrojó. – ¿Estáis saliendo entonces?

\- ¿Por un par de besos ya tienen que estar saliendo? – Gwen puso los ojos en blanco. – Por favor, Tessa, que tú te has acostado con tíos y ni siquiera los has llamado al día siguiente.

\- Perdona, si lo he hecho aunque fuera para decirles que no estaba interesada. – Se defendió.

\- Pero la cuestión es que unos besos no implican nada.

\- Eso es verdad. – Lucy frunció el ceño. – Se lo comentaré en nuestra próxima cita.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan mojada? ¿Te ha tirado al lado? – Le preguntó Maddie.

\- Es un secreto, pero recordad que yo soy bastante torpe también. Quizás haya sido mi culpa. –Se acercó a la ventana y golpeó levemente el cristal, tratando de atraer la atención del calamar. Cuando el animal se acercó ella sonrió. – Gracias, amigo.

Este hizo una pirueta y se alejó nadando y ella apoyó la frente en el cristal, sin poder parar de sonreír.

* * *

N/A: Perdonad el retraso, chicos :( Pero os dejo tres capítulos con mucho Edrey y Lucy/Cyrill para compensar ;)


	16. Chapter 16

\- ¿Vas a dirigirme la palabra o piensas pasarte todo el castigo callada?

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. No es que quisiera hablar con Carina, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio. Como ella no dijo nada, cogió un trapo y empezó a frotar los calderos. Cuanto antes terminara, antes podría irse. La pelirroja se levantó del pupitre en el que estaba sentada y lo imitó. Cogió otro trapo y comenzó a limpiar ella también. Estaba realmente enfadada con el chico, aquello era su culpa, ella no había hecho nada, solo se estaba defendiendo, ¿por qué había acabado castigada también? Empezó a frotar el interior del caldero con fuerza, deseando volver a su dormitorio, pero frotaba con tanto ímpetu, que el trapo se le escapó y su mano entró en contacto con los restos de líquido del fondo. Notó cómo se quemaba y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado ya? – El pelinegro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada que te importe. – Se miró la mano y palideció al ver sus dedos en carne viva.

\- Déjame ver. – Se acercó a ella y cogió su mano con una delicadeza que sorprendió a ambos. Apretó los labios y tiró de su brazo hasta ponerlo en un recipiente vació. – _Aquamenti_. – Un chorro de agua salió de su varita, entrando en contacto con la piel de la chica, que se quejó. Cogió entonces un par de ingredientes, los machacó rápidamente y se los aplicó sobre la quemadura. – Eran sustancias corrosivas, ¿estás loca? Tendrías que haber hecho algo antes. Desde luego, eres un auténtico desastre en Pociones.

\- Por eso dejé de cursarlas en cuanto aprobé el TIMO. – Replicó ella, un poco molesta, pero agradecida.

\- Ya, se nota. – Suspiró aliviado al ver que la rojez iba desapareciendo. – Deja los dedos quietos un par de minutos.

\- Vale.

\- De nada, por cierto.

\- No creas que esto cambia algo, Potter, sigo enfadada contigo.

\- Me parece increíble. – Negó con la cabeza. – Eres insoportable, Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué te esperabas? Estoy aquí un sábado por la noche por tu culpa. – Lo fulminó con la mirada. – Tenía mejores planes, ¿sabes?

\- No me eches la culpa de todo, tú también lanzaste hechizos.

\- ¡Solo me defendía!

\- Si te molestó ese simple comentario…

\- Me llamaste niñata consentida y mimada delante de toda la clase. – Tuvo que morderse la lengua. Si seguía hablando, acabaría peleándose con él otra vez.

\- Aprende a controlar tu rabia.

\- Te odio.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Todavía no entiendo cómo mis padres pueden pensar que eres encantadora.

\- Créeme, tengo esa misma sensación cada vez que mi madre dice que siempre estoy a la defensiva contigo, como si tú nunca hicieras nada. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Si supiera que estoy castigada por tu culpa…

\- ¿Se ha enfadado mucho mami? – Lanzó una carcajada irónica. – Dudo que se tomen tus castigos peor que mis padres.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Deben estar acostumbrados, tu hermana es Lyra Malfoy, ella y mi prima Leah batieron el récord de castigos del colegio. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo soy el hermano de Jane Potter y todos esperan que sea tan listo y disciplinado como ella.

\- Bueno, yo no soy solo hermana de Lyra, también de Orion y de Cassie. La gente espera que sea, o tan directa como Lyra, o tan aplicada como Orion, o tan única como Cassie. – Dijo, bajando un poco el tono de voz y apartando la vista. – Tengo que ser inteligente, decidida, luchadora, divertida… Tengo que ser perfecta y ni siquiera soy capitana del equipo de quidditch.

\- Yo ni siquiera juego al quidditch, no puedo mantenerme sobre una escoba. – Thomas lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Y mi abuela es Ginny Potter, una de las mejores cazadoras de la historia de las Arpías. Además, mi hermana tiene un don. La mejor buscadora de Slytherin de las últimas décadas.

\- Ya, pero tu madre nunca jugó. – Negó con la cabeza. – Mis padres fueron los dos capitanes y Orion y Cassie también.

\- Pero Lyra no.

\- Solo porque lo era Leah, ella era su segunda. Yo con suerte soy la tercera.

\- Eres una quejica. – Murmuró él.

\- ¿Yo? – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada irónica. – Creo que estamos hablando exactamente de lo mismo.

\- Claro que no. – La señaló de forma acusadora. – Tú no tienes la presión que tengo yo. No soy capaz de jugar al quidditch, lo que hace que la mitad de la familia se ría de mí; soy listo, pero no un genio como Jane, su expediente es el mejor desde…

\- Mi abuela, Hermione Granger.

\- Bueno, si quieres hablar de abuelos solo te diré que el mío es Harry Potter y que llevo su nombre, eso es una gran presión.

\- Los míos son Hermione y Ron Weasley y Draco y Astoria Malfoy. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te crees que no vi cómo miraban a mi familia cuando todo estaba a punto de estallar? Creían que nos uniríamos a ellos, que volveríamos a luchar contra los muggles, que volveríamos a ser de los malos. Sospechaban de Lyra y Orion, de mi padre, incluso de mi abuelo. No se creían que estuvieran luchando junto a Leah y los demás. Tenía 13 años, pero no era tonta. Notaba sus miradas, escuchaba sus comentarios y veía el daño que eso le hacía a mi madre.

\- Carina… - La abrazó sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía, que la trataba así, que sentía la necesidad de protegerla y ayudarla.

\- No quiero tu compasión, Thomas. – Lo apartó de un empujón y se cruzó de brazos. – No la necesito.

\- Joder, para una vez que intento ser amable contigo, así me lo pagas. – Bufó. – Si lo llego a saber dejo que los dedos se te caigan a cachos y sigo limpiando sin cruzar palabra contigo, amargada.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Quedas disculpada.

\- Eres un auténtico imbécil, no sé cómo he podido sentirme identificada contigo.

\- Debo estar haciendo algo muy mal si eso ha pasado. – Se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo. Se dedicaron el uno al otro miradas desafiantes, decididos a no ceder, a ganar aquella discusión.

\- Suéltame, Potter.

\- ¿Y si no quiero, Malfoy? – Tiró de ella, pegándola más a él. Carina se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y él sonrió, complacido.

\- Eres un egocéntrico, un gilipollas, un niñato, un…

No pudo terminar la frase. Thomas la besó con fuerza y pasión, para sorpresa de ambos. No estaba muy seguro de por qué había hecho eso, solo sabía que los labios de la pelirroja habían actuado como imanes y que no había podido resistirse. Aunque probablemente lo más sorprendente de todo fue que ella le siguió el beso con la misma pasión. Apoyó las manos en el culo de la chica y terminó de pegar sus cuerpos, mientras ella apoyaba las suyas en sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué estabas diciéndome? – Preguntó él rompiendo el beso durante unos instantes.

\- Que te odio, Potter.

Esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso. Él la llevó hasta la pared, donde apoyó su espalda antes de enterrar una de sus manos en su melena pelirroja.

\- Esto no está bien. – Murmuró Carina, mientras él empezaba a besar su cuello.

\- No lo pienses ahora. – Contestó él, buscando de nuevo sus labios. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Volvieron a besarse, con rabia, con pasión, con entrega. Se olvidaron de todo lo demás, dejaron de odiarse durante unos instantes, decidieron ignorar el hecho de que eran, en parte, familia y de que la chica tenía novio. Thomas mordió el labio de la pelirroja y ella gimió. Desde luego, aquello era mejor que discutir.

* * *

\- Chicas, despertad, tengo un problema. Por Merlín, la he cagado, la he cagado completamente y necesito ayuda. – Carina entró a su dormitorio conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas y corrió a despertar a sus amigas. – April, Eve, por Merlín, esto es grave. Venga, necesito vuestra ayuda urgentemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – April bostezó y se incorporó lentamente en la cama mientras Eve se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

\- He hecho algo horrible.

\- ¿Has matado a Potter y necesitas ayuda para enterrar el cadáver? – La morena se frotó los ojos. – Porque si es así, te sugiero buscar a un Slytherin para que te ayude.

\- No es eso, es… - Se quedó callada al ver que sus otras compañeras de habitación también se habían despertado. – Ven.

Cogió a April del brazo y se metió en la cama de Eve, que volvió a protestar. Corrió el dosel, conjuró un _muffliato_ y suspiró.

\- ¿Y bien? – Insistió.

\- Me he liado con Potter. – Lo soltó sin más. Todavía le parecía increíble, únicamente una broma de mal gusto, pero había pasado de verdad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron ambas. April abrió mucho la boca y los ojos y Eve se incorporó de golpe.

\- Merlín, ¿qué he hecho? – Enterró la cara entre las manos. – ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa con Ian? – Preguntó la rubia, preocupada. Ella había estado en el lugar del chico y sabía lo mal que se pasaba, le parecía increíble que su amiga hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso después de ver lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando con lo de Chris.

\- ¡A la mierda Ian! – Exclamó April. – ¿Tengo que recordarte que sois familia, Carina?

\- No me lo recuerdes…

\- Solo primos segundos, no son los primeros en la historia que se lían, mira las costumbres que tenían antes en las familias sangre pura: concertaban matrimonios entre miembros de la misma familia. – Trató de restarle importancia Eve, aunque todavía sentía una pequeña punzada en el estómago.

\- ¡Que no me lo recordéis! – Exclamó antes de bufar. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tapó la cara, aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas. – ¿Qué he hecho? Por Merlín y Morgana, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Ian a la cara después de esto? ¿Y si se entera de lo que ha pasado? ¿Y si Thomas se lo cuenta y al final lo descubre todo el colegio?

\- ¿Desde cuándo es Thomas y no Potter?

\- Por Merlín, Eve, le ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta, creo que ya hay confianza porque – La miró enarcando una ceja. – solo os habéis besado, ¿no?

\- ¡April! – La pelirroja notó sus mejillas arder. – No me he acostado con él, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Además, ¿en una clase? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

\- Tranquila, solo era una pregunta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé… Necesito vuestra ayuda por eso. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

\- Hablar con Ian. – La morena apretó los labios. – Tiene que saberlo.

\- Me dejará, ya sabéis lo que opina de estas cosas. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pensará que no le quiero y no me dejará ni explicarme.

\- Bueno, es que eso es lo que tú siempre has dicho, ¿no? – Murmuró Eve, haciendo que sus dos amigas la miraran con preocupación. – Unos cuernos son imperdonables. Además, ¿quieres que vuestra relación esté cimentada sobre mentiras?

\- No, pero no podré soportar ver el dolor y la decepción en su mirada. Yo no quería hacerlo, no es como lo de Chris.

\- Él también me dijo que no quería hacerlo, que fue un accidente.

\- Merlín, me siento fatal…

\- Es normal. – April suspiró. – Pero ten en cuenta que, si te has liado con otro es por algo.

\- El primer amor no es para siempre.

\- Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. – Carina se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, pero estas no estaban dispuestas a esperar más. Se abandonó el llanto y sus amigas la miraron, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. No quería hacerle daño a Ian, ni recordarte todo lo de Chris, Eve. Lo siento.

\- Venga, ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. – La rubia la abrazó y la morena la cogió de la mano. – Intenta dormir un poco. Descansar te vendrá bien y verás las cosas con más claridad por la mañana. Ahora mismo no puedes arreglarlo.

Carina asintió antes de sorber por la nariz y abrazarla con más fuerza. Todavía no estaba muy segura de por qué había pasado todo aquello, pero estaba convencida de que besar a Thomas había sido el peor error de su vida.

* * *

\- ¡Ethan! ¡Audrey!

Thomas suspiró aliviado al ver a sus dos amigos durmiendo en un sofá de la Sala Común. El chico frunció el ceño y abrió levemente los ojos mientras ella, que estaba tumbada en su regazo, se incorporaba y sentaba derecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Audrey se frotó los ojos y bostezó. – Más te vale que sea algo grave.

\- Sí, tío, acabábamos de quedarnos dormidos, esto no es sano.

\- Es muy grave, os lo juro. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y se revolvió el pelo antes de ser capaz de soltarlo. – Me he liado con Malfoy.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Los dos terminaron de espabilarse e intercambiaron una rápida mirada, sin saber qué decir y tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba el otro.

\- A ver, pero cuando hablas de Malfoy, ¿te refieres a Carina? – Preguntó lentamente Ethan.

\- ¿Cuántas Malfoy hay en Hogwarts, Ethan? – Él negó con la cabeza. – ¡Claro que es Carina!

\- Tío, que es nuestra prima, Thomas, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Ese es el único problema, Dri? ¿En serio?

\- A ver, Ethan, no sé, yo no voy liándome con familiares míos por ahí, ¿tú sí?

\- No, claro que no. Qué asco.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dices que no es el peor problema?

\- Porque no lo es.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- ¿Que se odian, quizás?

\- ¿De verdad crees que eso es más grave?

\- ¿Hola? Sigo delante. – Thomas los interrumpió y puso los ojos en blanco. – Es mi problema, no el vuestro.

\- Sí, perdona. – La morena suspiró. – ¿Cómo habéis acabado liándoos?

\- Estábamos discutiendo y, de repente, nos estábamos besando. No sé muy bien cómo ha sido, os lo juro. Hablamos de la presión que teníamos por ser hijos y nietos de quiénes éramos y la abracé porque me sentí mal por una cosa que dijo sobre su madre, pero luego volvimos a gritarnos y… pasó.

\- Qué fuerte. – El chico negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de creérselo. – No puedo creerme que os hayáis liado de verdad…

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé, pero tratar de olvidarme de lo que ha pasado. – Cerró los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, a su mente volvió la imagen de la chica apoyada contra la pared, con los labios entreabiertos. – Aunque creo que no va a ser fácil.

\- Quizás deberíais hablar. – Dijo Audrey, sorprendiéndolo. – Thomas, Carina tiene novio, debe estar hecha un lío y deberíais aclarar por qué lo habéis hecho.

\- En eso Dri tiene razón.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a aclarar? – El menor de los Potter negó con la cabeza. – No, no quiero.

\- ¿Te da miedo saber la verdad? – Ethan lo miró preocupado.

\- Bastante.

\- Pero es mejor vivir con el miedo de la certeza que con el de la incertidumbre. – La morena suspiró. – Tenéis que hablar, Thomas. No os queda más remedio.

\- Por Dios, qué desastre… ¿Qué he hecho? – Resopló y volvió a revolverse el pelo con nerviosismo. – Tenéis que prometerme que no diréis nada. Cyrill está en una burbuja de felicidad y no quiero molestarlo con mis problemas y Natalie dirá que todas nuestras discusiones y nuestro odio injustificado es solo una especie de barrera para ocultar lo que realmente sentimos, o algo así, ya sabéis cómo es.

\- Sí, tienes razón y, la verdad, no creo que esa frase vaya muy desencaminada. – Murmuró Ethan. – Pero guardaremos el secreto.

\- Voy a acostarme a ver si así consigo aclararme un poco. – Suspiró. – ¿Venís?

\- Bueno, nosotros…

Ambos se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a murmurar excusas.

\- Nunca entenderé por qué dormís aquí abajo. – Los cortó él. – Todos lo sabemos, ¿qué más da? Al menos arriba dormiríais más cómodos.

\- Ahí tiene razón… - Audrey se encogió de hombros y Ethan tragó saliva. ¿Él y Audrey durmiendo en una cama? Algo le decía que aquello no sería buena idea. – Aunque no creo que a Riley le hiciera mucha gracia.

\- Sí, tienes razón, no le gustaría saberlo. – Carraspeó levemente. No se lo había querido decir a la chica, pero a la Gryffindor no le caía precisamente bien y tenía ciertas sospechas sobre su relación. – Mejor nos quedamos aquí abajo.

\- Como queráis. – Thomas se encogió de hombros. Estaba seguro de que tampoco le haría gracia saber que dormía con él en un sofá, pero ellos dos allá. – Buenas noches, chicos.

\- Trata de descansar, Thomas.

\- Buenas noches.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y solo quería dejar de pensar en Carina durante un rato.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Dri.

La chica levantó la cabeza al escuchar cómo Ethan, sentado a su lado y todavía con la visa fija en el examen, susurraba su nombre y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Susurró.

\- ¿Qué has puesto en la 3? ¿B o C? – Le preguntó.

\- C. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Y tú en la 10? No me suena nada.

\- Es la A.

\- Oye, - El murmullo de Thomas los sobresaltó. – ya que estáis pasándoos las respuestas echadme una mano.

Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, un poco desconcertados. Ellos siempre se habían pasado alguna que otra respuesta en los exámenes – incluso en sus TIMOS –, pero que Thomas les pidiera ayuda era algo nuevo.

\- Por favor. – Insistió. – No he estudiado nada, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que pasó el otro día.

Ethan suspiró y Audrey se mordió el labio. Sabían que el chico se había pasado todo el día anterior en un estado que no le había permitido estudiar, pero sabían lo arriesgado que era pasarle las respuestas. El profesor Watt no era tonto y sabían que, si no tenían mucho cuidado, los pillaría y no se libarían del castigo. Pero no podían dejar que suspendiera por un error estúpido.

\- Está bien, pero date prisa.

\- Mil gracias, Audrey, te debo una muy grande.

La morena levantó su hoja y él comenzó a copiar rápidamente, echándose levemente hacia delante para poder ver mejor las respuestas.

\- Venga, vamos. – Ethan se removió incómodo en su sitio y miró hacia los lados de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿No tienes de la 15 a la 20?

\- No he llegado aún.

\- Yo sí, mira.

Ethan levantó su examen y Thomas escribió rápidamente las que le faltaban. Pero, por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

\- Señor Potter, señor Mosby, señorita Wood, entréguenme sus exámenes inmediatamente. – El profesor Watt, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, les dedicó una mirada acusatoria y estiró la mano.

\- Profesor…

\- ¿Creen que soy idiota? – Interrumpió a Ethan. – Estaban los tres copiando.

\- Nosotros…

\- ¿Ustedes qué, señor Potter? – Negó con la cabeza y movió la mano. – Sus exámenes, por favor.

Ethan y Thomas los entregaron, pero Audrey agarró el suyo con fuerza. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Profesor, no lo he terminado. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Cree que eso me importa, señorita Wood? – Insistió. – ¿Acaso cree que voy a mirarlos siquiera?

Ella finalmente suspiró y se lo entregó. El hombre dejó entonces los tres papeles en el suelo y, con un hechizo los hizo trizas.

\- Esperen sentados en silencio hasta que sus compañeros terminen. – Dijo entonces. – Después vendrán conmigo al despacho del director. ¿Todo claro?

Los tres asintieron y bajaron la mirada. Ethan buscó la mano de Audrey y ella entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza mientras Thomas susurraba una disculpa. Natalie y Cyrill los miraban con preocupación, pero no quisieron decir nada ni levantar la vista durante mucho tiempo de sus exámenes por si también los acusaba a ellos de copiar.

\- No voy a tolerar este comportamiento en mi clase y tendré que cuestionarme la permanencia en esta de cualquiera que intente engañarme de esta forma. – Añadió el hombre antes de volver a su despacho.

Carina, desde su sitio, suspiró. Ella tampoco estaba precisamente inspirada en aquel examen – había querido pedirle ayuda a Eve, pero sabía que ella era demasiado responsable como para ayudarla – y no podía evitar preguntarse si Thomas tampoco había estudiado por lo que pasó entre ellos el sábado ni como sentirse si aquello era verdad.

* * *

\- Así que los tres estaban copiando… – El director Longbottom paseó la mirada entre ellos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa o prefieren esperar hasta que lleguen sus padres?

\- ¿Van a venir? – Thomas suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. En menudo lío acababa de meterse. Si ya estaban enfadados por el otro castigo, no quería ver su reacción tras enterarse de esto.

\- Sí. Esto es una falta muy grave y me he visto en la obligación de informarlos. No creo que tarden llegar.

\- Genial, qué ganas de ver a mamá Mosby. – Murmuró Audrey con ironía.

\- Dri…

Ethan la reprendió ligeramente con la mirada. No era ningún secreto que a sus padres – dos peces gordos del Wizengamont y Gringotts – y a sus hermanas, Audrey – o la "hija de la costurera" como la llamaban de forma burlona a sus espaldas – no les caía precisamente bien y no veían con buenos ojos la amistad que unía a los dos chicos y que a la morena le parecían simplemente unos estirados, pero él tenía la esperanza de que la cosa mejorara tarde o temprano.

\- Seguro que me echa la culpa de esto.

\- A lo mejor no. – Se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera él se lo creía, pero no quería pelearse con ella.

Por suerte la chica, que acababa de cruzarse de brazos y lo miraba indignada, no tuvo tiempo para contestar. La chimenea se iluminó y Molly Wood entró en la sala, seguida de Caroline Potter y, finalmente, los señores Mosby.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido tan deprisa. – Los saludó el hombre. – Por favor, tomad asiento.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, director? – Preguntó la madre de Ethan, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Audrey.

\- Su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras los ha pillado copiando en un examen.

\- ¿Qué? – Caroline dio un pequeño salto en su silla y miró a su hijo con preocupación. – ¿Es eso cierto, cariño?

\- Sí y, director, ha sido únicamente mi culpa. – Thomas miró al hombre fijamente y suspiró. – Audrey y Ethan solo me estaban echando una mano. No pude estudiar y les rogué que me dejaran ver sus respuestas. Ellos no han hecho nada y deberían poder repetir el examen.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, tratando de decidir qué hacer, y, tras unos instantes de duda en los que no apartaron los ojos el uno del otro, asintieron lentamente. Por mucho que quisieran repetir aquel examen y poder conseguir una buena nota, ellos eran tan culpable como Thomas – ¡más que él incluso! –.

\- No, profesor. Nosotros ya estábamos copiando cuando Thomas nos pidió ayuda. – Confesó Audrey.

\- ¡Ethan! – Exclamó su madre. – ¿Cómo has podido dejar que ella te líe de esa forma?

\- Disculpe, pero mi hija ha dicho que ambos estaban copiando. – Intervino Molly, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada. – A lo mejor es culpa de su hijo.

\- Conozco a mi hijo y sé que jamás haría eso, pero tiene una cierta… debilidad por su hija. – La miró de forma despectiva y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua.

\- Mamá, fue culpa mía, yo le pedí ayuda porque no sabía una pregunta. – Intervino, tratando de rebajar la tensión.

\- ¿Qué? – Su padre lo miró sorprendido. – Ethan, eso es una falta muy grave. No nos esperábamos algo así de ti.

\- A veces cuando no sabemos las respuestas nos copiamos llevamos haciéndolo desde primero. – Confesó la chica, solidarizándose con él. No iba a dejar que se llevara toda la culpa de algo que llevaban toda la vida haciendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Neville negó con la cabeza y les dedicó una mirada decepcionada. Ambos asintieron y él suspiró. – Esto es más grave de lo que creía.

\- Pero Thomas solo ha participado esta vez.

\- Sí, él no había podido estudiar y nos pidió ayuda, pero jamás lo había hecho antes. – Lo defendió Audrey. – Es un buen chico y, por favor, no sea muy duro con él, director.

\- Es su segunda infracción grave en las últimas semanas, chicos.

\- Lo sé. – Thomas asintió y su madre apretó los labios.

\- No voy a dejar que ninguno repita el examen y le quitaré 150 puntos a Ravenclaw por su comportamiento. En cuanto al castigo de la señorita Wood y el señor Mosby… - Se giró para mirarlos y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que pensarlo, pero esto es muy grave. Han copiado en todos sus exámenes desde su primer año.

\- No en todos. – Replicó Ethan rápidamente. – En los oficiales no lo hemos hecho, solo en las pruebas de clase.

Audrey asintió. Aquello era una verdad a medias. Si bien habían copiado en exámenes oficiales, no lo habían hecho en todos sus exámenes.

\- Eso no les exime de culpa, señor Mosby. Lo que me sorprende es que no los hayan descubierto antes.

\- Somos listos. – Murmuró ella.

\- No lo suficiente al parecer…

\- Mamá, por favor. – La cortó Ethan antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Suspiró y volvió a mirar al director. – Aceptaremos el castigo que sea.

\- ¿Aunque sea repetir todos sus exámenes?

\- ¿Qué? – Fruncieron el ceño y se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Bueno, no todos, pero tendrían que demostrar que realmente han adquirido los conocimientos necesarios.

\- Harán lo que sea. – Dijo Molly rápidamente.

\- Desde luego. – Añadió el señor Mosby.

\- Entonces pronto fijaré una fecha y además les comunicaré el resto de su castigo. – Neville asintió. – Vayan preparándose. Les dejo solos unos instantes por si quieren decirle algo a sus hijos.

El hombre se marchó apresuradamente y Caroline apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hijo.

\- Thomas, ¿qué sucede? – Le preguntó. – Jamás habíamos tenido ningún problema contigo y, de repente, nos escribe Remus contándonos que estás castigado hasta junio y ahora esto. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

\- He tenido unos días un poco complicados. – Se revolvió el pelo y bajó la mirada. – Sé que una disculpa no sirve de nada, mamá, pero lo siento mucho. Te prometo que volveré a centrarme.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? – Insistió la rubia. – ¿Tienes algún problema con alguien?

\- No, es solo que… - Negó con la cabeza. No podía decírselo a su madre, nadie de la familia podía enterarse de lo que había pasado. – Llevo unos días raros, pero te aseguro que todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- De acuerdo. – La mujer asintió finalmente, tras dudar unos instantes. Thomas siempre había sido un buen alumno, a lo mejor era simplemente la presión del último año, ella todavía recordaba la locura que era séptimo y la de tonterías que habían llegado a hacer ellos debido al estrés. Probablemente se le pasaría pronto. – Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarnos, cielo.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Eres la mejor, mamá.

* * *

\- Siempre había pensado que eras la más lista de mis hijos. – Molly suspiró. – No puedo creerme que lleves años copiando en los exámenes, a ver, todos lo hemos hecho alguna que otra vez y puede que yo me sacara así mis dos últimos cursos, pero no me lo esperaba de ti. Eres muy inteligente, Audrey, ¿de verdad te hacía falta?

\- Es que estudiar es muy aburrido, mamá. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me encanta saber y aprender cosas nuevas, pero odio sentarme a estudiar, mucho más si alguien me está obligando.

\- ¿Crees que eres la primera que llega a esa conclusión? – La mayor puso los ojos en blanco y su hija sonrió levemente.

\- No, pero soy de las pocas capaces de decírselo a su madre después de meterme en un buen lío.

\- ¿Quién de los dos lo empezó?

\- No lo recuerdo. – Mintió. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Ethan, muerto de miedo, le había pedido una respuesta de un examen de Historia de la magia en su primer curso, pero no pensaba delatarlo.

\- Ellos creen que has sido tú. – Los señaló con la mirada. Ethan le parecía un chico bastante majo (aunque desde que había visto a su hija llorando por él, había empezado a sentir cierta desconfianza hacia él), pero odiaba a sus padres y cómo trataban a su pequeña. – Y yo sé que no lo has sido.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo.

\- No me engañas, ¿por qué le proteges? – Molly negó con la cabeza. – No lo entiendo, cielo. ¿Por qué no dejas que sus padres sepan la verdad? ¿Por qué prefieres quedar como la mala de esta historia?

Audrey suspiró y se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar aquella pregunta. Sentía la mirada de su madre quemándola y tuvo que desviar la suya y fijarla en sus zapatos.

\- Ya tienen una imagen bastante mala de mí, ¿qué más da?

\- Son unos clasistas que se creen mejores simplemente por su trabajo. – Murmuró. – Y Ethan no se merece que hagas esto por él.

\- Sí que lo merece, mamá. – Suspiró y bajó aún más el tono de voz. – Lo del otro día fue algo puntual, pero le debo muchísimo y sé que ellos no lo aceptarían jamás. Además, no lo creerían. Piensan que su hijito es perfecto.

Molly abrazó a su hija y suspiró. Cuando se separaron, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió levemente.

\- Tu padre no se puede enterar, le daría un infarto si supiera esto. Ya estuvo a punto de darle uno cuando se enteró de que yo copiaba, ¡imagina si descubre que lo hace su niñita Ravenclaw! Y mucho menos tu abuelo Percy.

\- No diré ni una palabra.

\- Prepara muy bien ese examen, sé que puedes hacerlo, sabes muchísimos hechizos y estoy convencida de que tus pociones son también geniales.

\- Me esforzaré al máximo y lo aprobaré con un Extraordinario. – Audrey asintió. – Te lo prometo, mamá.

* * *

\- Deberías centrarte más en esa chica con la que sales y menos en la hija de la costurera. – La señora Mosby miraba de reojo a madre e hija con desprecio. – No te hace ningún bien, ¡te ha hecho copiar!

\- Mamá, eso no ha sido así.

\- Ya, claro, no intentes defenderla. – Su padre negó con la cabeza. – Esa niña es una distracción para ti.

\- Mamá, papá, yo fui quien le preguntó. – Insistió. – Os aseguro que ella no me ha obligado jamás a hacer nada y que si estamos en este lío es por mi culpa.

\- Cariño, tienes que hacer una excelente demostración si de verdad quieres seguir nuestros pasos y convertirte en alguien importante. – Dijo su madre, cambiando de tema por completo. Para ella, su hijo pequeño era perfecto y no estaba dispuesta a discutir aquello. – Si quieres llegar a ser Ministro de Magia no puedes dejarte embaucar de esta forma.

\- Pero, mamá…

\- Tenemos que irnos, tenemos una agenda muy ocupada. – Lo cortó ella mientras se ponía de pie. – Espero no tener que volver, ¿de acuerdo?

Ethan asintió y suspiró mientras sus padres se dirigían a la chimenea. No tardaron en desaparecer seguidos, a los pocos minutos, de las madres de sus dos amigos.

Una vez solos, suspiraron y se miraron los unos a los otros. Desde luego, aquel curso estaba siendo bastante peor de lo que jamás se imaginaron.

* * *

Carina, Ian, Eve y April se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor comentando lo que había sucedido durante el examen de Defensa.

\- Pobre Audrey, ¿habéis visto la cara que tenía? – La pelirroja suspiró. – La pobre lo estaba pasando fatal.

\- Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no tendría por qué estar pasándolo mal. – Contestó su novio, encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que han hecho es horrible. ¿Cómo pueden copiar así en un examen?

\- Venga, Ian, todos hemos copiado alguna vez en un examen, aunque sea levemente. – April se encogió de hombros. – No me creo que jamás hayas echado un vistazo rápido al examen de al lado.

\- Claro que no. – Replicó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. – Eso sería engañar y ya sabéis que es una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo.

\- Es solo copiar. – La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre engañar a un profesor al copiar y engañar a tu pareja al estar con otra persona?

\- Creo que estás exagerando. – Murmuró Eve.

\- Claro que no. Ambas cosas son inexcusables y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Eve.

Carina tragó saliva al escuchar aquello y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos instantes. El día anterior no había sido capaz de confesarle lo que había pasado con Thomas y sabía que no debía esperar más. Había pensado decírselo aquella noche, pero después de ese comentario su repentina valentía se había evaporado. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que a su relación le quedaban solo horas y no podía soportarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó entonces, mirándola con preocupación. Ella abrió los ojos y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que os dejemos solos. – La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

\- Chicas…

\- Luego te veremos. – April hizo también un gesto para intentar animarla. – Adiós, chicos.

Se cogieron del brazo y se alejaron rápidamente, dejando a la pareja sola. Ian frunció el ceño y miró a su novia sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. La pelirroja mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared durante unos instantes y contó hasta diez dos veces antes de atreverse a girarse e iniciar aquella conversación

\- Tenemos que hablar. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? – El chico palideció. Sabía lo que solía venir después de esa frase y no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Ian, antes de nada, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero. – Empezó a decir, mirando a los lados de forma nerviosa. Por suerte estaban solos en el pasillo. – Estoy completamente enamorada de ti y no puedo pararme de torturarme por lo que ha pasado.

\- No entiendo qué sucede…

\- Te he engañado.

\- ¿Qué? – Le soltó la mano y le dedicó una mirada herida mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Carina, si esto es una broma…

\- Jamás bromearía con algo así. – Apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de llorar. – Yo te quiero, de verdad, ha sido únicamente un desliz, una tontería sin importancia, un par de besos tontos…

\- Te has liado con otro. – Murmuró él, todavía incapaz de creérselo. – Me has engañado.

\- Ian, por favor, yo…

\- ¿Cómo has podido? – Apenas era capaz de murmurar. Sentía un fuerte nudo en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar de repente. Siempre había creído que Carina sería la mujer de su vida, pero ahora veía que estaba completamente equivocado y que para ella él no significaba lo mismo, por mucho que ahora mintiera diciendo que estaba enamorada de él.

\- Te juro que yo no quería, no sé qué me pasó.

\- ¿Y quién es? – No sabía ni por qué quería saberlo, ni cómo reaccionaría tras saber su nombre.

\- No voy a decírtelo, no merece la pena. – Susurró ella. Se atrevió entonces a mirarlo y le dedicó una mirada suplicante. – Sé que esto no tiene perdón, pero…

\- No. Tú lo has dicho. Esto no tiene perdón.

\- Ian…

\- No. Por favor, no lo intentes siquiera. – Negó de nuevo con la cabeza. – Una traición como esta no puede perdonarse. Siempre lo hemos dicho, ¿no? Si te vas con otro es porque no quieres a tu pareja lo suficiente.

\- Por favor… - Rompió a llorar. – Fue solo un accidente. Yo te quiero.

\- No puedo creerte.

\- Ian, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te juro que no volverá a pasar, que te seré siempre fiel.

\- No.

Su respuesta fue tajante y ella supo que no había nada más que hacer. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes: ella sin parar de llorar y él con el dolor reflejado en su mirada.

\- Aunque no me creas, te quiero.

\- Bueno, es evidente que no, pero supongo que deberías saber que yo sí que te quiero a ti y que siempre lo he hecho. Pero no puedo seguir adelante después de esto.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando que por fin las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Carina tuvo que apoyarse contra una pared y se abandonó por completo al llanto, sin importarle quién pudiera verla o qué pudieran pensar de ella.

\- ¿Carina?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz. Thomas la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión confundida. Y ella no pudo soportarlo más.

\- ¡Tú! – Le gritó, acercándose y señalándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora. – ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Esto es únicamente culpa tuya! ¡Ian me ha dejado y es tu culpa!

\- No deberías habérselo dicho. – Murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

\- ¡No podía callarme algo así! – Se acercó un poco más a él, cada vez más furiosa. – Me has jodido la vida.

\- Carina…

\- ¡No! – Empezó a darle golpes en el pecho sin pensar. – ¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Me has jodido la vida, me has jodido la vida, me has…!

Dejo de golpear y él la agarró de las muñecas y la acercó a él. La abrazó con dulzura y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con delicadeza.

\- Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada, desahógate.

\- Esto es únicamente tu culpa. ¿Por qué tuviste que besarme?

\- No lo sé. – Confesó él. – Solo sé que no pude evitarlo.

La pelirroja levantó entonces la cabeza y lo miró. Thomas le secó una lágrima con delicadeza y, de nuevo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, unió sus labios en un tierno beso que ella, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, no dudó en seguir.


	18. Chapter 18

\- ¿Qué quiere decir que otra vez os habéis vuelto a besar?

Eve miraba a Carina con los ojos abiertos, que estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas abrazadas y la mirada fija en sus pies.

\- Pues justamente eso. – Murmuró. – Nos encontramos después de que Ian y yo rompiéramos. Estaba llorando en el pasillo, me preguntó qué me pasaba y yo empecé a gritarle y pegarle y, entonces, me abrazó para tranquilizarme y acabamos besándonos otra vez.

\- Qué fuerte. – April negó con la cabeza. – Carina, esto no mejora.

\- Ya lo sé y es muy raro porque cuando me besó yo simplemente le seguí el beso, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Subió la mirada y se mordió el labio. – No entiendo qué me pasa.

\- Tenéis que hablar. – Eve suspiró. – Es evidente que esto no puede seguir así.

\- Qué desastre… Y encima Ian me odia. – Enterró el rostro entre las manos y trató de controlar las lágrimas. – ¡Si hubierais visto cómo me miró cuando se lo conté! Me dijo que no lo quería y que no podía perdonarme.

\- No era nada que no nos hubiéramos imaginado ya, ¿no? – La morena pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. – Sabíamos lo que opinaba de las traiciones y, además, lo dejó muy claro antes de que hablarais.

\- No ayudas, April. – La rubia la fulminó con la mirada.

\- No me malinterpretéis, solo quería decir que esto no la ha pillado por sorpresa porque era algo que sabíamos que iba a pasar.

\- Le he roto el corazón…

\- Se recuperará. – Insistió Eve. – Ian es fuerte, ha sido la impresión del momento, pero poco a poco volverá a la normalidad. Lo importante ahora es que te alejes de él y le dejes su espacio.

\- Ya lo sé. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Menudo desastre, no sé qué haré el sábado cuando vuelva a quedarme a solas con él…

\- Intenta hablar de lo que ha pasado antes de volver a liaros. – Murmuró April, haciendo que Carina se pusiera completamente roja y que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- Sería lo suyo. – Murmuró. – Pero es que cuando se me acerca y me besa, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo alejarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta? – Eve la miró confundida.

\- No, claro que no, es un idiota y un niñato. – Se apresuró a responder.

\- Y, ¿por qué no puedes alejarlo?

\- Creo que la pregunta que deberíamos hacerle es más bien si le gusta cómo besa. – April sonrió mientras su amiga apartaba la mirada. – Y creo que las tres sabemos la respuesta.

* * *

Thomas removía su cuenco de cereales de forma distraída, con la vista fija en la nada, mientras sus amigos desayunaban ajenos a sus pensamientos. Natalie y Cyrill charlaban sobre su próxima cita con Lucy y Audrey y Ethan trataban de organizar los próximos días para poder preparar su examen sin faltar a clase ni dejar de lado los trabajos y deberes.

\- Necesitamos un par de horas más de Historia de la magia. – Murmuró la chica antes de arrugar la nariz. – ¿Los miércoles?

\- Tenemos ya de Defensa, Encantamientos y Transformaciones. – Respondió él, señalando aquel día en el horario. – Es demasiado. ¿Qué te parece si repasamos mientras se preparan las pociones?

\- Sí y quizás también podríamos preguntarnos los temas durante las comidas.

\- Y las preparaciones de las pociones. – Añadió ella. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. –No sé si seré capaz de aprender todo eso de memoria. Las prácticas no me preocupan, pero Historia de la magia y las listas interminables de ingredientes…

\- Aprobaremos. – Le aseguró él, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

\- Te juro que si pudiera, me llevaba todo el temario apuntado.

\- No creo que sea buena idea teniendo en cuenta que estamos en este lío por copiar. – Él sonrió al decir aquello y ella lo miró de reojo y lanzó finalmente una pequeña carcajada.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué te ha dicho Riley?

\- Que si necesitamos ayuda, la avisemos y ella nos ayudará encantada. – Contestó, aunque omitió el detalle de que a la rubia no le había hecho especial ilusión que tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo con la morena y que había insinuado que quizás deberían estudiar en la biblioteca con ella.

\- Cómo no. – Masculló Audrey entre dientes. – Doña Perfecta actuando como lo que es.

\- Venga, Dri. No digas esas cosas de ella.

Por suerte, la chica no pudo contestar. Las lechuzas entraron por la ventana y todos en el Gran Comedor se giraron para mirarlas, expectantes. Dos de ellas llamaron la atención de prácticamente todos los alumnos ya que volaban lentamente, tirando de un paquete que era muchísimo más grande que las dos juntas. Se detuvieron encima de Thomas y descendieron hasta dejar lo que traían sobre su plato.

\- Gracias, pequeñas.

El pelinegro acarició la cabeza de ambas –una era la de su familia y, la otra, la de su cuñado–, llenó una copa de agua para que pudieran beber y desmigajó un trozo de pan por si querían comer algo antes de marcharse.

\- Chicos, - Dijo, llamando la atención de Audrey y Ethan – lo que pedisteis ya ha llegado.

\- Joder, qué rapidez. – Comentó el chico.

\- Mi hermana es muy eficiente y lo tiene todo perfectamente organizado. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Aquí tenéis todos los apuntes desde primer año hasta séptimo de todas las asignaturas de Hogwarts de la fabulosa Jane Ginevra Potter, poseedora del mejor expediente académico de los últimos 50 años.

\- Tengo que escribirle diciéndole lo mucho que la adoro. – Audrey sonrió y abrió el paquete. Estaba todo perfectamente organizado en distintas carpetas. Fuera de estas, una etiqueta indicaba la asignatura y, dentro, cada curso estaba señalado con separadores. Miró a Thomas y sonrió. – Esto es genial, en serio. Nos está salvando.

\- Oh, mira, aquí hay una carta. – Ethan la cogió con curiosidad y la abrió. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de comenzar a leer, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – _"Queridos Audrey y Ethan. Espero que estos apuntes os sirvan, ya me ha contado Thomas lo que os ha pasado. Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en escribirme e intentaré ayudaros en todo lo que pueda. ¡Mucho ánimo, sé que os irá bien! Jane. PD: No tengáis en cuenta las anotaciones de los márgenes de mis apuntes de sexto de Pociones."_ ¿Qué quiere decir con eso último?

\- Oh, es que ese año Matt y ella estuvieron juntos en esa asignatura. – Explicó Thomas, cogiendo la carpeta de Pociones. La abrió y buscó directamente el penúltimo año de la chica. No pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al comenzar a pasar páginas y ver por qué su hermana había escrito aquello. – Por Merlín, esto es buenísimo.

Sus cuatro amigos se acercaron para verlo y en seguida se unieron a sus risas. Los márgenes estaban llenos de corazones con una J y una M dentro, caritas felices, trozos de conversaciones demasiado ñoñas para ser reales, la palabra "princesa" y el número 15 con más corazones.

\- Por Merlín, pienso hacer que todo el mundo se entere de esto.

\- Dri, no seas mala, encima que nos los ha prestado…

\- Venga, ya, esto puede ser un auténtico bombazo en una reunión familiar. – Insistió ella. – A Matt le daría algo de la vergüenza. Él siempre iba de tío duro, recuerdo que estaba loquita por él cuando entré a Hogwarts y me moría de envidia cada vez que lo veía con Jane porque era un chico malo, pero era adorable con ella y estas conversaciones lo demuestran. Escuchad esto: _"Hoy el día estaba muy nublado, suerte que, en cuanto te he visto sonreír, todo parece haberse despejado. No pares de sonreír, princesa; no dejes que mis días se vuelvan grises sin ti que ya me encargaré yo de que todos los tuyos sean tan radiantes como tú"._

\- Merlín, es tan empalagoso que resulta incluso vomitivo. – Ethan frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, con cara de horror mientras la morena asentía.

\- A mí me dice eso un tío y me levanto y me voy.

\- Pues a mí me parece mono, ¿creéis que le importaría que se lo robara? Estoy seguro de que Lucy le encantaría. – Comentó Cyrill.

\- Haz lo que quieras, tío, pero a mí me parece demasiado cursi. – Thomas frunció el ceño. – Os juro que no parecen tan así cuando hay más gente delante, pero parece que en privado son ese tipo de pareja.

\- Por suerte el resto es muy bueno. – Murmuró, de repente, Natalie que había empezado a leer los apuntes en lugar de comentar el resto como sus amigos. – Todo está perfectamente ordenado y redactado. Os vendrá muy bien.

\- Sí, seguro.

Thomas sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al encontrarse con la mirada de Carina. Había desviado la vista casi sin darse cuenta de ello y la había detenido en la mesa de Hufflepuff desde donde ella lo miraba. Se observaron durante unos instantes hasta que ambos rompieron el contacto visual rápidamente. Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en sus cereales, olvidando la conversación que mantenían sus amigos. Después del beso que le había dado en aquel pasillo no se había atrevido a pensar otra vez en ella, pero en ese instante no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Es que la había visto tan triste, tan vulnerable, que no había podido evitarlo. Había querido protegerla y consolarla y por eso la había besado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, quizás, aquello no había sido una muy buena idea. Carina acababa de dejarlo con su novio y había empezado a gritarle y pegarle como la niña consentida que era y siempre sería. El momento, desde luego, no había sido el más apropiado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Apretó los labios. No sabía qué les deparaba el sábado en su castigo, pero esperaba poder aclararse un poco antes de este y no acabar abalanzándose de nuevo sobre sus labios.

* * *

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Ryan acarició lentamente el pelo de Cassie, que estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos y llevaba quince minutos llorando sin parar. El chico suspiró. Aquello pasaba al menos una vez cada dos meses. La rubia entraba en su celda y, en cuanto se cerraba la puerta, rompía a llorar y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Y lo peor era que el motivo siempre era el mismo. Los Malfoy jamás aprobarían aquello y él se sentía fatal por no poder hacer nada para solucionarlo. Eran demasiado duros con Cassie, ella era diferente a los demás y deberían intentar comprenderla en lugar de hundirla de aquella manera. La chica no se lo merecía.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquila? – Murmuró, entre lágrimas. – ¿Por qué se empeñan en machacarme una y otra vez?

\- Lo aceptarán tarde o temprano…

\- No lo harán, ambos lo sabemos. – Lo cortó. – Si fuera por mi padre, me echaría de casa.

\- Seguro que no. Eso es una exageración.

\- Escuché cómo él y mi abuela discutían. – Se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas, un poco más serena. – Le dijo que, o empezaba a hacer algo por mi vida aparte de ponerlos en ridículo viniendo a Azkaban todos los meses para acostarme contigo, o me echaba. Ella le dijo que si lo hacía, ella se marcharía también y que no dijera esas cosas de nuestra relación y se pasó casi dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra.

\- No permitirá que te dejen en la calle, ni tu madre tampoco y, sinceramente Cassiopeia, dudo mucho que tu padre se atreva a hacerlo realmente. – Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y ambos sonrieron levemente. – Es solo una fase, ya se le pasará.

\- Eso es lo que siempre dice mi madre de mí. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Qué inocente, ¿cómo es capaz de creer eso?

\- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que te quiero.

\- Ojalá sea pronto. – Se acercó a él y lo besó. – Estoy deseando que salgas de aquí de una maldita vez para poder gritarle al mundo que nuestro amor es verdadero.

\- Y yo. – Le devolvió el beso con un poco más de intensidad. – Cada vez queda menos.

\- Ya lo sé y entonces podremos estar juntos siempre que queramos, sin días fijados por terceras personas, ni límites de una hora. Seremos solo tú y yo. – Lo tumbó y se sentó sobre él, sonriendo. – Pero, como todavía queda un tiempo para que eso pase, creo que deberíamos aprovechar lo que queda de nuestra hora.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. – Se incorporó y volvió a unir sus labios con una mezcla de pasión y dulzura. – Te quiero, Cassiopeia.

\- Y yo a ti. – Volvió a besarlo y comenzó a descender hacia su cuello.

\- Cuando salga de aquí, quiero que nos casemos. – Murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. No sabía muy bien cómo se esperaba que ella reaccionara, pero estaba seguro de que no se lo tomaría mal. Aunque Cassie tenía solo 19 años, a él todavía le quedaban casi seis años de condena y tendría ya suficiente edad para casarse en ese momento.

\- No esperaba menos. – La rubia sonrió contra su piel y siguió con sus besos. Sabía que el presente era complicado y que todavía tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, pero el futuro se presentaba brillante. Solo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia.


	19. Chapter 19

Aquella tarde de sábado, Cyrill y Lucy estaban sentados en un patio el uno junto al otro, jugando al snap explosivo y contando distintas anécdotas.

\- Así que le hice caso y los dos nos fuimos corriendo. – Le contaba ella mientras él la miraba, ignorando las cartas. – Mis padres se volvieron locos buscándonos por toda la Mansión, creían que nos había pasado algo y lo pusieron todo patas arriba.

\- Por Merlín. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Pues… Espera, si no les hacemos caso explotarán todas al mismo tiempo. – Señaló las cartas y les dio un leve toque con la varita. Salieron dos iguales y el chico les dio un leve toque antes de que ella consiguiera hacer nada. – Por qué poco…

\- Lo siento, señorita Nott. – Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. – Bueno, sigue con la historia. ¿Cómo os encontraron?

\- Mi abuela Daphne fue quien sugirió que, quizás, podríamos estar en el laberinto porque Theo llevaba un montón de días preguntando por él. Cuando llegaron, estábamos los dos acurrucados y llorando porque no sabíamos salir. – Empezó a reír y él se unió a sus risas. – Nos gritaron un montón.

\- Normal, erais dos enanos, ¡tú tenías 3 años y Theo 5 y era pleno mes de diciembre! – Negó con la cabeza, todavía riendo. – Debíais estar helados.

\- Un poco, pero fue muy divertido aunque ese fue el último día que le hice caso sin consultarlo antes con mis padres.

\- Menudos dos… ¿Theo y tú siempre os habéis llevado así de bien?

\- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Para mí la aprobación de mi hermano es muy importante, igual que para él lo es la mía. Puede que él siempre esté con Gideon y Cassie y que yo pase mucho tiempo en vacaciones con las chicas, pero podemos contar el uno con el otro y hacemos muchos planes los dos solos.

\- Eso es genial. – No pudo evitar sonreír de forma nerviosa. Todo aquello de la aprobación de Theo lo había asustado un poco. Carraspeó ligeramente y la miró de forma dubitativa. – ¿Le has hablado de mí?

\- Oh, bueno… - Lucy se puso completamente roja. – Puede que en la carta que le he mandado esta mañana le haya comentado que estamos viéndonos.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- No he usado la palabra "saliendo" porque no sé si estamos saliendo...

\- Yo creía que lo estábamos. – La interrumpió el rubio, un poco sorprendido. – ¿No?

\- ¡Oh! – La chica dio un pequeño salto y se lanzó sobre él, tirando todas las cartas por el suelo y riendo sin parar. – ¡Pero no me lo has pedido!

\- ¿Pedido?

\- Claro. – Insistió, apoyada sobre él. – Si quieres salir con una chica, primero tienes que pedírselo. Y tú no lo has hecho.

\- Ya, por supuesto, yo… - Cyrill tomó aire y la miró con dulzura. – Lucy, ¿quieres que salgamos como una pareja?

\- ¡Oh, qué emocionante! – Se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió. – ¡Sí, claro que sí, Cyrill!

Se besaron con dulzura antes de abrazarse.

\- Por cierto, si recibes alguna carta de mi hermano no la abras hasta que estés conmigo y, si lo haces, no le hagas ni caso. Mucho hablar, pero luego nunca hace nada. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Si se mete contigo o dice que soy demasiado pequeña para salir con alguien, tendré que recordarle lo de Tessa, por mucho que me joda.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Le preguntó, incapaz de aguantar más la curiosidad. Le había llamado mucho la atención aquello desde que se enteró. ¿Quién mejor para estar con su hermano que su mejor amiga?

Lucy se quedó seria unos instantes y se sentó de nuevo junto a él. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró antes de hablar, en un susurro.

\- Es que no quiero que le haga daño.

\- Bueno, creo yo que Tessa es capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

\- No, bobo. No a ella, a él. – Se encogió de hombros. – Theo es más sensible de lo que parece, pero no le digas a nadie que yo he dicho eso o se indignará.

\- ¿Te preocupa que una chica de 16 años pueda hacerle daño a tu hermano de 19? – Frunció el ceño, confundido. Aquello no se lo había visto venir.

\- Tessa puede apañárselas bien sola, sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere y Theo también, pero… No sé, es una sensación. Él está acostumbrado a llevar siempre la voz cantante y en este caso no estoy muy segura de quién de los dos la ha llevado. – Explicó. – A veces ella es muy directa y no se da cuenta de lo hiriente que puede llegar a ser. Es de las que puede decirle a un chico directamente que no significa nada para ella y si le dijera eso a él, lo hundiría por completo. De todas formas, se supone que ha sido solo una vez y que no han vuelto a verse, así que espero que todo quede así.

Cyrill asintió y no dijo nada. Sabía por Thomas que Theo y Tessa estaban viéndose en secreto, pero prefería no meterse. No era de su incumbencia y ya se enteraría Lucy de aquello.

\- Bueno, no hablemos más de eso. – Murmuró.

La atrajo un poco hacia él y volvió a unir sus labios lentamente. Ella sonrió en mitad del beso y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello, acariciando su pelo, olvidándose de todo. Hasta que, de repente, todas las cartas explotaron, haciendo que ambos pegaran un salto. Se miraron el uno al otro y estallaron en carcajadas antes de besarse de nuevo. Aquello parecía ir viento en popa.

* * *

\- ¡Estamos saliendo!

Cyrill entró rápidamente a la Sala Común y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa a sus amigos. Natalie lo felicitó rápidamente, igual que Thomas – que se estaba preparando para continuar su castigo con Carina –, pero Audrey y Ethan chistaron, mandándolo callar.

\- Estamos estudiando. – Se quejó la morena. – Demasiado temario y muy poco tiempo.

\- No tenemos tiempo para alegarnos por nadie. – Añadió el chico. – Lo siento tío, aunque enhorabuena.

\- Sí, claro, eso.

\- Gracias supongo. – El rubio se encogió de hombros. – Por cierto, ¿sabes que Riley está fuera esperándote con cara de pocos amigos? Me ha dicho que te diga que lleva ahí más de media hora.

\- ¡Mierda, había quedado con ella! – Ethan se levantó de un salto, tirando los apuntes más cercanos a él. – ¿Qué tal estoy?

\- Horrible.

\- Gracias, Dri. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sus apuntes. – Ahora, en serio, chicos.

\- Llevas como doce horas sin levantarte de esa mesa, solo habéis parado de estudiar para comer algo y estirar un poco las piernas así que, sí, tienes una pinta horrible de verdad. – Corroboró Natalie.

\- Bueno, tendré que salir así. No me da tiempo a cambiarme. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Audrey suspiró y dejó de lado los apuntes de Transformaciones. Estaba agotada y no le apetecía seguir con aquello sin Ethan, pero sabía que llevaba muy mal Historia de la magia así que lo mejor sería darle un repaso más antes de parar hasta el día siguiente. Cogió el montón de esa asignatura y buscó las tarjetas de preguntas y respuestas que habían preparado pero, por mucho que rebuscó, no las encontró.

\- ¿Dónde…? – Y, de repente, cayó en la cuenta. – ¡Mierda, Ethan!

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¡No dejéis que la puerta se cierre, no seré capaz de abrirla! – Exclamó, antes de salir.

Llegó al pasillo corriendo y comenzó a bajar escaleras. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? ¿A los jardines? ¿A algún patio? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba encontrarlo cuanto antes. Siguió bajando deprisa y empezó a buscarlo con los pasillos. Solo esperaba que no estuviera en la Sala de los Menesteres con Riley porque entonces no sabría qué hacer – y no solo por los apuntes – aunque, siendo sincera, se había dado cuenta de que no le importaba tanto lo que Ethan hiciera o dejara de hacer con la Gryffindor siempre y cuando no la dejara de lado a ella. A menudo se preguntaba cómo sería sentir sus brazos rodeándola, y no rodeándola en plan amigo precisamente, y sus labios rozando su cuello. Pensar en aquella calidez y sus dedos explorando su piel… Se mordió el labio. Su curiosidad algún día acabaría con ella, pero era solo eso: curiosidad. Quería saber por qué Riley estaba tan encantada con él. Además, ella no era celosa, le daba igual compartir a Ethan siempre y cuando todo estuviera bien entre ellos dos.

Siguió corriendo hasta que, por fin, vio a la pareja al fondo de un pasillo vació. Estaban sentados en un banco bajo una ventana besándose, pero a Audrey le dio igual interrumpirlos.

\- ¡Ethan! – Gritó.

\- ¿Dri? – Se separó de Riley y la miró, un poco sonrojado. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Tienes las tarjetas de Historia de la magia. – Dijo cuando llegó hasta él. Se echó un poco hacia delante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire. – Por Merlín, tengo que hacer más ejercicio.

\- Sí, estás un poco hecha polvo. – El chico sonrió de medio lado y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Y tú qué? Mira que pintas. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya te dije antes que estabas horrible.

\- Ya, lo que tú digas. – Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó las tarjetas. – Aquí tienes.

\- Mil gracias, necesito repasar mucho esta asignatura.

\- ¿Historia? – Intervino Riley, a la que no le hacía ninguna gracia la conexión que había entre ambos. Fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y se puso de pie. – No sé si Ethan te lo ha dicho, pero le dije que yo podía ayudaros con la asignatura que necesitarais así que, si quieres, podríamos empezar a estudiar los tres juntos.

\- Oh, no, tranquila. Ethan y yo nos las apañamos bien solos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. – Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Estás segura? Yo podría…

\- Sí. – La cortó. – Llevamos estudiando juntos desde primero.

\- Y no os ha ido muy bien por lo que parece porque, bueno, tenéis que probar que realmente habéis aprendido algo ya que os han pillado copiando. – La rubia negó con la cabeza. – Además, me ha escrito la señora Mosby y…

\- ¿Te ha escrito mi madre? – El chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. – ¿Por qué?

\- Sí, me han escrito ella y tu hermana Jennifer para pedirme que supervisara lo que hacías. Están muy preocupadas por ti, creen que no vas a prepararte bien la prueba por tu cuenta.

\- No, lo que les preocupa es que la esté preparando con Audrey, ¿verdad? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – Puedes contestarles diciendo que todo va bien y que dejen de juzgar a Audrey, se lo he dicho mil veces y nunca me hacen caso.

\- Ni lo harán. – La morena suspiró. – Qué fuerte me parece esto…

\- Dri, no pasa nada. – Mintió él.

Pero claro que pasaba. Aquella carta decía mucho más de lo que Riley podía imaginarse y los dos Ravenclaw lo sabían. Ellos podían ver que en esas líneas estaba escrito todo el desprecio que sentían por Audrey y su familia, la presión que ejercían sobre Ethan para ser el mejor y convertirse en Ministro de Magia, el miedo a que no lo consiguiera por su culpa y su deseo de empujarlo a los brazos de otra chica (una buena niña de notas perfectas, sonrisas agradables y comportamiento ejemplar). Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante unos instantes hasta que él rompió el contacto y se giró para mirar a la rubia. En ese instante la mediana de los Wood sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. Recordó lo que había pensado antes y sintió una punzada de miedo. ¿Iba a cambiarla por Riley?

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo que terminar de repasar esto. – Murmuró, con la mirada gacha.

\- Dri…

\- Pasadlo bien, ¿vale? – Los miró y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya nos vemos.

Se marchó de ahí con paso rápido y Ethan, tras dudar unos instantes, quiso ir tras ella, pero Riley lo agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjala.

\- Pero…

\- Quizás tu madre tiene razón y necesitáis distanciaros un poco. – Le dijo. – Está muy preocupada y Jennifer no sabe cómo decírtelo ya. Dicen que lo han intentado todo y que están muy preocupados y, cielo, lo de copiar en todos los exámenes no me parece normal. Puede que empezaras tú, pero ella te siguió el juego y empezó a mostrarte el camino fácil. Es su culpa que hayas acabado así.

\- Riley, ni se te ocurra repetir eso de Audrey.

\- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. – Insistió. – Necesitas centrarte y ella te lo está impidiendo, Ethan. Tu familia lo hace por tu bien y yo también.

\- No. Ellos no pueden soportarla desde la primera vez que la vieron porque dicen que se ríe dos octavas por encima de lo natural, porque siempre llevaba la falda más corta de lo que a ellos les gustaría, porque su madre es diseñadora de moda y porque cuando vio nuestra casa por primera vez dijo, delante de mis hermanas, que la de su tío era mejor y se lo tenía menos creído.

\- Eso es una impertinencia. – Suspiró. – Sabes que no tengo nada en su contra, pero…

\- Sí lo tienes, Riley. No tienes que mentirme, capto tus indirectas, ¿sabes? – Negó con la cabeza. – Sé que te da miedo que te deje por ella.

\- Eso no es así. – Protestó, pero suspiró y apartó la mirada al ver cómo él enarcaba una ceja. –Vale, quizás un poco, pero no exactamente. Es que no creo que sea una buena influencia.

\- Riley, Audrey es mi mejor amiga y es una de las pocas personas que puedo ver junto a mí cuando me imagino mi futuro. – Ethan se revolvió el pelo y apretó los labios antes de seguir. – Me da igual lo que mi familia piense de ella y, si tú no la aceptas, solo te diré que a ella va a seguir en mi futuro, pero que puede que tú no estés.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creerse aquello.

\- No voy a renunciar a Audrey jamás, así que si quieres seguir conmigo, tendrás que aceptarla a ella también.

\- No puedo creerme esto en serio…

\- Bueno, allá tú. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – Te veré mañana o el lunes, pero piensa lo que te he dicho.

Se marchó por el pasillo con paso apresurado, dispuesto a alcanzar a la morena y su novia se dejó caer en el banco. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Odiaba ese sentimiento, ella siempre había sido buena y había querido el bien para todo el mundo, pero no podía evitar aquellos celos cuando se trataba de Audrey. Ojalá Ethan llegara a quererla la mitad de lo que quería a su supuesta mejor amiga.

* * *

Audrey se encontró con Thomas en la puerta de la Sala Común y corrió a abrazarlo. El pelinegro la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza, un poco extrañado aunque no demasiado teniendo en cuenta de dónde venía la chica.

\- Soy una idiota, ¿verdad?

\- Por muchos motivos.

Se separó de él y lo miró sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo explicar lo que sentía. Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo. Ethan llegó corriendo hacia ellos y los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

\- Tenemos que terminar de repasar Historia, ¿no? – Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Pero, ¿y Riley?

\- Ya quedaremos. – Asintió y sonrió. – Esto es más importante.

"Tú eres más importante". No le hizo falta decirlo para que ella lo supiera. Audrey sonrió y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa. No iba a cambiarla por la rubia, ni siquiera aunque sus padres se metieran por medio. Él quería que ella se quedara a su lado y nada podría hacerla más feliz en ese momento.

\- Bueno, yo me voy que tengo que seguir limpiando clases. – Thomas suspiró, nervioso.

\- Suerte.

\- No vuelvas a liarte con ella antes de aclarar lo que pasó. – Añadió la morena, con la cabeza todavía enterrada en el pecho de Ethan.

El menos de los Potter negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió y se marchó. Había llegado la hora de aclararlo todo.


	20. Chapter 20

Cuando Thomas llegó al aula, Carina y Remus ya estaban allí. La pelirroja, al verlo entrar, bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, nerviosa. No quería quedarse a solas con él, pero por desgracia no podrían librarse del castigo por mucho que suplicaran. Remus había sido muy claro.

\- Bien. Ya sabéis cómo va esto. Hasta que la clase no esté como los chorros del oro, no podréis salir. – Les dijo, enarcando una ceja. – Volveré en un par de horas a ver cómo os va y nada de magia, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, Remus.

\- Claro, Rem.

El chico asintió y se marchó. Thomas y Carina suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo y se miraron con cierto recelo. Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

\- Bueno, - El chico suspiró. – ¿qué tal estás?

\- ¿Que qué tal estoy? – Ella enarcó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada y él se arrepintió en ese mismo instante de mi pregunta. – ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Mi novio acaba de dejarme porque le he puesto los cuernos contigo.

\- Ya, vale, puede que esa pregunta haya estado bastante fuera de lugar…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Lo miró a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. – ¿Por qué me besaste?

Thomas se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista, nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste el beso? – Su voz fue apenas un murmullo y la chica se mordió el labio. – Creo que nuestras respuestas serían las mismas.

\- Pero yo te odio.

\- Y yo a ti, pero eso no impidió que nos besáramos.

\- No quiero nada contigo. – Carina se sentó en un pupitre y suspiró. – Esto es una locura y no puede enterarse nadie, ¿de acuerdo? No podría volver a mirar a mi madrina a la cara si supiera esto, ¿qué pensaría de mí?

\- Tranquila que no va a enterarse. – Se atrevió a avanzar un poco y se sentó a su lado. – Mira, quiero hablar contigo sin gritos ni discusiones. Quiero que simplemente nos sentemos y aclaremos esto de una vez porque, no sé tú, pero yo estoy hecho un auténtico lío.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Vale, pues, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- No lo sé. ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

\- Solo a Audrey y a Ethan, ¿y tú?

\- A las chicas. – Suspiró y lo miró de reojo. – Ian no sabe que tú eres el chico con el que le he engañado. Me preguntó, pero yo me negué a decírselo.

\- Gracias supongo.

\- No lo hice por ti sino por mí así que no me las des. – Se encogió de hombros y el chico sonrió. – Bueno, la cuestión es que esto no puede repetirse.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. – Se giró para poder mirarla de frente y ella lo imitó. – La primera vez estábamos muy cabreados y a veces la tensión explota de formas extrañas y el otro día te vi muy triste y me pareció una buena forma de aliviar tu tristeza, simplemente.

\- Exacto. Fueron dos momentos de debilidad y punto, nada más. – Corroboró ella. – No va a volver a pasar ni nada de eso.

\- Porque tú y yo no podemos tener ninguna relación de ningún tipo.

\- Ni buena ni mala.

\- Como mucho solo mala. – Insistió el pelinegro. – Se supone que nos odiamos.

\- Porque todavía no me has pedido perdón por lo que hiciste.

\- Ni pienso hacerlo.

\- Orgulloso.

\- Malcriada. – Sonrió levemente. – No fue mi culpa, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Eso dices, pero ambos sabemos que me tiraste.

\- ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

\- Tú has sacado el tema, yo solo me estoy defendiendo. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – Como siempre.

\- Lo dices como si me hubiera pasado la vida yendo contra ti cuando siempre has sido tú quien ha aprovechado cada oportunidad que ha encontrado para empezar una pelea.

\- ¿En serio, Potter? – Bufó y negó con la cabeza. – Eres exasperante.

\- Ni la cuarta parte de lo que lo eres tú, Malfoy.

\- No sé qué clase de trastorno mental transitorio tuve que sufrir para liarme contigo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo.

\- Imbécil.

\- Niñata.

\- Estúp…

No pudo terminar. De repente, sus labios prácticamente colisionaron. Thomas enterró una mano en su melena y profundizó el beso, haciéndola ahogar un gemido en su boca. Carina tiró del cuello de su camiseta y lo acercó un poco más. Mordió su labio y él gimió levemente. Siguieron besándose hasta quedarse sin aire, momento en el que por fin se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y comenzaron a maldecir por lo bajo.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de besarme?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme los besos?

Ambos suspiraron y se separaron. Carina se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a pasear por la clase mientras Thomas se revolvía el pelo.

\- Esto es una locura, una auténtica locura… - Murmuraba la pelirroja una y otra vez.

\- Es que no entiendo qué nos pasa. – Él también se levantó. – No quiero nada contigo. No eres más que una niñata malcriada y consentida, una princesita exasperante. Y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar besarte. ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!

\- ¡Lo mismo podría decir yo de ti! – Lo señaló de forma acusadora. – ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

\- ¿Por qué siempre todo es culpa mía?

\- Porque lo es. Tú me besaste.

\- Y tú seguiste el beso.

\- Me frustras.

\- ¿No hemos tenido ya esta misma conversación unos cuantos cientos de veces? – El Ravenclaw cerró los ojos y se llevó un par de dedos a la frente. – Mira, Carina, está claro que esto no funciona.

\- Ni que tuviéramos una relación. – Se quedó quieta y lo miró de frente, aunque mantuvo la distancia. Por si acaso. – Mira, lo único que tenemos que hacer es ignorarnos y punto. Si cada vez que nos peleamos acabamos besándonos, lo mejor será mantener las distancias.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. – Él asintió. – Además, discutir contigo es realmente aburrido. Ni que te pusieras mona o algo así al fruncir el ceño al discutir.

\- Definitivamente, seguro que más mona que tú. ¿Crees que tus sonrisas irónicas y esa cosa que haces de revolverte el pelo son sexys o algo así? – Dio un par de pasos hacia delante sin ser apenas consciente de ello.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Él también se puso de pie y dio otro paso hacia delante.

\- Exactamente.

\- Pues entonces mantendremos las distancias y ya está.

\- No debería resultarnos complicado. – Otro paso más y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja.

\- En absoluto.

La distancia entre ellos ya era mínima y, antes de darse cuenta, volvieron a besarse.

\- Bueno, ya lo solucionaremos, ¿no? – Murmuró él contra su boca.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Thomas. – Ella sonrió levemente y lo besó de nuevo. – Acabo de romper con Ian y esto sería… complicado.

\- Por eso he hablado en tiempo futuro. – Se separó unos milímetros de ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura. – No hay posibilidades para nosotros, ¿no te parece? Así que simplemente disfrutemos del presente.

* * *

\- Cassie y Theo nos van a matar.

Sophie lanzó una carcajada mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Gideon, que le dedicó una mirada cargada de dulzura.

\- Lo peor es que creo que ya están acostumbrados a que lleguemos tarde o, directamente, les demos plantón.

\- Por Merlín, somos un desastre.

Volvió a reír y lo besó. Él apoyó una mano en su cadera y, con un rápido movimiento, la subió sobre su regazo sin separar sus labios. Lentamente, la chica se separó de sus labios y empezó a repartir besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Comenzó a besarlo y él cerró los ojos, abandonándose a aquella sensación.

\- Si quieres ir a dar un paseo vas a tener que dejar eso, Soph.

La chica se sonrojó completamente y se tapó la cara con una mano mientras él estallaba en carcajadas. Adoraba aquel lado tímido que solo él conocía de Sophie.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho mil veces? – Cogió su mano con delicadeza y se la apartó del rostro. – Nada de vergüenza cuando estés conmigo.

\- Y ya sabes perfectamente cuál es mi respuesta. – Sonrió levemente y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de salir de la cama. – Esto es distinto. Y voy a darme una ducha, ahora vuelvo.

Él asintió mientras la veía dirigirse hacia el baño. Sophie siempre contestaba aquello, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos hacía ya casi dos años. Él estaba muerto de los nervios y ella de la vergüenza, pero al final consiguieron que todo fluyera entre ellos –aunque ella acabó completamente roja al darse cuenta de la forma en la que el chico la miró cuando la vio completamente desnuda por primera vez–. Había sido en aquel mismo apartamento, que tan bien le venía. Definitivamente, había sido la mejor idea que su abuelo George y su tío abuelo Fred habían tenido jamás. Le venía genial para poder verse tranquilamente con su novia, sin miedo a interrupciones y, además, teniendo en cuenta que la morena había cogido por costumbre ir a verlo cuando la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar y sabía que su padre y su tía ya se habían ido, también era muy práctico.

Suspiró y salió el también de la cama. De repente tenía muchas ganas de darse también una ducha. Entró al baño con una enorme sonrisa y su novia lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Creo que voy a unirme.

\- ¿No teníamos prisa? – Le preguntó con chulería.

\- Solo vamos a ducharnos.

\- Ya, claro, eso dices siempre, pero luego la cosa se complica, por así decirlo.

\- Pero esta vez es de verdad.

Gideon le guiñó el ojo y la morena lanzó una carcajada. Cassie y Theo tendrían que esperarlos todavía un rato más.

* * *

\- En serio, esto no es ni medio normal. – Cassie dio un trago a su vodka con limón y suspiró. – Siempre nos hacen lo mismo.

\- No siempre, solo una de cada dos veces. – Respondió Theo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Más bien dos de cada tres.

\- Eres una impaciente. – Le dio un trago a su botellín. – ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

\- La verdad es que no porque, si no estuviera aquí podría estar o bien en casa escuchando a mis padres quejarse, o bien con alguno de mis hermanos, escuchando sus indirectas poco disimuladas. Con el bonus de ser una sujetavelas si estuviera con Ingrid y Orion. – El chico sonrió al escuchar aquello y ella negó con la cabeza. – Adoro a mis hermanos y a mi cuñada, te lo aseguro, pero me agotan. Aunque debo admitir que Ingrid es bastante comprensiva y que siempre te escucha si lo necesitas y, lo más importante, no se lo cuenta a Orion. Pero, aún así, prefiero salir con vosotros que, al menos, no me dais la lata.

\- Sabemos que no vas a hacernos caso así que, ¿para qué? – Negó con la cabeza. Claro que él tampoco veía bien que su prima estuviera saliendo con un presidiario y no hiciera nada con su vida, pero ya había intentado hablar varias veces con ella y finalmente la había dado por un caso perdido.

\- Pero no hablemos de mí. – La rubia dibujó una media sonrisa y el chico supo de inmediato qué iba a decir a continuación. – ¿Sigues escribiéndote con Tessa?

\- De vez en cuando. – Trató de quitarle importancia con el gesto, pero ella lo conocía muy bien y no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. – Cassie, no.

\- Cassie, sí. A ti la niña te está empezando a gustar.

\- Me parece interesante y ya está. – Insistió él. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba entre la mejor amiga de su hermana y él, pero no quería que sus amigos se hicieran ilusiones. Él no iba a sentar la cabeza con tanta facilidad como los otros.

\- ¿La verás en Navidad?

\- Quizás, aún no lo sé.

\- Pues deberías ir pensándolo, ya no queda tanto. – Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más a él, levantando el culo de su asiento. – Cómo me voy a reír cuando te des cuenta de que quieres a una chica, Theodore Percival Nott.

\- ¿Estamos jugando a usar nuestros nombres completos, Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy? Porque creo que tú saldrías perdiendo.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y volvió a sentarse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Hazme caso. Algún día llegará.

\- Pero no es Tessa. Solo lo hemos pasado bien un par de veces y no quiero perder el contacto con ella. Es solo eso. – Suspiró. – Además, mi hermana no se lo tomaría bien y ya sabes que su aprobación es importante para mí.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué se lo tomó tan mal, ni por qué necesitas su consentimiento para salir con alguien. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Si yo tuviera que conseguir la aprobación de mi familia para salir con Ryan, no estaríamos juntos ni en un millón de años.

\- Son cosas de los Nott. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto y sonrió. Siempre que no sabía cómo explicar algo entre Lucy y él decía aquella frase.

Los dos volvieron a beber y siguieron charlando hasta que terminaron sus copas.

\- Yo creo que ya no vienen. – Cassie miró el reloj y suspiró. Gideon y Sophie llevaban casi dos horas de retraso.

\- Empiezo a pensar lo mismo. – El chico asintió. – ¿Nos vamos a bailar un rato al menos?

\- Sí, claro, no me he arreglado para venir solo aquí.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se acercaron a la barra a pagar pero, justo cuando iban a salir del pub, la puerta se abrió y la pareja entró corriendo.

\- Sentimos muchísimo el retraso. – Dijo rápidamente él. – Nos han surgido… cosas.

\- Ya, Sophie tiene el pelo mojado así que supongo que un polvo en la ducha. – Cassie puso los ojos en blanco mientras los otros dos se sonrojaban. – Qué envidia me dais. Yo solo puedo hacerlo en la mini-cama de una prisión y Theo lleva meses a dos velas.

\- No me lo recuerdes.

\- Ya, bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Los interrumpió la morena antes de que pudieran añadir algo más.

\- Sí, claro. – Cassie sonrió. – Hoy pienso bailar y beber toda la noche.


	21. Chapter 21

Audrey y Ethan caminaban hacia el campo de quidditch seguidos a poca distancia por Cyrill, Thomas y Natalie.

\- No entiendo por qué tengo que venir. – Masculló Audrey por lo bajo, haciendo que Ethan sonriera.

\- Eres mi amuleto de la suerte, no puedo jugar ningún partido sin ti. – Contestó él con sencillez antes de guiñarle un ojo.

La chica negó con la cabeza. No es que odiara aquel deporte, pero prefería hacer otras cosas mejores en su tiempo libre. Aunque, claro estaba, su abuelo Oliver no podía enterarse de aquello o sufriría un infarto. ¿Dónde se había visto un Wood al que no le gustara el quidditch?

\- Ya te di una pulsera, debería ser suficiente con eso. – Lo cogió de la muñeca y enarcó una ceja.

Él no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Recordaba perfectamente cómo la chica le había dado aquel pequeño brazalete antes de su primer partido alegando que, según su padre y su abuelo, todos los buenos jugadores de quiddtich llevaban algún amuleto especial durante los partidos.

\- Tienes que estar tú también para que surta efecto. Hazme caso.

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y él pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para poder abrazarla. Ella deslizó entonces un brazo por la parte baja de su espalda y cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con ese simple contacto. Solo Ethan podía hacerla sentir así.

\- Oye, Ethan. – La voz de Cyrill hizo que se separaran y se giraran y ambos, aunque el otro no lo sabía, maldijeron en su interior. – No dejes que Riley te distraiga, ¿eh? Recuerda que hoy sois rivales.

\- Tranquilos, no dejaré que interfiera. Hoy vamos a ganar, capitán. – Contestó él con tranquilidad. – Además, nuestras jugadas son geniales.

\- Ya lo sé.

Comenzaron a hablar de eso mientras Audrey y Thomas ponían los ojos del mundo y se abstraían de la conversación y Natalie escuchaba a medias, aunque tampoco les prestaba demasiada atención. El quidditch le resultaba interesante, pero no le gustaba tanto como para pasar horas y horas hablando de aquello como Ethan y Cyrill.

\- ¡Chicos!

Se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz. Lucy corría hacia ellos, agitando el brazo. Llegó hasta ellos aunque, justo cuando estaba llegando, resbaló y a punto estuvo de caer. Por suerte Cyrill fue rápido y pudo coger a su novia sin caerse él también en el intento.

\- Cuidado. – Le dijo, riendo.

\- Lo siento. – Ella se disculpó mientras se incorporaba y se colocó bien el vestido azul que llevaba que se le había subido un poco. – He venido a desearte buena suerte.

\- Muchas gracias. – La besó con dulzura y ella se sonrojó.

\- Mira que mono, ¿quién iba a decirnos que Cyrill besaría a una chica sin fastidiarla? – Comentó Ethan, llevándose una mano al pecho y suspirando de forma exagerada.

\- No seas malo. – Le regañó Audrey, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa. – Tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de liarla.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó el rubio.

\- No le digáis eso. – Lucy se giró hacia ellos y los miró con los brazos cruzados. – Somos adorables y solo un poquito torpes.

\- ¿Poquito? – Tessa, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos acompañada de Gwen y Maddie. – Terminaste con un esguince en vuestra primera cita y me apuesto lo que quieras a que el día que llegaste empapada fue porque te caíste al lago, Lucy.

\- ¿Y qué más da? – La fulminó con la mirada y la otra le lanzó un beso que hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco pero, también que se relajara.

\- Lo que sea. – Maddie empezó a caminar hacia el estadio. – ¡Daos prisa o nos quedaremos sin sitio!

\- Sí, vamos. – Gwen asintió y siguió a su amiga.

Tessa no tardó en unirse, pero Lucy dudó unos instantes.

\- Creo que, si no os importa, voy a quedarme con mi prima y los chicos para animar desde las gradas de Ravenclaw. – Dijo finalmente.

\- Por nosotros bien. – Audrey se encogió de hombros. – Además, así a lo mejor no me aburro.

\- No, tienes que estar pendiente, Dri. – Protestó Ethan. – ¡Si no, no funcionará!

\- Merlín, qué pesadito te pones siempre que hay partido… - Puso los ojos en blanco. – Tenéis posibilidades de ganar. El equipo de Gryffindor es fuerte, pero podéis aprovechar el cambio de golpeadores, el de Hufflepuff no está mal, pero su guardián es un completo inepto y el de Slytherin os puede traer más problemas, pero nada que no podáis solucionar teniendo en cuenta - Miró a su prima y le cubrió los oídos con ambas manos ante su indignada mirada. – que los cazadores siempre tiran hacia la izquierda. – Soltó a la otra chica y se encogió de hombros. – Fácil.

\- ¿Eso a qué ha venido?

\- Lo siento, eres el enemigo. – Cyrill sonrió y la abrazó con dulzura. – Pero no te preocupes, no ha dicho nada del otro mundo.

\- Me encanta lo mucho que sabes de quidditch con lo que lo odias. – Ethan le guiñó un ojo a Audrey, que se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo.

\- Soy una Wood, viene con el apellido por desgracia. En las comidas familiares hablan y hablan de quidditch y, al final, acabas por aprender algo.

\- Y eso a nosotros nos viene muy bien. – El chico le dio un leve toquecito en la nariz y sonrió. – Tenemos que irnos ya, pero te haremos caso y confiaremos en que fallen los golpeadores.

\- Lo harán, hazme caso. Se necesita práctica y ellos aún no la tienen. – Le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza. – Mucha suerte.

\- Contigo animándome no la necesito, pero cuida mi bufanda, ¿eh? – Murmuró en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Te dedicaré la victoria.

\- Eso espero.

\- Yo también te la dedicaré a ti, Lucy. – Se apresuró a decir Cyrill al escuchar a sus amigos. La morena lanzó una carcajada y le dio un beso rápido. – Te veo cuando terminemos.

\- Sí, suerte.

Se dieron otro beso más y finalmente los dos chicos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el estadio, donde ya estaban el resto de sus compañeros. Lucy y Thomas no tardaron en seguirlos, pero Audrey agarró el brazo de Natalie y la detuvo. Esperó hasta que los otros dos se hubieron alejado un poco y sonrió.

\- Te he visto. – Murmuró.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – Mintió la castaña, sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y dio un saltito. – ¡La estabas mirando!

\- Claro que no. Solo la he mirado de pasada…

\- Ya, por eso te has quedado mirando su culo. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Te crees que eres la única observadora del grupo, pero eso no es así.

\- Audrey…

\- Ya lo sé y, tranquila, no diré nada. – Le guiñó el ojo y empezó a andar, todavía agarrada de su brazo. – Aunque quizás deberías intentarlo con ella.

\- Creo que Gwen es bastante hetero.

\- Bueno, por probar…

Las dos empezaron a reír y entraron al estadio. Los jugadores de Gryffindor ya habían salido y la morena no pudo evitar fulminar a Riley con la mirada.

\- ¿Crees que me pillarían si le hiciera un par de _confundus_ a la imbécil esa?

\- ¡Audrey! – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Era broma, era broma. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Tranquila. Sabes que no lo haría o, al menos, no delaten de tanta gente.

\- Eres un caso perdido.

\- Gracias. – Le guiñó el ojo y señaló los asientos que Lucy y Thomas tenían reservados. – Anda vamos.

* * *

El partido comenzó y el equipo de Ravenclaw pronto consiguió ventaja. Lucy gritaba y saltaba cada vez que Cyrill marcaba –lo que hacía que Thomas y Audrey no pararan de reír– y todos entonaban gritos de ánimo. Tal y como la morena había deducido, los golpeadores de Gryffindor no lo estaban haciendo muy bien y eso estaba facilitando bastante el trabajo de los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Los buscadores volaban a toda velocidad tratando de atrapar la snitch y todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Hasta que uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor erró al disparar la bludger y golpeó a Ethan en el hombro. El chico lanzó un quejido de dolor al notar cómo este se dislocaba y perdió el control de la escoba durante unos instantes. Se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero por suerte consiguió aterrizar bien. Dejó caer la escoba y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el hombro y apretando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Deberíamos… ¿Audrey?

Thomas frunció el ceño al ver que su amiga ya no estaba a su lado.

\- Ha salido corriendo. – Dijo Lucy, con una ceja enarcada. Señaló al campo y el chico pudo ver cómo su amiga llegaba corriendo hacia Ethan y se arrodillaba a su lado mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Riley que ya estaba ahí. – Por Merlín… Está enamorada de él.

\- No lo admitirá nunca. – Murmuró Natalie antes de suspirar. Audrey sostenía la mano buena de Ethan y le dedicaba miradas de preocupación y auténtico pánico. – Es una cabezota.

\- Lucy, ¿has escuchado alguna vez la historia que cuenta siempre mi tía Lizzy de su primer partido? – Le preguntó el chico entonces. Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza levemente. No estaba muy segura. – Tu padre le dio con una bludger en la cabeza y ella se desmayó y cayó de la escoba. Mi tío James estuvo a punto de pegarse con tu padre, le dio un puñetazo al capitán de Slytherin y mandó a la mierda al novio de mi tía.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Mi padre siempre bromea diciendo que tu tío no habría podido con él, pero que se alegra de que no llegara a pegarle.

\- Pues tengo la sensación de que justo eso está volviendo a pasar.

* * *

\- Ethan, tranquilo. – Audrey cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. – Estoy aquí, tranquilo. Vas a ponerte bien, en seguida te arreglarán el brazo.

\- Me duele mucho, Dri. – Se quejó él. Apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. – Merlín.

\- Te juro que vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo.

\- Deberías ir a avisar a la enfermera. – Intervino Riley, mirando a la morena con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡No! – Ethan se aferró con fuerza al brazo de la chica y ella sonrió levemente. – Dri, no te vayas.

\- No pensaba hacerlo. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en su sien. – Ve tú, Riley.

La rubia paseó su mirada entre ambos durante unos instantes. Quiso protestar y recordarle a Ethan que ella era su novia y Audrey solo su amiga, que ella no podría hacer nada por él, que solo era una tramposa que no sabría ni atarse los cordones con magia y que su ayuda era más valiosa, pero, finalmente, guardó silencio, se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el director. Sabía que su relación terminaría de forma inmediata si decía aquello. El chico ya se lo había dejado muy claro.

\- Me duele mucho…

\- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

\- Puedes. – La miró con la súplica en la mirada y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- No, Ethan, no puedo hacer eso. – Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- Dri, por favor.

\- La señora Longbottom llegará en seguida.

\- Yo lo haría por ti. – La miró con intensidad y ella sintió cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba. – Confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si queda mal?

\- No lo hará. Venga, vamos.

La morena sacó su varita y, lentamente, apuntó su brazo. No estaba segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero no podía decirle que no. Le dolía mucho, podía ayudarle. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y pronunció aquellas palabras. Las habían encontrado un día por casualidad, ojeando un manual de magia curativa, pero jamás lo habían realizado. Audrey solo esperaba que funcionara.

\- Por favor, dime que ya no te duele y que puedes mover el brazo porque como algo haya salido mal no podré perdonármelo jamás. – Dijo, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Oh, por Merlín, mi brazo ha desaparecido!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Audrey abrió los ojos rápidamente y frunció el ceño al ver que el chico tenía ambos brazos. Él estalló en carcajadas y ella le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. – ¡Idiota! Me has asustado. Creía que la había cagado.

\- Mi brazo está perfecto, tranquila. – Lo movió y ella suspiró aliviada. La agarró entonces y la tumbó junto a él. Le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a su oreja. – Sabía que lo conseguirías. Eres una gran bruja.

\- ¡Señorita Wood! – Ambos se incorporaron al escuchar la voz del director, que los miraba enfadado. – ¿Ha intentando curar usted el brazo del señor Mosby? ¿No se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? ¡Es una magia muy avanzada que se escapa a sus conocimientos!

\- Pero me ha curado, señor director. – Intervino Ethan rápidamente. Movió el hombro y sonrió levemente. – ¿Lo ve?

\- Pueden haber quedado mal soldados o haberse producido otro tipo de daños. – El hombre negó con la cabeza y miró a su esposa. – Hannah…

\- Voy.

La mujer se agachó junto a ellos y realizó unas cuantas comprobaciones. Hizo que moviera el brazo y el hombro varias veces y realizó un par de hechizos antes de incorporarse de nuevo y encogerse de hombros.

\- Está perfecto.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad, Neville. – Miró a la morena y frunció el ceño. – ¿Ha estado practicando, señorita Wood?

\- No. Es la primera vez que lo he hecho.

\- Pues mi más sincera enhorabuena y debería pensar seriamente convertirse en sanadora. Tiene madera.

\- Gracias, señora Longbottom.

\- Bueno, supongo que entonces no pasa nada. – Neville asintió lentamente. – Pero no vuelvan a arriesgarse tanto. Podía no haber salido bien.

\- No se repetirá. – Insistió Audrey.

\- ¿Puede seguir con el partido, señor Mosby?

\- Creo que sí. – Él se puso de pie y le tendió ambas manos a Audrey, que las aceptó y también se levantó de un salto. – Estoy bien.

\- Bien pues entonces que continúe el partido.

Los dos adultos se fueron y Ethan abrazó a Audrey una última vez antes de subirse a la escoba y que el partido se reanudara.

La Ravenclaw volvió a las gradas y ocupó de nuevo su asiento. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Había acumulado tanta tensión en apenas unos instantes que ahora solo quería dormir y llorar. Sintió un brazo rodeándole los hombros y sonrió levemente. No tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Thomas.

\- No quiero ni una palabra. – Murmuró. – Ni el más mínimo comentario, chicos.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Tío, sé que esto es duro pero…

\- No, no lo sabes. – Ian cortó a Chris y suspiró. – Tú le pusiste los cuernos a Eve. A mí Carina me los ha puesto.

\- Vale, tienes razón en eso. La situación es la opuesta, pero yo también sé lo que es pasar por una ruptura derivada de una traición. Yo no quería que Eve me dejara, sabes que sigo enamorado de ella.

El moreno se incorporó en la cama y miró a su amigo, que estaba apoyado en el poste de su cama y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- Y yo de Carina, pero las traiciones como estas no pueden perdonarse. Si lo ha hecho una vez, volverá a hacerlo. Dudo que me quiera tanto como dice.

\- Pues si no vas a perdonarla ni volver con ella, entonces tienes que dejar de estar así. Han pasado ya un par de semanas y, aunque sé que puede parecer poco tiempo, es suficiente. – Dijo Chris. – Además, ella no parece precisamente muy deprimida.

Ian suspiró. Aquello era verdad. No había visto a Carina con ningún chico –ni se había enterado de quién era el imbécil con el que se había liado–, pero actuaba con normalidad, reía con sus amigas, prestaba la misma atención en clase… y se la veía feliz. No es que él no quisiera que su ex-novia fuera feliz, pero se esperaba que hubiera estado un poco más destrozada. Le había dicho que se arrepentía, que todo había sido un error y había llorado cuando cortaron, pero todo terminó ahí. Y algo dentro de él le decía que, a lo mejor, seguía viéndose con ese chico. No sabía qué haría si seguían juntos y decidían que su relación saliera a la luz, no sabía si sería capaz de verla con otro sin derrumbarse.

\- Tenemos que olvidarnos de ellas de una vez. – Murmuró. – Tanto tú, como yo. Solo estamos haciéndonos daño.

\- Te dije que esto sería mala idea desde que empezamos a tontear con ellas. Eran nuestras amigas, joder. Eve y yo éramos la pareja perfecta de prefectos. Siempre supe que no saldría bien.

\- Y yo, pero me gustaba tanto…

\- Hagámoslo de una vez, Ian. Pasemos página.

\- Nos olvidaremos para siempre de Eve y Carina.

\- Nos centraremos en aprobar este curso y ya está. – El rubio asintió. – Nada de chicas.

\- Nada de chicas.

* * *

\- En serio, tía, ¿pero qué te pasa? – April le pegó en el brazo y Carina se quejó. – ¿Ayer os liasteis otra vez?

\- ¡No pude evitarlo! – Exclamó la pelirroja, fulminándola con la mirada. – Os juro que yo solo intento defenderme y no sé cómo acabamos siempre besándonos.

\- Es evidente que Thomas te gusta. – Insistió la morena.

\- ¡No me gusta!

\- Claro que sí, si no, no acabaríais así cada vez que os vierais. Habéis estado cuatro noches castigados y las cuatro han acabado igual y cuando cortaste con Ian también os besasteis.

\- No hace falta que lleves la cuente, April, ya la llevo yo, gracias. – Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. – No me echéis nada en cara. Suficientemente lo hago yo ya.

\- Es que todos los sábados dices lo mismo. "Voy a hablar las cosas en serio, no voy a volver a liarme con él", pero luego vuelves y resulta que todo sigue como siempre. – Puso los ojos en blanco y la otra apartó la mirada. – No te estoy diciendo esto para molestarte, pero es que estoy muy preocupada por ti.

\- Esto es una mierda.

\- Ya lo imagino.

\- Carina, si le quieres porque no…

\- No, Eve, no lo digas. – La cortó mientras se giraba hacia ella. Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – No quiero pensar siquiera en esa opción.

\- ¿Por qué? – Insistió la rubia. – Parece evidente que sentís cosas el uno por el otro.

\- Ya lo hemos hablado y…

\- No, no lo habéis hablado. – April se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y negó con la cabeza. – Os habéis limitado a un "vivamos el presente" y a un "sería complicado" entre besos, pero no os habéis parado a hablar en ningún momento.

La pelirroja guardó silencio unos instantes antes de tumbarse al lado de su amiga y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Deberíais aclararos de una vez o será peor. – Añadió Eve. – No queda tanto hasta las vacaciones de Navidad y te recuerdo que pasaréis una parte de ellas juntos con toda vuestra familia. ¿De verdad creéis que encerraros en una casa tal y como está la situación es lo más sensato?

\- Claro que no. – Dijo ella. Se sentó y paseó su mirada entre sus dos amigas, dubitativa. – Esto tenemos que aclararlo, ¿verdad?

\- Deberíais haberlo hecho hace cuatro semanas. – April se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Creéis que sería una locura ir a buscarlo ahora?

\- Un poco, pero es lo que tienes que hacer. – La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Anda, corre.

\- Sí, voy. – Carina se puso de pie y estiró la falda de su uniforme. – Deseadme suerte. Cuando vuelva ya lo habré solucionado todo.

\- Mucha suerte, cielo.

\- ¡Tú puedes! – Exclamó April.

La chica salió rápidamente de la habitación y las otras dos se miraron.

\- Van a pasar de hablar y volver a liarse, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero al menos tiene que intentarlo. – Eve se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Carina no se paró a pensar hasta que terminó de subir, cansada, las escaleras de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Menos mal que la Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba en un lugar muchísimo más accesible. Se detuvo en la puerta y sintió una punzada de miedo recorrerla de arriba abajo. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Ya habían intentado hablarlo varias veces y siempre decían que aquello era solo un error, que no volverían a hacerlo, empezaban a discutir y acababan liándose. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso iba a cambiar? A lo mejor debía simplemente alejarse de él y no darle –bueno, ni a él, ni a ella misma– la oportunidad de seguir con aquello. Sí, aquello sería lo mejor. Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su dormitorio y olvidarse de aquello, pero no pudo alejarse mucho. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando se chocó con Ethan y Audrey, que llegaban cargados de libros y con cara de cansancio.

\- Carina, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo… - No sabía ni qué contestar. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el moreno, también arrugando la frente. – ¿Necesitas sentarte o algo, Malfoy?

\- Yo…

\- Vale, tranquila. Ven conmigo y siéntate. – Apoyó una mano en su brazo y la llevó hasta la ventana. La abrió, se sentó en el alfeizar e invitó a la otra a que hiciera lo mismo. Carina la miró, un poco asustada, y ella se encogió de hombros. – No pasa nada, yo lo hago a menudo.

\- Suicida… - Ethan negó con la cabeza. – Me dijiste que ya no te sentabas en ventanas tan altas.

\- Y no lo hago, pero cuando lo hacía no me pasaba nada. Ahora nunca subo a más de la segunda o la tercera planta.

\- Me quedo mucho más tranquilo. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ella le sacó la lengua.

\- Ethan, ¿podrías…?

No le hizo falta terminar la frase. Se entendieron con la mirada y él asintió. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, tras contestar la pregunta, entró a la Sala Común dejando a las dos chicas solas. Carina finalmente se sentó y suspiró.

\- ¿Estás aquí por Thomas? – Le preguntó Audrey, como si no supiera de sobre la respuesta.

\- Es verdad, que lo sabéis – La pelirroja se mordió el labio y fijó la mirada en sus pies.

\- Solo Ethan y yo.

\- Qué vergüenza…

\- No sé por qué. – Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Si es lo que sentís, yo no veo qué tiene de malo.

\- Pero es muy complicado, Audrey.

\- Ya, pero nada que merezca la pena es fácil. – Aquellas palabras le supieron amargas. Ojalá las cosas no fueran tan difíciles para ninguno de ellos. – ¿Habías venido a hablar para aclarar esta situación de una vez?

\- Las chicas me han estado dando la lata y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podíamos seguir postergando esto, especialmente porque las vacaciones de Navidad están cerca y no podemos permitirnos seguir así delante de toda la familia.

\- Tienen razón, ya le dije a Thomas exactamente lo mismo. – Suspiró. – ¿Sentís cosas el uno por el otro?

\- No lo sé, pero me da un poco de miedo la respuesta. – Se encogió de hombros. – Creo que también por eso necesito hablar con él de una vez.

\- ¿Y por qué ibas a marcharte entonces antes de verle?

\- Me asusté. – Se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios. – No sé. Pensé que estaba siendo tonta. Hemos intentado hablar varias veces, pero siempre llegamos a las mismas conclusiones y acabamos peleando y, al final, besándonos. Y así no arreglamos nada.

\- Bueno, pues espero que ahora podáis solucionarlo. – Audrey miró hacia la puerta de su Sala Común, que acababa de abrirse y sonrió al ver salir a Thomas y Ethan. – Hola, chicos.

Ethan le guiñó un ojo y el menor de los Potter apretó un poco los labios. Cuando Ethan había entrado y le había dicho que Carina estaba muerta de nervios en la puerta hablando con Audrey y que había llegado la hora de dejar las cosas claras, su primer impulso había sido salir corriendo y esconderse. ¡Ya habían intentado solucionar las cosas y siempre acababan liándose! No sabía qué sentía, no quería pararse a pensarlo y, sinceramente, estaba aterrorizado así que esconderse como un crío le parecía la mejor de las opciones. Pero Ethan no le había dado opción. Lo había cogido del brazo y soltado una charla sobre ser un hombre y aclarar lo que uno sentía; le había dicho que las relaciones y todos los temas relacionados con el amor y el corazón eran complicados, pero que debían aclarar lo que pasaba entre ellos de una vez porque no podían liarse cada vez que se veían y después intentar disimular y decir que ya lo arreglarían. Había pensado decirle que Audrey y él podrían aplicarse toda esa charla, pero finalmente se mordió la lengua. Quizás no era el momento más adecuado para ello. Así que al final lo único que hizo fue asentir y seguirlo fuera para ver a las chicas.

\- Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. – Ethan se acercó a la ventana y ayudó a Audrey a bajar.

\- Y esta vez no vais a acabar liándoos antes de solucionar nada porque pensamos quedarnos aquí y supervisaros. – Añadió ella cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo.

\- No podéis quedaros aquí. – Thomas fulminó con la mirada a sus dos amigos. – Son asuntos privados.

\- Asuntos privados que no sois capaces de solucionar. – Le tendió una mano a Carina, que la aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa y también bajó de la ventana. – Venga, empezad.

\- Es que es muy incómodo que estéis aquí. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – ¿Y si os prometemos que hablaremos en serio?

\- No nos lo creeremos. – El chico se cruzó de brazos.

\- Cuanto antes habléis, antes nos marcharemos y os dejaremos a lo vuestro.

\- Qué fuerte me parece esto. – Thomas suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. Se giró hacia Carina y suspiró. – Creo que no nos queda otra.

\- Eso parece. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo miró fijamente. – Mira, yo no sé qué me pasa. Ya te lo dije una noche: no sé por qué no puedo evitar esto, no sé qué siento por Ian, no sé nada, solo que esto es complicado y… - Tuvo que parar y apartar la mirada antes de decir aquello. – Y que quizás haya dejado de creer que han sido solo una serie de momentos de debilidad.

\- Sí, yo también pienso eso. – Se acercó lentamente a ella, que volvió a mirarlo, y no pudo evitar sentir un leve estremecimiento. – Creo que esto no han sido solo errores y puede que yo también esté hecho un lío porque no sé lo que siento por ti.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida unos instantes antes de sonreír levemente. No sabía por qué esas palabras habían hecho que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos y que su estómago se pusiera del revés.

\- Mira, yo no sé lo que pretendes. – Siguió diciendo. – No sé si quieres intentar algo; si quieres que no volvamos a dirigirnos la palabra, aunque eso ya lo hemos intentado y no nos ha funcionado; no sé cuál es tu intención, pero yo solo te digo que si quieres intentar algo, yo…

\- ¿Intentar algo? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Te refieres a… a salir?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Thomas acabas de decirlo!

\- Bueno, yo…. ¡Es que no sé qué vas a responderme!

\- ¿Y tu decisión depende de mi respuesta? – Frunció el ceño y apoyó un dedo en su pecho. – Entonces no quieres nada porque si de verdad quisieras querrías incluso si yo te dijera que no.

\- No quería decir eso, es solo que me estás poniendo muy nervioso.

\- Porque no lo tienes claro.

\- ¡Como si tú lo tuvieras! – Replicó. – Has sido tú quien ha empezado "no sé lo que siento, no sé qué pasará con Ian" y todo eso. Yo al menos te he propuesto intentar algo.

\- ¿Pero qué algo?

\- Pues… pues…

No pudo terminar. Carina lo besó y Audrey y Ethan bufaron, frustrados.

\- ¡Eh! – Exclamó la chica, acercándose a ellos. Los separó de un tirón y los miró enfadada. – Nada de besos hasta que os aclaréis.

\- Joder, Audrey…

\- Joder, nada, Thomas. Vamos.

Volvió junto a Ethan, que a duras penas contenía la risa. Apoyó una mano en su cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de susurrarle al oído que le encantaba lo descarada que era, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente y sonriera.

\- Vale, vamos a mantener las distancias entonces. – Carina dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y suspiró. – Thomas, vamos a ser sinceros. Yo voy a preguntarte y tú me vas a contestar lo que piensas y quieres realmente. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Contuvo el aliento al preguntar aquello e incluso le costó tragar saliva. Ya estaba todo dicho, ahora solo le quedaba escuchar su respuesta y poder trabajar sobre eso. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio todos los nervios y el miedo en su mirada. Apretó los labios unos instantes antes de asentir lentamente y, por fin, pronunciar aquella sílaba.

\- Sí.

Todo se quedó en silencio y Thomas tuvo que armarse de valor para avanzar un par de pasos hacia Carina y cogerla de la mano.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Murmuró ella. – Se suponía que me odias.

\- Bueno, no creas que he dejado de considerarte una niña pija e insoportable. – Dijo él también en voz baja. – Pero cada vez que te veo, solo quiero besarte. No sé cómo ha pasado pero todas las discusiones y toda esa tensión se han transformado en esto.

La pelirroja asintió. Parecía que él lo decía en serio, que realmente quería intentar algo con ella, que quería que sus peleas se transformaran en una especie de relación. Pero aquello sería demasiado complicado.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con…? – Suspiró. – Con todo. Acabo de romper con Ian.

\- Hace semanas de eso ya y no parecía importante cuando nos liábamos.

\- Sí, bueno, pero la gente hablaría y él sabría que el chico con el que le engañé eras tú.

\- A mí eso me da igual. Agradecí que no se lo dijeras cuando creí que solo había sido un error, pero ahora ya no me importa.

\- Joder, esto es…

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

\- Porque nos odiamos y…

\- Pero no te odio.

\- Acabas de decir que sigues creyendo que soy una niña pija.

\- Bueno, me apuesto lo que quieras a que tú sigues opinando que soy un imbécil.

\- Sí, pero… ¡Ay, no lo sé! – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. – ¿Y qué pasaría con nuestros padres?

\- No debería importarles, si somos felices…

\- Merlín, nos van a matar. Mi padre te matará, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Cassie sale con un tío que está en la cárcel y no he visto que lo haya matado. – Le recordó él.

\- No es por falta de ganas, créeme. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos. – La familia no se lo tomará bien.

\- Me da igual lo que piensen. Si nos quieren, querrán que seamos felices. – Thomas suspiró. – Mira, Carina, si no quieres intentarlo, dímelo y ya está. Lo entenderé. Sé que es complicado, que nuestra relación siempre ha sido horrible y que los encuentros que hemos tenidos estas semanas han sido confusos. Yo tampoco sé qué me pasa, ni por qué quiero intentarlo y tengo la sensación de que todo está pasando demasiado rápido, pero…. – Se encogió de hombros. –Quiero salir contigo, Carina Narcissa Malfoy.

\- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?

\- Podemos hacer que funcione.

\- Es que me da mucho miedo. – Confesó. – Las cosas en mi casa no van bien y esto…

\- Lo aceptarán.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Venga, tus padres son los mejores amigos de mis padres, mi madre es tu madrina y tu hermano y mi hermana son también mejores amigos. Es como que todo queda en familia.

\- Nunca mejor dicho. – Volvió a echarse el pelo hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. – Merlín, es que esto es muy raro.

\- Un poco pero, ¿qué sería de la vida sin rarezas y un poco de emoción? – Enarcó una ceja y ella lanzó una carcajada que hizo que él sintiera cómo desaparecía la presión que se había instalado en su pecho sin darse cuenta siquiera.

\- Lucharemos juntos contra el miedo, ¿verdad? – Murmuró entonces ella, apoyando una mano en su mejilla.

\- Lo haremos, te lo aseguro. – Él sonrió. – Además, si sale mal no pasa nada. Podremos volver a nuestras discusiones y ya está.

\- ¿Sabes? Este sería un buen momento para pedirme perdón.

\- No saques ese tema…

\- Vale, no lo haré. – La pelirroja volvió a reír. – Al menos de momento.

\- De todas formas sé que tengo razón. – Se acercó a ella, aunque se detuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios. – ¿Entonces?

\- Intentémoslo, Thomas Harry Potter.

Y dicho esto se puso de puntillas y terminó de recorrer la distancia que los separaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Lo primero que hizo Carina después de terminar su conversación con Thomas fue salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios de Hufflepuff para ver a sus amigas. Tenía que contarles aquello, quería que fueran las primeras en saberlo, especialmente porque le había dicho que esa noche cenaría con él para que todos supieran que estaban saliendo. Iba a ser todo un escándalo y solo esperaban que aquello no llegara a oídos de sus padres antes de tiempo. Querían ver primero hacia dónde iba aquello y después sentarse y hablar con ellos con tranquilidad. Probablemente con Jane y Orion como mediadores y quizás alguno de sus tíos o sus abuelos.

Corrió, tocó la cancioncita de entrada y se deslizó rápidamente por el baúl hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Salió corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y atrayendo de esta forma la atención de todos sus compañeros. No se detuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y, al ver que solo estaban dentro April y Eve, cerró de un portazo y lanzó un grito de emoción.

\- ¡Estamos saliendo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Las otras dos chicas se miraron. De todos los posibles desenlaces aquel era el que menos esperaban. La morena se levantó del suelo, donde estaba leyendo, y la rubia se incorporó en la cama, incapaz de creerse aquello.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ahora es tu novio? – Le preguntó Eve, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No os alegráis?

\- Claro, sí. – April la miró dubitativa. – Es solo que no nos lo esperábamos.

\- Es un poco locura, cielo.

\- Con lo de Ian y vuestras familias y todo eso.

\- Joder, cuántos ánimos. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Vosotras queríais que me aclarara.

\- Sí, pero creíamos que dejaríais de liaros, no que empezaríais a salir. – La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. – Pero me alegro muchísimo, cielo. Si tú así eres feliz, yo te apoyo.

\- Y yo también. – April también se acercó y la pelirroja dejó caer los brazos y suspiró. – ¿Y vais a decírselo a todo el mundo?

\- Esta noche en la cena por eso he venido corriendo a veros. – Se mordió el labio. – Voy a cenar con él, entraremos en el Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano.

\- Merlín, haréis que medio colegio se desmaye. – La morena lanzó una carcajada. – ¡No pienso perderme la cara del profesor Lupin!

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Ian? – Eve la miró con preocupación. – A lo mejor le impacta un poco, quizás deberías hablar antes con él.

\- Ya no tienen nada, Eve. – La otra puso los ojos en blanco. – No le debe explicaciones.

\- Además no hablamos desde la ruptura… No creo que sea capaz de acercarme a él, mirarle a la cara y decirle que estoy saliendo con otro.

\- Sería de mal gusto.

\- Bueno, yo solo lo decía para ahorrarle la impresión. – Suspiró. – Ya sabéis que no estoy de su parte, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco identificada con él.

\- Lo sabemos, Eve, pero… Estaría fuera de lugar.

\- Además, no creo que me diga nada, ¿no? Él fue quien rompió conmigo, dijo que no podía perdonarme y lo justo es que ambos podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Las chicas asintieron y, finalmente, la abrazaron. Las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles para Carina a partir de aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿No entras entonces?

Natalie sonrió al preguntarle aquello a Thomas. Desde que este les había contado a ella y Cyrill todo lo que había pasado entre él y Carina no había parado de decirle que "sabía que eso era solo cuestión de tiempo", "que siempre había intuido que entre ellos existía tensión sexual", ni de reírse un poco de él. Se alegraba mucho por su amigo, pero no podía evitar aquello. Además, era tan fácil hacer que se pusiera nervioso y completamente rojo…

\- No, ya sabes que tengo que esperar a Carina para entrar juntos.

\- No entiendo a qué vienen tantas ceremonias. – Ethan enarcó una ceja. – Riley y yo no hicimos nada de eso.

\- Ni Lucy y yo. – Añadió Cyrill.

\- Ni yo con ninguno de los tíos con los que me he liado.

\- Dri, eso no cuenta como pareja. – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y ella sonrió.

\- Es que empezaba a sentirme marginada, necesitaba añadir algo.

\- Qué tonta eres a veces.

La abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo tras lanzar una carcajada. Thomas negó con la cabeza y suspiró, nervioso. Puede que sus amigos no entendieran aquello, pero para él era importante. Era su forma de demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que le importaba la chica, la forma en la que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que entremos ya, ahí viene Carina. – Natalie le guiñó un ojo. – Os guardaremos sitio.

\- Gracias, chicos.

Los cuatro se marcharon mientras las tres Hufflepuff terminaban de recorrer el pasillo. April y Eve les desearon buena suerte antes de entrar con paso apresurado. No querían perderse esa entrada por nada del mundo.

\- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora, ¿no? – La pelirroja se mordió el labio y le ofreció su mano. – ¿Entramos?

\- Sí, vamos a ello.

El Ravenclaw se aferró a ella con fuerza y, tras besarla, abrió la puerta y los dos entraron juntos. Al principio no pasó nada, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su llegada pero, de repente, alguien los señaló y las cabezas comenzaron a girarse para mirarlos. Todos comenzaron a murmurar y ellos entrelazaron sus dedos con más fuerza. Llegaron hasta la mesa de las águilas y se sentaron el uno junto al otro mientras el Gran Comedor volvía más o menos a la normalidad.

\- Bueno, no ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

Carina sonrió de medio lado y besó al chico, lo que despertó de nuevo murmullos y algún que otro grito. Incluso jurarían que escucharon una copa romperse al caer contra el suelo.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Thomas sonrió y le dio otro beso rápido antes de centrar su atención en la cena.

Comenzaron a comer y a charlar con tranquilidad hasta que una voz en su espalda los sobresaltó.

\- No me lo puedo creer. – Ambos se giraron para encontrarse con Remus, que los miraba con ambas cejas enarcadas. – ¿Esto va en serio? ¿Estáis… estáis juntos?

\- Sí. – La chica asintió. – ¿No querías que nos lleváramos mejor y nos castigaste para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, Rem? Pues lo has conseguido.

\- Yo no pretendía esto. – Negó con la cabeza y arrugó la frente. – ¿Qué creéis que va a decir la familia cuando se entere?

\- Venga, Remus, no es para tanto. – Intervino Thomas.

\- Sois familia.

\- Pero lejana, además, ni que fuéramos los primeros de la historia.

\- Exacto. – Carina suspiró. – Mejor esto que seguir odiándonos, ¿no? Al menos ahora las comidas familiares no acabaran con trozos de comida volando.

\- Ni con gritos y castigos.

\- Menuda locura… - Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo se lo vais a decir a vuestros padres?

\- Aún no lo sabemos así que no digas nada, por favor.

\- Qué fuerte es esto.

\- No es peor que liarse con una alumna y salir con ella.

\- Carina. – La fulminó con la mirada. Nadie en el colegio podía enterarse de que Angela y él llevaban juntos desde que la chica estaba en quinto curso.

\- No he dicho nada. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Lo que quiero decir es que en nuestra familia están acostumbrados a relaciones bastante raras y que no creo que se escandalicen ahora por esto.

\- O eso esperamos. – Murmuró el menor de los Potter.

\- Bueno, vosotros sabéis lo que hacéis. – Suspiró. – De todas formas no he venido aquí solo a eso. Audrey, tenéis el examen en dos días.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Tanto ella como Ethan se volvieron rápidamente hacia él, dejando caer los cubiertos.

\- Eso es muy poco tiempo, Remus. – Se quejó la chica.

\- Pues es más del que os pensaban dar porque no iban a avisaros hasta la cena de mañana. – Replicó. – He tenido que insistir mucho para que os dieran un poco más de plazo. Tenéis todo el día de mañana para repasar, el examen será a las ocho de la mañana.

\- Joder… - Ethan suspiró. – Gracias de todas formas, profesor Lupin. Este tiempo nos va a venir de maravilla.

\- Y tanto. – La chica cerró los ojos. – Voy a suspender, no me ha dado tiempo a estudiarme todo el temario…

\- Claro que no, Dri. Tenemos tiempo todavía. – Trató de animarla él. – Prepararemos café y dormiremos solo lo necesario. Además, ¿qué te queda? Realmente solo Historia de la Magia.

\- ¿Solo? – Negó con la cabeza. – Por Merlín, Ethan, tú tienes una memoria increíble y yo no soy capaz de memorizar más de tres fechas sin liarlo todo.

\- Pues repasa Audrey porque como suspendas vas a estar en un buen lío. – Remus suspiró. – Debo volver a la mesa de profesores ya y no os preocupéis mucho por Transformaciones. La prueba será casi exclusivamente práctica y nada complicada, pero yo no os he dicho nada.

\- Muchas gracias, Remus.

\- Gracias, profesor.

El castaño se despidió con una sonrisa y volvió con los demás mientras ellos suspiraban. A Audrey se le había cerrado el estómago incluso.

\- Venga, nos irá bien. Estudiaremos más, te prometo que no me iré a dormir hasta que puedas recitar la historia del mundo mágico al completo. – Apoyó una mano en su rodilla y le dio un ligero apretón. – Sé que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti.

\- Eso espero… - Se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Debería irme ya y empezar a repasar, se me ha pasado el hambre.

\- Voy contigo, yo tampoco quiero comer más. Además, si nos entra hambre siempre podemos escabullirnos y bajar a las cocinas, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. Eso estaría bien. – Audrey sonrió y Ethan suspiró aliviado. No le gustaba la cara que se le había quedado a la chica al enterarse de la fecha del examen. Se había puesto completamente pálida y parecía a punto de vomitar, pero aquella sonrisa había hecho que su rostro cambiara por completo y volviera a la normalidad.

\- Pues vámonos.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a ella, que la aceptó para levantarse. Se despidieron de los demás y salieron rápidamente del comedor. Natalie no tardó también en marcharse, seguida de Cyrill que iba a ver a Lucy un rato y a darle las buenas noches. Thomas y Carina terminaron de cenar con tranquilidad y, una vez hubieron terminado, salieron cogidos otra vez de la mano, volviendo a despertar así los murmullos y a atraer las miradas indiscretas que en ese momento les dieron igual. Pero en la puerta les esperaba alguien. La chica frenó en seco al verlo allí.

\- Ian…

\- ¿De verdad, Carina? – El dolor se reflejaba en su mirada y el labio le temblaba levemente. – ¿Él es el chico con el que me engañaste? ¿Precisamente Potter?

\- Ian…

\- ¡No, déjame hablar! – Le gritó. – De todos los malditos tíos de este maldito colegio tuviste que liarte con el que peor te caía, ¿esto es en serio? ¿Sabes la de veces que tuve que calmarte después de pelearte con él? ¿Sabes la de veces que tuve que intervenir para que vuestras peleas no acabaran peor? Y ahora te lías con él, estás saliendo con él. ¡Me pusiste los cuernos con él, Carina!

\- No grites. – Thomas agarró la mano de la chica con más fuerza y enarcó una ceja. – Ya no estáis juntos así que lo que ella haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Eres… eres… - Negó con la cabeza. – Ni siquiera sé cómo eres capaz de pasearte tan impunemente por el castillo. Me rompiste el corazón y te quedaste tan tranquila. Estaba tan enamorado de ti… No puedes ni imaginarlo, Carina. Pero veo que yo a ti no te importaba nada, ni te importo ahora. Si no, no habrías montado este numerito.

\- Ian, por favor…

\- No quiero más excusas ni explicaciones. – Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de espaldas. – Este tío no te merece y solo te hará daño. Y no sabes cuánto espero ese momento para que puedas probar un poco de tu misma medicina.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a la pareja sola y en silencio. La chica cerró los ojos y trató, en vano, de contener las lágrimas. El pelinegro suspiró y la abrazó.

\- No pasa nada. – Murmuró en su oído. – Ha sido solo la impresión.

\- Eve tenía razón, debí habérselo contado…

\- No le debes nada, ya no estáis saliendo. – Insistió él. – Ya se le pasará.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente. – Se separó un poco de ella y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. – Le ha chocado mucho porque tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien y porque os iba muy bien juntos, pero no te odia ni te desea el mal.

\- Sí que lo hace. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber eso al menos. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Sé que no me he portado bien.

\- No pienses en ello, es solo pasado. – La besó con dulzura. – Pensemos ahora solo en el futuro, ¿vale?

\- Sí.

La menor de los Malfoy asintió lentamente. Ya habían superado un escollo, ahora solo les quedaba el peor.


	24. Chapter 24

\- No te rasques.

Ethan rodeó la muñeca de Audrey con su mano y la miró con los labios apretados. La chica tenía la manía de rascarse el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y cualquier superficie de piel descubierta cuando estaba nerviosa y llevaba desde que se había enterado de la fecha del examen haciéndolo. Tenía la piel completamente enrojecida y el Ravenclaw estaba cada vez más preocupado.

\- No puedo evitarlo. – Murmuró ella con la vista fija en la puerta del aula en la que los habían citado. – Estoy muy nerviosa. Voy a suspender y van a echarme.

\- Claro que no, Dri. – Descendió un poco su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. – Has estudiado mucho así que ahora solo tienes que confiar en que tendremos suerte y los profesores no nos lo pondrán difícil.

\- Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, seguro que apruebas, pero yo… - Negó con la cabeza y empezó a rascarse el cuello con la mano libre.

Ethan suspiró y le soltó la mano antes de extender el brazo y remangarse la camisa.

\- Si tienes que rascar algo, rasca mi brazo. – Dijo entonces. – Vas a hacerte una herida si sigues y a mí no me importa que me arañes un poco.

\- No puedo. – Suspiró. – No es lo mismo y, además, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- No vas a hacerme daño. – Posó una mano en su rodilla y le dio un leve apretón. – Venga, Dri, nos irá bien.

\- Eso espero. No sé qué haría sin ti, en serio. No habría sido capaz de estudiármelo todo.

\- Exageras. – Se encogió de hombros. – Juntos ha sido más entretenido, pero sola también habrías podido hacerlo.

La abrazó y ella enterró el rostro en su pecho y cerró los ojos, tratando de serenarse. Ethan tenía razón: podía hacerlo y lo conseguiría.

* * *

No tardaron en entrar al aula y comenzar el examen. Hicieron todas las pruebas con decisión y, aunque a veces sintieron la tentación de preguntarle algo al otro, no lo hicieron y consiguieron terminarlos sin intercambiar siquiera una mirada. Empezaron con el de Transformaciones –que, tal y como Remus les había asegurado, les resultó bastante sencillo–, siguieron con Pociones y Defensa –también bastante asequibles, pese a que estaban en ese lío porque el profesor Watt les había pillado–, hicieron después Encantamientos y siguieron hasta llegar el último examen, el de Historia.

\- El tiempo se ha terminado. – Anunció Neville, que había estado todo el tiempo supervisándolos junto al profesor correspondiente. – Por favor, dejen sus plumas y entreguen sus respuestas.

Los dos asintieron y lo hicieron rápidamente.

\- Bien, pues eso ha sido todo, ya pueden marcharse. En un par de días les comunicaré los resultados.

\- De acuerdo, director. – Contestó Audrey, dedicándole un gesto de arrepentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir. Esto ha sido solo una advertencia, pero si les vuelven a descubrir copiando serán expulsados de forma inmediata y no podrán realizar sus ÉXTASIS. – Les advirtió. – ¿Todo claro?

\- Sí, director. – Dijo, ahora, Ethan, manteniendo el rostro serio.

\- De acuerdo entonces, ya pueden volver a sus tareas.

Los condujo hasta la puerta, que cerró en cuanto hubieron salido con un leve portazo. Solo esperaba no volver a encontrarse en una situación así porque no quería tener que expulsar a dos alumnos tan buenos como eran ellos.

Los dos chicos, por su parte, esperaron unos instantes, se miraron y, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazaron. Audrey saltó a sus brazos y él comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

\- ¡Por fin somos libres! – Gritó la morena, elevando los brazos mientras el chico la agarraba con más fuerza de la cintura. – ¡No más Historia!

\- ¡Por fin! – Repitió él.

La bajó al suelo y la abrazó de nuevo, dejando que su cuerpo por fin se relajara al sentir las manos de ella en su espalda. La chica comenzó a dibujar un pequeño camino de caricias por esta mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y ambos suspiraron. Guardaron silencio unos instantes, sin necesidad de añadir nada y disfrutando de aquella sensación de calma y paz.

\- ¿Te han salido bien? – Murmuró ella, todavía contra su pecho.

\- Creo que sí, no han sido difíciles. – Contestó él. Subió una de sus manos hasta su nuca y comenzó a acariciarla, haciéndola gemir levemente. – ¿Y a ti?

\- También. – Se mordió el labio. – Tenías razón, se han portado bien con nosotros.

\- Te lo dije, Dri.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, disfrutando simplemente de aquella calma hasta que una voz a sus espaldas los obligó a separarse rápidamente.

\- ¿Hola?

Audrey soltó a Ethan y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el chico se giraba.

\- Riley… - Carraspeó ligeramente, un poco incómodo y sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a ver si ya habías terminado el examen. – Contestó, con el ceño fruncido y mirándolos con la sospecha pintada en la mirada. – Quería ver cómo te había ido y preguntarte si querías dar un paseo o algo así. Llevamos varios días sin vernos.

\- Sí, es verdad. – Asintió lentamente.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo o prefieres quedarte aquí? – Irguió la cabeza al decir aquello y trató de aparentar entereza. No le gustaba nada cómo estaban su novio y Audrey cuando ella había llegado y sentía una fuerte punzada de celos y miedo en el estómago. ¿Qué tenía esa que no tuviera ella?

\- Yo… - Miró a la morena de forma inconsciente y esta sonrió levemente.

\- Yo me voy a dormir, estoy agotada. A pesar de toda la cafeína que tengo en la sangre, las horas de sueño perdido son demasiadas. – Intervino. Poco a poco parecía que se estaba acostumbrando a que él se fuera con Riley y, siendo sincera, en aquel momento solo quería descansar y pensar en Ethan y su "querida" novia no entraba en sus planes. Además, era lógico que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. – Pasadlo bien, chicos.

Se marchó del pasillo con paso apresurado tras dedicarle al chico una última sonrisa y él la siguió con la mirada hasta que giró la esquina. Suspiró entonces y se volvió hacia su novia, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ethan, sé que me dijiste que no me metiera entre Audrey y tú, pero…

\- No te pongas celosa. – La interrumpió antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. Se acercó a ella y apoyó un par de dedos en su barbilla para que subiera la mirada. Sonrió ampliamente y la desconfianza se desvaneció de los ojos de ella. – Te quiero, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y se dejó besar, un poco más tranquila. Él no iba a mentirle al decir eso, ¿verdad?

\- Yo también te quiero. – Murmuró, cuando se separaron. Era la primera vez que se lo decían y sentía mariposas revolotear por todo su estómago.

Ethan sonrió y volvió a besarla. Quería a Riley, estaba seguro de ello. Y aún así… Seguía sintiendo cosas por Audrey. Las quería a las dos aunque no fuera capaz de entenderlo. Pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en ello así que siguió besando a la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos y que correspondía aquel sentimiento.

* * *

\- Así que eso es todo.

Jane sonrió y abrazó a Matt con fuerza.

\- Me alegro muchísimo por ti, cariño. – Le dijo abrazándolo todavía con fuerza. – Si alguien se lo merece eres tú.

\- Todavía no he aceptado, Jane. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – La rubia se alejó de él y lo miró interrogante. – Es una gran oportunidad, un puesto muy importante. Tienes que aceptarlo.

\- Tendría que mudarme allí, estaría muy lejos de todo… De ti. – Él negó con la cabeza antes de cogerle una mano. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para poder seguir con aquello. Para él era la opción más lógica, solo esperaba que para ella también lo fuera. – Jane, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acababa de pedirle eso en serio?

\- Sé que está lejos pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo? – Insistió. – Podrías pedir un traslado, allí también hay clínicas muy buenas y podríamos irnos los dos juntos y empezar una vida nueva lejos de todo y todos. Sin gente que sepa lo que luchamos, sin gente que vea solo nuestros apellidos. – "Sin tu padre queriendo asesinarme", quiso añadir aunque consiguió, por suerte, controlarse.

\- Matt, ¿me estás proponiendo irnos a vivir juntos al otro lado del océano? – Todavía no podía creérselo, le sonaba como una auténtica locura y, sin embargo… ¿Y si no lo fuera?

\- Básicamente. – El moreno sonrió y acarició su mejilla. – No tengo que contestar aún, tu tía me ha dado unos días para pensarlo así que piénsalo tú también.

\- Tienes que aceptar aunque tengas que irte solo. Podríamos seguir viéndonos, podemos aparecernos o usar trasladores. – Susurró, apartando la mirada. No es que no quisiera vivir con él, es que sabía que en su casa se lo tomarían fatal y, además, le daba un poco de miedo marcharse tan lejos.

\- Pero preferiría irme contigo. – Suspiró. – No quiero presionarte, tú solo piénsalo, ¿vale?

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. Creo que necesito un poco de ayuda para aclarar mis ideas. – Soltó su mano y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Con tu madre?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Jane lanzó una pequeña carcajada que hizo que ambos se relajaran. – Mis padres tienen que ser los últimos en enterarse de esto, especialmente mi padre. Sabes que si decidiera irme a vivir contigo le daría un infarto, tendría que tenerlo todo ya atado para ese momento.

\- ¿Entonces con quién? – Frunció el ceño. Se hacía una leve idea, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

La rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Con tu jefa.

* * *

Jane se apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el despacho de su tía. Lo único que le faltaba era que su padre la viera y se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegó hasta el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional se detuvo a pocos metros de la puerta del despacho del jefe de departamento, justo en el escritorio del secretario de su tía.

\- Hola. – Saludó, atrayendo la atención del chico.

\- ¿Desea algo, señorita Potter? – Le preguntó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Está mi tía? Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Sí, la señora Collins está en su despacho. Espere aquí un minuto, iré a avisarla.

\- Gracias.

El hombre se levantó y pegó en la puerta.

\- Señora Collins, la señorita Potter desea verla. – Dijo. – No, no su hija, su sobrina. Esa señorita Potter no suele esperar para entrar a su despacho. – Jane escuchó a su tía reír debido al comentario y ella misma sonrió. – De acuerdo, se lo diré. – El hombre se giró y sonrió. – Puede usted pasar.

\- Muchas gracias.

Pasó al interior del despacho y sonrió al ver a su tía entre varias montañas de papeles. La mujer enarcó una ceja, de forma interrogativa, pero sonrió.

\- Hola, cariño. Dame un par de minutos y salimos a tomarnos un café o algo, siéntate mientras tanto si quieres.

\- No te preocupes, esperaré de pie, tita. – Suspiró, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. – Es solo que necesito comentar una cosa contigo.

\- Lo de Matt, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó mientras firmaba un último papel.

\- Sí.

\- Me lo esperaba. – Lizzy dejó la hoja encima de un montón y se puso de pie. – Vayamos a dar un paseo.

\- Si estás ocupada…

\- Tranquila, voy a tomarme la tarde libre. – Recogió un par de cosas que guardó en su bolso y se lo colgó del hombro. Salieron las dos juntas y se detuvo junto a su secretario. – Salgo con mi sobrina. Si alguien quiere verme, dile que hasta por la mañana no estaré, pero que si es urgente, puede enviarme un patronus. Pero solo si es cuestión de vida o muerte, déjaselo muy claro, esta semana ya he pasado en el despacho más horas de las que me corresponden y estamos solo a martes.

\- De acuerdo, señora Collins.

\- O, mejor aún, vete a casa. Tú también estás haciendo últimamente demasiadas horas. Te doy la tarde libre, vete con tu novia a pasear o lo que queráis.

\- ¿Y si viene alguien? – Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Dejaremos una nota sobre el escritorio. – La mujer sonrió. – Vamos, es una orden. Eres joven, tienes que disfrutar.

\- Está bien, señora Collins. – El chico sonrió finalmente. – Que pase una buena tarde.

\- Tú también. – Enganchó su brazo con el de su sobrina. – Vamos, Jane.

Las dos se desaparecieron y llegaron hasta un callejón del centro de Londres, desde donde fueron a una cafetería muggle. Pidieron un par de cafés y unos dulces y se sentaron en una mesa.

\- Cuéntame. – Le pidió Lizzy. – ¿Va a aceptar la oferta?

\- No lo sabe todavía, pero yo le he dicho que es una gran oportunidad y que no puede rechazarla. – Contestó. – Creo que dirá que sí.

\- Eso espero, más de la mitad del departamento se está pegando por ese puesto y a muchos no les ha hecho gracia que se lo haya ofrecido a él. Decían no se qué de enchufismo, no les he hecho mucho caso, la verdad. Soy la jefa del departamento y voy a ofrecerle los puestos a quien considere apropiado.

\- Pero no lo has hecho porque sea mi novio, ni por lo de Leah, ni porque sea el mejor amigo de Dan, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Visto así sí que parecía que lo estaba enchufando.

\- No, claro que no. Matt tiene madera y estos puestos es mejor ofrecérselos a gente joven que todavía puede empezar una nueva vida. – Explicó Lizzy. – Le iría muy bien.

\- Ya lo sé. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Te preocupa que se vaya tan lejos? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Me preocupa que me haya pedido que me vaya con él. – Le confesó.

\- No es nada que no me esperara. – Murmuró. – Entonces te preocupa también cómo pueda reaccionar tu padre.

\- Muchísimo. – La rubia se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

\- Nunca entenderé por qué le cae tan mal Matt, es un encanto de niño.

\- Yo tampoco, sé que no lo conoció de la mejor de las maneras, pero jamás ha querido darle una oportunidad. Se lo tomará fatal. – Suspiró. – Además, sé que me dirán que soy demasiado joven para irme a vivir con él y que todo esto es una locura.

\- No tiene por qué. – La mujer se encogió de hombros. – Yo tenía 20 años recién cumplidos cuando me fui a vivir con tu tío.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro. – Lizzy asintió. – No voy a decirte que todo fue un camino de rosas desde el primer momento, pero pudimos con ello.

\- ¿El amor todo lo puede?

\- Vale, sí, digamos que fue eso y no algo un poco más terrenal. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y la rubia se puso completamente roja al entender a qué se refería.

\- Desde luego la prima es igualita a vosotros.

\- Bastante. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto. – La cuestión es que no entiendo por qué no podrías hacerlo. Yo creo que os iría bien, aunque tú tienes que querer, por supuesto.

\- Ese es el otro problema… - Jane negó con la cabeza. – No quiero decepcionar a mis padres, ¿sabes? Quiero centrarme solo en lo que es mejor para mí, pero no soy capaz de quitármelos de la cabeza. Creo que quiero irme a vivir con él, pero la idea de decepcionarles…

\- Qué me vas a contar a mí. Sabes que soy hija y nieta única, sé lo que es que todo el mundo tenga expectativas que tú debes cumplir. – La miró con cierta preocupación. – Pero tus padres están orgullosísimos de ti y van a apoyarte hagas lo que hagas, no debes preocuparte.

\- Tú misma has dicho que mi padre no soporta a Matt. Seguro que, ahora que se marcha, me animará a romper con él.

\- Tu madre lo mantendría a raya si lo intentara. – Insistió. – Sé que es una decisión difícil de tomar, pero tienes que pensar en ti, Jane. Cuando yo me fui con tu tío, mis padres no se lo tomaron precisamente bien, pero se dieron cuenta de que era lo que me hacía feliz y lo aceptaron.

\- ¿Tú crees? Es que mi padre jamás lo aceptará…

\- Solo se preocupa por ti. – Lo defendió ella. – A ver, es bastante sobreprotector, pero no quiere que te pase nada. Fuiste la niña de sus ojos desde que supo que tu madre estaba embarazada. – Jane bajó la mirada y ella posó una mano sobre su brazo. – Tampoco quieren que tú, bueno…

\- ¿Que yo qué? – Preguntó volviendo a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. No sabía a qué se refería su tía.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, que tengas un accidente.

\- Tita… - La cortó, con la cara roja de nuevo.

\- Tranquila que no voy a darte ninguna charla, eso se lo dejo a tu madre si es que lo considera oportuno. Además, no es que con Leah me sirviera de mucho, ¿no crees? – Sonrió levemente, con cierta tristeza al pensar en el embarazo de su hija. – La cuestión es que ese es otro de los motivos por el que tu padre se preocupa. Sabe que un accidente puede tenerlo cualquiera y no quiere que tú acabes con un bebé siendo tan joven. Le da miedo que acabes complicándote la vida por un error, eres muy joven y todavía te queda mucho por vivir.

Jane asintió lentamente. Siempre había pensado que, el hecho de haber sido ella misma un accidente, había condicionado la forma en la que su padre siempre había tratado a los chicos que se acercaban a ella.

\- No sé qué hacer. – Murmuró.

\- Piensa en lo que es mejor para ti y en lo que realmente quieres. – Lizzy le dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo. – Sigue tu corazón y al final todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? Confía en tu instinto y, si quieres irte con él, hazlo. No dejes que el miedo controle tu vida, ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo asustados. Ahora es vuestro momento de ser felices.

\- Gracias, tita. – Jane se levantó y abrazó a su tía, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. – De verdad.

\- De nada, cielo, para eso estoy.


	25. Chapter 25

El día del baile de Navidad llegó y todos los alumnos del castillo iban de un lado a otro, emocionados. Era el día que todos esperaban durante todo el año: el día en el que se formaban parejas, en el que se bailaba hasta no poder más, el día que podía cambiarlo todo.

\- ¡No encuentro mis tacones negros! – April se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus dos amigas. – ¿Alguna de vosotras los ha cogido?

\- ¿Los negros con el broche de lazos? – Preguntó Carina.

\- Sí.

\- Mira en mi baúl, creo que los vi el otro día.

\- Voy. – La morena se acercó y suspiró aliviada al verlos ahí. – ¡Los encontré! ¿Por qué los tenías?

\- Ni idea, creo que me los probé para ver cómo iban con el vestido y luego los guardé como si fueran míos. – Carina se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse al espejo y mirarse unos instantes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado y un vestido de encaje azul oscuro que le encantaba. – ¿Voy bien?

\- Vas muy guapa. – Eve sonrió mientras terminaba de hacerse la trenza, sentada en su cama, con cuidado de no arrugar la falda de seda de su vestido rosa.

\- Todas vamos muy guapas. – April les guiñó el ojo mientras se calzaba los tacones negros, que contrastaban con su vestido blanco e iban a juego con su lazo. – Pero sí no os dais prisa llegaremos tarde. Bueno, tú llegarás tarde, Carina. A nosotras no nos espera nadie.

\- Porque no queréis, pero seguro que los tíos se pegarán por bailar con vosotros.

\- No necesitamos chicos para pasarlo bien. – Eve se encogió de hombros. – Hoy es noche de chicas.

\- Exacto, bailaremos, nos divertiremos y ya está.

\- Me parece una idea genial. – La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una. – Ya me contaréis luego qué tal os ha ido.

\- Si es que vuelves, ¿no? – La morena enarcó una ceja.

\- Nos lo estamos tomando con calma. – Se sonrojó levemente, pero no perdió la sonrisa. – Llevamos muy poco tiempo.

\- Solo comentaba que, quizás, preferiríais pasar la noche por ahí dándoos el lote.

\- Especialmente porque en vacaciones igual lo vais a tener un poco más difícil. – Añadió la rubia.

\- Eso es verdad… - Suspiró. – Pero bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.

\- Pasadlo bien.

\- Y vosotras. ¡Hasta luego, chicas!

Se marchó rápidamente, dando pequeños saltitos, emocionada. Le esperaba una buena noche.

* * *

Cyrill miraba el reloj y resoplaba. Lucy debía estar ya lista y él seguía en la Torre de Ravenclaw, esperando a que Audrey bajara. La chica iría al baile con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y le había pedido que la esperara para ir los dos juntos a las mazmorras, pero se estaba retrasando.

\- ¿Qué le quedará? – Le preguntó a Ethan.

\- No tengo ni idea, pero supongo que no mucho. – Suspiró. No le gustaba el chico con el que la chica iba al baile. Era solo un idiota presuntuoso que se creía un gran jugador cuando solo se dedicaba a dar golpecitos con un bate. No era para tanto y no sabía qué había visto Audrey en él, pero no había sido capaz de decírselo. No después de lo de Riley, ni de la pelea que tuvieron cuando la vio liándose con aquel alemán en Hogsmeade.

\- Como no baje en cinco minutos me iré sin ella. – Siguió diciendo el rubio. – ¡Lucy va a pensar que soy un impuntual!

\- Lucy sabe que no eres un impuntual, Cyrill.

\- Bueno, pero aún así no me gusta llegar tarde.

\- Ya no puede tardar, no te preocupes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo tampoco puedo irme hasta que llegue, le prometí que la esperaría y he quedado con Riley en cinco minutos en el vestíbulo.

El rubio lo miró, pero no dijo nada. No creía que a Riley le hiciera mucha gracia que Ethan llegara tarde por esperar a Audrey, pero lo mejor sería no comentar aquello.

* * *

\- Estás impresionante, Audrey.

Natalie la miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y la morena sonrió levemente. Su madre le había enviado aquel vestido esa misma mañana –decía que era una sorpresa, un vestido exclusivo– y nadie lo había visto hasta ese momento. Era dorado, con la falda de tul y la parte superior de lentejuelas y tenía escote corazón. Molly le había escrito a su hija que Adèle y ella llevaban un tiempo trabajando en ese vestido especialmente para ella, que ella también se merecía un vestido con su nombre para su último baile en Hogwarts –como ya habían tenido tanto Adèle como Kate– y que esperaba que le gustara. _"Póntelo y disfruta"_ , le decía al final de su carta. Y eso era justo lo que la chica pensaba hacer.

\- Es el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida. – Comentó una de sus compañeras de dormitorio, mirándola con la boca abierta. – Estás preciosa.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo.

\- Vas a ser la más envidiada, en serio. – Natalie se encogió de hombros. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido color aguamarina.

\- Ya lo sé. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y retocó su pintalabios. – ¿Nos vamos? Seguro que Cyrill está ya desesperado.

\- Sí, claro.

Natalie asintió y, tras despedirse de las demás y desearles una buena noche, se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común, donde los chicos las esperaban. Cyrill y Ethan estaban sentados en un sofá y miraban sus respectivos relojes y Audrey no pudo evitar suspirar. Se había entretenido demasiado haciéndose ondas en el pelo.

\- Sentimos el retraso. – Dijo mientras se acercaba, llamando su atención. Los dos la miraron boquiabiertos y el moreno enarcó incluso una ceja. – Ha sido culpa mía, Natalie lleva un rato lista.

\- Insiste en que vaya con vosotros y le pregunte a Tessa si ellas van también solas. – Aclaró la castaña, plenamente consciente de que lo que su amiga realmente quería era conseguir que fuera al baile con Gwen.

\- Muy bien, pues vámonos. – Cyrill se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. – ¡Deprisa!

\- Ya vamos. – Audrey lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a Ethan, que la miraba con dulzura. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Estás radiante, Dri.

"Radiante". Sonrió al escucharlo. Sí, aquel era el término. No era "guapa", "preciosa", ni "espectacular". Le gustaba más aquello.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Le colocó bien la corbata y se mordió el labio. – Me da pena que sea ya el último baile.

\- Y a mí. – Él asintió. – ¿Bailarás una canción conmigo al menos?

\- Como mínimo.

\- Me alegra saber eso. – La abrazó, con cuidado de no deshacer esas ondas que, sabía, tanto le había costado conseguir y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, cuando se separaron. – Tengo que irme, Riley me espera.

\- Y a mí Alfred.

\- Si fuera un caballero habría venido a por ti.

\- Soy una chica fuerte e independiente, no necesito que vengan a buscarme. – Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada. – Anda, vámonos ya o a Cyrill terminará de darle un infarto.

\- Sí, vamos.

Audrey se dirigió hacia la puerta y él la contempló unos instantes. Quiso contarle lo que iba a pasar después del baile, quiso confesárselo, pero no fue capaz. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando todo estuviera hecho. No quería gafarlo. Así que, finalmente, tomó una bocanada de aire y la siguió fuera.

* * *

Rachel se miraba atentamente en el espejo y sonreía. Lo había conseguido. Llevaba meses muriéndose de hambre pero, por fin, aquel vestido le sentaba bien. No le marcaba el culo, ni la barriga; le quedaba perfecto. Se retocó el maquillaje una última vez y salió de su dormitorio. Sabía que Harry ya debía estar esperándola y no se equivocaba. Nada más asomarse a las escaleras lo vio, perfectamente arreglado.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya lo muchísimo que me gusta ese vestido?

Sonrió al escucharlo y se apresuró a bajar. Se saltó los últimos escalones y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Sí, algo me dijiste. – Lo besó mientras él la levantaba un poco del suelo. – Aunque creo que querías más bien quitármelo, ¿no?

\- Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y esperar unas cuantas horas. – Volvió a besarla y la dejó por fin en el suelo.

\- Te lo recompensaré bien.

Sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Se sentía un poco débil, debería haber tomado algo más que un poco de sopa para almorzar y un par de cafés sin leche ni azúcar para desayunar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Harry frunció el ceño al verla cerrar los ojos unos instantes.

\- Sí, claro. – Amplió su sonrisa y le quitó importancia. – Vámonos, anda. No quiero llegar tarde al baile.

\- De acuerdo. – El rubio asintió tras dudar unos instantes. Sabía que algo no iba bien y se prometió que mantendría una conversación con ella cuando volvieran de la fiesta.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin llega!

\- Gwen, por favor. – Lucy la fulminó con la mirada y su amiga puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaban diez minutos esperando al Ravenclaw en la puerta y ella no había parado de repetir lo impuntual que era.

\- Está bien, está bien…

Guardaron silencio hasta que Cyrill, Audrey y Natalie llegaron hasta ellos.

\- Hola, preciosa. – El Ravenclaw le dio un beso a su novia, que se sonrojó. – Estás guapísima.

\- Gracias. – Miró su vestido verde esmeralda antes de fijar sus ojos de nuevo en el chico. – Tú también estás muy bien.

\- Madre mía, Audrey, estás increíble. – Tessa la miró boquiabierta.

\- Gracias. – La chica lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Habéis visto a Alfred por casualidad?

\- Lo he visto en la Sala Común hablando con sus amigos, supongo que debe estar al salir.

\- Genial. – Asintió. – Por cierto, Tessa, ¿vais solas al baile?

\- Maddie tiene pareja, pero Gwen y yo no.

\- Sí, Tessa está guardándole fidelidad a alguien con el que solo se ha liado un par de veces y que probablemente ni se acuerde de ella y a mí nadie me convencía. – Añadió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Por qué, Wood?

\- Es que Natalie va sola también porque todos los demás del grupo tenemos pareja y me preguntaba si os importaría que fuera con vosotras. – Les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y agarró a su amiga del brazo.

\- Oh, claro. – La morena asintió. – Cuantas más, mejor.

\- Genial, pues cuidádmela mucho. – Les guiñó un ojo y miró hacia la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin, que acababa de abrirse. – Vale, ya ha llegado mi cita, tengo que irme.

Se marchó de ahí rápidamente y se acercó al chico, que la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada antes de besar su mejilla.

\- Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos. – Lucy sonrió a las tres chicas. – Os veré luego.

\- Adiós, chicos. Pasadlo bien.

La pareja también se marchó y ellas tres se miraron.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Sugirió Natalie, un poco nerviosa. Solo esperaba que esa noche le fuera bien.

* * *

Thomas y Carina bailaban entre risas y besos, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos de sus compañeros que todavía no se habían acostumbrado a aquello.

\- ¿Sabes? Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. – Ella sonrió. – ¿Desde cuándo sabes bailar?

\- Desde siempre. – Respondió él antes de darle una vuelta sobre sí misma.

\- ¿Y por qué no hemos bailado antes?

\- ¿Porque nos odiábamos, quizás? – Sonrió y la acercó más a él. Ella apoyó la frente en su hombro y también dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. – Me habrías pisado seguro.

\- Y tú a mí roto el vestido.

\- Qué idiotas éramos.

\- Ya lo sé y todo porque tú me tiraste al barro.

\- Y tú te chivaste a mi madre aunque te dije que había sido solo un accidente. – Thomas sonrió y besó su frente. Aquel frente siempre estaría abierto y nunca se pondría de acuerdo en lo que sucedía aquel día, pero prefería no hablar de eso en ese momento. – Pero lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, claro. – Carina levantó un poco la cabeza y lo besó de nuevo. – Lo mejor será disfrutar de esta noche porque mañana…

\- Puede desatarse una guerra, lo sé. – Él suspiró, pero se encogió de hombros. – ¿Quieres decírselo tan pronto?

\- Sí o, al menos, a mis hermanos y a Ingrid.

\- Sí, vale. A mí también me gustaría que Jane y Matt lo supieran. – Se apresuró a decir. Aunque algunas veces podía parecer que no, tenía una buena relación con su hermana y su cuñado daba los mejores consejos del mundo sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa. – Podemos decírselo a todos en la comida del día 24.

\- Sí, quizás no nos maten con más gente delante. Además, ¿qué mejor regalo de Navidad que este?

\- Desde luego. – Thomas sonrió de medio lado. – Estoy seguro de que esto no se lo esperan.

\- En absoluto. Creo que antes creerían que nos hemos matado el uno al otro a esto.

\- Puede ser divertido.

\- Seguro que sí. – Carina volvió a besarlo antes de apoyar de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro y seguir moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Aunque bromeara sobre aquel tema, la ponía muy nerviosa y sabía que al chico también. – Pero ahora, simplemente, bailemos.

* * *

\- Voy a hacer una tontería.

\- Chris, no. – Ian lo agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Su amigo era incapaz de apartar la vista de Eve y sabía perfectamente la tontería que estaba pensando hacer.

\- Sería solo un baile. – Insistió.

\- ¿Y crees que ella aceptará?

\- Solo uno.

\- Te dirá que no, Chris. – El moreno suspiró. – Además, está con April y ya sabes cómo es. Si Eve aceptara por algún casual, ella le impediría irse contigo.

\- Creo que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr. ¿No bailarías tú con Carina si pudieras?

\- Está con Potter.

\- Pero Eve no y, por muy mínima que sea, creo que tengo una oportunidad así que voy a intentar aprovecharla.

Y, dicho esto, se deshizo del brazo de su amigo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia las dos Hufflepuff, que charlaban de forma animada mientras apuraban sus bebidas.

\- Eve.

La rubia se giró hacia él y su rostro se ensombreció. No le apetecía montar un numerito en medio del baile.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó, tras titubear unos instantes. El plan de Carina había funcionado y llevaba ya tiempo sin dirigirle apenas la palabra.

\- Me preguntaba si querrías bailar conmigo. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – Solo una canción, Eve. Por los viejos tiempos.

\- Piérdete, Chris. – April contestó por ella. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

\- April, en serio ya, déjala tomar la decisión por sí misma. – Él suspiró. – Solo pido un baile, nada más.

\- Por los viejos tiempos, ¿no? – Eve bajó la mirada. Chris y ella se habían besado por primera vez en el baile del año anterior y habían empezado a salir durante las vacaciones. Aquellas fechas le traían demasiados recuerdos, le recordaba lo felices que habían sido antes de que él decidiera besar a otra.

\- Entenderé que no quieras. – Susurró él, sorprendiéndola. Parecía que había entendido que no podía reconquistarla y que, de todos modos, insistir no era la mejor forma de lograrlo. – He sido un imbécil, Eve, y sé que no me merezco ni siquiera esto, pero me encantaría bailar una última vez contigo. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Solo… solo uno. Y después nada más, Chris.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- Por Merlín, ¿en serio vas a irte con él? – April negó con la cabeza. – Estás cometiendo un error, Eve.

\- Tengo 17 años. Si no los comete ahora, ¿cuándo se supone que tendré que cometerlos? Además, es solo un baile. – Le dio la mano a Chris y sonrió. – Luego te busco.

\- Esto es increíble…

La morena se quedó en su sitio y los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió entre la multitud. ¿Y ahora ella que hacía? No se creía que aquello fuera solo un baile, sabía que no volvería a verla en toda la noche y no le apetecía quedarse ahí sola.

\- Parece que a ti también te han dejado colgada.

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Ian, ¿qué quieres?

\- Venía con Chris, pero se ha ido con Eve. – Negó con la cabeza. – Creía que no aceptaría.

\- Yo lo esperaba, pero sabía que lo haría. – La chica se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Supongo que lo llevo. – Él suspiró. – No es fácil verla tan pronto con otro. Ella ha pasado página y yo no soy capaz de dejar de vivir en el pasado.

\- Se merece ser feliz, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo aunque me habría gustado que fuera a mi lado. – Le tendió una mano y sonrió. – ¿Bailas?

\- ¿Contigo?

\- ¿Por qué no? Antes nos llevábamos bien y, ya que estamos los dos solos, no se me ocurre una mejor forma de pasar el rato. ¿Qué te parece?

April titubeó unos instantes. ¿Le molestaría a Carina que bailara con su ex? Suponía que no. Ella estaba con Thomas y parecía muy feliz con él, era como si ya hubiera olvidado a Ian. Seguro que no le importaba.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que vamos.

Ian asintió y, el uno junto al otro, fueron hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

\- Alfred, quiero bailar un par de canciones con Ethan, ¿te importa si te dejo solo?

\- Oh, no, tranquila. – El Slytherin asintió. Sabía que, aunque a veces pudieran parecer una pareja, los dos chicos eran simplemente íntimos amigos y él no era nadie para decirle a Audrey con quien podía o no irse. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. – Vete con él un rato si quieres.

\- Si quieres, le puedo preguntar a Riley si quiere bailar contigo mientras tanto.

\- Estaría bien si ella quiere.

\- Pues ven conmigo entonces.

Los dos se acercaron a la otra pareja rápidamente y la morena los interrumpió, apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico.

\- Hola, Dri. – La saludó.

\- ¿Bailas un rato conmigo?

\- Claro. – Él asintió y se volvió hacia la rubia. – Riley, ¿te importa?

\- Oh, bueno…

\- Podemos bailar nosotros si quieres. – Alfred le sonrió de medio lado. – Una especie de intercambio de parejas durante un par de canciones.

La rubia titubeó unos instantes pero, finalmente, asintió. Ethan la quería y solo iba a bailar con Audrey un par de canciones. Después de eso volvería con ella y tendrían su noche especial. Nada iba a arruinársela.

\- Claro, vamos.

Los dos se marcharon y Ethan rodeó la cintura de Audrey con sus brazos mientras esta rodeaba su cuello con los suyos. Había comenzado a sonar una canción lenta.

\- ¿Qué tal llevas la noche? – Murmuró él en su oído.

\- Muy bien. Alfred es genial. – Contestó, también en un susurro. – ¿Y tú?

\- Bien, bien. – Suspiró, algo nervioso y ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti más bien. ¿Y ese suspiro?

\- No es nada, Dri. – La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, no demasiado convencida. Lo conocía y sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

\- Sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contármelo.

\- Lo sé. – Volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

Siguieron bailando durante un rato, en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro hasta que Ethan no pudo aguantar aquel secreto más.

\- Riley y yo vamos a hacerlo esta noche.

Audrey se separó de él lentamente y lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había tenido que oír mal, seguro que no lo había entendido, no podía estar refiriéndose a "eso", ¿verdad?

\- ¿Vas a… vas a acostarte con ella?

\- Lo hablamos y los dos queremos así que pensamos que hoy sería un buen día para ello. – Le explicó. – Iremos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Qué… bien. – Sonrió levemente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se alegraba por él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una fuerte punzada en el estómago.

\- No pareces muy contenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me alegro muchísimo por ti. – Se apresuró a decir. – Si crees que es el momento adecuado, adelante. Serás el primero del grupo.

\- Siempre pensé que serías tú. – Le guiñó el ojo y ella se sonrojó. – Venga, todos sabemos que el día menos pensado terminarás de dar el paso con cualquiera de tus ligues.

\- Supongo que sí. – Asintió. Jamás se lo había planteado así, pero siendo sincera, debía admitir que estaba ya harta de quedarse con las ganas. – Aún así me ha sorprendido un poco tu decisión. Creía que eras de los que quería esperar y tenerlo claro. Riley y tú no lleváis tanto saliendo.

\- Llevamos ya unos meses, Dri. – Se encogió de hombros. – Venga, tú has estado a punto de hacerlo con tíos que no conocías de nada.

\- Pero es distinto, yo soy yo y tú eres, bueno, tú. – Negó con la cabeza y trató de deshacer la punzada que seguía sintiendo. – Pero me alegro por ti. En serio. Pásalo muy bien esta noche.

\- Tú también. – La abrazó de nuevo y ella suspiró.

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya ya. – Murmuró Audrey cuando se separaron. – Ya me contarás.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tened cuidado.

\- Tranquila, está todo controlado.

Ambos se dedicaron una última sonrisa y la chica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Se estaba sirviendo un refresco justo cuando notó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Se giró y enarcó una ceja al ver que se trataba de Riley.

\- ¿Sí?

\- He venido a decirte que sé que sabes lo que va a pasar después del baile y que más te vale no haber intentado comerle la cabeza a Ethan para que no dé el paso conmigo. – Le dijo, haciendo que ella enarcara ambas cejas. – Sé que estás enamorada de él pero, Audrey, él ya ha elegido. Y me ha escogido a mí así que aguántate.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No te hagas la tonta ahora. Sé lo que pretendes, pero no vas a conseguirlo. Has perdido, Ethan es mío.

\- Ethan no es una propiedad y si ese es tu concepto del amor creo que debería preocuparme por él.

\- Me has entendido perfectamente. – La rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Y ahora me voy. Me espera una noche muy movidita con mi novio, tú procura no dejar tu dignidad por alguno de los pasillos.

Dio medio vuelta y se marchó y Audrey sintió la tentación de tirarle el vaso por encima. ¿Pero qué se creía esa gilipollas? La odiaba. Aquella certeza la golpeó con fuerza y tiró el vaso de mala manera, derramando todo el contenido. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle eso? ¿Y esa era la chica correcta según Ethan? No se lo merecía.

\- ¿Seguimos bailando?

Miró a Alfrd, que se había acercado a ella, y asintió, aunque perdida en sus pensamientos. Bailaron un rato más, rieron y charlaron, pero la mente de Audrey seguía lejos de allí y se marchó definitivamente cuando vio cómo Ethan y Riley abandonaban el Gran Comedor cogidos de la mano.

Por eso no dudó cuando escuchó la pregunta del chico. Era un buen chico, le gustaba y quería divertirse un rato. Además, aquella sería la mejor manera de mantener la mente ocupada.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio un poco más privado, Audrey?

\- Al baño. – Murmuró antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo de forma apasionada. Él la agarró por la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo. – Vamos.

Sí, definitivamente, así podría olvidarse de Ethan y Riley durante un rato.

* * *

N/A: Perdonad, soy un desastre actualizando esta historia, pero os dejo tres capítulos y prometo no volver a retrasarme tanto :)


	26. Chapter 26

Alfred besaba a Audrey con fuerza, sin descanso, dejándola sin aliento y haciendo que le temblaran las piernas y le hormigueara todo el cuerpo. No se habían separado desde que salieron del Gran Comedor y no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo. Entraron al baño y se encerraron en uno de los cubículos sin despegar sus labios. El chico la agarró entonces de la cintura y la subió un poco, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y haciendo que apoyara sus piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas. Se pegó más a ella, sin dejar de besarla, e introdujo una de sus manos bajo su falda.

\- Alfred…

Audrey gimió al sentir cómo jugaba con ella, cómo la acariciaba, sin dejar de repartir besos por su cara y su cuello. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en este y ella gimió más fuerte y pegó un poco más sus caderas, creando una fricción que hizo que él gruñera un poco.

\- Veo que te gusta jugar. – Murmuró él en su oído, arrancándole cada vez más suspiros.

\- Merlín, sí. – Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que aquella sensación la envolviera.

Alfred no lo dudó entonces. Se desabrochó los pantalones, corrió la ropa interior de la chica hacia un lado y, con un movimiento rápido, entró en ella, que gritó –de sorpresa e incomodidad– y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Sentía cómo si acabaran de partirla por la mitad.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Eres… eras virgen? – Le preguntó, deteniéndose bruscamente y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. No se le había pasado aquello por la cabeza, creía que la chica ya lo habría hecho con alguien antes. No parecía una chica virgen. ¿Y si la había cagado?

\- Sí. – Murmuró ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de relajar el cuerpo. Sabía que, cuanto más tranquila estuviera, mejor le iría.

\- Joder, lo siento, no lo sabía, yo…

\- No importa, quiero hacerlo. – Lo cortó, con la voz entrecortada. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. – Sigue.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Ella asintió, pero Alfred no se quedó tranquilo. – ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, sigue.

\- De acuerdo.- Le devolvió el gesto y la besó de nuevo. – Muy bien.

Volvió a moverse y ella se aferró con más fuerza a él. Tenía la cabeza completamente embotada y en ese momento no sabía si estaba sintiendo dolor, placer o una mezcla de ambas cosas. Pero lo importante era que tenía la mente demasiado ocupada como para pensar en lo que Ethan estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Así que decidió dejar que las sensaciones la envolvieran y disfrutar de la experiencia.

* * *

\- Rachel, ¿quieres sentarte?

\- Creo que… creo que sí. – La chica se aferró con fuerza a su novio y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy débil y la habitación había comenzado a darle vueltas.

\- Venga, vamos.

La condujo hacia una silla, cada vez más preocupado, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar a esta. De repente, Rachel sufrió un fuerte mareo y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

\- ¡Rachel!

La cogió en brazos y la miró asustado. La chica estaba inconsciente y muy pálida.

\- Rachel, por favor, despierta. – Murmuró, zarandeándola levemente. – Rachel…

Empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando a quien pudiera ayudarle, y suspiró aliviado al ver al director. Corrió hacia él, con su novia todavía en brazos, y le explicó rápidamente lo que acababa de pasar.

\- No sé qué le ha pasado, lleva toda la noche sintiéndose mal.

\- Tranquilo, señor Scamander, llévela a la enfermería. – Contestó Neville con tono tranquilo, tratando de serenar un poco al chico. – Iré a avisar a mi esposa. Seguro que no es nada.

\- Gracias, director.

Salieron de la sala y, mientras el más mayor iba a buscar a la enfermera, él otro se apresuró hacia la enfermería. Sabía que Rachel estaba mal, que le pasaba algo, que últimamente apenas comía. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada antes? ¿Y si su problema era mayor de lo que él creía y temía? No quería ponerse en lo peor, pero…

\- ¿Harry?

Se detuvo al escuchar su voz y suspiró, aliviado. Al menos se había despertado.

\- Hola, cariño. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Me llevas al dormitorio?

\- A la enfermería.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se incorporó un poco, aún mareada, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. – No, por favor, Harry.

\- Te has desmayado, tienen que verte.

\- Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás.

\- Claro que sí. – Insistió. Trató de bajarse, pero el rubio la agarró con fuerza y no la dejó soltarse. – No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la enfermera Longbottom te vea. Ya ha ido el director a avisarla.

\- ¿Has hablado con el director? – Palideció sin poder evitarlo. ¿Y si creían que tenía un problema con la comida y se lo decían a sus padres y estos se volvían locos y la sacaban de Hogwarts? ¡No tenía ningún problema! Simplemente controlaba las calorías, no ocurría nada más.

\- Rachel, te has desmayado. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- Esto no, desde luego. – Negó con la cabeza. – Déjame irme a mi dormitorio, Harry.

\- No.

\- No puedes obligarme a ir al médico.

\- Estoy muy preocupado por ti.

\- Ha sido solo un pequeño desmayo, no es nada.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – Negó con la cabeza. – Rachel, me da igual lo que digas.

La chica refunfuñó y trató de bajarse, pero estaba demasiado débil y, finalmente, se rindió y dejó que la llevara hasta la enfermería. Hannah no tardó en llegar, acompañada de Neville, y les indicó que pasara. Harry dejó a Rachel en una camilla y salió al pasillo mientras la mujer la examinaba, un poco nervioso. Le habría gustado poder quedarse, pero la mujer había sido clara: "nada de visitas mientras la examino".

Esperó en la puerta, muerto de nervios, hasta que la enfermera salió, con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento, señor Scamander?

\- Sí, claro, señora Longbottom. – Se apresuró a responder. – Cuénteme. ¿Cómo está Rachel? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- La señorita Jordan ha sufrido un desmayo por un bajón de azúcar. Le he sacado un poco de sangre para determinar sus niveles de glucosa, pero parece que son muy bajos. – Suspiró. – ¿Sabe si su novia está a dieta?

\- Ella dice que no, pero no come mucho últimamente. – Comenzó a decir. – Siempre ha medido mucho sus comidas, tenía algunos complejos y…

\- ¿Complejos? – La interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. – Explíquese, señor Scamander, porque esto puede ser más grave de lo que parece a simple vista.

\- No sé. Siempre ha querido estar más delgada y se mira mucho en los espejos para ver cómo le queda la ropa desde todos los ángulos. No le gusta tampoco que la vean sin ropa, de hecho, siempre que va a cambiarse o lo que sea, apaga la luz.

\- Entiendo.

\- Y últimamente nunca baja a comer conmigo, siempre dice que está ocupada y come sola así que no sé qué come, pero las últimas veces a penas tomaba cosas sólidas.

\- Por lo que me dice y lo que he podido comprobar, creo que la señorita Jordan puede tener un trastorno alimentario.

\- Joder.

\- Debería mantenerla bajo vigilancia antes de que esto vaya a más. No sabemos aún el alcance, pero creo que todavía estamos a tiempo de pararlo. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al chico, que tenía los ojos brillantes. – No es demasiado tarde.

\- Haré todo lo que haga falta.

\- Iré a hablar con sus padres personalmente en un par de días y Neville me acompañará. Les explicaremos la situación y trataremos de encontrar una solución. La señorita Jordan es todavía menor de edad y son ellos los que deben decidir.

\- Sí, lo comprendo. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

\- Vigilarla y conseguir que coma algo. No será tarea fácil, pero debe intentarlo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Le gustaría entrar a verla?

\- Sí, por favor.

Abrió la puerta y Harry corrió hacia la camilla donde la chica seguía tumbada.

\- Rachel…

\- No tengo ningún problema. – Murmuró antes de que él pudiera decir nada más. – Sé lo que creéis, pero no lo tengo. Estoy perfectamente.

\- Cielo, tienes que comer.

\- Y como, pero si tomo algo más engordaré.

\- Has perdido mucho peso.

\- Apenas unos cuantos kilos, ni siquiera diez.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que necesitas perder diez kilos?

\- No son tantos. – Lo miró a los ojos y apretó los labios. – No dejes que hablen con mis padres.

\- Es por tu propio bien, cielo.

\- Por favor, Harry.

\- Mañana lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dio un beso rápido antes de sentarse a su lado y comenzar a acariciar su pelo. – Te traeré algo dulce.

\- No quiero nada.

\- Te hace falta. Has tenido un bajón de azúcar.

\- No quiero.

\- Te traeré chocolate. A ti te encanta, ¿de verdad vas a rechazarlo? – Volvió a besarla y se acercó a su oído. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. – Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos. – Pero no pienso tomármelo. Se me irá directo a las caderas.

Harry se puso de pie y apretó los labios. Iba a necesitar ayuda, tendría que explicárselo a las amigas de la chica para que ellas le echaran un ojo cuando él no pudiera. Además, también necesitaría algo de apoyo psicológico. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarla si ella no admitía que tenía un problema? No quería que ella se alejara de él, no quería que lo acusara de ser el malo cuando lo único que pretendía era ayudar. Tendría que hablarlo con alguien y sabía perfectamente con quién.

* * *

Carina llegó a su dormitorio con el ceño fruncido. No le había sentado nada bien ver a April bailando con Ian. ¿Pero qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Había estado a punto de acercarse a ellos y, si no lo había hecho, había sido solo porque Thomas se lo había impedido. "No es de tu incumbencia", le había dicho y ella se había obligado a morderse la lengua. Claro que era de su incumbencia. Era una de sus mejores amigas y su ex-novio. No deberían estar bailando juntos.

Entró y se cruzó de brazos al ver a la chica cambiándose.

\- Hola. – La saludó. – ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti más bien. – Replicó, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Qué hacías con Ian?

\- Bailábamos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estábamos los dos solos. – Frunció el ceño y la miró. – Te recuerdo que ya no estáis saliendo, no me montes una escenita de celos.

\- No es una escenita de celos, es que no sé qué pintabais bailando juntos porque solo habéis bailado, ¿no?

\- Pues claro que solo hemos bailado. – Le dedicó una mirada indignada y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Que esto no me gusta. Se está acercando a ti solo para reconquistarme.

\- Solo charlábamos, Carina. Te recuerdo que Ian y yo éramos amigos antes de que empezarais a salir.

\- Yo… - Negó con la cabeza. – Sigo sin fiarme.

\- Pues no te fíes, me da igual. – Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para poder seguir cambiándose.

\- No quiero que jueguen contigo.

\- Carina, Ian y yo somos solo amigos.

\- Pero April…

\- ¿Qué? – Se giró de nuevo y suspiró. – ¿Por qué estás celosa? ¿Crees que Ian no debería amar a ninguna otra chica después de ti? Tú ya estás con Thomas.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada.

Ambas guardaron silencio y se miraron unos instantes. Carian todavía sentía una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Ian era un buen chico, pero estaba muy enfadado con ella y le daba mucho miedo que quisiera acercarse a April solo para vengarse. Pero debía confiar en que no era así y que todo saldría bien al final.

\- ¿Y dónde está Eve? La vi bailando con Chris, pero creí que ya habría vuelto.

Suspiró. Aquello sí que no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Después de todas las lágrimas que había derramado y de lo que mucho que habían tenido que hacer para evitar que tuvieran que verse más de lo necesario parecía que se había dejado seducir de nuevo.

\- Sigue con él. – April se sentó en su cama y suspiró. – Le dije que no fuera, pero no me hizo caso. Decía que sería solo un baile, pero todos sabemos que no será solo eso.

\- Merlín, ¿cómo puede ser tan tonta?

\- Está enamorada.

\- Supongo que sí. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su amiga. – ¿Qué le diremos mañana?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada? – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué?

\- Ya le hemos dicho las cosas un millón de veces, Carina. No podemos hacer más. Si quiere seguir liándose con él después de todo lo que pasó es únicamente su decisión.

\- Sí. Supongo que tienes razón. – Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. – ¿Crees que volverán?

\- No lo sé.

\- No quiero que vuelva a hacerle daño.

\- Ni yo, pero es su vida y son sus decisiones.

Carina asintió. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban y apoyar a Eve hiciera lo que hiciera. Al menos de momento.

* * *

Ethan entró a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Audrey dormida en el sofá, todavía con el vestido de la fiesta y los tacones en el suelo junto a ella. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado antes de zarandear su hombro con delicadeza.

\- Dri.

\- ¿Ethan? – Abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Riley?

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza brotó en su pecho. ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión y al final no habían hecho nada?

\- Preferí venir a dormir aquí. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente.

\- Pero entonces, ¿habéis…?

\- Oh, sí. – El chico se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado en la Sala de los Menesteres apenas unas horas antes. Había sido un poco desastre al principio, pero le había gustado mucho la experiencia. – Pero no tenía ganas de dormir allí.

\- Ah, claro. – Asintió lentamente. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué había hecho aquello, le alegraba que estuviera allí con ella. – ¿Ha ido… bien?

\- Sí, es algo increíble, Dri. – Se sonrojó un poco más y ella sonrió un poco. – No puedo describirlo, cuando lo pruebes sabrás a qué me refiero. Bueno, a Riley le ha dolido un poco, pero creo que al final le ha gustado también.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

\- Necesitaba despejarme un poco. – Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? – Ethan frunció el ceño. Había pasado algo, conocía lo suficiente a Audrey como para saberlo.

\- No es nada.

\- Puedes decírmelo. – Entrelazó sus dedos y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. – ¿Te has liado con Alfred?

\- Lo he hecho con él.

Confesó aquello casi sin pensar, pero todavía sin ser capaz de mirarle. Se incorporó en el asiento y suspiró al notar cómo los dedos de él se aflojaban.

\- Venga, Dri, no te piques y hagas bromas sobre eso.

\- No son bromas. – Tomó aire y buscó sus ojos por fin. – Lo hemos hecho después del baile. Nos estábamos liando y ha surgido. Tú mismo lo dijiste antes: cualquier día daría el paso con cualquiera de mis ligues.

\- Ya, pero eso no quería decir que tuvieras que tirarte al primero que pillaras.

\- No sé por qué me reprochas nada, tú vienes de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

\- No es lo mismo.

\- Claro que sí. Tú te has acostado con Riley y yo con Alfred.

\- Ella era mi novia y lo habíamos estado planeando.

\- Da lo mismo. ¿Para qué queréis planificar nada? Da lo mismo una cama que un baño.

\- ¿En el baño? ¿En serio? – Bufó. – Por Merlín, Audrey. Al menos habréis usado protección, ¿no?

La chica palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Protección. ¿Habían usado…? Ethan, que se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Dime, por favor, que usasteis protección.

\- No usamos protección muggle desde luego, fue un momento muy rápido y estoy segura de que no se puso. – Susurró. – Y no hizo ningún hechizo y yo… tampoco.

\- ¡Audrey!

\- ¡No me grites!

\- ¿Cómo quieres que no te grite? – Se puso de pie y se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa. – Por Merlín, eres una inconsciente. ¿Acaso quieres acabar embarazada de un cualquiera? ¿Quieres tener un crío antes de salir de Hogwarts?

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no has tenido cuidado? ¡Eres una maldita irresponsable!

\- ¡Deja de gritarme! – Gritó, pero su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y tuvo que cubrirse la cara. – ¡¿Te crees que tenía la cabeza en ese momento como para pensar en eso?!

\- ¿Cuántas horas hace?

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- ¿Más de dos?

\- Supongo.

\- Joder, el hechizo ya no sirve. – El chico tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. – Arriba tengo una poción, le pedí a mi hermana que me la enviara por si algo fallaba. Puedes tomarla hasta dos días después, es un poco fuerte dicen, pero es mejor que un bebé, ¿no crees? – La morena asintió y él le tendió una mano. – Venga, vamos.

Audrey aceptó su mano pero, al levantarse, no pudo evitar arrugar la frente. Todavía le dolía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Ethan la miró con preocupación.

\- Sí, es solo que me duele un poco. – Suspiró. – Él no sabía que yo era virgen, fue un poco brusco y... no paro de sangrar.

\- Joder, Audrey, ¿por qué no lo paraste? Cualquiera habría tenido más cuidado. – "Yo habría tenido más cuidado", quiso añadir aunque, por suerte, se contuvo.

\- Quise hacerlo, ¿vale? Si le hubiera dicho la verdad, habría sido más cuidadoso.

\- Ya, claro, como que a ese le interesaba algo más que acostarse contigo. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y quién dice que yo quería algo más, eh?

\- ¿Por qué él y no otro, Audrey? ¿Por qué esta noche y no otra?

\- ¡No lo sé! Surgió y punto. Lo hizo y yo no quise parar, ¿de acuerdo? – Bufó. – Además, no te debo ninguna explicación. Me da igual si tú también piensas que soy una zorra, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, lo que escuchas. Tu novia ya me ha dejado muy clarito esta noche que yo no era más que una zorra y que iba perdiendo la dignidad por los pasillos del colegio así que supongo que tú opinas lo mismo.

\- ¿Que Riley ha dicho qué? – La furia se reflejó en sus ojos y Audrey guardó silencio. Quizás no debería haber dicho eso. – ¿Cuándo?

\- Antes en el baile. – Murmuró.

\- Joder, ¿y por qué no me lo has dicho? – Se revolvió el pelo y comenzó a caminar por la sala de forma nerviosa. – De haberlo sabido…

\- ¿No te habrías acostado con ella?

\- Claro que no, joder. – Se detuvo y suspiró. – Le dije que tú estarías siempre en primer lugar y que tendría que aprender a convivir con ello, pero veo que no ha sido así.

\- Ethan…

\- Por favor, dime que no lo has hecho por ese comentario.

\- No lo he hecho por eso. – Dijo, sin estar muy segura de cuánto de verdad y cuánto de mentira tenía esa afirmación. Le había apetecido en su momento y no se arrepentía, pero le gustaría que hubiera sido de otra manera.

\- Voy a cortar con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A la mierda, estoy harto de sus celos y de que no pueda ni verte. Y ese comentario… - Negó con la cabeza. – Voy a darte la poción y me voy a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- No sabes la contraseña.

\- Me da igual, entraré cómo sea.

\- Es muy tarde. – Suspiró. Por mucho que quisiera que cortara con Riley, sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento. – Si quieres cortar con ella, hazlo mañana.

\- No pienso seguir con ella después de que te haya dicho esas cosas horribles. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Eres maravillosa y no tiene nada de malo salir a divertirse.

\- Gracias.

\- Subiré a por la poción y nos iremos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí. – Asintió y se sentó en el sofá. Todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas y se las secó con el dorso de la mano. – Aquí te espero.

\- Sabes que no estoy enfadado contigo, ¿verdad? Solo me preocupo por ti. Me he asustado cuando me has dicho que no habías tenido cuidado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es que estaba muy nerviosa, pero entiendo que hayas reaccionado así. – Sonrió levemente. – La reacción de mi padre habría sido mil veces peor desde luego si hubiera acabado con un bebé.

\- Desde luego.

\- Anda, sube. Tengo ganas de acostarme.

Ethan asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente sin poder quitarse la sensación de que aquella noche se habían cometido muchos errores.


	27. Chapter 27

Las cosas fueron muy rápidas a la mañana siguiente. Nada más subirse al tren, Ethan fue a buscar a Riley y la dejó.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto después de lo de anoche! – Le gritó, siguiéndolo por el corredor. – Va a parecer que solo me querías para eso.

\- Riley, precisamente después de lo de anoche no me has dejado otra opción. – Se giró para encararla. – Lo que le dijiste a Audrey… Te dije que ella siempre ocuparía el primer lugar.

\- ¿Incluso después de lo de anoche?

\- Siempre es siempre. Dijiste unas cosas horribles de ellas.

\- Ninguna mentira. ¿O es que acaso no sabes cómo es tu querida amiguita?

\- Sigues con lo mismo.

\- Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el fin de mis días. – Negó con la cabeza y lo miró, dolida. – No puedo creerme que actúes así, que realmente la defiendas cuando lo único que ha intentando siempre ha sido separarnos y, al final, lo ha conseguido.

\- No, Riley. Esta ruptura es únicamente culpa tuya.

\- ¡No! Es de ella. ¿Cómo puedes dejarme por sus embustes?

\- ¿Es que no la llamaste zorra?

\- No pronuncié esa palabra en ningún momento, pero es lo que es. Sé perfectamente lo que hizo anoche, he escuchado que la vieron salir del baño con Alfred. ¿Qué crees que estuvo haciendo?

\- ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Déjala que haga o deje de hacer lo que quiera. – Le soltó, cada vez más enfadado. – Es su vida, no la tuya.

\- Si mi novio está implicado…

\- Yo ya no soy tu novio, Riley.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. – Lo cortó rápidamente. – No puedes dejarme después de lo de anoche por esta tontería.

\- Deja de repetir que no puedo dejarte después de lo de anoche. ¡Claro que puedo!

\- ¡Tú no eres de esos!

\- Y tienes razón. Habría seguido contigo, lo hicimos porque nos queríamos, pero lo de Audrey…

\- ¿Cómo puedes quererla más que a mí? ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ella!

\- ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido esto en una competición? – Negó con la cabeza. – Dejemos esto aquí.

\- No.

\- No vamos a volver por mucho que insistas.

\- Yo… yo…

Bufó y, de repente, echó a correr hacia el compartimento del que había salido Ethan. El chico tardó apenas un par de segundos en reaccionar. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y debía detenerla.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

La siguió, pero llegó tarde. Riley abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Audrey, que no se lo vio venir y no pudo defenderse.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – Dijo, agarrándola de los brazos y tratando de alejarla a duras penas.

Thomas se levantó rápidamente y la agarró por la espalda para alejarla, aunque la rubia siguió pataleando y moviendo los brazos, tratando de alcanzarla

\- Riley, ¿estás loca? – Ethan señaló la puerta con la cabeza y Thomas la llevó hasta allí. – Se ha acabado y punto.

\- Ella nunca va a quererte, no puede hacerlo. No es más que una furcia.

\- Y tú estás loca. – Masculló Audrey por lo bajo al escuchar aquello.

\- Fuera, vete.

La echó y cerró la puerta rápidamente, bajando incluso la persiana para que su ya ex-novia no pudiera ver lo que sucedía en el compartimento. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Audrey, a la que dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, solo me duele un poco el labio, me ha dado fuerte. – Se recorrió el labio inferior con un dedo y suspiró. – Por Merlín, menudo espectáculo. Creo que alguien no ha aceptado muy bien la ruptura.

\- Dice que todo es culpa tuya. – Negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Audrey. – Está muerta de celos.

\- Yo ya te advertí desde el principio que no me gustaba.

\- Y tenías razón.

\- Pues como siempre. – Sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

\- Anda que menudo baile de Navidad habéis tenido los dos. – Thomas se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿En qué diantres estabais pensando cuando decidisteis perder la virginidad así? O, mejor dicho, ¿con qué?

\- Riley era mi novia. – Se defendió Ethan.

\- Una novia que ha resultado estar loca. – Puntualizó Cyrill.

\- Y Alfred… - Audrey guardó silencio unos instantes y se encogió de hombros. – Me la metió y ya no iba a decirle que no, ¿sabéis?

\- Y este es el principal motivo por el que no le podemos hacer este tipo de preguntas a Audrey. – Natalie puso los ojos en blanco. – Por Merlín, ¿no puedes ser un poco menos ordinaria?

\- Es difícil. Además, solo he dicho la verdad.

\- Eres un caso perdido… - Ethan suspiró. Al menos se había tomado la poción y ya notaba solo una ligera molestia en lugar de un dolor punzante.

\- ¿Y cómo os ha ido la noche a los demás? – Preguntó la morena, tratando de dejar de ser el centro de atención.

\- Bien, aunque Carina tuvo un ataque de celos porque vio a Ian bailando con April.

\- A Lucy y a mí genial y no provocamos ningún accidente, ni lo sufrimos nosotros.

\- Un gran mérito desde luego. – Se giró entonces hacia Natalie, que guardaba silencio y miraba por la ventana, haciéndose la distraída, y sonrió. – ¿Y a ti?

\- Oh, bien. Tessa y Gwen son muy majas, nos lo pasamos muy bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- Se te está empezando a hinchar el labio, ¿lo sabes?

\- Acompáñame entonces a por un poco de hielo o algo.

\- Si quieres voy yo. – Se ofreció Ethan, mirándola todavía con cierta preocupación. – No quería que Riley te hiciera daño. Quizás debí esperar a llegar a la estación.

\- Has hecho bien. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ambos cerraran los ojos y contuvieran un suspiro. – ¿Vamos, Natalie?

\- Sí, claro.

Las dos chicas se pusieron de pie y salieron del compartimento. Audrey esperó unos instantes antes de agarrar el brazo de la castaña y mirarla con ambas cejas enarcadas.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No pasó nada, Audrey. No te hagas ideas raras.

\- ¿Pero nada de nada? – Insistió.

\- Es hetero.

\- Hazla cambiar de opinión.

\- No puedo hacer que alguien cambie de orientación sexual así como así. – Natalie frunció el ceño. – Venga, Audrey, tú lo sabes.

\- Ya, pero es que yo soy muy hetero. – Se encogió de hombros. – Además, somos amigas. Lo nuestro no habría funcionado, pero el beso no estuvo mal. Fue raro, pero, no sé, fue una experiencia entretenida.

\- Deja de hablar de eso ya. – Natalie se puso completamente roja y Audrey lanzó una carcajada.

\- En serio, ¿por qué no quedas con ella otro día? Ahora que Cyrill está con Lucy y Thomas con Carina y…

\- ¿Y tú con Ethan? – La miró con una sonrisa divertida mientras la otra apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba. – ¿Ibas a decir eso?

\- No digas tonterías. Ethan encontrará otra novia y yo algún ligue y tú volverás a tener el mismo problema de anoche. – Se encogió de hombros. – Además, seguro que Tessa te ayuda.

\- Todavía no sé con qué la estáis chantajeando para que os haya ayudado tanto. – Murmuró, haciendo que la otra sonriera.

\- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

\- Porque hay días en los que me pregunto cómo Ethan y tú no acabasteis en Slytherin.

\- Exagerada. – Se detuvo y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Venga, Natalie. Tienes que intentarlo. ¿De verdad no pasó nada anoche? ¿No visto ni siquiera un indicio de que pueda dejarse llevar?

\- No lo sé, Audrey. – Suspiró. – Dijo que estaba cansada de los tíos, pero esa misma frase la dices tú mínimo tres veces a la semana.

\- Bueno, puedes hacerle ver que hay vida más allá de los hombres. – Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¡Audrey!

\- Vale, ya me callo, ya me callo. – Le lanzó un beso y rió. – Anda, vamos a por hielo. A este paso, llegaremos a Londres antes de cogerlo.

* * *

Cuando el tren por fin llegó a la estación, todos se bajaron y buscaron a sus familias aunque, en lugar de a sus padres, encontraron a otras personas.

\- Adèle, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Audrey corrió hacia su prima y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Los mayores están haciendo no sé qué cosa secreta y nos han mandado a nosotros a recogeros. – Señaló hacia el lado donde estaban Dan, Matt y Jane. – Hemos traído tres coches para que todos entréis.

\- ¡Me pido ir contigo!

\- No lo dudaba. – Sonrió, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía el labio un poco rojo. – Audrey, ¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?

\- Oh, no ha sido nada… - Desvió la mirada y Ethan, que estaba justo detrás de ella, suspiró.

\- Ha sido mi culpa. – La pelirroja lo miró rápidamente y lo fulminó con la mirada y Ethan palideció. – No, no, no es eso, por Merlín. Es que mi ex ha intentado pegarle porque estaba celosa.

\- Pero hemos conseguido por suerte mantenerla a raya. – Intervino Thomas, que acababa de saludar a su hermana y su cuñado. – Menos mal porque yo creo que tenía intención de matarla.

\- Probablemente. – Murmuró la chica.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- ¿Por qué he tenido que hacerle algo? – La morena la miró ofendida. – Es solo una loca que no quería que Ethan y yo fuéramos amigos.

\- Dijo unas cosas horribles de ella y por eso la dejé. – Añadió el chico. – Nuestra amistad es lo primero.

\- Seguro que sí. – Adèle sonrió de medio lado. A ella esos dos no la engañaban, sabía que había sentimientos románticos escondidos.

\- Tengo que irme, mis padres me están esperando. – Ethan abrazó a Audrey y le guiñó un ojo a su prima. – Cuídamela durante las vacaciones.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podrás aguantar tanto tiempo sin mí, Ethan?

\- Sabes de sobra que no.

\- Ya, yo tampoco. – La chica lanzó una carcajada antes de ponerse de puntilla y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Iré a verte, pero pásate por casa tú también, ¿vale?

\- Te lo prometo. – Asintió. – ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Adiós, Thomas!

\- ¡Adiós, tío!

\- ¿Adiós, tío? ¿Pero qué forma de hablar es esa? – Jane puso los ojos en blanco y su hermano arrugó la nariz.

\- Ah, por cierto, gracias por los apuntes, Jane. – Dijo, frenando en seco. – Nos salvaste de una buena.

\- Desde luego.

\- No tenéis que dármelas y me alegra que aprobarais, pero no volváis a copiar.

\- No volverán a pillarnos si lo hacemos.

\- Eso no me tranquiliza, Audrey. – Puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

\- Oh, por cierto, acabo de recordar algo muy interesante que leí en tus apuntes de Pociones, ¿cómo era?

\- Ni se te ocurra. – La amenazó, levantando un dedo.

\- Dri, no seas mala. – Ethan sonrió de medio lado. – Tranquila, Jane, no va a decirlo. Además, esas notas fueron muy útiles. Audrey dejó de tener ese cuelgue que tenía con Matt.

\- ¿Per... perdón?

El aludido empezó a reírse mientras su novia abrí mucho la boca y los miraba con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Audrey pasó del rojo al blanco y luego otra vez al rojo.

\- Corre, Mosby, porque pienso matarte.

Ethan echó correr seguido de la morena, que se subió a su espalda y le alborotó el pelo bajo la atenta –y despectiva– mirada de los señores Mosby.

\- Es que Audrey se pilló por ti cuando era pequeña y le tenía envidia a mi hermana. – Explicó el menor de los Potter, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. – Decía que quería un novio como tú.

\- Bueno, ellos hacen buena pareja.

\- No saques ese tema porque siguen siendo solo amigos.

\- Al menos de momento. – Añadió Lucy, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos. – Hola, chicos.

\- ¿Ya te has despedido de Cyrill?

\- ¿Quién es Cyrill? – Preguntó Adèle con curiosidad.

\- Mi novio. – Sonrió y se encogió un poco de hombros.

\- ¿Y Theo lo sabe? – Quiso saber, ahora, Jane.

\- Sí, claro. Le conté que estaba viéndome con un chico y eso. Le envió una carta un poco amenazante por la que tendrá que responder ante mí, por cierto.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

La chica guardó silencio y soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

\- Haces bien. – Matt suspiró. – Involucrar a los padres es un lío.

\- Matt…

Jane le dedicó una mirada cómplice que no pasó desapercibida a su hermano. Acababan de decirse algo y él no estaba muy seguro de qué.

\- Bueno, ¿quién falta? – Preguntó Dan, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que le costaba despedirse de los demás en andén, pero su madre, su hermana y su novia estaban planeando algo las tres juntas y él tenía bastante miedo.

\- Solo Carina y Harry. – Contestó Thomas.

\- ¿Carina? – Jane enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. – ¿Desde cuándo es Carina y no Malfoy?

\- Han firmado una especie de tregua. – Comentó Audrey, que acababa de volver tras despedirse (de nuevo) de Ethan y escuchar el tradicional insulto navideño de sus padres. Este año había tocado "salvaje".

\- Me alegra mucho saber eso y seguro que a papá y mamá también.

\- Seguro. – Murmuró él. No estaba tan seguro de que a sus padres les pareciera bien su "tregua". – Mirad, ahí viene Harry.

El rubio llegó con expresión preocupada. Apenas había conseguido que Rachel comiera y no había podido apenas comentarles nada a sus padres por sus continuas interrupciones y sus excusas. Por suerte Hannah no tardaría en ir a hablar con ellos y se lo contaría todo. Cuando vio a su primo, se acercó a él y le dedicó una mirada nerviosa.

\- Dan, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Claro. – El chico asintió, frunciendo el ceño, un poco preocupado. – ¿Va todo bien? ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Algo así. – Suspiró. – ¿Puedo contártelo en el coche? No quiero que nadie se entere. Además, necesito no solo tu consejo de primo, sino también de sanador.

\- Está bien. Iremos los dos solos y podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Gracias.

\- Escuchadme, chicos. Harry se viene conmigo. – Dijo, llamando la atención del resto. – Repartíos los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque, bueno, supongo que todas las chicas querrán irse con Adèle y que Thomas y Percy se irán con Jane y Matt.

\- Sí, así está bien. – Dijo el menor de los Potter rápidamente. Lo mejor sería que Carina y él fueran en coches distintos para no delatarse.

\- Pues entonces en cuanto llegue Carina, nos vamos.

* * *

Por suerte la chica no tardó mucho en llegar –por mucho que April y ella habían intentado sonsacarle a Eve qué había pasado con Chris la noche anterior, no lo habían logrado aunque consiguieron ver una marca sospechosa entre el cuello y la clavícula– y pudieron marcharse.

Dan arrancó el coche y, solo entonces, Harry comenzó a contarle el problema de Rachel. Le explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y siguió contándole todas las sospechas que llevaba tiempo albergando, todos los indicios que había visto. El mayor lo escuchaba y asentía, con la vista fija en la carretera y la mente dando muchas vueltas. Era evidente que aquella chica tenía un problema grave.

\- Te juro que no sé qué hacer. No quiere aceptar que le pasa algo, dice que es normal y que ella lo controla, pero la señora Longbottom dice que no y yo tampoco lo creo. – Suspiró. – ¿Tú qué me recomiendas?

\- Como sanador que estés muy pendiente de ella, que controles sus comidas y la obligues a comer si es necesario, que la animes pero no hagas comentario sobre su peso ni el de otras personas, que le prohíbas pesarse o tomar sus medidas. – Empezó a decir. – También que hables con sus padres para que la lleven a un sanador o incluso a un centro especializado en caso de que la situación empeore. Hay sanadores que se encargan de las enfermedades de la mente, ¿sabes? Pueden ayudarla.

\- ¿Y si ella no quiere?

\- No es cuestión de lo que ella quiera, Harry, si no de lo que debe hacer. – Dijo con firmeza. – Ese es mi consejo como sanador. Como primo te diría que le demuestres cuanto la quieres y que no la dejes sola. Va a necesitar ayuda para echar a sus demonios. Si fuera Alex… Yo estaría cómo tú, tampoco sabría qué hacer.

\- Es que no quiero que me vea como al malo.

\- Te verá así, pero tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que solo te preocupas por su salud.

\- Joder, espero que así sea.

\- Tranquilo, Harry, saldrá de esta. Lo habéis detectado a tiempo según la señora Longbottom, ¿no?

\- Eso dice.

\- Pues entonces solo os queda luchar. – Sonrió levemente. – No será fácil, pero al final del camino, Rachel se recuperará y volverá a estar bien.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Lo miró esperanzado y el otro asintió. – Eso espero.

\- Tú solo quiérela mucho y haz lo que te he dicho. No dejes que se hunda en ningún pozo y ayúdala a pelear. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, avísame, ¿vale? Te ayudaré a lo que sea encantado.

Harry asintió y sonrió, un poco más tranquilo. Dan era más mayor y muy listo y sí él decía que todo podía arreglarse, se arreglaría.


	28. Chapter 28

\- ¿Tú crees que alguien sospecha algo?

\- Yo diría que no, aunque deberíamos fingir una pelea si no nos atrevemos a contarlo ahora en el almuerzo.

Carina suspiró al escuchar aquello. Habían superado la primera noche en la Madriguera, pero ambos sabían que la prueba de fuego sería el tradicional almuerzo familiar. Como cada vez era más difícil reunir a toda la familia para el almuerzo de Navidad, un par de años antes habían comenzado a organizar una comida especial el día 24 así el 25 todos podían atender el resto de compromisos. Y Thomas y Carina no sabían si aquello los beneficiaba o no. Por una parte, si lo decían delante de toda la familia alguien saldría en su defensa y, quizás, sus padres no empezaran a gritarles delante de tanta gente, pero por otra, algo les decía que les daría igual de quienes estuvieran rodeados.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo. Es nuestra mejor baza, ¿no?

\- Estoy seguro de que no se lo tomarán mal. – Thomas le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. – Y que, en caso de que sea así, alguien saldrá en nuestra defensa. Nuestros abuelos quizás.

\- O alguno de nuestros tíos.

\- Con un poco de suerte hasta nuestros hermanos.

\- Y los primos mayores quizás también.

\- Sí, nos irá bien.

\- Seguro que sí.

Terminaron de recorrer la distancia que los separaba y se besaron lentamente. Thomas enredó una mano en la melena de la chica y apoyó la otra en su cadera, mientras ella acariciaba su nuca y revolvía un poco su pelo. Siguieron besándose, creyéndose seguros en aquella habitación, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

\- Dios mío.

Se separaron rápidamente y se giraron hacia la puerta, desde donde Jane y Orion los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. La chica se había llevado una mano a la boca y él había enarcado ambas cejas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – Preguntó el hermano de la chica tras unos instantes de silencio.

\- Esto… Nosotros… - Carina bajó la mirada, nerviosa. Aquello no debía haber sido así, ¿ahora qué decía?

\- Estamos juntos. – Terminó Thomas por ella. – Llevamos un tiempo saliendo.

\- ¿Estáis de coña, no?

\- No, Orion, va en serio. – La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermano mayor, que la miraba sin poder creerse aquello. – Nos liamos una noche, durante uno de los castigos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Ian?

\- Rompimos.

\- Joder… - Se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa y Jane, a su lado, por fin reaccionó.

\- Thomas, ven conmigo. – Le dijo. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Orion, que asintió. – Vamos a hablar un poco.

\- Está bien.

El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente a la chica antes de irse con su hermana. Salieron del dormitorio y cerraron la puerta y Orion y Carina se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Así que saliendo, ¿eh? – Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama. – Yo creía que os odiabais.

\- Nosotros también, pero estábamos discutiendo y de repente Thomas me besó y… No sé, sentí muchas cosas. No fuimos capaces de mantenernos alejados el uno del otro.

\- Entiendo…

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

\- No, claro que no. – Se apresuró a responder. – A ver, me parece un poco raro, pero si vosotros así sois felices…

\- Lo somos.

\- ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a papá y mamá?

\- Hemos pensado hacerlo ahora en la comida.

\- Buena idea, no creo que os griten delante de toda la familia. – El rubio suspiró. – Aunque tal y como está papá últimamente…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a papá? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo de siempre, no para de pelear con Cassie.

\- Creí que la cosa habría mejorado un poco durante estos meses.

\- Solo mejorará cuando ella deje a Ryan y encuentre trabajo y no tiene intención de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Joder. – La chica cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. – Espero que no se lo tome mal.

\- Seguro que no. – Pasó una mano sobre sus hombros y sonrió levemente. – ¿Cómo acabaron las cosas con Ian?

\- Le dije que le había engañado y no le hizo mucha gracia. - Confesó en un murmullo. – Cuando se enteró de que estaba saliendo con Thomas, me gritó un poco y luego en el baile se puso a bailar con April así que no puedo decir que hayamos terminado como amigos.

\- Eso parece. – El chico asintió. – ¿Y te va bien con Thomas?

\- Sí. – Se puso un poco roja y apartó la mirada. – Me gusta mucho. Es difícil de explicar.

\- Más le vale cuidarte y respetarte. Me da igual que sea el hermano de Jane, como te haga algo…

\- Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Lo conoces desde que nació, sabes que es un buen chico.

\- Tienes razón pero, de todas formas, que se ande con ojo.

\- Que sí, pesado. – Se acurrucó un poco y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Y si Ian no te deja en paz…

\- Lo hará. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza.

\- Está bien. – Orion suspiró. – Mucha suerte en la comida y, no te preocupes, si la cosa se pone fea, yo os defenderé.

\- Mil gracias, Ori.

\- Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores, ¿no?

* * *

\- Así que eso es todo.

Thomas suspiró y se giró hacia Jane, que lo miraba atentamente apoyada en al barandilla de aquel balcón.

\- Qué fuerte. – Murmuró ella antes de sonreír y abrazarlo. – Pero si vosotros sois felices, me alegro mucho.

\- Gracias, Jane. – Le devolvió el abrazo y dejó que todo se cuerpo se relajara. Por un momento había temido que su hermana se lo tomara mal.

\- ¿Vais a decírselo a los demás? – Le preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Ahora en el almuerzo.

\- Sí, quizás con tanta gente delante no os digan nada. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo os apoyaré de todos modos. A ver, me resulta un poco extraño, pero si es lo que queréis, adelante.

\- ¿Crees que papá y mamá se sentirán decepcionados?

\- ¿Por qué iban a sentirse decepcionados? – Frunció el ceño.

\- No lo sé, no es lo que se esperan desde luego. – Thomas suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Para ti todo siempre es muy fácil Jane. Tú eres prácticamente perfecta, se te da todo bien menos conducir.

\- Perdona, pero conduzco muy bien. – Lo fulminó con la mirada y su hermano enarcó la ceja.

\- Creo que es en lo único que papá y Matt coinciden.

\- Son unos exagerados que me tienen entre algodones.

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza. – El caso es que no quiero decepcionarlos.

\- Thomas, te voy a dar un consejo que nunca he sido capaz de aplicarme a mí misma: pasa de lo que papá y mamá digan. Es tu vida, no la suya. No la vivas como ellos quieren, vívela como quieres tú. No seas como yo, por favor.

\- Pero si tú…

\- Yo tengo ataques de ansiedad cada dos por tres, apenas soy capaz de hacer algo sin pensar en lo que papá o mamá dirán y el único acto de rebeldía que he cometido en mi vida ha sido estar con Matt. Y me mata cómo me mira papá cada vez que me ve con él.

\- No sabía eso. – El menor de los Potter miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos. Siempre había tenido a Jane en una especie de altar y aquella confesión la volvía más humana. Y eso hacía que apreciara sus esfuerzos aún más.

\- Pues ya lo sabes. Ser así no es fácil y ojalá yo no lo fuera. No hay solución para mí ya, Thomas, pero tú todavía puedes salvarte. – Suspiró. – Tienes que ser feliz, no complacer a papá y mamá. Si no les parece bien lo de Carina, que se aguanten. Además, no es la peor noticia que le van a dar a papá hoy.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación. – Jane, ¿no estarás…?

\- No, claro que no. – Se puso roja y apartó la mirada. – Es otra cosa.

\- ¿Puedo saberla?

\- La sabrás cuando se enteren todos, solo lo sabe la tita Lizzy. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. Iba a contárselo a Orion cuando habían pillado a sus hermanos así que ahora tendría que esperar como los demás. – Lo anunciaré en el almuerzo.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer esperar?

\- Sí. – Sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazó de nuevo. – Espero que os vaya muy bien juntos y, ya sabes, haz lo que te haga feliz, no lo que el mundo te diga que es correcto.

\- Gracias, Jane. De verdad.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, toda la familia estaba comiendo y charlaba animadamente. Jane miraba a su hermano de reojo, esperando que él empezara a anunciar cosas, pero Thomas permanecía con la mirada fija en el plato y solo miraba a Audrey y, a veces y con cuidado, a Carina. Quería decirlo, pero estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía por dónde empezar. Miró, finalmente, a su hermana y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Y ella supo que tendría que empezar con las noticias. Carraspeó ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor y buscó la mano de Matt bajo la mesa.

\- Tengo… tengo algo que anunciar. – Dijo, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.

\- ¿Algo que anunciar? – Albus sintió que palidecía y se tensó por completo.

\- Sí, papá. – Apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano del chico y tomó una bocanada de aire. – A Matt le han ofrecido un puesto en la embajada de Estados Unidos y lo ha aceptado así que se muda a Nueva York y yo me voy con él.

\- ¿Qué?

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. El padre de la chica desvió la mirada de su hija al novio de esta, que tragó saliva, nervioso.

\- Lo que has escuchado, papá. Me voy a vivir con Matt a Estados Unidos. Nos vamos el día 2, ya hemos arreglado todos los papeles, tenemos una casa y he pedido el traslado a la clínica de allí.

\- Jane, no es gracioso.

\- No es ninguna broma, papá. – Soltó el aire y se encogió de hombros. – Me voy de casa.

\- No te vas.

\- Papá…

\- No vas a ir a ningún lado, Jane.

\- Albus. – Caroline lo miró con la advertencia pintada en la mirada.

\- ¿Vas a dejarla que se vaya con él, Caro? – Su marido la miró sorprendido.

\- Papá, tengo 21 años y gano mi propio dinero. No necesito que me des permiso para irme a vivir con mi novio.

\- Jane, tú misma lo has dicho, tienes solo 21 años. No puedes irte a vivir con él, eres demasiado joven.

\- La tita y el tito se fueron a vivir juntos cuando ella tenía solo 20 años.

Todas las miradas se volvieron ahora hacia Lizzy, que maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Lizzy, dime que no tienes nada que ver en esto. – Albus la fulminó con la mirada. – Oh, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Claro que tienes que ver. Tú le has dado ese puesto.

\- Claro que se lo he dado. – Respondió, cruzándose de brazos. – Soy la jefa del departamento.

\- Me parece increíble que lo hayas hecho…

\- ¿Por?

\- Porque tiene solo 22 años. – Señaló al chico. – ¿De verdad crees que es el más apropiado para ese trabajo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Lo haces solo porque crees que, sin su ayuda, no habríamos salvado a Leah.

\- Albus, es que si hubiéramos llegado cinco minutos más tarde, mi hija estaría ahora mismo muerta.

La habitación volvió a quedarse en un silencio sepulcral y Leah se removió incómoda en su asiento. Odiaba recordar aquel día y ver el daño que le hacía a sus padres.

\- No tenías derecho a hablar con mi hija a mis espaldas.

\- Si tu hija ha venido a pedirme consejo, no es mi culpa, Albus.

\- Lizz. – James apoyó una mano en su rodilla y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. – Ya basta, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Es a él a quien deberías decírselo, no a mí.

\- Albus, Jane es mayor para saber lo que hace y, como bien ha dicho, yo tenía 21 años cuando Lizzy se vino a vivir conmigo y vivía solo desde los 19.

\- ¿Lo ves, papá? – Jane les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa agradecida. – Me irá bien.

\- No quiero que te vayas a vivir con él.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, papá; solo te informo de que me voy a vivir con Matt.

\- Vas a cometer un gran error y ruega por no acabar arruinando tu vida.

\- ¿Podrías confiar un poco más en mí?

\- Confío en ti, es del niñato con el que sales del que no me fío.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Retira eso de inmediato!

\- Es lo que es, Jane. Todavía no entiendo cómo no lo ves.

\- Matt es uno de los empleados más prometedores del Ministerio, le han ofrecido un puesto importantísimo y es la única persona en este mundo que me entiende.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- No son tonterías, es la pura verdad. Si dejaras de juzgarlo por un momento y te esforzaras por conocerlo…

\- Bueno, pues te adelanto que eso no va a pasar y que jamás voy a darle mi visto bueno.

A Jane aquello le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. No sabía qué contestar. Siempre había creído que su padre acabaría por aceptarlo, pero acababa de decirlo que no lo haría nunca. Sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas pero, al mismo tiempo, era incapaz de moverse o responder. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho mucho daño.

\- Papá, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron de repente hacia Thomas y que tomó aire y sonrió antes de hablar.

\- Espero que sean mejores noticias.

\- Estoy saliendo con una chica.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Albus frunció el ceño, sin imaginarse por qué tenía que anunciarlo de esa forma. – ¿Con quién?

\- Con… Conmigo.

La voz de Carina llamó la atención de todos y Scorpius, que estaba bebiendo de su copa, a punto estuvo de ahogarse. Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?

\- Espera, cariño, ¿a qué te refieres? – Rose miró a su hija y arrugó la frente.

\- Thomas y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo. – Contestó antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. – Sorpresa.

\- Al menos ya no nos gritamos, ni peleamos.

\- No habrá más tartas voladoras.

\- Ni comidas interrumpidas.

\- Pero sois familia. – Caroline alternó la mirada entre su hijo y su ahijada y frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Ya, pero lejana, ¿qué más da? – Thomas se encogió de hombros. – Vamos a seguir con esto, estamos seguro de lo que queremos y nos da igual vuestra opinión. Solo os informamos.

\- Así que solo nos informáis, ¿no? – Scorpius enarcó una ceja y el chico apartó la mirada, un poco cohibido. – A ver si lo entiendo. En septiembre, cuando os marchasteis hace algo más de 3 meses, no os podíais ni ver, os odiabais y arruinabais cualquier acontecimiento familiar en el que ambos estuvierais y, además, mi hija salía con otro chico, un tal Ian si no recuerdo mal, del que estaba muy enamorada. ¡Oh, y casi se me olvida! Remus tuvo que castigaros además por vuestro comportamiento en clase.

\- Es un buen resumen. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Papá, las cosas han cambiado mucho. Esos castigos nos sirvieron para darnos cuenta de que realmente sentíamos algo el uno por el otro.

\- Esto no es normal.

\- Papá…

\- Lo siento, pero no me lo parece. ¡Sois familia!

\- Compartís sangre. – Añadió Albus, con el ceño fruncido. – No deberíais estar juntos.

\- Venga ya, papá, no es para tanto. Su madre y tú sois primos, pero nada más.

\- Sigue siendo sangre. – Scorpius negó con la cabeza y miró a su hija. – ¿Qué tenía de malo el chico con el que salías antes?

\- Nada, pero… No sentía lo mismo.

\- Chicos, lo que vuestros padres quieren decir es que esto es… inesperado. – Rose suspiró. – Y puede resultar complicado. Sois muy jóvenes y…

\- Oh, no. – La cortó Carina. – No me vengas con que esto es solo una fase, ni ninguna de esas tonterías, mamá. Yo sé lo que siento por él y sé que no es ninguna tontería.

\- Tienes solo 17 años…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que con vuestra edad nadie lo tiene claro. Deberíais salir con más personas.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Carina, tu madre tiene razón. – Intervino su madrina. – No es que queramos separaros, es solo que creemos que deberíais ver a otras personas.

\- Mamá, papá y tú empezasteis con 17 años. – Replicó su hijo. – Y Rose y Scorpius también. De hecho, creo que podríamos hacer un pequeño experimento con la mayoría de los aquí presentes. – Señaló a sus tíos primero. – Los titos, todos ellos, empezaron en Hogwarts. – Siguió señalando hasta llegar a otra pareja. – Los abuelos empezaron en Hogwarts.

\- Sí, vale, no hace falta que sigas. – Albus negó con la cabeza. – Entendemos lo que decís, pero comprended vosotros también que esto es difícil de entender para nosotros.

\- Pues no debería. Somos una pareja como otra cualquier y ya está. – Carina se cruzó de brazos. – La gente que se lleva mal también puede descubrir que se gusta y empezar a salir, ¿sabéis?

\- Esto es…

\- Un momento. – Cassie interrumpió a su padre y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todos dando leves golpes con una cucharilla en la copa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya que estamos haciendo confesiones, me gustaría anunciar algo.

\- Espero que sea una buena noticia. – Gruñó Scorpius.

\- Depende. ¿Os hace especial ilusión ser abuelos?


	29. Chapter 29

La sala se quedó en un silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Cassie no podía estar hablando en serio porque, de ser así, aquello no acabaría bien.

\- ¿Qué?

Scorpius miraba a su hija con los ojos a punto de salir de sus órbitas. Aquello debía ser solo una broma, una maldita broma. No podía estar esperando un hijo con solo 19 años.

\- Estoy embarazada.

Y entonces todo estalló. Scorpius se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa, Rose gritó, Ron estuvo a punto de sufrir un desmayo, Hermione enarcó ambas cejas, Lyra se agarró al brazo de Leah, Orion sintió cómo le faltaba el aire y Carina se encogió en su asiento.

\- Chad, ven conmigo fuera. – Murmuró Alex, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y cogiendo al niño en brazos.

\- Pero todavía queda. – Protestó él, que no entendía qué sucedía. – Y _quero_ _tata_.

\- Nadie va a comer tarta, cariño, pero te prepararé crepes si vienes conmigo a la cocina.

\- ¡Vale! – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se abrazó a su tía, que suspiró aliviada.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró Leah, sin apenas pronunciar palabra, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Lyra, que estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

La pelirroja y Chad salieron del salón y, solo entonces, Scorpius habló.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – El rubio miró a su hija con la furia reflejada en el rostro.

\- De un mes. – Confirmó la chica, que mantenía los ojos fijos en los de su padre sin titubear.

\- Entonces todavía estamos a tiempo.

\- ¿A tiempo?

\- No vas a tener ese niño. – Su tono no daba opción a réplica, ni a queja, pero su hija no iba a dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿Perdona? Es mi cuerpo, no el tuyo; es mi hijo y yo decidiré. Y quiero tenerlo.

\- No vas a tenerlo, Cassiopeia, deja de decir estupideces.

\- Voy a tenerlo, papá.

\- Eres una cría y una irresponsable. – Negó con la cabeza. – No tienes trabajo, vives de nuestro dinero, ¿de verdad crees que voy a mantener al hijo de un presidiario?

\- Papá, Ryan es mucho más que eso.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Bufó. – Porque yo creo que solo es un niñato que quiso creerse el rey del mundo, se unió a una banda que quería acabar con todos nosotros y esclavizar a los muggles y ahora está justo donde debe estar: entre rejas. Y me parece poco que se pase ahí 10 años, si por mí fuera tendría una cadena perpetua.

\- No sabes lo que dices…

\- ¿Que no lo sé? – Negó con la cabeza. – Soy tu padre, Cassiopeia, he vivido muchísimo más que tú, he experimentado más cosas. Sé perfectamente lo que digo.

\- Ryan solo se unió al grupo, no hizo nada, él ni siquiera estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquello, solo quería revelar el secreto.

\- Ya, bueno, debería haberlo pensado un poco mejor, ¿no crees? – Negó. – No permitiré que mi hija tenga el hijo de uno de ellos. ¿Sabes lo que nos ha costado limpiar nuestro apellido a los Malfoy? Y tú estás dispuesta a ensuciarlo así, por un simple capricho de niña consentida y mimada.

\- ¡No es un capricho de niña consentida y mimada!

\- Claro que lo es. Te da igual cómo esto nos haga quedar. ¡Estás ensuciando de nuevo el apellido saliendo con un chico con una marca!

\- Papá, creo que precisamente no eres nadie para juzgarme por esto porque si la abuela hubiera tenido los mismos prejuicios que tú, ni tú, ni yo estaríamos hoy aquí.

\- No oses comparar a tu abuelo con ese.

\- ¡Ambos tienen una marca! – Replicó. – Y voy a tener este hijo y a seguir con él digas lo que digas.

\- Me niego. Vas a abortar.

\- No.

\- No aceptaré a ese niño como nieto y no pienso mantenerlo, ni seguir manteniéndote a ti.

\- ¿Me estás echando de casa?

\- Tú misma lo has dicho. – Negó con la cabeza y la miró decepcionado. –Nunca has querido hacer nada y te lo he advertido muchas veces. Te dije que encontraras un trabajo y…

\- Y lo he encontrado. – Lo cortó. – ¿Crees que soy estúpida y que no sé que con un bebé en camino tendré que dejar lo de ser escritora y trabajar en algo que me de dinero? Fui hace unos días a una entrevista en Corazón de Bruja y me cogieron para escribir la columna de cotilleos y sociedad.

\- Pero aún así… Si sigues adelante con este embarazo, se acabó.

\- Scorpius. – Rose, que había contemplado muda la discusión, agarró el brazo de su marido y lo fulminó con la mirada. – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- ¿Vas a defenderla? ¿Te parece bien todo esto, Rose? – Se giró hacia ella y lo miró horrorizado.

\- Claro que no, pero ya encontraremos alguna solución. No puedes echarla.

\- Es mi casa.

\- ¿Tu casa? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Después de tantos años de casados y de tener cuatro hijos juntos sigue siendo tuya y no nuestra?

\- Me has entendido perfectamente.

\- Cassie no se va a ningún lado.

\- No va a pisar la Mansión de nuevo si no detiene esa vergüenza de embarazo.

\- ¿No podríamos hablarlo con tranquilidad?

\- ¿Crees que cambiará algo? Llevo años haciéndote caso, creyendo que ya se le pasaría, que era solo una fase de rebeldía, pero ahora resulta que va a tener un hijo de un maldito presidiario. ¡Podríamos haberlo detenido de haberla mandado lejos!

\- ¿Querías perder a tu hija así como así? ¿Querías obligarla a dejar atrás su mundo? No nos lo habría perdonado jamás.

\- Ni yo pienso perdonarle esto a ella.

\- Encontraremos una solución.

\- Ha sido muy clara: tendrá a ese bebé. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en el hazmerreír de la sociedad mágica, ni a mantener a esa vergüenza.

\- Esa vergüenza es tu nieto.

\- No lo es.

\- ¡Es el hijo de tu hija! Claro que lo es por mucho que tú no quieras aceptarlo.

\- Papá, no puedes estar hablando en serio. – Orion se puso de pie y miró a su padre alarmado.

\- Orion, tú no te metas. Ni siquiera vives en la Mansión.

\- Me da igual, no puedes echarla.

\- ¿La defiendes tú también?

\- Es mi hermana pequeña, claro que lo hago – Negó con la cabeza. – Todo el mundo puede cometer errores.

\- ¿Qué clase de chica se queda embarazada con 19 años?

\- No… no es la primera. – Murmuró Lyra, que seguía con la vista fija en la mesa y apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Leah, que la miraba con preocupación y trataba de no pensar en el comentario que Scorpius acababa de hacer.

\- Lyra, tranquila. – Susurró.

\- Leah, mi hermana pequeña está embarazada y yo… ni siquiera he besado a nadie. – Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. – Pero ese no es el tema. Cassie está…

\- Merlín, Lyra, tranquila. – La morena suspiró. – Tú lo has dicho: no es la primera a la que le pasa esto. Saldrá adelante.

\- No con mi ayuda y tú no te metas en esto, Leah. – Scorpius se volvió hacia Cassie, que tenía los labios apretados y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas. – Si sigues con esto, no volverás a pisar la Mansión.

\- La abuela no te lo permitirá. – Replicó, cada vez más asustada. Siempre había sabido que sus padres se lo tomarían mal, pero nunca creyó que fueran a echarla de casa. ¿Dónde iba a ir ella sin un galeón, embarazada y con su novio en prisión?

\- Me da exactamente igual lo que diga. Mi casa, mis normas.

\- Scorpius, si la echas de casa, yo me iré. – La voz de Rose fue apenas un murmullo, pero todos pudieron escucharla claramente. – Te juro que haré las maletas y me iré de verdad.

\- ¿Es lo que siempre has querido, no? – Negó con la cabeza y ella rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo. – Siempre quisiste irte, ya te pillé con las maletas a medio hacer cuando nació Cassie.

\- Te juro que no estoy bromeando. – A pesar de las lágrimas, su tono de voz era firme y frío.

\- Yo tampoco y no pienso permitir que nadie ensucie nuestro apellido, aunque para eso tengo que echarla para siempre. Si ese niño nace, ella dejará de ser mi hija.

\- ¡No consentiré que dejes a mi hija en la calle!

\- No va a quedarse en la calle, tranquila, mamá. – Lyra, que por fin había parecido reaccionar, se puso de pie. – Se vendrá con nosotros o le encontraremos algún lugar al que ir, pero no le va a faltar de nada ni a ella, ni a su hijo.

\- Lyra, no te metas.

\- Si no te importa perder una hija, no te importará entonces perder dos porque si la echas de casa te juro que no volveré a poner ahí un pie ni a dirigirte la palabra.

\- No digas estupideces, Lyra.

\- Es solo la verdad. – Insistió con decisión. – Si la pierdes a ella, me pierdes a mí.

\- Y a mí. – Orion asintió, secundando a su hermana.

\- Y… y a mí. – A Carina le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no le parecía nada justo lo que su padre estaba haciéndole a Cassie y no podía consentirlo. – Lo siento, papá.

\- Volved cada uno a vuestro sitio y dejad estas tonterías. – Los fulminó con la mirada a los tres, aunque solo la pelirroja se sentó, cohibida.

\- No, papá.

\- ¿Así que esas tenemos? ¿Vais a enfrentaros a mí y a acogerla? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Pues se acabó, os corto el grifo. Apañáoslas sin el dinero de la familia y sin los elfos, a ver cuánto tiempo tardáis en volver.

\- Scorpius, déjalo ya.

\- Tú no te metas, Rose, ya has dejado muy clara tu postura antes.

\- No voy a consentir que les hagas esto a nuestros hijos. Eres un maldito cabezota y un prejuicioso.

\- Me da igual lo que digas. – Echó la silla atrás y alternó la mirada entre su esposa y sus tres hijos mayores. – No voy a ceder. Cassiopeia, es tu última oportunidad.

\- No voy a abortar, papá. Quiero tener este niño.

\- Muy bien, pues atente a las consecuencias.

Se marchó con pasó apresurado y Rose no tardó en seguirlo.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¡Esta conversación no ha terminado, Malfoy!

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio y Cassie, sintiendo todas las miradas posadas en ella, salió corriendo del comedor, abandonándose al llanto. Lyra y Orion no tardaron en ir tras ella, seguidos de Carina, Ingrid, Theo, Sophie y Gideon.

\- Joder. – Leah miró a Dan, sin saber qué hacer y este se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, creo que el almuerzo se da por concluido. – Lizzy se puso de pie y James la siguió.

\- Sí y entenderemos que queráis marcharos. – Añadió él. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger y eso, no os preocupéis.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron marchando alegando una u otra cosa (Dora que en su estado, pues también estaba embarazada, el estrés no era bueno; Adèle y las gemelas que tenían planes; algunos decían que tenían que terminar de preparar los regalos o el almuerzo del día siguiente). Al final solo quedaron todos los Potter, los Scamander, Ron y Hermione, Audrey (aunque se marchó después de que Thomas se lo pidiera), Martha, Fred, Victoire y unos pocos más. Empezaron a recoger, sin saber muy bien qué decir, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Rose y Scorpius que discutían sin parar. Definitivamente las Navidades no habían empezado con buen pie.

* * *

Albus salió fuera cuando terminaron de recoger y se apoyó en una barandilla, con la vista fija en el infinito. Necesitaba un par de minutos para sí mismo, para pensar en lo que había pasado. Su Jane no podía irse tan lejos, no podía ser verdad. Era su pequeña, ¿cómo iba a valerse sola al otro lado del océano? No, sola no, con Matt, lo cual era aún peor. Ese niñato siempre había pervertido a su niña, estaba seguro, y él no podría protegerla si se la llevaba tan lejos. Solo esperaba que fueran sensatos y no acabaran dándole un nieto como les había pasado a James o Scorpius.

\- Señor Potter…

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz. ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que venir a perturbar su momento de calma?

\- No quiero que me dirijas la palabra, Zabini. – Lo cortó. – No sé qué has venido a decirme, pero lo mejor será que te vayas.

\- No voy a hacerlo. – Dijo el chico, armándose de valor. – No entiendo por qué me odia. Yo quiero a su hija, quiero a Jane con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma y jamás le he hecho daño, ni se lo haré. No podría perdonármelo jamás. Y, además, cada vez que la veo sufrir porque usted no acepta nuestra relación siento que me muero porque odio verla así, odio verla tan triste, así que quiero que arreglemos nuestras diferencias.

\- ¿Has venido a decirme eso? – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Sí.

\- Pierdes el tiempo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Jane es mi niña y siempre lo será. Lo único que quería era un buen chico para ella y tú no lo eres, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi pequeña. La primera vez que te vi le estabas metiendo mano en mi propia casa y ahora te la llevas a casi seis mil kilómetros de su familia. ¿De verdad crees que podemos "arreglar nuestras diferencias", Zabini? Acéptalo. Jamás vas a caerme bien, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. – Suspiró. – Y no quiero volver a tener esta conversación.

Pasó junto a él sin mirarlo siquiera y se alejó de allí rápidamente, dejando al chico solo y cabizbajo.

\- Yo no creo que hayas hecho algo tan malo. – El moreno se volvió para encontrarse con Thomas. El Ravenclaw traía dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y le dio una. – Mi padre es demasiado duro contigo.

\- Me habría gustado que se hubiera tomado mejor lo de Estados Unidos. – Murmuró. – Es una gran oportunidad para mí, no podía rechazarla, y no he obligado a tu hermana a hacer nada. Ella viene solo porque quiere.

\- Ya lo sé. – Contestó. – Jane sabe lo que hace.

\- Quizás no deberíamos haber dicho nada delante de todos…

\- Dímelo a mí. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica y su cuñado lo miró. – Por Merlín, ¿es tan horrible lo que pasa entre Carina y yo?

\- No lo creo. – Matt se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya, pues Scorpius y mi padre no piensan lo mismo y al parecer mi madre y Rose tampoco.

\- No se lo esperaban simplemente. Dejad que lo reposen durante un tiempo, al final lo aceptarán.

\- ¿Y si no lo hacen?

\- ¿Tú la quieres?

\- Claro. – Respondió él con naturalidad. No se lo había planteado nunca, pero parecía evidente que sentía amor por ella. – No habría hecho lo de hoy si no quisiera ir en serio con ella, si no sintiera cosas fuertes. Yo estoy dispuesto a luchar, pero después de lo de Cassie… Carina no quiere decepcionar a sus padres ella también. Siempre quiso estar a la altura de sus hermanos.

\- Eso es una tontería, como si Lyra y Orion fueran perfectos. – Matt negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes cómo está Cassie?

\- Su padre acaba de echarla de casa, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

\- El señor Malfoy ha sido demasiado duro con ella. Vale, está embarazada pero, ¿y qué? Ya no estamos en el siglo XIX. Es como si James y Lizzy hubieran echado a Leah después de lo de Chad.

\- Exacto. – Thomas apretó los labios. – Creo que Rose está intentando matarlo. Los gritos se oyen por toda la casa.

\- Normal. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido decir todo eso? – Preguntó. – Ya sé que nunca ha aceptado que estuviera con Ryan, pero es excesivo. Además, no solo ha acabado echando a Cassie, prácticamente los ha echado a todos.

\- Están intentando consolarla, pero no quiere hablar con nadie. Ni con sus hermanos, ni con Gideon y Sophie, ni con Theo, ni con Ingrid…

\- ¿Y sabes qué va a hacer esta noche?

\- Creo que va a irse a casa de mis tíos. Lyra y Orion querían que fuera a su apartamento, pero es muy pequeño, y Ron y Hermione decían que podía irse con ellos, pero Rose y Carina pasarán allí la noche, y mi tía dice que le vendrá bien alejarse un poco de todo, al menos hasta mañana. – Suspiró. – Verás cuando Scorpius llegue a la Mansión Malfoy y le cuente a Astoria lo que ha pasado. Si Rose no acaba con él, lo hará ella.

\- Probablemente. Ya sabes cómo es mi abuela.

Carina abrazó a su novio por la espalda y este levantó un poco el brazo, para que pudiera pasar por debajo y él pudiera apoyarlo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Cómo va la cosa? – Le preguntó tras darle un beso en la frente.

\- Hemos conseguido que nos abra la puerta al menos, aunque solo ha accedido a hablar con Orion. – Contestó, con la mirada gacha.

\- Algo es algo. – Murmuró Matt.

\- Por cierto, Matt, creo que deberías ir a ver a Jane. Creo que ha intentado hablar con su padre, él no la ha mirado siquiera y también se ha puesto a llorar. – Le dijo la pelirroja. – Está con Leah y Dan en la buhardilla.

\- Por Merlín, voy corriendo.

El moreno se fue con paso apresurado y Thomas besó de nuevo la frente de la chica.

\- Menudo día. – Murmuró. – Al final hemos pasado desapercibidos y todo.

\- Lo de Cassie ha sido muy fuerte. – Susurró la pelirroja. – Por un momento temí que mi padre la obligara a abortar, que la llevara a rastras a San Mungo. Está furioso.

\- Ya se le pasará. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y también aceptaran lo nuestro.

\- Eso espero…

\- Van a tener que hacerse a la idea porque yo no pienso dejarte.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

Se besaron con dulzura y sonrieron levemente al separarse. Carina apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él, que la abrazó con fuerza. Volvieron a besarse y no se separaron hasta que escucharon una vocecita infantil.

\- Iu, ¿qué hacéis?

\- Chad. – Thomas giró la cabeza y sonrió al pequeño. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tu tita Alex?

\- La tita Caro ha dicho que _enga_. – Explicó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Mi madre quería que vinieras a vigilarnos, ¿cómo no? – Masculló por lo bajo.

\- Dice que _ayáis_.

\- Dile que ahora vamos. – Contestó Carina, dedicándole un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¡Vale!

El niño se fue corriendo y ellos dos suspiraron.

\- Bueno, creo que no nos queda otra que ir. – Murmuró el pelinegro, cogiendo la mano de la chica. – ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Os juro que no lo soporto ya.

Jane tenía la cara enterrada entre las manos y no paraba de llorar mientras Leah, sentada a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda y Dan, desde enfrente, la miraba con preocupación.

\- Jane, tranquila…

\- No puedo, Leah. No lo soporto. ¿Por qué no puede aceptarlo? Sabía que se tomaría mal lo de Nueva York, pero no me esperaba que dijera todas esas cosas horribles de Matt y mucho menos que me retirara la palabra.

\- Se ha pasado, pero en un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad. – Dan suspiró. – Ha sido la impresión, no se lo esperaba, Jane.

\- Pero es una gran oportunidad para él y con los trasladores, la aparición y todo eso estaré cerca, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos más, ¿sabéis? – Levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas. – Si me fuera sola, lo habría aceptado mejor. El problema es Matt, siempre es Matt. No va a aceptarlo jamás, yo cada día estoy más harta de esta situación y…

Guardó silencio y los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Aquella frase no terminaba como ellos creían, ¿verdad?

\- Jane, ¿estás pensando en cortar con él? – Se atrevió por fin a preguntar la morena, mirándola con preocupación.

\- Es que no soporto esto ya. Es muy duro, Leah. Cada vez que quiero ir con él, viene a casa, o estamos juntos mi padre se enfada. Siento que le decepciono cada día y no puedo con ese sentimiento. Este es mi único acto de rebeldía y no puedo seguir adelante si la situación no mejora.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – ¡Vosotros os queréis!

\- ¿Y qué? Si la cosa sigue así tendré que decidir tarde o temprano: mi familia o Matt. Y no quiero tener que hacerlo, además, sabéis que jamás podría pelearme con mis padres. – La rubia suspiró y se mordió el labio. – Si esto es lo que mi padre quiere, muy bien. Lo está consiguiendo.

\- Pero cortar con él…

\- ¿Estás pensando en romper conmigo?

Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta, donde Matt acababa de aparecer y los miraba horrorizado.

\- Matt…

\- Jane, contesta a la pregunta.

\- No es lo que parece. – Se puso de pie y lo miró, con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

\- Pues lo estabas diciendo claramente. ¿Vas a dejarme solo por complacer a tu padre?

\- No es tan sencillo, Matt. Tú no lo entiendes, no sabes el daño que me hace esta situación…

\- Claro que lo sé. – Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. – ¿Te crees que no he intentado llegar a una tregua con él? Tu padre es un cabezota, pero yo quiero que nuestra relación mejore por ti, para que dejes de sufrir.

\- Matt…

\- Pero si crees que la opción correcta es cortar, entonces adelante. Hazlo. Yo no te detendré, respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea.

\- Matt, yo... – Lo miró con disculpa, sin saber muy bien qué decirle y con un enorme nudo en el estómago. ¿De verdad lo suyo iba a terminar así? ¿De verdad quería que todo terminara así entre ellos?

Ella no terminó la frase y él se dio la vuelta y salió de allí rápidamente. Leah y Dan se miraron de nuevo, sin saber bien qué hacer mientras Jane comenzaba de nuevo a sollozar. No podía terminar así todo aquello, no ahora que iban a empezar una vida juntos, no por una tontería así. Era una idiota y no podía perder a Matt por eso. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre.

\- Tengo que…

Salió corriendo detrás de él, gritando su nombre, pero los dos chicos no se atrevieron a seguirla.

* * *

Thomas y Carina llegaron hasta el salón, donde Caroline los esperaba, cogidos de la mano.

\- ¿Querías vernos, mamá?

\- Sí, chicos. Sentaos. – Caroline señaló el sofá que estaba justo enfrente de su asiento y suspiró. – Creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Si vas a decirnos que rompamos, puedes ahorrártelo. No pensamos hacerlo, mamá.

\- No iba a deciros eso. – Señaló de nuevo el asiento y ellos, finalmente, se sentaron. – Esto es un poco difícil de entender para todos nosotros, ¿sabéis? Siempre os hemos visto pelear y esto es raro. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?

\- También fue difícil de entender para nosotros. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Pero, Caroline, es lo que queremos. Sé que las cosas en mi casa son muy complicadas ahora mismo y que esto no será fácil, pero queremos intentarlo.

\- Sentimos cosas fuertes, mamá.

\- Supongo que, si no, no habríais hecho nada de esto. – La mujer los miró fijamente unos segundos y se encogió de hombros. – Mirad, no voy a meterme en vuestra relación, pero sois mi hijo y mi ahijada y me gustaría que supierais que, aunque ha sido todo un shock al principio, contáis con todo mi apoyo. Quiero que seáis felices y si esto os hace felices… Yo no soy quién para impedíroslo. El amor no puede controlarse. Solo os pido que tengáis mucho cuidado, chicos, y que no dejéis que la gente os impida ser quienes sois.

\- ¿De verdad? – Thomas la miró con los ojos muy abiertos

\- ¿Creías que os había llamado para echaros la bronca?

\- Un poco.

\- Ya ha habido demasiadas peleas por un día. – Se encogió de hombros. – No quiero que todos terminemos sin hablarnos.

Caroline no pudo añadir nada más. De repente se escucharon unos pasos y la voz de Jane llamando a Matt y, rápidamente, los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron a la entrada.

\- Matt, por favor, espera. – La rubia llegó hasta él y lo agarró del brazo, consiguiendo que se detuviera a escasos centímetros de la puerta. – No te vayas.

\- Jane, no puedo quedarme aquí. Ya no tengo ningún motivo.

\- Claro que sí. – Insistió ella.

\- Si no estamos juntos…

\- Pero lo estamos. No voy a dejarte.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué has dicho eso?

\- Porque estoy cansada de toda esta situación y no quiero que llegue el momento en el que tenga que elegir.

\- Yo jamás te haría elegir.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Se mordió el labio y él suspiró al verla. – Y es precisamente por eso por lo que no quiero elegir, por lo que no quiero que llegue ese momento, porque sé que precisamente por eso te elegiría a ti y no soportaría hacerle ese daño a mi padre. Matt, te quiero y estoy dispuesta a ir al otro lado del mundo contigo, a dejarlo todo atrás.

\- Pero, Jane, si sigues conmigo las cosas van a seguir así. Tu padre me lo ha dejado muy claro: no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y no va a aceptarme jamás. – Suspiró y acarició su mejilla con dulzura, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que aún caían por su mejilla. – Si vienes conmigo sabes que las cosas no serán sencillas.

\- Nada que merezca la pena es sencillo, Matt. Además, tarde o temprano lo aceptará, ¿no?

\- No está muy por la labor…

\- Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho?

\- Pues eso, que no soy bueno para ti y que ni lo intente, que jamás le caeré bien. – Se encogió de hombros y ella lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. – Creo que su forma de conocerme no fue la mejor, me lo ha echado en cara y también el hecho de que "te rapte".

\- ¿Mi padre ha dicho que me estás secuestrando?

\- No, pero en su tono de "te la llevas a miles de kilómetros de casa" estaba implícito.

\- ¿Qué Albus te ha dicho qué?

Ambos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Caroline, que los miraba con una ceja enarcada. No podía creerse que su marido hubiera hecho aquello.

\- ¡Mamá! – Jane se puso completamente rojal ver allí a su madre, su hermano y Carina. – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?

\- Desde que bajasteis.

\- Cuando dije lo de que lo elegiría a él antes que a papá no quería decir eso si no…

\- Tranquila. – La cortó. – No me des explicaciones. Tu padre es un cabezota y ya le dije que acabaría perdiéndote si seguía así. Me parece increíble que te haya dicho eso, Matt.

\- Caroline, no pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.

\- Pero no deberías. Eres un chico encantador, ¡eres bueno para ella! Dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor.

\- ¿Gracias, mamá? – Jane arrugó la frente y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Quiero decir que no creo que haya ningún chico que vaya a quererte más que él. Es evidente que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, siempre lo he creído. – Suspiró. – Mira, cielo, si quieres romper con él, hazlo porque sea lo que tú quieres, no por hacer feliz a tu padre.

\- ¿Hablabais de mí?

Albus, que parecía haber salido de la nada, llegó junto a su mujer y los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido –especialmente a su hija y a Matt–.

\- No exactamente, pero sí que tenemos una conversación pendiente. – Caroline apoyó un dedo en su pecho de forma acusadora y señaló a los dos chicos con la cabeza. – Yo tampoco quiero que Jane se vaya tan lejos, pero es lo que ella quiere, ¿sabes?

\- Se va solo porque él se lo ha pedido.

\- Pero es que yo también me habría ido al fin del mundo contigo si me lo hubieras dicho y tú conmigo, Albus. – Suspiró y subió las manos hasta apoyarlas en los hombros del hombre. – ¿No te acuerdas ya de aquellos años?

\- No quiero discutir esto.

\- Es que no hay nada que discutir. Solo tienes que aceptar de una vez que Jane es mayor y que es su vida.

\- No puedo hacer eso, ¿por qué tú sí?

\- Porque es ley de vida, cielo. Tarde o temprano tenía que venir un chico a enamorar a tu princesa.

\- ¿Pero por qué él?

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿De verdad crees que es lo peor que puedes encontrar por ahí?

\- Bueno…

\- ¡Albus!

\- Sí, vale, tienes razón. – Suspiró y se giró para mirar a su hija, que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio. Justo entonces se percató de sus ojos rojos y sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho. ¿Su hija había llorado por su culpa? – Jane, ven aquí, anda.

La rubia se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a sollozar levemente de nuevo.

\- Eh, venga, no llores, no pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa, papá.

\- Mira, ¿tú quieres irte? Pues vete. Yo me acostumbraré poco a poco, tarde o temprano tendré que hacerme a la idea de vivir sin ti. – Suspiró. – Es solo que no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto y me habría gustado que no fuera con ese.

\- ¿Algún día lo aceptarás?

\- No puedo prometerte nada.

\- ¿Y lo intentarás al menos?

\- Tampoco puedo prometértelo. Es que me saca de mis casillas. – Se separaron y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla a la chica. – Tendré que hacerme a la idea pero, aún así, sigo sin fiarme ni un pelo de él.

\- ¿Y de mí?

\- De ti sí.

\- Pues entonces confía en mí, papá. Todo saldrá bien.

Caroline sonrió ampliamente y Matt suspiró, un poco aliviado. Sabía que aquello no estaba ganado ni de lejos, que Albus seguiría odiándole y que tendría que enfrentarse a sus malas caras y comentarios mordaces el resto de su vida pero, al menos, Jane había dejado de llorar y el hombre les había dado un voto de confianza. No era mucho, pero al menos era la base que necesitaban para empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Orion acariciaba lentamente el pelo de Cassie, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y apenas era capaz de hablar. Llevaba un rato intentando consolarla, pero nada parecer ser capaz de calmarla.

\- Venga, tranquila. – Murmuró por decimoquinta vez. – Todo se solucionará. Papá recapacitará tarde o temprano y, de todas formas, nos tienes a los demás, ¿no? Todos pondremos nuestro granito de arena y saldréis adelante.

\- Yo no quería que esto pasara…

\- Ya me lo imagino. Pero, ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante? – La chica asintió y él suspiró. – ¿Lo sabe Ryan ya?

\- No. No es algo que pueda contarse mediante carta y hasta mediados del mes que viene no puedo ir a verle.

\- Quizás puedas pedir algún permiso especial.

\- No me lo concederán. – Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Se secó las lágrimas y suspiró. – Además, necesito algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea y decidir cómo decírselo. No sé cómo se lo tomará.

\- Como intente escaquearse…

\- No lo digo por eso. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Es que no es lo mismo ser padre dentro que fuera de prisión. Sé que será difícil para el niño crecer con un padre al que no puede ver, ¿sabes?

\- Supongo que sí pero, al menos, estará y lo querrá. Y pronto saldrá además de Azkaban.

\- Todavía quedan muchos años…

\- El niño será pequeño todavía cuando salga, se acostumbrará y Ryan no se perderá tanto. – Suspiró. – Piensa en Chad. Su padre sí que no va a poder estar con él jamás, pero tu pequeño lo tendrá.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. – No quería que papá y mamá se pelearan por mi culpa. ¿Y si se divorcian por esto?

\- No creo. – Mintió. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que el matrimonio de sus padres resistiera aquello, pero debía intentar animar a la chica. – Dales tiempo, papá tiene que calmarse un poco.

\- Y encima mañana es Navidad y os la he fastidiado a todos.

\- Para nada. – Trató de quitarle importancia con un gesto. – Iremos a casa de los abuelos, mamá y Carina y estarán allí.

\- ¿Pero y los otros abuelos?

\- Seguro que vienen a verte. ¿Crees que la abuela Astoria va a dejarte de lado? Por favor, nos ha echado la bronca millones de veces porque decía que no intentábamos entenderte.

Cassie sonrió levemente y, sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a su hermano. Estaba muy asustada y solo él era capaz de hacerla sonreír en una situación como aquella. Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Cuando se trataba de Cassie, siempre era un hermano mayor pésimo. Pero ella, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento, dijo en un murmullo lo contrario.

\- Eres el mejor.

\- No, no lo soy. – Acarició su pelo y apretó más los ojos, que habían comenzado a picarle. – Tengo la sensación de que siempre la cago cuando se trata de ti, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he intentado ayudarte y ser un buen hermano mayor y nunca lo he conseguido.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? – Se separó de él y lo miró, sorprendida. – Siempre has estado ahí para mí.

\- Pero siempre tarde. Cuando lo de Ed, llegué tardísimo; cada vez que mamá y papá decían algo, acababa cediendo para que no se enfadaran también conmigo y ahora… Debería haberte aconsejado al menos.

\- Orion, sé lo que hay que hacer para no quedarse embarazada, tengo 19 años, no soy tonta. Ha sido un despiste. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y lo demás son tonterías. Siempre que papá y mamá se enfadaban, venías a por mí y me sacabas de casa, o me traías helado y veíamos juntos una película, y nunca te ibas o me dejabas sola hasta que veías que todo volvía a la normalidad. Me has presionado para encontrar trabajo y eso, pero sé que no lo hacías a malas y que solo te preocupabas por mí. Y, bueno, que no querías que papá os quitara los elfos.

\- Cassie…

\- De verdad, no digas nada más. Eres un buen hermano mayor y Lyra también lo es. Los dos sois los mejores, aunque tú un poquito más, pero no se lo digas. – Volvió a abrazarlo y suspiró. – Solo espero que estos meses pasen rápido y que todo vuelva a la normalidad porque no podría perdonármelo jamás si la familia se rompiera por este bebé.

\- No lo hará. – Insistió. – Papá y mamá arreglarán sus diferencias tarde o temprano y se les pasará lo del embarazo. Ya sabes que papá es un melodramático a veces.

\- Supongo. – Suspiró.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir esta noche al apartamento? Te haremos sitio.

\- No, de verdad. Estaré bien en casa de mi madrina. – Volvió a separarse de él y se puso de pie. – Os veré mañana de todos modos en el almuerzo y ya entonces veremos qué hago. Ahora mismo no tengo ni un solo galeón, no puedo buscarme alojamiento y de todas formas no sé si mi sueldo me permitiría algo muy bueno.

\- Prepararemos la habitación de Lyra para que podáis dormir ahí las dos, pondremos otra cama. – Él también se levantó. – Lo importante es que tú estés tranquila y que sepas que no vas a quedarte sola.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Orion. – Sonrió levemente. Adoraba a sus hermanos mayores, siempre habían estado ahí para ella, pero jamás se imaginó que se enfrentarían directamente a su padre y que serían capaces de renunciar al dinero de la familia y las comodidades por defenderla. Y aquello era algo que jamás iba a olvidar y que nunca podría compensarles. – Ya me lo habéis demostrado.


	31. Chapter 31

\- ¿Está todo bien así, Cassie?

Lizzy le dedicó una mirada preocupada a la chica, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Sí, Lizzy. – Contestó antes de suspirar. – Muchas gracias por todo, en serio.

\- No me las des y quédate todo el tiempo que necesites. – Le dio un abrazo y ella amplió su sonrisa. – Estoy segura de que tu padre tarde o temprano entrará en razón. Además, no creo que él y tu madre puedan permanecer mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro así que acabarán por solucionarlo.

\- Eso espero. – Ambas se separaron y Cassie se encogió de hombros. – No soportaría que mi familia se rompiera por mi culpa.

\- No lo hará, al final saldrá todo bien.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Y, si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarnos. Tanto James como los chicos y yo estaremos encantados de ayudarte y no solo mientras estés en casa, sino siempre que lo necesites.

\- Gracias, de verdad.

La mujer le dedicó una última sonrisa a su ahijada antes de salir del dormitorio y cerrar la puerta. Cassie se cambió entonces de ropa rápidamente y se metió en la cama. Después del día tan duro que llevaba lo único que quería era tumbarse y dormir para poder olvidarse de todo ruante un rato al menos pero, justo cuando iba a apagar la luz, la puerta se abrió un poco y una cabecita se asomó al dormitorio.

\- Chad, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Vas a _domí_ aquí? – Se limitó a decir él, mirándola de forma interrogante desde la puerta.

\- Sí, voy a pasar aquí unos cuantos días. – Contestó y le hizo un pequeño gesto. – Anda, ven conmigo.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. El pequeño corrió hacia ella y se subió a la cama con rapidez.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Siguió diciendo. – Voy a tener un bebé.

\- ¿Un bebé? – El niño abrió mucho los ojos y ella asintió. – ¿Un nene?

\- O una nena, todavía no lo sé.

\- ¿Y _ónde_ está?

\- En mi tripita. – Respondió con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿ _Po_ qué? – Chad la miró con un poco de preocupación y ella no pudo resistirse.

\- Porque me gusta comer niños. – Lo cogió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, riendo sin parar.

\- Ayy, no. – Se quejó él, haciendo un puchero y tratando de controlar las carcajadas. – Déjame.

\- Vale, vale. – Lo dejó tranquilo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Se tumbó y él se dejó caer junto a ella y la miró con curiosidad. – Cuando mi peque nazca quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de él como si fueras su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Cómo mamá y el tito Dan?

\- Exacto, como ellos dos. – Sonrió. – ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¡Sí!

Cassie le guiñó un ojo y él lanzó una carcajada, que llamó la atención de alguien que pasaba justo por el pasillo. Leah abrió un poco más la puerta y los miró con dulzura.

\- Chad, creía que estabas ya durmiendo.

\- ¡Mami! – Se levantó de un salto. – ¡Voy a _sé_ _hemano_ _mayó_!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo dice Cassie. – Asintió rápidamente y ninguna de las dos pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

\- Pues, ¿sabes que hacen los hermanos mayores? Irse a la cama cuando se lo dicen sus mamás.

\- No tengo sueño. – Se quejó.

\- Es muy tarde y debes descansar. – Le revolvió el pelo y señaló la puerta. – Vuelve a la cama, en seguida voy y te arropo otra vez.

\- Jo, mami.

\- Venga, vamos.

El niño accedió finalmente, resoplando. Cuando salió de la habitación, Leah se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Cassie.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Más o menos. – Se encogió de hombros. – No te preocupes.

\- No puedo evitarlo. – Suspiró y no pudo evitar hacerle la pregunta que llevaba desde el mediodía rondándole la cabeza.– ¿Esto es culpa mía?

\- ¿Por qué iba a serlo? – Cassie frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada confundida. No entendía por qué Leah le preguntaba aquello cuando era evidente que la única culpable era ella misma.

\- No lo sé. Tu padre me ha mirado como si lo fuera. – Se mordió el labio. – La mitad de esta familia jamás me perdonará el haber tenido a Chad, siempre creyeron que sería una mala influencia para los pequeños y al decidir tenerlo muchos lo confirmaron, por así decirlo, y me da miedo que tengan razón.

\- No digas tonterías. Todos somos ya mayorcitos y debemos asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos. – Se encogió de hombros. – La única culpable soy yo, se me olvidó tomar la poción antes de ir a ver a Ryan, estaba liada haciendo cosas y creí que lo había hecho, pero al parecer ese día me la salté. No me di cuenta hasta ver que ese mes me sobraba una.

\- Podrás con esto, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Eso espero…

\- Si necesitas lo que sea solo tienes que avisarme. Entiendo cómo te sientes y, bueno, yo también pasé por todo esto sola. – Leah bajó la cabeza y notó cómo se le enturbiaba la vista al recordar cuando, en el momento del parto, ella había suplicado que le llevaran a Chad y cómo la había mirado su madre entonces. – Aunque con un poco de suerte quizás le den algún permiso especial a Ryan y pueda ayudarte.

\- Eso espero, aunque lo dudo mucho. – Negó con la cabeza. – De momento el que más ilusionado está por esto creo que es Chad.

\- Probablemente. – La morena sonrió con tristeza. – A Chad le habría encantado que su hijo y el de Ryan fueran amigos.

\- Lo sé. – Ella asintió. – Y estoy segura de que lo serán.

\- Tengo que irme ya o volverá a escaparse. – Carraspeó un poco, intentando quitarse aquella sensación de desasosiego del cuerpo, y se levantó. – Lo dicho, avísame para lo que sea.

\- Gracias, Leah y buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, Cassie. Descansa.

* * *

Astoria se apareció en el vestíbulo de casa de los Potter bastante temprano a la mañana siguiente. Había intentado aguantar todo el tiempo posible, pero no había podido contenerse más. James, al escuchar el chasquido, se dirigió hacia allí y le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

\- Señora Malfoy.

\- Hola, James. – Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Tengo que ver a mi nieta.

\- Está arriba, creo que sigue durmiendo, pero puedes subir. – Señaló las escaleras. – La primera puerta a la izquierda.

\- Gracias.

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí y subió las escaleras, deteniéndose delante de la puerta que el hombre le había indicado. Pegó suavemente y abrió al escuchar un pequeño "adelante".

\- Cassie.

La rubia, que estaba de espaldas poniéndose los zapatos, se giró rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Abuela.

No titubeó. Corrió hacia ella, con los tacones sin abrochar, y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Cielo, ¿cómo estás?

\- No lo sé, abu.

\- Tu padre es un idiota y un cretino, ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido echarte de casa y decirte todo eso?

\- ¿Sigue muy enfadado?

\- Supongo, aunque no lo sé. Me fui anoche de casa.

\- ¿Qué? – Se separó un poco de su abuela, para poder mirarla de frente y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Le advertí que si te hacía algo así, yo también me iría así que estoy viviendo con tu tía Daphne.

\- Pero, abu, ¿y el abuelo?

\- Se ha quedado en la Mansión, decía que no podía dejar a su hijo solo, pero está furioso con él.

\- ¿Y conmigo?

\- No, cielo. Le ha chocado bastante porque eres muy joven, pero no está enfadado.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? – Volvió a abrazarla. – Hay accidentes todos los días y estoy segura de que serás una buena madre y que sabrás hacerte cargo de la situación. Te aseguro que no va a faltarte nada, la cámara de los Greengrass es tuya.

\- Abuela…

\- Bueno, solo mi parte.

\- No puedo aceptarlo. – Negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco. – Abu, he encontrado trabajo y podré valerme por mí misma.

\- Cielo, el dinero que te pagarán siendo columnista no te dará para poder mantener a un recién nacido, mucho menos a un niño. – La cogió de las manos y suspiró. – Insisto en darte acceso ilimitado. Por cierto, ¿lo sabe Ryan?

\- No, todavía no.

\- Deberías ir a hablar con él cuanto antes.

\- Necesito pensar cómo decírselo y…

\- ¿Prefieres que tu padre consiga un permiso y se entere por él? – Negó. – Mañana iremos a Azkaban, pasado a más tardar. Somos Malfoy, podemos conseguir un permiso especial y tú tienes buenos motivos para solicitarlo.

\- Pero…

\- Cassie, esto es muy serio, de verdad. – Suspiró. – Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Nos están esperando en casa de tus abuelos para abrir los regalos.

\- ¿Tengo regalos?

\- Al parecer no has sido tan mala este año.

Ambas empezaron a reír y, finalmente, la rubia terminó de prepararse y juntas bajaron al salón, donde ya estaban los Potter. Cassie sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a Leah jugando con Chad aunque, al mismo tiempo, sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si a ella no se le daba tan bien?

\- ¿Estáis ya listas? – Lizzy sonrió a ambas.

\- Sí. – La más pequeña asintió. – Muchas gracias por todo, en serio.

\- De nada. Si esta noche necesitas quedarte aquí de nuevo, hazlo sin problemas. Las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

\- Gracias, Lizzy. – Astoria asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Al final no venís?

\- No, hemos pensado que quizás os apetecería estar solos. – James suspiró. Siempre solían celebrar la Navidad todos juntos, pero aquel año habían decidido hacerlo por separado para que ellos pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad. – Estaremos en casa de mis padres por si necesitáis cualquier cosa.

\- Insisto en que estamos para lo que necesites, Cassie. – Añadió la morena.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- De todas formas, nos pasaremos a veros. Lyra me ha pedido que lleve a Chad más tarde porque hay un par de regalos para él.

\- ¡ _Egalos_!

El pequeño se levantó de un bote y empezó a reír y aplaudir.

\- Oye, cualquiera diría que no te he dado nada, ¿eh? – Su madre lo cogió en brazos y le revolvió el pelo. – Además, en casa de los abuelos hay más.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos para que podáis también marcharos. – Astoria les dedicó una mirada cargada de dulzura. – Luego nos vemos, chicos. Feliz Navidad.

\- Igualmente, Astoria. – Contestó Dan.

Finalmente, las dos Malfoy se desaparecieron y los cinco Potter no tardaron en dirigirse hacia la chimenea para ir hasta el Valle de Godric a celebrar aquel día.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece esto?

Molly se giró y Audrey frunció el ceño al verla.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Una falda de rayas con esa blusa? No le pega nada al encaje. – Negó con la cabeza. – Estás perdiendo facultades.

\- No lo veía tan mal, pero bueno. – Suspiró y cogió un vestido. – ¿Te gusta este?

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Genial entonces.

La mujer comenzó a cambiarse mientras su hija, sentada en el taburete de su tocador, tamborileaba sobre su rodilla. Quería hablar con su madre, pero estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo sacarle aquel tema, ni siquiera si debía pero, si ella no la entendía, ¿quién iba a hacerlo? Así que, finalmente, tomó una bocanada de aire y se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte consejo sobre una cosa?

\- Sabes que sí. – Molly se giró y, tras abrocharse el vestido, se sentó en la cama frente a su hija mediana. – Cuéntame.

\- Bueno, es que fui a la fiesta de Navidad con un chico y después de la fiesta lo… lo hicimos. – Bajó el tono de voz y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

\- Oh, ¿y cuál es el problema? – La mujer frunció el ceño. – Usaríais protección, ¿verdad?

\- No, pero no te preocupes por eso. Ethan me dio una poción y ya me echó la bronca.

\- ¡Audrey!

\- Ya lo sé, fui una irresponsable, pero es que no tenía la cabeza en la Tierra, ¿vale? – Suspiró y apartó la vista. – La cuestión es que desde que pasó me siento como… mal. Y no lo entiendo. No debería ser así, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

\- Es la primera vez que lo he hecho con un chico, mamá.

\- Oh. – La miró, sorprendida, y Audrey se sonrojó. – Creí que ya habría pasado.

\- Quería esperar, pero de repente me harté de quedarme con las ganas, no sé. Fue muy raro y no muy bueno, creo.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Quizás. – Suspiró. – Es que tengo fama de liarme con muchos chicos y eso, pero nunca había dado el paso y de repente…

\- ¿Pasó algo más aquella noche?

\- Puede. – Volvió a suspirar. – La ex de Ethan me llamó zorra y él me dijo que iban a acostarse.

\- ¿Que te llamó qué? – Enarcó ambas cejas. No quería que su hija tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella pasó durante su adolescencia.

\- Estaba celosa, creía que iba a quitarle a Ethan o algo así. – Negó con la cabeza. – De todos modos no es nada que no haya escuchado ya.

\- Me parece increíble que la gente en ese colegio no avance. ¿Pero en qué época se creen que están? ¡No hay nada de malo en salir con varios chicos!

\- Ya lo sé, por eso les ignoro y ya está. – Trató de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Y Ethan no le dijo nada?

\- Cortó con ella nada más enterarse.

\- Supongo que se ha comportado con eso…

\- Y me dio una poción anticonceptiva para que no te hiciera abuela.

\- Vale, el chico se ha comportado contigo. – Suspiró, poco convencida. No se le olvidaban las lágrimas de su hija en aquel callejón de Hogsmeade. – Cariño, si quieres salir con alguien, sal con esa persona; si quieres acostarte con ella, hazlo; si quieres besar a todo el colegio, bésalos sin más. Vive tu vida como quieras porque solo tienes una, pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Entonces, ¿esto que siento…?

\- Sientes remordimientos porque no estás muy segura de por qué lo hiciste, pero no deberías. Si te apeteció, te apeteció y ya está. No le des más vueltas.

\- Vale.

\- Y si crees que sientes algo por Ethan…

\- Eh, para ahí. – La cortó, dedicándole una mirada horrorizada. – Yo no he dicho nada de eso, mamá. Ethan y yo somos solo amigos, ¿por qué estáis todos tan pesados con ese tema?

\- Vale, no hace falta que te pongas así. – Molly negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. – Vive tu vida como quieras, Audrey, y no dejes que nadie te corte las alas jamás. Y ahora, vamos, llegamos tarde a casa de tus tíos.

\- Sí, vamos.

Las dos salieron del cuarto y bajaron al salón pero, al ver que ya estaba vacío y que el resto de la familia se había ido sin ellas, se cogieron del brazo y se desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la Mansión Nott, este estaba completamente vacío a excepción de Theo, que tenía un pañuelo en la mano, y sorprendentemente Gideon. Al verlas, intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sonrieron.

\- Hola, Audrey.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La morena frunció el ceño mientras su madre contenía una sonrisa a duras penas.

\- No podemos decirte nada, solo que debes ponerte esto. – Su primo se acercó a ella con la venda.

\- De eso nada.

\- No es una opción. – Gideon se acercó también y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la cogió de los brazos, inmovilizándola.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Lo siento, pero creo que deberías hacerles caso.

Molly le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a reír antes de dirigirse hacia el jardín mientras los dos chicos le vendaban los ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa?

\- Audrey, es Navidad y te estamos vendando los ojos. – Theo puso los ojos en blanco. – Para ser una Ravenclaw eres un poco tonta.

\- ¡Eh! ¿A que le cuento a Lucy lo tuyo con Tessa?

\- ¿Pero tú cómo sabes eso? – El chico se quedó quieto y miró a Gideon que apartó la mirada. – Gideon, ¿qué os hecho?

\- Yo nada, pero puede que Sophie lo comentara un día con Cassie delante de Thomas.

\- ¡Venga ya!

\- Además, Ethan le sonsacó lo de las cartas.

\- ¡¿Pero esto es un complot en mi contra o qué?! – Negó con la cabeza. – Os vais a quedar sin regalo de Navidad los dos por graciosos.

\- Qué miedo. – Audrey lanzó una carcajada. – Bueno, ¿vais a decirme ya que pasa o no?

\- Tienes que venir con nosotros, no podemos decirte más.

\- Está bien.

Con cuidado, la llevaron hasta el jardín, donde el resto de la familia la estaba esperando para la sorpresa. La colocaron en un punto exacto y esperaron la indicación de sus padres para quitarle la venda. Pero cuando lo hicieron no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

\- ¡No es posible!

Audrey comenzó a saltar y gritar al ver, frente a ella, la moto que llevaba ya dos años pidiéndoles a sus padres.

\- Has conseguido lo que nosotros no pudimos. – Gideon negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Desde luego, eres una consentida.

\- No le digas esas cosas a tu prima, se merece el regalo. – La defendió el padre del chico, con una enorme sonrisa. – De parte de tu padrino y mía. La moto y el carnet, te darán clases hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts y luego en verano si sigues necesitando.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Abrazó tanto a Theo como a Fred, todavía dando saltos y emitiendo pequeños grititos de emoción. – ¡Sois los mejores!

\- Yo sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo. – Will negó con la cabeza. – Esas cosas son un peligro, las escobas son muchísimo mejores, ¿por qué no puede usar una?

\- Porque esto es mil veces mejor, papá. – Dio otro saltito y, de repente, una idea cruzó su cabeza. – Tengo que ir a enseñársela a Ethan.

\- ¿Qué? – Molly frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, se va a morir de envidia, él también quiere una y sus padres no se la compran. Dicen que podría matarse y que no es digno de un futuro Ministro de Magia o algo así. – Hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia y sonrió. – Ya sabéis cómo son papá y mamá Mosby.

\- Tenemos que abrir el resto de regalos y almorzar. – Dijo su madre.

\- ¡Vuelvo pronto, os lo prometo!

Se montó en la moto y la arrancó rápidamente.

\- Espera, espera. – Su padre la detuvo y se colocó justo delante de ella, impidiéndole marcharse. – ¿Desde cuándo sabes llevar ese trasto?

\- Me enseñó Leah hace un par de años.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es para tanto, solo necesito el carnet, pero la llevo bien. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Aparta, papá, voy a irme sí o sí. Además, Ethan vive aquí al lado, apenas serán 15 minutos.

\- Estará con su familia, vas a interrumpirles.

\- Ya tienen una imagen bastante mala de mí así que, ¿qué más da? – Los miró con impaciencia y se mordió el labio. – Cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré.

\- Pero ten mucho cuidado. – Accedió Molly, finalmente. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de Will y él, con un suspiro, dio un par de pasos hacia el lado.

Audrey sonrió entonces y empezó a avanzar con la moto, primero más despacio, luego cada vez más rápido, en dirección a la casa de campo de los Mosby. Se moría de ganas de ver a Ethan y aquel pretexto era tan bueno como cualquier otro.


	32. Chapter 32

Audrey no tardó en llegar a la casa de los Mosby. Vio el gran edificio desde lejos y aceleró un poco, deseando llegar y ver al chico. Cruzó la entrada sin problema –estaba protegida mediante magia y solo ciertas personas, entre las que se encontraba ella para disgusto del matrimonio Mosby y sus hijas mayores– y circuló por el camino de adoquines hasta llegar a la entrada. Detuvo entonces el vehículo y se bajó mientras un par de elfos domésticos se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Desea ver al señorito Mosby? – Le preguntó uno, dedicándole una mirada de sospecha. A él la chica no le disgustaba, pero sabía que los señores no la querían ver en su casa. Decían que era una mala influencia para su hijo y que acabaría mal por su culpa, aunque él no entendía por qué decían todo aquello de una joven tan agradable.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Los señores están a punto de comenzar con el almuerzo de Navidad. – Se apresuró a decir el otro, consciente de que a la familia no le haría ninguna gracia aquella interrupción.

\- Me da igual, Ethan tiene que ver esto ya. – Insistió. – Por favor, os prometo que no lo entretendré mucho rato.

\- Los señores…

\- Iré a avisarlos. – Lo cortó el primero, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa y suavizando su expresión. – Puede pasar al vestíbulo si quiere.

\- No, dile que lo espero aquí. Y que se dé prisa.

El elfo asintió y ambos regresaron al interior de la casa mientras ella se sentaba en la moto y se mordía el labio, de forma nerviosa.

* * *

\- Señores, la señorita Wood está en la puerta y dice que quiere ver al señorito.

\- ¿Qué? – La señora Mosby se levantó de la mesa en la que acaba de sentarse y fulminó a ambos elfos con la mirada. – Decidle que se marche de forma inmediata. ¿Cree esa niñata que puede venir a interrumpir nuestro almuerzo de Navidad?

\- ¡Mamá! – Ethan le dedicó una mirada sorprendida y negó con la cabeza. – No digas esas cosas.

\- Es la verdad. ¿Qué se ha creído?

\- Quizás se trate de algo importante.

\- Seguro que no lo es.

\- Voy a bajar.

\- De eso nada, Ethan. – Miró a su marido. – ¿No tienes nada que decirle?

\- Él ya es mayorcito y debería saber cuál es su lugar y lo que debe hacer. – Contestó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. – Sabe que no es adecuado marcharse y confío en que no lo hará.

\- Pues en eso estás equivocado, papá.

\- ¿Cuando seas Ministro también saldrás corriendo cada vez que ella quiera que le prestes atención?

\- No puedes dejar que la hija de la costurera te maneje a su antojo. Así solo conseguirás estancarte y no alcanzar nuestras metas. – Añadió Jennifer, la más mayor de sus hermanas.

\- Me encanta que no sean mías sino nuestras… - Masculló él por lo bajo.

\- Ya sabes que lo hacemos por tu bien. – Su madre suspiró. – No puedes salir.

\- Voy a hacerlo de todas formas. – Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. – Puede necesitarme.

\- Ethan, por favor. – Abigail, su otra hermana, le dedicó una mirada preocupada. – Quédate. Esa chica no te conviene, es demasiado complicada.

\- Yo sé lo que me conviene y lo que no, no podéis decidir por mí, ¿sabéis? No podéis decidir por mí.

Salió rápidamente del comedor y las dos chicas, tras recibir una mirada velada de su madre, no tardaron en seguirlo hacia la entrada.

\- Ethan, espera.

Él aceleró el paso y comenzó a correr, dispuesto a llegar hasta Audrey antes de que sus hermanas lo detuvieran. Por suerte en seguida llegó a la puerta y salió a la calle.

\- ¡Dri!

La chica se puso de pie y dejó que él la estrechara con fuerza entre sus brazos y empezara a darle vueltas, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a reír.

\- Feliz Navidad, Ethan. – Murmuró en su oído antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Feliz Navidad a ti también, Dri.

Finalmente la soltó y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de cariño que no pasó desapercibida para las otras dos chicas, que acababan de alcanzarlos.

\- ¿Esta moto es mi regalo?

\- No, es el mío. – Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a reír. – Mi tío y mi padrino me la han regalado y también van a pagarme el carnet.

\- ¡Jura!

\- Te lo juro por lo que quieras. – Alzó los brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. – ¡Es mía, es mía!

\- ¡Qué pasada! – Se acercó y se sentó en el asiento. – ¿Me la prestarás?

\- Algún día.

\- ¡De eso nada!

Los dos se giraron hacia la entrada, desde donde Jennifer los fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Venga, no seas como mamá y papá.

\- Es que es muy peligroso, ellos tienen razón. No puedes montarte ahí, podrías sufrir un accidente. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿A esto has venido, Wood?

\- Sí, básicamente. - Contestó con frialdad. – Estamos en casa de mis tíos y, como queda cerca, no he podido resistirme.

\- Ya sabíamos que no se trataba de nada importante. ¿Nunca te han dicho que no se deben interrumpir eventos formales?

\- Solo he venido mientras coméis, no creo que sea para tanto. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta chulería. – Calmaos un poco, ¿vale? Ethan está en buenas manos conmigo.

\- Antes lo dejaría en manos de una manada de licántropos…

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? – El chico frunció el ceño. No había podido escuchar lo que había dicho Jen pero, estaba seguro, no era nada bueno.

\- Nada, que eso es bastante relativo.

\- Si solo has venido a eso, lo mejor será que te marches, Audrey. – Intervino Abigail antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor. – El almuerzo ya está servido y no queremos que se enfríe y estoy segura de que a ti también te esperan en casa de tus tíos.

\- No, espera un minuto, ya que estás aquí voy a darte mi regalo. – Ethan se levantó de la moto y cogió la mano de la chica durante unos segundos. – No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo en un par de minutos.

Salió corriendo y ella sonrió con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que acababa de dejarla sola con sus hermanas. Las tres guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, pero Audrey sentía cómo la mirada de Jennifer la quemaba. Y, a pesar de intentarlo, al final no pudo contenerse más.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan estúpida? Tu hermano sabe lo que hace.

\- Ya, claro, yo no estaría tan segura cuando se trata de ti. – Replicó, poniendo mala cara. – Has hecho que copie en los exámenes, has conseguido que rompiera con su encantadora novia…

\- Perdona, pero Riley estaba loca. De hecho, intentó pegarme en el tren.

\- ¿De verdad? – Abigail abrió mucho los ojos y la miró horrorizada.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? Sus motivos tendría. Seguro que se dio cuenta, al igual que todos en esta familia, que solo te acercas a Ethan porque te interesa.

\- No creo que nadie pueda soportar vuestras constantes "buenas" palabras solo por conveniencia, ¿sabes?

\- A mí no me engañas, te tengo completamente calada.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Tu hermano es mi mejor amigo y eso no vais a poder cambiarlo.

\- No dejaré que eche a perder su vida por tu culpa. Él se merece una buena chica.

\- Sí, ya veo cómo le lanzasteis a la cama de Riley. Le mandasteis hasta pociones contraconceptivas. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Irónico que al final, en lugar de para ella, esas pociones fueran para mí.

\- ¿Qué? – Jennifer se quedó completamente blanca. – ¿Se acostó contigo?

\- Oh, no, claro que no, pero tuvo que dármelas. Tuve un pequeño accidente.

\- No eres más que una zorra.

\- Eso mismo dijo Riley y él acabó cortando con ella. – Audrey negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Eres…

La chica bufó y volvió al interior de la casa mientras la morena trataba de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Audrey, no deberías hacer eso o las cosas empeorarán. – Le recomendó Abigail. – Mis padres y Jen quieren que Ethan alcance sus metas cueste lo que cueste y no dudarán en pasar por encima de ti si es necesario.

\- No creo que eso sea posible.

\- Yo también lo dudo, pero solo te advierto que, si has venido para quedarte, debes tratar de que la relación mejore o prepararte para luchar el resto de tu vida.

\- No tengo ningún miedo.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Suspiró. – Voy a volver dentro, pero dile a Ethan que no tarde, ¿vale? Ya están muy enfadados con él por tu visita.

\- Se lo diré.

Dicho esto, Abigail también desapareció hacia el interior de la casa y Audrey volvió a sentarse. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho. Ethan llegó con una cajita pequeña y se la dio con una media sonrisa.

\- Feliz Navidad otra vez.

\- Mi regalo te llegará esta noche, no pude mandártelo antes, ni te imaginas la locura que fue ayer. Ya te contaré, pero solo te digo que al final Thomas pasó desapercibido. – Suspiró y aceptó la cajita. Retiró el papel con cuidado y la abrió. No pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver un precioso collar plateado, con un pequeño diamante colgando de este. – Merlín…

\- Es auténtico.

\- Estás loco. – Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Ha debido costarte un ojo de la cara.

\- No me ha costado nada, era de mi abuela. – Lo cogió y se puso a la espalda de la chica. Le retiró el pelo hacia un lado y ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro al sentirlo tan cerca.

\- ¿Y qué me hace merecedora de semejante honor? – Murmuró, con la boca completamente seca.

\- Ser simplemente tú. – Pasó la cadenita alrededor de su cuello y se la abrochó con delicadeza, tratando de controlar el temblor que había comenzado a extenderse por su cuerpo. – Siempre me dice que se lo de a una chica que vaya a estar siempre a mí lado. Y cuando pienso en mi futuro siempre apareces tú.

\- Creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. – Se giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sus respiraciones prácticamente se mezclaban y una especie de corriente magnética parecía querer unir sus labios. – Gracias.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas, en serio. – Un milímetro. Ya solo les separaba un milímetro. Ethan cerró los ojos y Audrey se puso de puntillas. – Te lo mereces.

\- Mi regalo ahora te va a parecer horrible… - Apoyó una mano en su hombro y se impulsó un poco más.

\- No, no me lo parecerá. Si me lo das tú, seguro que es maravilloso porque me recordará a ti.

Él colocó las manos en su cintura y ambos decidieron recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba pero, justo cuando sus labios estaban rozándose, una lechuza pasó volando junto a ellos, haciendo que se separaran, sobresaltados.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Joder, qué susto. – Audrey se echó el pelo hacia atrás y frunció el ceño. – ¿Pero qué hacía esa lechuza volando tan bajo?

\- Traerá algo para la casa y se habrá desorientado, es la de mi madre y ya está mayor. – Contestó él, con un suspiro.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni entender qué había estado a punto de pasar.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya. – Dijo ella finalmente.

\- Sí, claro. – Ethan asintió. – ¿Te veo pronto?

\- Yo ya he venido a verte, ahora te toca a ti. – Le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba en la moto y la arrancaba. – Estaré en casa todas las vacaciones así que no tienes excusas.

\- Iré encantado.

\- Y luego te llegará mi regalo.

\- Muy bien.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto entonces!

Audrey arrancó y se alejó de la casa aumentando la velocidad paulatinamente mientras él la veía marchar y contenía un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, desde una de las ventanas del piso superior, la señora Mosby le dedicaba miradas de auténtica ira. Había visto lo que había estado a punto de pasar y menos mal que había sido rápida y había conseguido lanzarles a su lechuza porque, si no, habría perdido a su hijo para siempre.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. – Dijo, girándose hacia su marido que contemplaba la escena un poco más atrás.

\- Ya sabes cuál es nuestra única opción.

\- Si no funciona…

\- Nada los separará. – Terminó de decir por ella. – Y la hija de la costurera arruinará la futura carrera de nuestro pequeño.

\- Llamaré a su madre, estoy segura de que no podrá resistirse a ella. – Suspiró. – La invitaré a pasar aquí unos días alegando que no tiene apenas amigos en Inglaterra y que no puede ir hasta Francia para visitar a los suyos.

\- Si es la mitad de encantadora que su madre…

\- Es mucho más, créeme. – Asintió. – Su padre tiene sangre veela. Ethan no podrá resistirse, mucho menos teniéndola bajo el mismo techo, probablemente pared con pared. Acabará poniéndole un anillo en el dedo antes de que termine el curso. Su madre la ha enseñado bien y no se entregará a nadie hasta estar casada. Además, sabe que está destinada a estar con él, se lo han inculcado desde pequeña. Han hecho un muy buen trabajo con ella.

El hombre asintió y ella suspiró. Le daba igual tener que lanzar a su hijo a los brazos de otra, estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para que Audrey Wood no se cruzara nunca más en su camino.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces sabes cantar _Cumpleaños feliz_ o no, enano?

\- ¡Sí! Sé la canción entera. – Chad asintió rápidamente y Thomas no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

\- ¿Y me la vas a cantar?

\- ¿Hay _tata_?

\- Claro, ¿en qué clase de cumpleaños no hay?

\- ¡Entonces sí! – El niño comenzó a cantar la canción y todos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Cariño, espera al menos a que enciendan las velas, ¿no? – Leah se acercó a él y le revolvió el pelo.

\- Jo, mami. – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

\- Serán solo cinco minutos.

\- Claro, además así podrás apagarlas conmigo. – Añadió Thomas. – ¿No quieres echarme una mano? Es que es muy difícil.

\- Pues yo puedo solo.

\- Pero es que tú eres un campeón.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Iré a por la tarta. – Jane sonrió y se puso de pie.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la cocina de casa de sus abuelos, la sacó de la nevera y colocó dieciocho velas sobre esta. Sacó su varita y las encendió rápidamente pero, justo cuando iba a cogerla para salir, un chasquido la sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente y suspiró aliviada al ver a Carina.

\- Joder, qué susto me has dado.

\- Lo siento, es que quería darle una sorpresa a tu hermano. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – Creo que llego justo a tiempo, ¿no?

\- Pues sí.

\- Menos mal, creí que ya habríais sacado la tarta. Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, hemos estado hablando con Cassie y ya puedes imaginarte.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – La rubia señaló la tarta y sonrió. – ¿Quieres sacarla tú?

\- Me encantaría.

Salieron de la cocina, empezando a cantar y todos pronto las siguieron. Thomas enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca, sorprendido, al ver allí a su novia. La chica, sonriendo, llegó hasta él y dejó la tarta en la mesa frente a él. Terminaron la canción y el chico, ayudado por el pequeño Chad, apagó las velas.

\- Felicidades, cariño. – Carina le dio un beso en la mejilla, un poco cohibida debido a las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

\- Gracias. – Él apoyó una mano en su cintura y le dio un beso rápido, sin importarle lo que el resto de la familia pudiera decir.

\- Hola, Ina. – La saludó Chad entonces, haciendo que se separaran.

\- Hola, peque. – Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. – Tu madrina me ha dicho que tienes que ir a casa de mis abuelos ya. Hay un regalo enorme esperándote.

Él abrió mucho la boca y dio un saltito mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, al menos no es algo más de quidditch. – Comentó. – Con todo lo que tiene ya como al final no le guste…

\- No sería un Potter. – Terminó Dan por ella, riendo.

\- Gracias por lo que a mí respecta. – Murmuró Thomas.

Carina rió y lo besó con dulzura.

\- No pasa nada, ya estoy ya para eso.

\- Además, el quidditch está sobrevalorado. – Comentó Caroline.

\- Ya, claro, cariño. – Albus rió y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- En esta familia estáis todos obsesionados. – La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió.

\- Ya, bueno, mamá, tú no sabes lo satisfactorio que es conseguir la copa dos para tu equipo dos años consecutivos.

\- O ser capitán y que todos te escuchen. – Añadió Leah. – Y tenéis que admitir que os lo poníamos difícil. Kate, Lyra y Chad eran unos cazadores geniales y yo simplemente un genio.

\- Sí, claro que sí. – Dan negó con la cabeza. – Pero no teníais nada que hacer contra Jane, Orion, Matt y yo.

\- Cuando queráis nos reunimos otra vez y… - Leah se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de proponer ya era imposible. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa para que los demás no notaran que acababa de quedarse pálida, aunque no le funcionó de mucho. – Bueno, la cuestión es que creo que podría seguir ganándoos.

\- Seguro que sí, tienes mis genes. – Comentó James, tratando de rebajar la tensión que parecía haberse instalado en la habitación.

\- Bueno, yo también y Jane en parte, que es tu sobrina. – Protestó Dan.

\- Exacto, pero todo es gracias a la abuela, no os engañéis.

\- Gracias por lo que a mí respecta, solo fui el buscador más joven de Gryffindor. – Masculló Harry, haciendo que todos rieran.

Jane se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

\- Leah y yo hemos heredado tu talento seguro. Pero ahora tengo que irme, me esperan los Zabini para tomar té y pastas.

\- Pásalo bien. – Su madre sonrió.

\- Sí, eso. – Albus suspiró. Se estaba esforzando por no decir cosas desagradables de Matt aunque le estaba costando bastante.

\- Y el peque y yo deberíamos irnos ya también, a ver qué es el misterioso regalo de Lyra.

\- ¡Sí! – Chad sonrió y corrió hacia su madre. Se enganchó al borde de su blusa y comenzó a tirar. – Vamos, mami.

\- Os vemos luego, ¿vale?

\- Si es un poni, no lo quiero en casa.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡James!

\- ¿Qué? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – A Lyra le gusta tirar la casa por la ventana, el año pasado le regaló un coche eléctrico de esos que tienen los niños muggles. Y no quiero tener que cuidar de ningún animal salvaje.

\- Porque los ponis son muy salvajes como todos sabemos. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Anda, vete y ya nos cuentas.

La chica asintió y, acompañada del pequeño, se marchó hacia la chimenea para trasladarse hasta la casa de los Weasley-Granger. Jane se desapareció también rápidamente y, poco a poco, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones y a la celebración.

\- Oye, ¿y si nos escabullimos? – Murmuró Carina en el oído de Thomas.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- No lo sé. A Londres, quizás. – Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio. – Vayamos al centro, ¿te apetece?

\- Si es contigo, me iría a cualquier parte así que vamos.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Voy a salir.

\- Mamá y papá nos han dicho que no vayamos a ninguna parte hasta que ellos vuelvan.

Tessa puso los ojos en blanco y resopló al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana pequeña.

\- Mamá y papá no se van a enterar de que he salido. – Sacó diez libras y se las enseñó. – Si no dices nada, son tuyas.

\- ¿Y dónde vas?

\- Nada de preguntas tampoco.

\- No es justo. – La chica se cruzó de brazos. No entendía por qué su hermana la trataba como una cría, ¡ya tenía 13 años!

\- Nadie ha dicho que la vida lo sea. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de dejar el dinero en su mano. – Volveré en un rato. Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

\- Sí, tú también.

\- ¡Y no digas nada!

Tessa se puso su abrigo oscuro y un gorro color mostaza, cogió su bolso y salió rápidamente de su casa, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Había quedado con Theo aprovechando que sus padres no estarían ese día y tendría vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera, pero precisamente por eso no podía evitar estar nerviosa. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería? No tenía ni idea y, además, tampoco sabía qué quería el chico. Nunca habían hablado de ellos en sus cartas, ni siquiera mencionaban lo que había sucedido ese verano o por qué se escribían. Y, sinceramente, no sabía qué esperar.

Theo la esperaba ya en una plaza cercana a su casa. Estaba sentado en un banco pero, nada más verla, se puso de pie rápidamente y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tess.

\- Hola. – Se quedaron unos segundos quietos, sin saber muy bien cómo saludarse, hasta que finalmente ella se atrevió a acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Tenía ganas de verte después de tantas cartas.

\- Yo a ti también. – Sonrió y se mordió levemente el labio. – ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Me da igual. – Él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero llevaba inquieto desde que habían acordado su cita. – Podemos dar un paseo o tomar algo en esa cafetería a la que me llevaste en verano.

\- Por mí genial. Además, así te invito, que la última vez pagaste tú.

\- Eso no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

\- Claro que no. Soy un caballero.

\- Y yo una chica independiente del siglo XXI. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – No necesito que me inviten, Nott.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, simplemente me han educado así.

\- Quizás va siendo hora de "des-educarte". – Apoyó una mano en su hombro y él no pudo evitar sonreír. – Bienvenido al futuro, Theo.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Ya lo sé, es de nacimiento.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Claro. – Le dedicó una mirada chulesca. – Soy fabulosa desde que nací, ¿no lo sabías?

\- Algo intuía. Te conozco desde hace unos cuantos años ya…

\- A saber qué pensarías de mí la primera vez que me conociste.

\- Qué eras una de las pesadas amigas de mi hermanita. – Contestó él con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Así que "pesada"?

\- Claro, ¿qué te esperabas? – Lanzó una carcajada. – Erais las que más ruido hacíais en la Sala Común, nos teníais un poco hartos a todos.

\- Si eso es lo que opinas de mí, quizás debería irme. – Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, pero la mano del chico la detuvo.

\- No, venga, Tess. Era solo una broma.

\- Tendrás que convencerme. – Se giró y lo miró con picardía.

\- Se me ocurre una cosa.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo siquiera, la besó.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces tan pronto en casa?

\- Te doy cincuenta libras si te encierras en tu cuarto y no sales hasta que yo te lo diga.

Tessa miró a su hermana con desesperación y esta frunció el ceño. No entendía qué pasaba, ni por qué le ofrecía tanto dinero por encerrarse en su cuarto. A no ser que…

\- ¡Has venido con un chico!

\- Cállate, Daisy. – La fulminó con la mirada y se llevó un dedo a los labios. – ¿Vas a aceptar el dinero o no?

\- Qué fuerte, quiero conocerle, ¿quién es? – Intentó ir hacia la puerta, pero la mayor la detuvo y ella bufó. – ¡Tessa, por favor!

\- Que no, que te vayas a tu cuarto ya.

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

\- ¿Vas a renunciar a cincuenta libras solo para fastidiarme?

\- Puede. – Daisy se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. – ¿Es de ese colegio al que vas?

\- ¿No vas a dejarme tranquila hasta que te lo cuente, verdad? – Suspiró con resignación y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Me conoces perfectamente, deberías saber que no. – Junto ambas manos e hizo un puchero, que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a Tessa. – Solo déjame que lo vea un par de segundos.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quiero ver al chico con el que mi hermana va a besuquearse. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Sí, claro, a "besuquearnos"…

\- ¡Vais a acostaros!

\- Baja la voz. – Volvió a reñirla. – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Qué fuerte. – Dio unos pequeños saltitos y la mayor puso los ojos en blanco. Si es que, ¿qué se esperaba de una cría de 13 años?

\- Daisy, luego te lo contaré todo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Todo? – Abrió mucho los ojos, emocionada.

\- Sí, todo. – Tessa suspiró con resignación. – Pero ahora, por favor, vete a tu cuarto o papá y mamá me pillarán aquí con Theo.

\- ¿Theo? ¿Así se llama el chico?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y no puedo verlo?

\- Bueno… - Volvió a suspirar. – Asómate al pasillo cuando le diga que entre, pero solo cinco segundos.

\- ¡Te quiero, Tessie! – Daisy se lanzó a sus brazos, riendo.

\- Y yo a ti, Dai. – Recibió su abrazo y, finalmente, también rió. – Y, ahora, vamos.

La pequeña echó a correr hacia su dormitorio y Tessa salió al vestíbulo y le hizo un gesto a Theo, que se acercó a ella revolviéndose el pelo de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Todo despejado? Has tardado bastante, empezaba a preocuparme.

\- Hermanas pequeñas. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya sabes.

\- Sí. – Él suspiró. Aquella cita, definitivamente, no le haría mucha gracia a la suya.

\- ¿Subes entonces o…?

Theo volvió a besarla. Al final no habían ido a la cafetería, ni siquiera habían paseado. Se habían besado un rato en un callejón hasta que sus cuerpos les habían pedido más y habían decidido ir a la casa de la chica.

Subieron casi sin separarse hasta el pasillo y entraron directamente en su dormitorio. Él la miró unos instantes con deseo antes de unir de nuevo sus labios y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

* * *

A Jordan y su esposa el mundo pareció venírseles encima cuando escucharon lo que el director de Hogwarts y su esposa habían venido a contarles. Harry, el novio de su hija, también estaba ahí sentado, pero no decía nada y mantenía la mirada fija en la nada.

\- ¿Pero están seguros? – La madre de Rachel negó con la cabeza. – Es normal que quiera estar delgada, yo a su edad también me ponía a dieta constantemente para no engordar. Pero de eso a sufrir anorexia…

\- Estamos seguros de que es lo que su hija sufre. – Hannah suspiró. Sabía que aquello no debía ser fácil de asumir, pero esperaba que el matrimonio colaborara.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Intervino Jordan. – Haremos todo lo que haga falta para que se recupere cuanto antes, solo tienen que decírnoslo. ¿Habría que llevarla a algún sanador especial? ¿Internarla?

–De momento lo mejor sería llevarla al sanador. – Les recomendó la mujer. – Probablemente no querrá hablar con él, pero deben intentarlo.

\- Muy bien. – El padre de la chica se volvió hacia el rubio. – Harry, ¿a ti te había dicho algo?

\- Yo no lo sabía tampoco. – El chico suspiró. – Siempre me ponía excusas para no bajar al comedor conmigo, iba antes o después y solo había notado que había adelgazado, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan grave… Además, ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo. Le saqué el tema después del desmayo y se negó a admitir que tiene un problema.

\- Eso es lo que debemos evitar. – Hannah suspiró. – Cuanto antes lo admita, antes podremos empezar a trabajar para solucionarlo.

\- ¿Puedo subir a hablar con ella?

\- Claro. – La madre de Rachel asintió y sonrió a Harry con dulzura. – Quizás a ti te abra la puerta. Desde que se enteró de que iban a venir a hablar con nosotros, ni sale, ni habla con nadie.

\- A ver si hay suerte…

Se levantó y, rápidamente, subió hacia la planta de arriba. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su novia y pegó levemente.

\- Rachel, soy yo. ¿Me abres? – No hubo respuesta, pero él no se rindió. Pegó de nuevo e insistió. – Venga, Rachel, ábreme. Quiero hablar contigo, estoy preocupado. Por favor, ábreme.

\- Vete, Harry. – Su voz sonó débil, pero él sintió cómo una sensación de alivio se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Aunque lo hubiera echado.

\- Por favor.

\- Esto es culpa tuya. Te dije que estaba bien, que no tengo ningún problema, pero tú tuviste que avisar a la enfermera y ahora todos creen que debo ir a un sanador.

\- Pero es que tienes que ir, cariño. – Murmuró. – Déjame pasar, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Si sigues así esto se ha terminado.

\- Rachel, lo hago porque te quiero.

\- No, lo haces porque quieres controlarme.

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño, sin comprender nada. – Sabes que no soy así.

\- ¡Vete, Harry!

\- No pienso irme, Rachel.

\- ¡Vete o te juro que hemos terminado!

Se quedó callado y suspiró resignado. Estaba claro que no iba a abrirle y, si cortaban, sería mucho más difícil para él poder ayudarla. Solo le quedaba una opción.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró. – Pero ven a verme, por favor, o avísame para que venga. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Me gustó mucho tu regalo, por cierto. ¿Recibiste el mío?

\- Sí, es un collar precioso. – La escuchó sonreír y suspiró aliviado. – Te quiero, Harry.

\- Yo a ti también. – Sonrió. – ¿Has comido hoy?

\- Joder, no empieces otra vez…

\- Lo siento. Pero, ¿lo has hecho?

\- Una manzana.

\- Tómate algo más. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

\- No seas pesado.

\- Te quiero, Rachel. Nos vemos pronto.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento, no he conseguido nada.

\- Gracias por intentarlo de todas maneras. – Jordan sonrió. – Mañana la llevaremos a San Mungo quiera o no.

\- Avisadme con lo que os digan, por favor.

\- Sí, claro.

La pareja se miró con preocupación. Si ni siquiera Harry era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón, necesitarían un milagro.

* * *

\- Tenemos que vernos más a menudo, en serio. – Lyra sonrió a sus amigas antes de sorber de su taza de café.

\- Desde luego, ahora nos vemos muy poco. – Se quejó Diana. – Y eso que la mayoría no vivimos lejos.

\- Yo soy el sector que sí, ¿verdad? – Lauren puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Básicamente. – Adèle rió. – ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- En Los Ángeles con el nuevo espectáculo.

\- ¿Y Sean? – Preguntó Leah, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ahora está aquí. – La chica se encogió de hombros. – Lleva un mes con la obra, es la primera vez que representan uno de sus guiones.

\- Me alegro mucho.

\- Y, precisamente, me ha dado cinco entradas para que podáis ir y conoceros por fin. – Sacó un sobre de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – ¿Os apetece? Es un drama un poco aburrido, pero no está mal.

\- ¿Vamos a conocerlo por fin? – Adèle lanzó un pequeño grito y aplaudió. – Qué emocionante.

\- Sí, tía, lleváis ya como tres años saliendo de manera formal, ya iba siendo hora. – Diana rió. – Yo os presenté a Jake cuando apenas llevábamos dos meses.

\- Y las demás cuando tengamos alguien que presentar lo haremos pronto, ¿verdad, Lyra?

\- Con todo lo de Cassie no estoy como para pensar ahora en novios, Adèle. – La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. – Creo que ahora todos tenemos que centrarnos en ella y en ayudarla.

\- Es que lo de tu hermanita es muy fuerte. – Diana suspiró. – Pero saldrá adelante. Aquí tenemos el mejor ejemplo de que hasta las más locas pueden ser buenas madres.

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Oye, te regalamos un diploma de mamá del año en el primer cumpleaños de Chad. – Se defendió Lauren. – No me digas que no te encantó.

\- Sobre todo la frase de "porque todas creíamos que Chad no sobreviviría tanto tiempo estando a tu cargo y al final resulta que eres una mamá 10". – La chica lanzó una carcajada y sus amigas se rieron. – Quería venir hoy a veros, pero le he dicho que íbamos a hablar de cosas de mayores.

\- Pues sí, nada de críos. – Adèle sonrió. – Especialmente porque os voy a contar lo que hice el otro día y es para mayores de 18 años. O de 25.

\- Tía, nosotras tenemos 22.

\- Ya, pero el tío con el que me lo monté creía que yo tenía 25. Él tenía 34.

\- ¿Y….? – Leah enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada pícara. Le encantaban todos esos cotilleos, sobre todo desde que ella había dejado de tener vida sexual.

\- Que paso de volver a liarme con alguien menor de 30 años.

Las cinco empezaron a reír y la pelirroja empezó con su historia, pero tuvo que pararla a mitad porque, de repente, una voz los interrumpió.

\- ¿Lyra?

\- Oh, hola, Jesse. – La rubia se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y saludó con un abrazo al chico castaño de ojos claros que acababa de acercarse a la mesa. – ¿Qué tal? Llevo ahora unos días sin verte por San Mungo.

\- Es que he aprovechado para cogerme vacaciones y así poder pasar las fiestas con la familia. Han venido mi hermano, su mujer y mis sobrinitas desde Suecia y quería aprovechar para pasar el tiempo con ellos. – Señaló otra mesa de la cafetería y sonrió. – Son esos de ahí.

\- Oh, son adorables.

\- ¿Quieres conocerlas?

\- ¡Me encantaría! – Sonrió a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros. – Ahora vuelvo, chicas.

Los dos se marcharon y, de repente, Adèle, Diana y Lauren se giraron para mirar a Leah, que lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ojalá, pero no están juntos, ni se han liado ni nada.

\- Pues hacen una pareja preciosa. – Lauren suspiró. – Y le está presentando ahora mismo a su familia. Eso es por algo.

\- Creo que su problema es que ambos son demasiado tímidos. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – Pero me apuesto lo que queráis a que acaba con él.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Por supuesto. Si de aquí a junio no pasa nada, pienso intervenir personalmente. – Leah se mordió el labio. – Pero creo que se las puede apañar bien sola.

Desvió la mirada y la vio jugando con las dos pequeñas que debían tener más o menos la edad de Chad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba segura de que aquello era solo cuestión de tiempo.


	34. Chapter 34

Cassie tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar en la prisión, seguida de su abuela y de Orion. Los dos habían decidido acompañarla y ella les estaba muy agradecida. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Ryan al enterarse de la noticia.

\- Hemos venido a ver a Ryan Fortescue, celda 389. – Dijo Astoria al guardia que estaba en la puerta.

\- Déjeme ver. – Miró un registro y asintió lentamente. – Sí, veo que han solicitado un permiso especial. ¿Podría ver sus identificaciones, por favor? – Miró a la rubia y sonrió. – La suya no, señorita Malfoy. Ya la conocemos de sobra.

\- Gracias.

\- Bien, parece que todo está en orden. – Devolvió los documentos a los otros dos y sonrió levemente. – Al tratarse de una visita especial fuera del horario establecido tendrán solo media hora.

\- Sin problema. – Astoria apoyó una mano en la espalda de su nieta. – Vamos, cielo.

Los tres recorrieron los pasillos seguidos por otro guardia hasta llegar a la puerta de la celda de Ryan. El hombre abrió y el chico, que estaba tumbado en la cama mirando a la nada, se incorporó rápidamente, sorprendido.

\- Tienes visita, Fortescue.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Ryan!

Cassie entró corriendo a la habitación y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él, sorprendido al principio, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero finalmente la envolvió con sus brazos y correspondió su abrazo.

\- Cielo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella no contestó. Empezó a llorar y se aferró a él con más fuerza, haciendo que comenzara a preocuparse. Aquella visita no era normal y esa reacción solo podía significar problemas.

–Tiene algo que decirte.

Subió la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver en la puerta a Astoria Malfoy y a Orion. Tragó saliva, pero no se separó ni un milímetro de Cassie.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Deja que cerremos la puerta. – La mujer suspiró. – Como te digo, Cassie tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

\- Señora Malfoy, por favor, yo quiero a su nieta y sé que no la merezco, pero no me obliguen a alejarme de ella porque no la soportaría. Sé que usted nos apoya y…

\- Para. – Levantó un brazo y él guardó silencio. – No hemos venido a obligaros a dejarlo. No podría hacerle eso a mi nieta jamás, aunque es bueno saber que no quieres romper con ella.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

\- Estoy embarazada.

Su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero el rubio pudo escucharla perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué? – La separó un poco de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos, todavía tratando de digerir la noticia. – ¿Embarazada?

\- De un mes más o menos.

\- Joder. Creía que tomabas una poción.

\- Y lo tomo, bueno, la tomaba. – Suspiró. – Pero al parecer se me olvidó el mes pasado.

\- Vamos a ser padres.

\- Sí. – Asintió lentamente. – Ryan, yo quiero tenerlo. Sé que solo tengo 19 años y que tú tienes 22, pero...

\- Cassie, todavía me quedan cinco años y medio de condena. – Murmuró él antes de acariciar su mejilla. – Van a ser cinco años y medio criando a nuestro hijo tú sola. ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres dejarlo para más adelante?

\- Completamente segura. Vendremos juntos todos los meses a verte y, cuando salgas, ahí estaremos. – Ella asintió. – Sé que podemos hacerlo.

\- Esto es muy fuerte. Voy a ser padre.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, al menos no has intentado desentenderte del asunto. – Orion suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Temía que decidieras que esto era solo problema de mi hermana.

\- Tenéis un concepto muy bajo de mí.

\- Es lo que tiene estar en prisión.

\- ¡Orion! – Lo reprendieron al mismo tiempo tanto su hermana como su abuela.

\- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros. – Solo he dicho la verdad.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, las cosas en casa son una locura ahora mismo y él solo quiere protegerme. – Le explicó la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado tus padres?

\- Bueno, mi padre me ha echado de casa, mi madre y él están a un paso de divorciarse, ella está viviendo con mis abuelos y mi abuela también se ha marchado de la Mansión.

\- ¿Que te ha qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – No puede ser.

\- Dice que no hago más que ensuciar el nombre de la familia y que soy una niñata malcriada y consentida.

\- ¡Pero no puede dejarte en la calle, embarazada y sin trabajo!

\- Ah, tengo trabajo. Voy a empezar a hacer la columna de sociedad de _Corazón de bruja_.

\- Cassiopeia, tú odias eso. Una vez dijiste que los que se rebajaban a eso prostituían su escritura. – Murmuró. – No quiero que tengas que hacerlo. Mis padres pueden ayudarte. Ve a hablar con ellos, explícales la situación. Te darán dinero y, si te hace falta, podrás quedarte allí todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Ryan, si vamos a ser padres y tú vas a estar aquí encerrado durante varios años, necesitaremos una fuente de ingresos. Y sí, estaré escribiendo cosas que odio, pero no dejaré mis novelas, no te preocupes. Sacaré tiempo para ellas. – Le aseguró. – Y no te preocupes, estoy ahora en casa de mi madrina, pero en unos días me voy al apartamento con mis hermanos. Lyra me va a hacer un hueco en su dormitorio.

\- Vale, pero de todas formas le escribiré a mis padres y tú deberías ir a hablar con ellos. – Suspiró. – ¿No preferirías trabajar en la heladería?

\- Prefiero escribir mierdas que servir helados a niños estúpidos.

\- Merlín, este es el motivo por el que no encontraba trabajo... – Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco. – Y me empieza a preocupar mi futuro sobrino.

\- Tranquilo, con mi peque todo será distinto. – Se acarició el vientre y sonrió levemente.

\- Espero que las cosas se calmen un poco en tu casa.

\- Yo también.

\- Es que mi hijo es un cabezota. – Astoria puso los ojos en blanco. – Eso lo ha sacado de los Malfoy seguro.

\- Probablemente. – Cassie sonrió levemente. – Al pequeño Chad le ha hecho mucha ilusión. Leah y yo creemos que sería genial que se hicieran amigos.

\- A Chad le habría encantado. – Asintió, un poco emocionado. Jamás dejaría de echar de menos a su amigo y se moría de ganas de conocer a su hijo.

\- Eso pensamos nosotras. – Se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso. – ¿Esto te hace ilusión?

\- Mucha, Cassiopeia, pero me preocupa que tengas que cargar tú con todo. – Suspiró. – Y no podré verlo crecer.

\- Ya tendremos otro.

\- Un montón más.

\- Claro. – Volvieron a besarse y, cuando se separaron, ella enterró el rostro en su pecho.

\- Y ahora sí que tenemos que casarnos cuando salga de aquí. – Murmuró él en su oído. – Es una proposición formal, señorita Malfoy.

La rubia sonrió y dejó que aquella sensación de paz la envolviera. Escuchó cómo su abuela murmuraba que la esperaban fuera y que disfrutaran de aquellos últimos minutos a solas, pero no respondió. Se dejó atrapar por aquella calidez y se convenció a sí misma de que, realmente, todo saldría bien.

* * *

\- ¡Eres un tardón!

Ethan se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Audrey una media sonrisa que hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco y relajara el gesto.

\- Lo siento, es que no vengo solo. – Se disculpó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La hija de una amiga de mi madre está pasando unos días en casa porque es francesa y no conoce a nadie en Reino Unido.

\- ¿Y si es francesa por qué no se ha quedado en Francia? – La morena frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Menuda casualidad que esa chica apareciera justo unos días después de que ella hubiera ido a ver al chico a su casa.

\- Su familia va a pasar aquí lo que queda de vacaciones. – Contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. – Ella se está quedando con nosotros porque se aburría en casa sola con sus padres.

\- Oh, claro.

\- Le he dicho que podía venir. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Claro que le importaba. Tenía ganas de pasar un rato con Ethan a solas, si hubiera querido compañía hubiera avisado también a los demás, pero aquello no podía decírselo así sin más así que suspiró y asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Pero habla inglés? Solo sé insultar y ligar en francés y no creo que me sirva ninguna de las dos cosas con ella

\- Sí, claro. No te preocupes. – Miró su reloj y suspiró. – Le he dicho que la veíamos en la entrada del London Eye en menos de un minuto. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro, vamos allá.

Él le tendió la mano y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando llegaron a Londres, el chico buscó con la mirada durante unos instantes hasta que sonrió y señaló un punto.

\- Ahí está. – Comenzó a agitar el brazo, llamando la atención de una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes. – ¡Angélique!

\- ¡Ethan, _mon cheri_!

Corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa y Audrey tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. La chica iba con unos zapatos de tacón impresionantes, un elegante abrigo beige y una bufanda y un gorro rojos a juego. Saludó al chico con un abrazo antes de mirar a Audrey con una chispa de curiosidad y desconfianza. La morena tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Ethan tenía un problema con las chicas rubias perfectas que ella jamás entendería.

\- Esta es Audrey Wood, la chica de la que te he hablado.

\- _Enchantée._

\- Y esta, Dri, es Angélique Mynatt.

\- Un placer. – Le tendió la mano y la otra se la estrechó levemente, como si no estuviera muy segura de si aquello era correcto o no.

\- Ethan _m'a_ contado que sois compañeros en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Compartimos curso y casa.

\- Yo estudio en Beauxbattons, también hago el último año. – Dijo, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado (o, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Audrey).

\- Muy bien. – Asintió. – ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Reino Unido?

\- Sí. Nunca antes había _sortido_ de Francia, pero mi madre habla maravillas de este lugar. Ella y Monique son buenas amigas.

\- ¿Monique?

\- Mi madre, Dri. ¿No te sabes su nombre?

\- Para mí es mamá Mosby. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – De todas formas, no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que fuera en plan amiga y la llamara "Monique".

\- _Mais, pourquoi?_

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dice que por qué.

\- Ah, bueno, es que yo soy demasiado independiente para gustarle. Soy todo lo contrario a ti, vaya.

\- _Pardon?_

\- _Elle dit qu'elle est trop nerveuse et ma mère n'aime pas ça._ – Intervino Ethan rápidamente.

\- Oh, siento oír eso. Monique es muy simpática conmigo.

Audrey forzó una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que Ethan no había dicho lo mismo que ella y en ese momento solo tenía ganas de gritarle.

\- ¿Por qué no nos subimos a la noria para que Angélique pueda ver la ciudad? – Se apresuró a decir él, consciente de lo que podía avecinarse. La miró y sonrió. – Las vistas son preciosas desde ahí, te lo aseguro.

\- Claro, _on y va!_

Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada mientras Audrey negaba con la cabeza. Si Ethan quería una cita con aquella francesita estúpida, no sabía por qué no había cancelado sus planes.

\- Dri, ¿no vienes?

Se giró y sonrió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Jamás podría enfadarse con él –menos aún cuando la miraba así– y, si tenía que soportar a aquella chica, lo haría. Ya había pasado por eso con Riley, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que la enorme punzada que se había instalado en su estómago, desapareciera pronto.


	35. Chapter 35

\- Eres un pesado. No te lo voy a presentar.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos y Theo sonrió de medio lado. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a su hermanita y, desde que tenía novio, le costaba más bien poco.

\- Pero, ¿por qué no? – Insistió, persiguiéndola por el andén. – ¡Quiero tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con mi cuñado!

\- Pues porque seguro que lo asustas. A saber qué quieres decirle…

\- Que si te toca un solo pelo sin tu consentimiento, le lanzaré una maldición antes de que tenga tiempo de esconderse.

\- Se nota que no conoces a Cyrill. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Porque tú no quieres presentármelo.

\- Deja de insistir porque no vas a conseguir nada.

\- Eres un rollo, hermanita.

\- Pero me quieres. – Se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó.

\- Y tú a mí. – Contestó él, devolviéndole el abrazo. – Te echaré de menos. Pásalo bien y estudia con moderación, ¿vale?

\- Sí. Y tú no te diviertas demasiado, ¿eh?

\- No puedo prometerte nada.

\- Eres imposible. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se separó de él.

Se despidió también de sus padres y, acompañada de su hermano que se empeñó en ayudarla a llevar el baúl, se acercó al tren.

\- ¡Lucy!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Tessa. La chica llegó corriendo hacia ellos y abrazó a la morena.

\- Tessa. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

\- Genial. ¡Teníamos que habernos visto! – Protestó. – ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Poca cosa. Solo he… - Desvió la mirada sin querer hacia Theo y guardó silencio. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido en su cuarto hacía apenas unos días, ni todas las explicaciones que había tenido que darle a Daisy después. Por suerte consiguió quitársela de encima con anécdotas superficiales. – Hola.

\- Hola, Tess. – Sonrió levemente, volviendo a sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, a escuchar su voz gimiendo y susurrando en su oído y a recordar su risa entre besos.

\- Lo mejor será que nosotras nos vayamos. – Lucy, a la que la mirada que ambos chicos habían intercambiando no le había pasado desapercibida, agarró el brazo de su amiga y frunció el ceño. – El tren está a punto de salir.

\- ¿Queréis que os ayude a subir los baúles?

\- No, gracias. Podemos solas.

Lucy soltó a Tessa solo unos instantes para poder abrazar a su hermano, pero en seguida volvió a sujetarla. Por si acaso.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta más cercana, pero la más pequeña no pudo evitar volver la cabeza. Sonrió al ver a Theo con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Escríbeme. – Le susurró.

Ella le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta y se montó en el tren y él suspiró. Cada día que pasaba le gustaba más Tessa.

\- Eh, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sintió unos brazos rodeando sus hombros y giró la cabeza. Su prima se había apoyado en él y lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- He venido a traer a mi hermana. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y a ver a Tessa?

\- Eres diabólica, Audrey.

\- Gracias. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Venga, ambos sabemos que es verdad. La niña te gusta. ¿Os habéis vuelto a acostar?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Eso es que sí. – Volvió a reír. – Ay, primito, qué predecible eres.

\- ¿Y tú qué? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Ningún ligue?

\- No es de tu incumbencia. – Repitió ella, tratando de imitar el tono de voz del chico.

\- Eso es que sí. – Dijo ahora él, imitándola a ella. Empezó a reír y le revolvió el pelo a su prima, que protestó levemente. – Tengo que volver ya a casa, pero disfruta de tu último año, Audrey. Haz muchas locuras.

\- ¿No se supone que tendrías que decirme algo como "estudia y conviértete en alguien de provecho"?

\- Para eso ya tienes a tu padre, a tu abuelo y a tu hermana. – Se encogió de hombros. – En serio, aprovecha este año, Audrey.

\- Lo haré. – Giró la cabeza hacia el lado y sonrió al ver allí a Ethan. – Yo también tengo que irme.

\- Oh, claro. – Siguió su mirada y sonrió. – Espero que resolváis toda la tensión de una vez.

\- Somos amigos, no digas tonterías.

\- Lo que tú digas, primita. – Negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo una última vez. – ¡Buen viaje!

\- ¡Gracias!

Corrió hacia el chico, sin pensar en nada más, y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Dri! – La abrazó por la cintura y levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

\- Ethan, estábamos hablando. – Su madre puso los ojos en blanco antes de cruzarse de brazos y negar con la cabeza.

\- Perdona, mamá. – Soltó a Audrey y le dedicó su mejor carita de niño bueno. – ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

\- Que esperamos que estudies mucho y consigas unas calificaciones impecables en los exámenes. Los ÉXTASIS están cerca, recuérdalo.

\- Sí, tranquila.

\- Y escríbele a Angélique, se lo prometiste.

\- No se me olvidará, no te preocupes. – Asintió y abrazó a la mujer. – Os escribiré pronto.

\- Eso esperamos. – Su padre le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó antes de darle un breve abrazo. – Recuerda que esperamos grandes cosas de ti.

\- No se me olvida, no os preocupéis.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de agarrarse del brazo de la chica y dirigirse, junto a ella, hacia el tren.

\- ¿Así que Angélique quiere que le escribas?

\- Sí, nos hemos hecho muy amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? – Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Solo eso?

\- Bueno…

\- Venga, Ethan, nos conocemos y esa es tu mirada de "me gusta esa chica". – Insistió.

\- Vale, nos besamos en Nochevieja, pero no pasó nada más. – Suspiró. Al parecer la chica era bastante tradicional y le gustaba ir despacio.

\- Lo sabía.

\- Oye, que tú te fuiste con uno de los tíos que conocimos en la cola del London Eye y yo no te he dicho nada. – Le recordó.

\- Es que estaba muy bueno, tienes que admitirlo. – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- A saber lo que hicisteis cuando os fuisteis…

\- Pues cosas, Ethan. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

\- ¿Te acostaste con él? – La miró algo incrédulo, con una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

\- ¿A ti qué te importa?

\- ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

Audrey lanzó una carcajada y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

\- No llegamos a tanto pero, tranquilo, la próxima vez usaré protección. Te lo prometo.

\- Y búscate a un tío que, al menos, tenga un poco de cuidado. – Añadió con cierta amargura. – Alfred fue un salvaje.

\- Pues, hablando de Alfred… El otro día me escribió.

El rostro del chico se oscureció al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quería?

\- Saber cómo me iba y eso, ya sabes.

\- No, yo no entiendo a ese chico. – Replicó, molesto. – Tendría que haber dado señales el día después del baile, no ahora. ¿Cree que puede venir ahora y volver a acostarse contigo?

\- No seas tan duro con él.

\- Te hizo daño.

\- Le dije que siguiera. – Le recordó. – Él quiso parar al darse cuenta de que era mi primera vez, pero yo insistí.

\- Ya…

\- Además, tú estabas con Riley haciendo justo lo mismo. No sé de qué te quejas.

\- Vamos a dejar el tema, Audrey… - Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – No quiero empezar el año peleándome contigo.

\- Ni yo contigo. – Ella también suspiró. – Anda, vamos con los demás.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

* * *

Harry llevaba un rato buscando a Rachel. Desde que sus padres la habían obligado a ir a San Mungo apenas hablaba y no salía de su habitación. Se había encerrado en sí misma y él cada vez estaba más preocupado.

Finalmente, la encontró sola en un compartimento y pasó rápidamente al interior.

\- Eh. – Se sentó junto a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – No te encontraba, ¿por qué no me has avisado de que ibas a estar aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó y él suspiró.

\- Venga, Rachel. Dime algo. – Entrelazó sus dedos. – ¿Cómo estás? He intentado hablar contigo y verte, pero nunca me abres la puerta.

\- A lo mejor es por algo. – Murmuró.

\- Rachel…

\- ¿Por qué les apoyas, Harry? Odio a esa sanadora estúpida. Cree que sabe mucho sobre mi vida, pero realmente no tiene ni idea de nada.

\- Solo quiere ayudarte.

\- ¿A qué? – Se separó de él y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿A que me ponga como una maldita vaca?

\- Claro que no. Estás muy bien.

\- Lo sé, pero eso es porque controlo la comida.

\- Pero no puedes dejar de comer.

\- Qué pesado, no te pongas como esa mujer: "Señorita Jordan, esta no es la solución. Debe aceptar nuestra ayuda". – Se cruzó de brazos y bufó. – ¡Menuda tontería! No necesito ayuda.

\- Hombre…

\- ¿Ves como estás de su parte? Por eso no quiero hablar contigo, Harry. Me has traicionado, estás traicionando mi confianza.

\- Solo quiero que estés bien.

\- Vete. – Señaló la puerta. – No quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie. Todos creéis que estoy loca, pero solo intento seguir estando igual de guapa.

\- Pero el físico no lo es todo y tú eres una persona maravillosa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda y soy fea? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir. – No he dicho nada de eso, cariño.

\- Pues es lo que parece. – Negó con la cabeza. – Vete.

\- Rachel…

\- ¡No quiero hablar contigo! Déjame sola.

El rubio se revolvió el pelo pero, finalmente, se levantó y salió del compartimento. Lo intentaría de nuevo un rato más tarde. La sanadora de la chica le había dicho que lo mejor era no agobiarla, pero que no debía dejar de intentarlo para que ella no se sintiera abandonada. Le había dicho que estaba bastante inestable y que, hasta que no aceptara el problema, no podrían hacer nada más. Y él solo esperaba que Rachel no se encerrara eternamente en sí misma.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas por tu casa?

Carina suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de April y se encogió de hombros.

\- No mejoran. Mi madre y mi padre siguen sin hablarse, mi abuela sigue en casa de su hermana, Cassie se ha mudado al apartamento de Lyra y Orion y yo me he quedado un poco en medio. No es que no me hable con mi padre como los demás, pero me ha parece que ha sido muy injusto con Cassie y… - Negó con la cabeza. – Es una situación muy incómoda.

\- Es que es muy fuerte. – Eve suspiró. – ¿Y cómo lleva Cassie el embarazo?

\- Pues parece que bien.

\- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Ryan?

\- Sois unas cotillas. – La pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Por lo que me ha contado Orion, bastante bien.

\- Menos mal…

\- Sí, desde luego. Habría sido horrible para Cassie, ya tiene bastante con lo de mi padre.

\- Bueno, pero ahora no le des muchas vueltas a eso. – Trató de animarla la rubia. – Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Y, además, al final te vino bien y todo. – Añadió la morena. – Thomas y tú pasasteis desapercibidos.

\- Sí, algo es algo, supongo. – Asintió. – Y tienes razón, Eve. Tengo mucho que hacer con todo el tema de los ÉXTASIS.

Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. La verdad era que no había estudiado mucho el trimestre anterior por todo lo que había pasado con Ian y Thomas. Había estado muy distraída y no quería que aquello le pasara factura. Debía centrarse pero, de nuevo, se equivocó al pensar que aquello sería fácil.


	36. Chapter 36

Audrey salió de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw rápidamente, un poco molesta con Ethan. Al parecer a su amigo no le había hecho ninguna gracia que volviera a quedar con Alfred y le había recordado varias veces cómo acabó después del baile y asegurado que ese Slytherin solo quería repetir aquello y olvidarse de ella para siempre. Bufó un poco. ¿Y él por qué presuponía que ella quería vivir una historia de amor con Alfred? Solo habían quedado para hablar, nada más. Ya sabía dónde se estaba metiendo cuando decidió acostarse con él la noche del baile.

Bajó hasta el patio en el que había quedado con él y, nada más localizarlo, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hola, Audrey. – Contestó él, levantándose. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien. – Suspiró y se removió un poco nervioso. – Escucha, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó en el baile.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras virgen, no lo hubiera hecho. – Dijo, rápidamente. – No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas, ni voy a mentirte diciendo que quiero algo contigo porque eso no es así. Ir al baile juntos estuvo muy bien, fue divertido, pero eso es todo. No quiero nada contigo, Audrey.

\- ¿Y para eso me has hecho venir hasta aquí? – La morena enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. – Creía que se trataba de algo importante.

\- Supuse que esto sería importante para ti.

\- ¿Asumes que porque perdí mi virginidad contigo ya quiero vivir un cuento de hadas? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Por favor, no seas estúpido, Alfred. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo pasamos bien y ya está.

\- Solo quería aclararlo. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. – Por eso mismo salí contigo. Eres una de esas chicas.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres? – Frunció el ceño y lo miró con desconfianza.

\- Bueno, ya sabes. No eres como esas que solo quieren un novio y esperan conocer al amor de su vida. – Explicó. – Eres una de esas chicas con las que uno se acuesta, no con las que uno se casa.

\- Eres un gilipollas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es la verdad! Tú misma lo has reconocido.

\- ¿Crees que ningún chico podría salir conmigo? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres?

\- A ver, supongo que alguno habrá, pero tú no eres una chica de relaciones. Eres una chica de un rato, de unos besos, un polvo quizás…

No lo dejó terminar. Le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y Alfred guardó silencio.

\- Merlín. Eres un desgraciado.

\- Solo te he dicho la verdad. – Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. – Si no la aceptas, no es mi problema. Ambos sabíamos a lo que íbamos así que no entiendo a qué viene este numerito ahora.

Audrey negó con lo cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso firme y apresurado, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

¿Pero quién se había creído ese idiota que era? Ella no era solo una chica de un rato y, si quisiera, podría salir con alguien, ¿verdad? Sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago. ¿Y si tenía razón y nadie la quería nunca por eso? ¿Y si un día quería sentar la cabeza y ningún chico quería estar con ella porque la veían solo como chica de un polvo? A lo mejor por eso Ethan la veía solo como a una amiga… Se detuvo bruscamente y tuvo que contener un grito de frustración. ¿Y Ethan qué pintaba ahí? Estaba claro que entre ellos jamás pasaría nada, los dos buscaban cosas distintas y su amistad era demasiado importante. Estaba segura de que ya se le pasaría. Además, él acabaría saliendo con esa francesa estúpida, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que acabaría rendido a sus pies. Su madre había sido muy hábil.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a su torre y, tras acertar el acertijo al quinto intento, pasó al interior. Quiso irse directamente a su dormitorio, pero alguien la interceptó antes de que pudiera entrar.

–Dri, ¿estás bien?

Miró a Ethan unos instantes, negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó antes de romper a llorar.

\- Eh, venga, no te preocupes. – Murmuró, tensándose por completo. – ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Dice… dice que soy una chica de un polvo y ya está.

\- Menudo gilipollas.

\- Le he dicho que no quería nada con él y me ha dicho que por eso quedó conmigo, porque sabría que pasaría un buen rato y no tendría que preocuparse por nada más.

\- Menudo imbécil.

\- Lo sé. – Sollozó levemente y lo abrazó con más fuerza. – ¿Y si tiene razón?

\- Claro que no tiene razón, Dri. Seguro que solo lo dijo porque creía que estabas enamorada de él y heriste su orgullo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy convencido de ello. – Se separó un poco de ella y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Se lo colocó detrás de la oreja antes de limpiarle las lágrimas con delicadeza. – No llores, Dri.

\- Es que me ha molestado su comentario.

\- Pues no debería porque no es más que una vil mentira. – Lo aseguró. – Tú eres maravillosa.

\- Eres el mejor, Ethan.

Volvió a abrazarlo y cerró los ojos. No estaba segura de lo que sentía, ni de lo que les depararía el futuro, pero sí que no había lugar en el que se sintiera más segura que entre los brazos de Ethan.

* * *

Thomas acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de Carina, que estaba tumbada bocabajo y estudiaba Transformaciones.

\- Voy a quedarme dormida si sigues así. – Comentó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues deja de estudiar un rato entonces. – Él lanzó una carcajada y se tumbó junto a ella. – Llevamos solo dos días de clase.

\- ¿No se supone que los Ravenclaw sois estudiosos y responsables?

\- Solo a ratos. Somos listos, podemos dejar las cosas para el último momento.

\- Menudos tramposos… - Lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de ponerse de lado y darle un beso rápido. – Pues los Hufflepuff somos trabajadores por naturaleza y no me gusta dejar las cosas para después.

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer ni una excepción?

La besó con dulzura y ella sonrió en mitad del beso. Le mordió el labio y, poco a poco, el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado. El chico se tumbó sobre ella y, con cierto nerviosismo, metió las manos bajo su camiseta antes de empezar a besar su cuello. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, acercando más sus cuerpos y gimió levemente. Cada vez sus besos se tornaban más y más apasionados y pronto las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con cierta curiosidad. Él se deshizo de su camiseta y siguió trazando un camino de besos por el cuello y la clavícula de la chica, que le revolvía el pelo de forma cariñosa.

\- Thomas…

\- ¿Sí? – Levantó la cabeza y la miró.

\- ¿Alguna vez has, bueno, "eso"? – Murmuró, sonrojándose levemente.

\- ¿Eso? Oh, "eso". – Carraspeó ligeramente y se dejó caer hacia el lado. – No. ¿Y tú?

\- Sí, yo sí. Ian y yo lo hicimos por primera vez este verano.– Se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. – Creía que tú ya habrías…

\- Pues no. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mis amigos y yo somos el club de los vírgenes. Bueno, ya todos no.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Audrey…

\- Lógicamente. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- … y Ethan.

\- ¿Entre ellos o…?

\- Merlín, no. – Thomas rió. – De aquí a que estos reconozcan lo que sienten podemos hacernos viejos. Ethan con Riley y Audrey con el tío con el que fue al baile de Navidad, Alfred o algo así.

\- Qué fuerte. – Negó con la cabeza. – Eve lo hizo con Chris.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ellos después del baile?

\- No tengo ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Pero tenía una marca en el cuello que parecía un chupetón así que supongo que se liarían otra vez.

\- Si ella es feliz así…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es mayorcita ya.

\- Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien al final.

\- Sí y, con respecto a nosotros…No tengo prisa, ¿sabes? Cuando surja, surgirá y será maravilloso, estoy segura.

\- Seguro que sí.

Volvieron a besarse y pasaron el resto de la tarde tumbados en la cama del chico, abrazados, hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y, simplemente, dejando las horas pasar.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la pelirroja se marchó, Thomas suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. Quería dar aquel paso con ella, pero estaba un poco nervioso. Y esa sensación aumentaba aún más cuando recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su primo y su cuñado antes de volver a Hogwarts. No sabía de quién había sido la idea, pero Matt, Dan y sus constantes contradicciones ("¡el sexo es fácil!", "de eso nada, es más complicado de lo que parece", "eso es porque tú eres un torpe, Dan. Sin mis consejos y los de Leah, pobre Alex, a saber cómo estaría", "perdona, pero lo importante es la conexión y puede que las primeras veces no fueran las mejores, pero era muy especial"; "¿Carina es virgen? Si lo es, vas a pasarlo mal. Yo odié desvirgar a tu hermana", "pues a mí me encantó ser el primero para Alex y que ella fuera la primera", "¡pero si es súper incómodo y ellas no lo pasan apenas bien!" y así durante una hora) solo lo habían liado más.

Suspiró. Lo mejor sería olvidar esa conversación y dejarse llevar cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

\- Dri.

Audrey se incorporó en el sillón al escuchar la voz de Ethan y soltó sobre la pequeña mesita el libro que estaba intentando leer para mantener la mente ocupada. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros y él supo que no estaba bien. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho. La conocía muy bien y estaba seguro de que después de lo que le había pasado aquella tarde, la chica no podría dormir bien así que había bajado a ver si estaba en el salón. Y no se había equivocado.

\- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de Alfred? – Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

\- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere, Ethan? – Murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Es lo que siento. Alfred tiene razón. Todos me buscan para lo mismo y el día que quiera estar con alguien no podré porque esa persona me verá como una chica con la que pasar el rato. – Cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Todo el mundo encuentra a alguien menos yo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

\- Nada. – Él comenzó a acariciar su pelo con dulzura y ella se estremeció. – Eres perfecta, Dri. Ya le gustaría a las demás ser como tú.

\- Solo dices eso porque eres mi amigo y no quieres que esté mal. – Respondió antes de abrir los ojos e incorporarse un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Ethan, sé que no es así.

\- Si los tíos no pueden ver lo especial que eres es porque necesitan gafas. – Insistió él. – Eres encantadora, simpática, sarcástica, divertida, muy inteligente, probablemente una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y tan guapa... Tienes muchísimo estilo vistiendo, siempre sabes qué ponerte, eres a la que mejor le queda el uniforme y la mejor vestida cada vez que salimos a Hogsmeade.

\- No exageres.

\- No lo hago. Solo tienes que darte cuenta de lo especial que eres.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre me pasa igual?

\- Porque aún no has encontrado al adecuado.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Su voz era apenas un murmullo y él tuvo que acercarse para escucharla. – No te merezco.

\- Porque no me gusta verte desanimada y porque es la verdad. Dri, tú eres única y solo te mereces lo mejor.

\- Ethan, eres el mejor chico de este maldito colegio y jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que haces por mí, ni de lo que significas. – Se acercaron un poco más, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. – No te haces una idea.

Terminó de acercarse lentamente y lo besó sin pensar. Él, un poco sorprendido, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, pero finalmente empezó también a mover sus labios y en seguida profundizaron el beso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando aquello y le costaba creer que estuviera pasando de verdad. Enterró una mano en su pelo y la acercó más a él, prácticamente tumbándola sobre su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas.

\- Llévame a tu habitación. – Murmuró Audrey cuando separaron sus labios mientras le dedicaba una mirada entre nerviosa, tímida y decidida.

\- Dri…

\- Llévame. – Insistió.

\- Estás triste, no sabes lo que haces y…

No dejó que siguiera. Volvió a unir sus labios y él mando la poca cordura que le quedaba a la mierda. La cogió en brazos y se puso de pie. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de los chicos en silencio, sin dejar de besarla. Sabía que sus compañeros estaban dormidos, pero no quería arriesgarse. La tumbó en la cama, cerró las cortinas y conjuró un _muffliato_ antes de tumbarse sobre ella y volver a unir sus labios, dejando que el momento los guiara a ambos.


	37. Chapter 37

Cuando Ethan abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, creyó por unos instantes que todo había sido un sueño. Pero entonces se percató de que no estaba solo en aquella cama y se dio cuenta de que había pasado de verdad. Se giró un poco y pudo ver a Audrey durmiendo bocabajo, echa una pequeña bolita y con el pelo esparcido por su espalda desnuda. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Había sido una noche maravillosa y sabía que jamás olvidaría los suspiros de la chica, el matiz distinto que había tenido su risa y la sensación de hacer el amor con ella. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y ella sonrió levemente y, poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

\- Hola. – Murmuró él.

\- Hola. – Contestó ella, sonrojándose levemente.

Ethan amplió su sonrisa. Audrey no se sonrojaba casi nunca y a él, en aquellos escasos momentos, siempre le había parecido adorable. Ella se encogió un poco más y se cubrió con la sábana y él acarició su nuca, sin dejar de mirarla con dulzura.

\- Lo de anoche fue…

No terminó la frase y suspiró. Ethan había sido muy delicado y dulce la noche anterior. Le había preguntado varias veces al oído si todo iba bien y estaba cómoda, se había tomado su tiempo y, al darse cuenta de que a ella le dolía un poco, había hecho todo lo que había podido para que se relajara y disfrutara de aquello. Y lo había conseguido.

\- Lo sé. – Contestó él, asintiendo. – Fue genial, pero…

\- No funcionaría. – Terminó ella, bajando la mirada. No sabía qué sentía por Ethan, pero sí que estaba segura de que no quería jugárselo todo a una única carta. – Acabaría por hacerte daño y no te lo mereces.

\- No digas eso, Dri. – Él suspiró. Sabía que la quería, pero le daba demasiado miedo perderla. Audrey en ese momento no quería atarse a nadie y él podía llegar a entenderla, aunque no compartiera su postura. Era demasiado pronto, eran demasiado jóvenes. – Somos demasiado distintos y nuestra amistad es lo más importante.

\- Sí, además, yo estaba triste y tú lo único que hiciste fue consolarme. – Se mordió el labio al decir aquello. – Bastante bien, por cierto.

\- Gracias. – Él sonrió y suspiró. – Esto no puede repetirse, Audrey.

\- Ya lo sé. Sería un error.

\- Un terrible error. – Acarició su cuello y ella cerró los ojos. – Y nadie puede enterarse de esto.

\- Absolutamente nadie. Mucho menos los chicos.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. No quiero tener que escuchar a Natalie y Thomas diciendo tonterías.

\- Y lo mejor será no volver a hablar de esto nunca.

\- Será solo un recuerdo.

\- Pero… - Guardó silencio unos instantes y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Hasta que no salgamos de aquí no tenemos por qué fingir que esto no ha pasado, ¿no?

Él, que en seguida entendió por qué ella decía aquello, sonrió de medio lado y bajó para acariciar su hombro y su clavícula.

\- Sí, claro, el trato solo tendrá validez cuando salgamos de la cama. – Contestó. – Además, por un día que faltemos al desayuno y a primera hora no pasará nada.

\- Exacto. Y no puedo salir de aquí con tus compañeros dando vueltas por la habitación.

\- Por supuesto.

Ambos rieron y se besaron con dulzura. Estaban dispuestos a pasar una buena mañana y, si para ello tenían que faltar a todas las clases, estaban más que decididos a hacerlo.

* * *

\- Voy a por un libro.

\- Te acompaño, no me quedo aquí sola con la parejita feliz ni en broma.

Gwen se levantó y Natalie asintió, un poco sorprendida y nerviosa. Las dos se alejaron de la mesa –en la que Cyrill y Lucy estaban haciéndose carantoñas el uno al otro– y se dirigieron hacia la sección de Pociones.

\- Son insoportables. – Comentó la rubia, negando con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo pueden ser tan empalagosos?

\- Es la primera vez que salen con alguien y están emocionados. – Contestó la otra, encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que ya se les pasará.

\- Eso mismo dice Tessa, pero yo creo que van a peor. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Yo no era así la primera vez que salí con un chico. ¿Tú sí?

\- Nunca he salido con ningún chico.

\- ¿En serio?

Natalie sonrió de medio lado. Nunca había estado con ningún chico y, además de a Audrey, solo había besado a otra chica con la que las cosas no habían ido muy bien.

\- No soy muy de chicos.

\- Oh, vaya, no lo sabía. – Gwen enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

\- No es algo que haga falta ir pregonando por ahí. – Respondió. – Creo que solo lo saben mis amigos más cercanos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que la gente lo sepa?

\- A mí me da igual, pero si no surge el tema, yo no suelo sacarlo.

\- Claro… - Asintió. – Pues me parece muy bien. Te ahorras muchas complicaciones. Los tíos son un asco, no tienen ni idea de nada y se complican demasiado. Entre chicas debe ser todo mucho más sencillo.

\- Depende.

\- ¿No sales con ninguna ahora?

\- No.

\- Bueno, seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien. – Se apoyó contra la estantería y sonrió. – Eres guapa y muy interesante y…

No la dejó terminar. Sacó valor de un lugar desconocido y se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios con dulzura durante unos instantes.

\- Vaya… - Cuando se separaron, la rubia la miró sorprendida unos instantes y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Yo… Lo siento. Creo que me he precipitado un poco y…

\- No. Espera. – La cortó. Apretó los labios unos instantes y frunció levemente el ceño. – ¿Puedes repetirlo? No ha estado mal.

Natalie rió y la besó de nuevo. Al parecer aquel año estaba empezando bastante bien.

* * *

Eve estaba sentada en los jardines con la vista fija en el lago. Había ido allí tratando de despejarse y averiguar qué debía hacer. Estaba hecha un auténtico lío desde el baile. ¿Por qué no podía pasar de Chris sin más? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir enamorada de él? Bailar con él había sido una pésima idea, pero salir luego a los jardines, una todavía peor.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Se sobresaltó sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquella voz. Se giró y suspiró al ver a Chris frente a ella.

\- En cosas. – Se limitó a contestar.

\- ¿En nosotros?

\- Quizás.

\- ¿Te importa si me siento? – Ella se encogió de hombros y él se dejó caer en el helado césped a su lado. – ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó después del baile?

\- No lo sé. – Lo miró unos instantes, aunque en seguida apartó la mirada. – No voy a mentir y decir que no te echo de menos, pero no estoy segura de que besarnos fuera la decisión correcta. Nos iba muy bien, parecía que ya lo estábamos superando y de repente…

\- Sé que ya no me crees, pero te quiero.

\- Pero me engañaste.

\- Fue un terrible error. – Murmuró. – Lo acepto y entiendo que no quieras volver conmigo, pero tienes que intentar ponerte en mi lugar. Esa chica se me tiró encima y yo intenté apartarme, pero no me dio tiempo.

\- Y decidiste seguirle el beso. – Añadió ella. – Le seguiste el juego, no eres ninguna víctima.

\- No fue la decisión más acertada desde luego y no quiero parecer una víctima, Eve. Solo quiero que me perdones.

\- No sé si puedo… Me hiciste mucho daño.

\- Déjame compensarte por ello. – Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y ella cerró los ojos. – Por favor, Eve. Quiero demostrarte que eres y siempre serás la única para mí. No volverá a pasar.

\- Chris…

Unió sus labios con dulzura. La rubia suspiró y dejó que él la pegara un poco más a él. El chico enterró una mano en su pelo y acarició su cintura de forma delicada. Pronto la intensidad del beso aumentó y ellos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Eve empujó al chico que cayó de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Intercambiaron una sonrisa y lo besó de nuevo mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? – Le preguntó él cuando se separaron para poder tomar aire.

\- ¿Dónde? – Contestó ella, jadeando.

\- A mi… A mi cuarto, ¿quizás?

Ella lo miró unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y se mordió el labio. Chris le acarició la mejilla y se incorporó un poco para poder besarla otra vez.

\- No sé. – Murmuró finalmente. – Es muy precipitado.

\- Lo entiendo y creo que tienes razón. Quiero hacer esto bien, Eve. – Contestó. – Quiero que sea bonito, no un momento de pasión como la otra vez. Quiero que sea como lo habíamos estado planeando.

\- Eso sería genial.

\- Podríamos hacerlo. – Sonrió levemente. – Siempre que tú quieras, claro está. Sin presiones.

\- Creo que me gustaría.

\- ¿En serio? – La miró esperanzado. Si le hubieran dicho aquello un mes antes jamás lo habría creído, pero el baile parecía haberlo cambiado todo.

\- Podríamos intentarlo una vez más. – Suspiró. – Pero, Chris, necesito que me demuestres que te importo y que no estás simplemente jugando conmigo.

\- Lo haré, Eve. Te lo prometo.

\- No me lo prometas; demuéstramelo.

El rubio sonrió y volvió a besarla y ambos rieron sin poder evitarlo.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo, Chris. Y yo.

* * *

Audrey y Ethan no salieron de la cama hasta que llegó la hora de comer y se obligaron a separarse el uno del otro. Si no iban, los demás sospecharían. Se despidieron con –el que prometieron– sería su último beso y se ducharon y prepararon para bajar al Gran Comedor con los demás.

Cuando llegaron, Cyrill, Natalie y Thomas ya estaban allí y los miraron interrogantes, aunque conteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

\- Vaya, ¡a buenas horas! – El menor de los Potter se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Dónde habéis pasado la mañana?

\- Yo me sentía un poco indispuesto. – Mintió Ethan. – Debió sentarme mal la cena.

\- Y yo he pasado una muy mala noche y me he quedado dormida. – Audrey se encogió de hombros. – No es para tanto, dudo haberme perdido algo importante.

\- La verdad es que ha sido una mañana bastante entretenida. – Natalie sonrió a su amiga. Quería contarle lo de Gwen cuanto antes. – Pero, tranquila, las clases han ido como siempre.

La morena se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella mientras el chico hacía lo mismo justo enfrente.

\- Por cierto, Ethan, te llegó esta carta esta mañana. – Thomas la sacó de dentro de un libro y se la dio, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es de Francia.

\- Oh, debe ser de Angélique. – Sonrió y la abrió. Sacó una pequeña foto y la dejó sobre la mesa antes de desdoblar el papel y comenzar a leer.

\- ¿Es esta? – Thomas enarcó una ceja. – Es muy guapa.

\- Lo sé.

\- A ver, yo quiero verla. – Pidió Natalie. Thomas se la pasó y ella asintió antes de enseñársela a Cyrill.

\- No está nada mal la chica.

Audrey se mordió la lengua y miró la foto de refilón. La francesa salía riendo y lanzándole un beso al chico y ella sintió deseos de triturar aquella foto y quemarla hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas.

\- También es muy agradable. – Añadió Ethan, todavía leyendo. – Me lo pasé genial en vacaciones con ella y me está diciendo que ella también conmigo y que ojalá pueda ir a Francia en Pascua.

\- Espera, ¿vas a ir a Francia? – La morena frunció el ceño y lo miró sorprendida. – No me habías dicho nada.

\- Todavía no es seguro, Dri. – Dejó, por fin, de leer y la miró a los ojos. – Me invitaron sus padres y los míos creen que sería una falta de respeto no ir.

\- Oh, sí, claro. Cómo no iba a decir eso tu madre. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lo raro es que no haya comenzado a planear la boda aún.

\- Venga, Dri. Es la hija de su mejor amiga del colegio, es normal que quiera quedar bien.

\- Quedar bien, por supuesto. Eso será. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que mamá Mosby quería que Ethan y Angélique acabaran juntos y, así, que él se alejara de ella y le dolía ver como el chico no se daba cuenta de nada y entraba en su juego. Era solo eso, estaba convencida. Solo quería proteger a su mejor amigo.

Él suspiró y volvió a su lectura y ella empezó a servirse la comida mientras Natalie, a su lado, le contaba algo que ella no estaba escuchando. No entendía qué le pasaba, por qué se sentía así de mal. Cuando Ethan empezó con Riley ya temió que las cosas entre ellos empeoraran, pero no fue así así que suponía que con Angélique pasaría igual –por mucho que sus padres intentaran usarla para separarlos– y, sin embargo… No sabía si lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se había repetido cuatro veces aquella mañana tenía algo que ver, pero no le gustaba nada esa sensación de angustia que se había instalado en su pecho nada más ver la carta.

\- Audrey, no me estás escuchando. – Protestó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Claro que sí, Natalie. – Mintió. La verdad es que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

\- No. Si lo estuvieras haciendo, ya habrías gritado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se giró y frunció el ceño.

\- Porque he besado a Gwen.

Audrey lanzó un grito tan fuerte que todo el Gran Comedor se volvió para mirarla y Natalie no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras la otra aplaudía.

\- Quiero saberlo todo.

\- ¿Me vas a escuchar de verdad o vas a seguir rayándote por la francesita?

\- Te voy a escuchar. – Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. No le gustaba ser tan evidente.

La castaña sonrió levemente y comenzó a relatarle su encuentro en voz baja mientras la otra decidía tratar de olvidar durante unos instantes a Ethan, aunque no iba a ser tarea fácil. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse recordó, sin poder evitarlo, lo que había pasado entre ellos y tuvo que morderse el labio al sentir una punzada en su bajo vientre. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.


	38. Chapter 38

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Malfoy?

\- Pues muy bien. – Contestó Cassie, sonriendo al sanador. – No tengo ni siquiera náuseas y apenas lo noto.

\- ¿Se ha producido sangrado o algo extraño?

\- No. Creo que este embarazo va a ser muy sencillo.

\- Esperemos que así sea. – El hombre sonrió. – De todas formas, pase a la habitación de al lado y cámbiese. Al ser su primera visita, me gustaría examinarla.

\- Sí, claro.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia allí y Lyra suspiró.

\- Tu hermana es muy jovencita, Lyra, pero no tienes que preocuparte. – Comentó él, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Todo saldrá bien.

\- Ya lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que algo puede salir mal. Por ese le insistí tanto porque viniera pronto a verte. – Susurró para que nadie más pudiera oírla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Muchos disgustos. – Se encogió de hombros y no añadió nada más, aunque al hombre no le hizo falta que dijera nada para saber qué debía tratarse de sus padres. – Y tan pocos síntomas…

\- Bueno, ahora lo veremos. – Respondió. – No te preocupes.

Se levantaron también, tras unos segundos de silencio, y entraron en la otra habitación, donde Cassie los esperaba sentada en la camilla y con la bata ya puesta.

\- Ya estoy lista.

\- Túmbese, por favor, señorita Malfoy. – Le pidió él. Ella lo hizo y el sanador sacó su varita. – Vamos a ver cómo va todo por aquí.

La agitó y, en seguida, los tres pudieron ver una imagen en el aire. El hombre movió un poco su varita para que se centrara y fuera más clara y Cassie frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que está?

\- Aquí. – Lyra señaló un pequeño punto y suspiró, aliviada. – Ese puntito de ahí es tu pequeño.

\- Pensé que sería más grande ya.

\- Todavía es pronto, señorita Malfoy. – El sanador sonrió. – Pero parece que no tiene ningún problema.

\- ¿Y puedo saber ya si es niño o niña?

\- Habrá que esperar todavía un poco más también. – El hombre rió sin poder evitarlo. Las madres primerizas siempre eran muy impacientes.

\- Vale. Ojalá sea una niña. Me encantaría tener una niña.

\- ¿Y a su novio qué le gustaría?

\- Creo que también una niña, aunque no le he preguntado. – Se encogió de hombros. – Es que Ryan está en Azkaban y solo puedo verlo una vez al mes.

\- Entonces pregúnteselo la próxima vez que lo vea y dígale de mi parte que está usted en muy buenas manos y todo saldrá bien.

\- Lo haré.

\- Y ahora cuídese mucho, descanse, evite las situaciones de estrés y disfrute del embarazo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí.

\- Nos veremos en un par de meses aunque, si nota cualquier cambio extraño, no dude en avisarme.

\- Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

\- La dejo sola para que pueda vestirse.

El hombre volvió al despacho y la rubia se cambió rápido mientras le comentaba a su hermana lo emocionante que era todo aquello. Salieron, tras despedirse de él y acordar la siguiente cita, y siguieron hablando.

\- Me muero de ganas de sentirlo. Leah dice que era muy emocionante. – Se llevó una mano al vientre y suspiró. – Y también quiero hablarle para que me conozca un poco mejor, pero no sé si todavía es pronto. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Este no es mi campo de especialidad, Cassie. – Se encogió de hombros. – Deberías haberle preguntado al sanador, aunque todos dicen que es bueno, ¿no?

\- Entonces empezaré a hacerlo. – Cogió la mano de su hermana y la apoyó donde antes estaba la suya. – ¿Tú sientes algo?

\- No, pero seguro que pronto empieza a notarse.

\- Sí, eso espero…

\- ¡Lyra!

La rubia mayor se giró y sonrió al ver a Jesse acercándose hacia ella. Llevaba la túnica de trabajo y una carpeta en la mano.

\- Hola. – Lo saludó, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creía que hoy tenías turno de noche. ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí, he venido a acompañar a mi hermana. – La señaló y la otra le hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió. – Esta es Cassie. Y, Cassie, este es Jesse, un compañero de trabajo y amigo.

\- Encantada.

\- Igualmente. – Asintió. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, es que estoy embarazada.

\- Oh, enhorabuena. – Dijo, sorprendido. – No se te nota nada.

\- Estoy solo de mes y medio.

\- Eso ya tiene más sentido.

\- Cassie, ¿por qué no vas a la cafetería y me pides un café para llevar? – Intervino rápidamente Lyra. Sacó su cartera del bolso y se la dio. – Diles que es para mí, ya saben cómo me gusta.

\- Vale. – Asintió, consciente de que su hermana quería quedarse a solas con aquel chico. – Ahora nos vemos y, de nuevo, encantada Jesse.

\- Igualmente.

La chica se alejó y ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

\- Lyra, sé que eres la mayor de tus hermanos así que, ¿cuántos años tiene Cassie?

\- 19, no cumple los 20 hasta marzo. – Suspiró. – Ha sido un accidente.

\- ¿Y tus padres…?

\- Mejor no preguntes. – Negó con la cabeza. – Solo te digo que está viviendo conmigo y con Orion.

\- Lo siento mucho. – La miró con preocupación y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Si necesitáis algo, no tienes más que avisarme.

\- Muchas gracias, Jesse.

\- Tengo que dejarte, tengo a un paciente esperando.

\- Sí, claro. El deber es lo primero.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Lyra.

\- Hasta luego, Jesse.

El chico se marchó y ella suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto y majo?

\- Eres una idiota. ¿Lo sabías?

Dio un pequeño salto, sobresaltada, al escuchar la voz de su hermana, que lanzó una carcajada antes de darle el vaso de café con leche de soja y sin azúcar.

\- Qué susto me has dado.

\- Pídele salir.

\- Cassie…

\- Es evidente que os gustáis, ¿por qué no salís de una vez?

\- ¿Y tú qué sabrás?

\- Pues algo más que tú desde luego. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Crees que no escuché lo de que no habías besado nunca a nadie?

\- Oh, cállate.

\- Eres adorable. Y un poco patética, la verdad. – Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Venga, sal con él!

\- Vámonos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

\- Eres una cabezota…

\- Pues como tú: son los genes Malfoy. – Le guiñó el ojo y la agarró del brazo. – Anda, vamos.

* * *

\- Tengo que contaros algo.

La voz de Gwen fue apenas un murmullo, pero Maddie, Tessa y Lucy se volvieron para mirarla casi al unísono.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó la castaña.

\- Hace un par de semanas me pasó algo raro. – Comenzó a decir. – Y no sé qué pensar.

\- Somos todo oídos. – Lucy sonrió y la animó a continuar con la mirada.

\- Estaba en la biblioteca y huí de los empalagosos de turno…

\- Oh, gracias. – La otra puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. – Si lo sé, no te digo nada.

\- No te lo tomes mal, Lucy, pero es la verdad. – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – El caso es que fui a por un libro y Natalie también y estábamos charlando entre las estanterías y, de repente, me besó.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Las tres se irguieron y abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidas.

\- Sí, es que hablábamos de relaciones y me contó que le gustaban las chicas y, de repente, lo hizo.

\- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – Maddie frunció el ceño.

\- Que… Que lo hiciera otra vez.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ay, no sé. Fue un beso raro, pero… Me gustó.

\- ¿Te gustó besar a Natalie? – Tessa sonrió de medio lado. – Vaya, qué fuerte.

\- En realidad, yo fui la besada, no quien besó, pero sí, me gustó y estoy hecha un lío desde entonces. – Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y suspiró. – Llevo desde entonces evitándola. Nos estuvimos besando un rato, pero cuando nos separamos no fui capaz de decir nada y simplemente me fui.

\- Eso explica por qué recogiste y saliste corriendo. – Lucy suspiró. – Creía que te habías molestado con Cyrill y conmigo.

\- No. Es que… me gustó y no sé por qué. – Confesó. – Se supone que me gustan los chicos, ¿no?

\- Te gustan los chicos, Gwen. Eso es evidente. – Intervino Maddie. – Te has liado con muchos, es imposible que no te gusten.

\- A lo mejor simplemente eres bisexual. – Sugirió Tessa.

\- No lo sé…

\- Es normal que estés así, pero deberías hablar con ella. – Añadió la otra morena. – Al menos para saber por qué lo hizo.

\- Quizás. – Asintió. – Y a lo mejor le propongo quedar un día.

\- Oh, a ti te ha gustado entonces mucho. – La castaña lanzó una carcajada. – Qué monas.

\- Es que quiero aclarar lo que siento porque este sentimiento de incertidumbre no me gusta nada.

\- Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer y… - Tessa guardó silencio al ver a su lechuza entrando a su habitación. – Un minuto chicas.

\- ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? – Murmuró Lucy.

\- No tengo ni idea. – La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- Eh, ¿tanta prisa tenías que has conseguido colarte en la mazmorras? – La morena acarició el lomo del animal y sonrió antes de desatar la carta de su pata. – Anda, descansa aquí un rato. Te traeré agua y luego te llevaré de vuelta con las demás.

La lechuza, obediente, se posó sobre su baúl. La chica guardó el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y llenó un vaso de plástico de agua para que el ave pudiera reponerse al menos un poco.

\- ¿No vas a mirar siquiera de quién es? – Maddie enarcó una ceja, plenamente consciente de quién debía tratarse.

\- Luego. – La chica forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Ahora estábamos hablando de lo de Gwen.

\- A lo mejor es algo importante. – Insistió Lucy, arrugando la frente sin comprender qué estaba pasando exactamente. – Deberías abrirla.

\- Seguro que no es nada. – Rió y se dirigió hacia el baño. – En seguida vuelvo.

Cerró de un portazo y Gwen y Maddie empezaron a reír.

\- ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? – Les preguntó la morena.

\- Oh, venga, Lucy. Es evidente que esa carta es de tu hermano. – Dijo la rubia.

\- ¿De Theo? – Negó con la cabeza. – Él no es de esos. Lo dudo mucho.

\- Y, si no es de él, ¿por qué crees que se ha puesto tan nerviosa? – La castaña negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y si han vuelto a verse estas Navidades?

\- Me habría enterado.

\- ¿Estás segura? – La otra le guiñó el ojo y ella frunció el ceño.

A lo mejor debía ponerse a investigar un poco.

* * *

Tessa abrió la carta rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

" _Tess:_

 _Me encantó recibir tu carta, me alegra que no tardaras en enviarla._

 _La verdad es que todo está muy tranquilo ahora. Con todo lo del embarazo de Cassie los chicos y yo apenas estamos saliendo del mismo modo que antes –la rubita solo quiere salir a tomar chocolate caliente "porque tiene antojo", a mirar tiendas de bebés y a ver películas ñoñas. Sophie dice que son las hormonas y que pronto se le pasará y empiezo a creerla porque el otro día empezó a sonar una canción de discoteca y dijo que deberíamos hacer algo interesante el sábado–. Pero estoy empezando a desvariar._

 _¿Sigue todo bien por Hogwarts? Espero que sí._

 _Me gustó mucho verte estas vacaciones y ojalá hubiéramos podido pasar más tiempo juntos._

 _Espero volver a recibir noticias tuyas pronto._

 _Un beso,_

 _Theo._

 _PD: Saluda a Daisy de mi parte. El día que estuve en tu casa me di cuenta de que estaba escondida intentando verme y me pareció completamente adorable."_

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, llevándose el papel al pecho de forma inconsciente. Theo era adorable, pero sabía que no debía pillarse por él. Tarde o temprano se cansaría de ella y de aquel juego y al final solo ella lo pasaría mal.

Dobló la carta y la guardó de nuevo. Ya contestaría más tarde. Ahora debía volver al dormitorio y fingir que, cada vez que recibió una de esas cartas, su mundo no se trastornaba por completo.


	39. Chapter 39

Rachel se miraba en el espejo del baño y suspiraba. Harry estaba últimamente muy pesado y la obligaba a comer más de lo que a ella le gustaría y eso había comenzado a notarse. Notaba sus caderas más anchas y su barriga estaba horrible. Tenía que terminar con aquello como fuera antes de ponerse como una vaca.

Se abrochó los botones de la camisa y se colocó la corbata y la túnica antes de salir del aseo, coger sus cosas y bajar a la Sala Común, en la que su novio la esperaba.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó después de darle un beso rápido. – Has tardado mucho. ¿Te has mareado o algo?

\- No, estoy bien. – Mintió. Por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero no podía decírselo al chico o se pondría todavía más pesado. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que solo hacía lo mejor para ella? Quería estar delgada para verse más guapa y, además, aquello era lo mejor para su salud. Los kilos eran malos y ella solo quería estar sana. – ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, claro.

Cogidos de la mano se dirigieron hacia el aula de Pociones, pero unas risas hicieron que Rachel se detuviera en seco. No sabía quiénes eran, pero sí que tenía una cosa clara: se estaban riendo de ella a sus espaldas, probablemente comentando lo gorda que estaba y sintió una enorme rabia corriendo por sus venas y se giró sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Eh, parad! – Les gritó, haciendo que el grupito de chicas que no debían tener más de 13 años, se sobresaltara. – Ya sé que estoy como una foca, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que vayáis riéndoos de mí por los pasillos. ¡Estoy intentando solucionarlo así que meteos en vuestros asuntos de una maldita vez a no ser que queráis que os lance una maldición!

\- ¡Rachel! – Harry la agarró del brazo y la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

\- ¡Se estaban riendo de mí!

\- Claro que no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Estaban hablando y riéndose entre ellas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre te pones de parte de todo el mundo? De los profesores, mis padres, los sanadores… Y ahora también de ellas. – Se apartó de él bruscamente y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Por qué, Harry?

\- Rachel, solo intento que estés bien. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó un poco a ella, con cuidado, tal y como le habían explicado que debía hacerlo si creía que la chica podía sufrir una crisis.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Por favor…

\- No te acerques a mí.

\- Rachel…

\- No quiero volver a verte. – Murmuró, bajando la mirada. – No hasta que entiendas que no puedes ponerte de parte de todos menos de mí.

\- Vale, escúchame. – Se acercó un poco más y se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos. – No voy a ponerme de parte de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, pero… ¿Por qué no me entiendes?

\- Cariño, tenemos que superar esto juntos.

\- No hay nada que superar. – Se llevó su otra mano al estómago y cerró los ojos. Era como si pudiera sentir toda la grasa que se acumulaba ahí.

\- Poco a poco. – Terminó de acercarse y la besó con dulzura. – ¿Quieres que te lleve el sábado a un sitio especial?

\- ¿Dónde? – Abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida.

\- Es un secreto.

\- Pero si no podemos salir de aquí. – Sonrió levemente y él la imitó, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tú déjamelo a mí. Tengo mis contactos.

Le guiñó el ojo y, con un gesto de cabeza, ambos volvieron a dirigirse hacia clase.

Qué bien iba a venirle que el director estuviera tan pendiente de Rachel y le hubiera dado permiso para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla.

* * *

Audrey llegó a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw un poco preocupada. Su cita con aquel chico de Gryffindor no había ido mal, pero cuando lo había besado había sentido algo extraño. O, mejor dicho, no había sentido lo que se suponía se debía sentir al besar a alguien. Había estado bien, pero no había sido tan bueno como siempre. Y estaba convencida de que Ethan tenía mucho que ver en todo eso.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido, Dri?

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz y frunció el ceño al ver allí a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ethan?

\- Quería saber cómo te había ido. – Se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor sería no decirle que no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza desde que se había marchado. Estaba acostumbrado a verla salir con otros, pero jamás había sentido una punzada de desasosiego tan grande en su estómago como ese día.

\- Pues bien, supongo. – Ella se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó sobre las rodillas de él. – No ha sido nada del otro mundo, la verdad.

\- Vaya… - Se echó un poco hacia atrás y ella se apoyó sobre él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y dejando que él comenzara a jugar con un mechón de su pelo.

\- No finjas que te entristece, no sabes mentirme.

\- Vale, pues entonces diré que ese chico me parecía un imbécil. – Sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar con la otra mano su cadera.

\- No era muy listo, la verdad, pero era simpático. – Ella también sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara gracias a las caricias del chico. – Mejor que otros con los que he salido, pero no que tú.

\- ¿Estoy entonces en tu top, Dri?

Ella se mordió el labio. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero le alegraba que él, en lugar de guardar un silencio incómodo, hubiera decidido seguirle el juego.

\- Creo que eres el número uno.

\- ¿Solo crees? – Enarcó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. ¿No le habría gustado aquello tanto como a él?

\- Bueno, vale. Lo eres.

\- Me alegra saber eso porque tú también eres la número uno de mi top. Claro que yo tenía menos personas entre las que decidir así que no me ha costado tanto.

La chica estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres tan idiota a veces… - Se incorporó un poco y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

\- Es una de mis múltiples cualidades. – Subió la mano lentamente, rozando su costado y su cuello hasta finalmente llegar a su rostro, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara.

\- Y también un creído. – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras él delineaba el contorno de sus labios con suavidad y mimo.

\- Casi como tú. – Se pegó un poco más a ella, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos de manera que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

Audrey volvió a reír y se mordió el labio y Ethan, que no se estaba perdiendo detalle de su expresión, también sonrió. Le parecía tan increíble… Se acercó todavía un poco más, reduciendo prácticamente la distancia que los separaban. Sus labios se rozaron durante unos instantes y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de arriba abajo.

\- Espera. – La chica se separó un poco y apoyó una mano en el pecho de él. – Esto no está bien, Ethan. Nos vamos a arrepentir.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo del otro día? – Le preguntó él.

\- No, claro que no. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Fue maravilloso.

\- Yo tampoco me arrepiento. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Acabo de volver de una cita con otro y tú estás escribiéndote con Angélique… Esto no está bien.

Él suspiró. Tenía razón. Aquello era una mala idea, no podía salir bien. Ya lo habían hablado y habían decidido dejarlo en el recuerdo y había intentado que fuera solo eso, pero no lo había conseguido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba el tacto de la piel de Audrey, el sabor de sus labios y la escuchaba pronunciar su nombre entre pequeños gemidos. Aquello iba a volverlo loco y su cuerpo le pedía mandar a la mierda a la razón y besarla hasta el último suspiro. Y sabía que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, la conocía bien y percibía todas las señales.

\- Dri, ¿y si nos olvidamos de todo eso por una noche?

\- Creo que ya lo hicimos durante una noche y una mañana. – Sonrió levemente y subió hasta su mejilla. Lo miró con indecisión y se mordió el labio. – ¿Y si es un error?

\- ¿Y si no lo es?

\- No quiero estropearlo todo…

\- No vamos a estropearlo. – Le aseguró él. – Nunca has dejado que el miedo te controle. ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

\- Porque nunca antes había tenido miedo de perder lo mejor que tengo en esta vida.

Él sonrió levemente y besó su frente con cariño y ella volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Se moría por repetir la noche, pero tenía tanto miedo de fastidiarlo todo que no era capaz de decidirse ni reaccionar. Solo quería que él la envolviera en sus brazos y estar así para siempre. Solos Ethan y ella.

\- ¿Quieres dormir aquí? – Le preguntó él en un murmullo. Ella asintió y se acomodó mejor en su pecho y él volvió a jugar con su pelo. – Está bien. ¿Te cuento un cuento?

\- No. Quiero que me hables de nosotros, de nuestra historia. – Respondió ella, también en voz baja.

\- ¿Nuestra historia? – Él sonrió y besó su cabeza antes de comenzar. – Te conocí el primer día, cuando nos seleccionaron, y me pareciste una niña muy muy guapa. Llevabas lazos rojos en el pelo porque tu madre creía que ibas a ir a Gryffindor, como ella y tu hermana, pero acabaste en Ravenclaw porque eres muy curiosa y te gusta saberlo todo. Te sentaste a mi lado, al lado de Thomas, me miraste, sonreíste y…

No pudo terminar. De repente, los labios de la chica colisionaron con los suyos y solo pudo dejarse llevar. Audrey se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y profundizó el beso, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su camiseta.

Se dejaron llevar sin pensar en nada más hasta que, de repente, escucharon unos pasos y se separaron rápidamente. La chica apoyó ambas rodillas en el sofá y los brazos en el respaldo y pudo ver cómo una pequeña figura salía de los dormitorios de chicas.

\- ¿Hola?

La niña se sobresaltó y la miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ethan se giró también y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo… Lo siento. – Se disculpó, mirando al suelo. – No sabía que estabais aquí.

\- No pasa nada. – Le aseguró la morena, sonriendo con dulzura. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo necesitaba despejarme.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

\- Es que me ha escrito mi madre y me ha dicho que nuestra gatita está enferma… - Murmuró. – Es ya muy mayor y me da miedo que le pase algo.

\- Lo siento mucho. – Ethan sonrió levemente.

\- A lo mejor se cura, no lo des todo por perdido aún.

\- No lo sé…

\- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres. – Sugirió él. – Solo estábamos hablando.

\- Seguro que te viene bien para despejarte.

Ella, tras dudar unos instantes, asintió y se acercó a ellas, tomando asiento en el sillón que estaba justo frente al sofá en el que ellos estaban. Audrey volvió a subirse sobre las rodillas de Ethan y se apoyó en su pecho mientras él acariciaba de nuevo su cintura.

\- ¿En qué curso estás?

\- En primero. – Se encogió de hombros. – Vosotros sois mayores. De séptimo.

\- Sí.

\- Os conozco de vista. – Siguió diciendo. – Siempre estáis juntos. Yo cuando sea mayor quiero ser como vosotros.

\- No deberías querer ser como otro, sino como tú misma. – Le aseguró la chica. – Seguro que te va mucho mejor.

\- Pero me encanta vuestra relación.

\- ¿Nuestra relación? – Él enarcó una ceja.

\- Sí, claro. Es genial. – La más pequeña asintió. – Todo el mundo conoce a Audrey Wood y Ethan Mosby y sabe que sois inseparables.

\- Somos muy buenos amigos. – Audrey depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico, que la miró con dulzura.

\- ¿Por qué no sois novios?

La pregunta les pilló un poco desprevenidos. Estaban acostumbrados a que todos creyeran que estaban juntos, pero que se lo hubiera dicho una chica de primero los había sorprendido bastante.

\- Es que somos amigos. – Respondió ella.

\- Pues a mí me gusta uno de mis amigos y yo a él también y vamos a ser novios. – Les explicó, sin entender muy bien por qué decían aquellos. – Los amigos también pueden ser novios.

\- Sí, bueno, pero… Sería un poco más complicado que eso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cosas de mayores. – Ethan suspiró. – Ya lo entenderás o, mejor, espero que no tengas que entenderlo nunca.

\- Es tarde, ¿por qué no te acompaño a tu dormitorio? – Audrey se puso de pie y señaló hacia la entrada de estos. – Seguro que este ratito de charla te ha venido bien, pero ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que ir todos a clase.

\- Sí, claro. – Ella se levantó y se despidió del chico con un gesto. – Me ha gustado mucho hablar con vosotros. Sois muy simpáticos.

\- Cuando necesites algo, no dudes en buscarnos…

\- Molly.

\- Anda, como mi madre. – Audrey sonrió y apoyó una mano en su brazo. – Estoy segura de que no se nos olvidará.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios pero, poco antes de llegar, la mayor se volvió un poco y miró a Ethan. "Espérame aquí", le dijo con los labios y él asintió.

La esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y no se refería solo a aquella noche.


	40. Chapter 40

\- Ven, es por aquí.

Lucy, sin parar de reír, tiró de la mano de Cyrill y continuó corriendo por los jardines, con él enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Pero dónde vamos? – Le preguntó por quinta vez.

\- Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa. – Repitió ella. – Pero te va a gustar, ya verás. O, bueno, a lo mejor no, pero me hace ilusión que lo veas.

\- Está bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta que ella, finalmente, se detuvo frente a dos grandes rosales llenos de rosas amarillas y los señaló.

\- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamó. – Esto era lo que quería enseñarte.

El chico sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué tenía aquello de especial, había pasado mil veces por delante de aquellos rosales y, exceptuando que florecían sin importar la época del año, le parecían bastante normales.

\- Un sitio muy bonito. – Dijo finalmente, sin saber cómo actuar para no estropear aquello.

\- No tienes ni idea de qué tiene de especial, ¿verdad? – Ella rió y entrelazó sus dedos. – Mi padre hizo que crecieran para mi madre. Las rosas amarillas son sus flores favoritas y él, poco después de empezar a salir, lo hizo para animarla. Siempre florecen, da igual la época del año.

\- Qué bonito.

\- Siempre ha sido uno de mis sitios favoritos de Hogwarts y quería enseñártelo.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. – La besó con delicadeza y ella sonrió levemente en mitad del beso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado entonces? – Separó sus labios, pero enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

\- Me parece un lugar muy especial, Lucy.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo. – Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y rozó sus narices. – Por cierto, se acerca San Valentín, ¿te gustaría hacer algo?

\- Se me está pasando el tiempo rapidísimo este año. – La morena suspiró. – ¿Quedan solo cinco días?

\- Sí.

\- No sé. Nunca me lo he planteado, aunque me parece bonito que haya un día para el amor. – Se sonrojó levemente y bajó la vista. – Podríamos salir a pasear o algo así, ¿no?

\- Claro. – Él asintió. – Me parece una buena idea, Lucy. Nunca he celebrado San Valentín así que me hace bastante ilusión.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

\- Las dalias.

\- Vale, lo anoto. – Sonrió y acercó sus labios de nuevo. – Si quieres puedo preparar una cena luego. Podríamos pelearnos con los demás e intentar conseguir la Sala de los Menesteres…

Lucy se tensó sin poder evitarlo al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que tarde o temprano Cyrill y ella lo harían, pero no se sentía preparada todavía y no sabía si el chico tenía intención de llevarla a la Sala de los Menesteres para hacer aquello.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Oh, no. – El rubio se puso completamente rojo y bajó la vista. – No quería insinuar nada, Lucy. Yo no estoy preparado aún, solo quería cenar contigo en un sitio tranquilo, pero entiendo que hayas podido malinterpretarlo.

\- Menos mal. – Suspiró aliviada y se mordió el labio. – ¿Y si cogemos unas mantas y cenamos mirando las estrellas? También estaremos tranquilos y no tendremos que pelearnos con nadie.

\- Me parece un plan perfecto. – Se besaron una última vez y suspiraron. – Deberíamos volver dentro. La siguiente clase está a punto de comenzar y no quiero llegar tarde.

\- Sí, vamos. No quiero que nos quiten puntos.

* * *

\- ¿Y este qué te parece?

Audrey dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y miró a Natalie con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oye, no es que esto me disguste ni nada de eso, en serio, pero, ¿por qué no dejas que Ethan te ayude a elegir tu ropa interior? – La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó en la cama. – Para algo es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

\- No puedo dejar que él la escoja. – Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. No podía por dos motivos: quería que fuera una sorpresa para él y, el más importante, igual no llegaba a probarse más de un conjunto. Últimamente estaban incontrolables y no podían evitar acabar prácticamente dos veces a la semana en la cama del chico, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. – Además, tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo también puedo ayudarte a elegir lencería para tu próxima cita con Gwen.

\- Si es que hay próxima cita. – Suspiró. La rubia y ella habían quedado para hablar y la otra le había dicho que estaba hecha un lío y necesitaba un tiempo para aclararse antes de saber qué quería exactamente. – De todas formas, no voy a acostarme con ella.

\- Aún.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar pensando en lo mismo?

\- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros y extendió los brazos. – Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Es que no termina de convencerme. Quiero algo aún más sexy.

\- Pues cómpralo.

\- ¡Es que no lo encuentro! – Protestó. – Pienso decirle a mi madre que saque una línea de lencería. Hace mucha falta.

\- ¿Pero por qué estás tan empeñada en eso ahora? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Has quedado con alguien para San Valentín?

\- Claro que no. Ya sabes que no me gusta. Los tíos se ponen muy pesados y se creen que voy más en serio de lo que quiero ir. – Se apresuró a contestar. – De todas formas, me gusta llevar lencería. Me siento poderosa yendo sexy, me apetece bastante. Además, ¿desde cuándo tengo que tener un motivo para hacer algo?

\- Ya. No sé de qué me extraño…

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿este te gusta?

\- Sí, Audrey. Te queda muy bien.

\- Genial. – Dio un pequeño saltito antes de comenzar a desnudarse para volver a ponerse la ropa que llevaba antes. – ¿Vienes a la biblioteca?

\- Sí, claro. Estoy esperándote.

\- Vale, pues no tardo ya.

La morena terminó de vestirse rápidamente y las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Se dirigían hacia la biblioteca cuando, de repente, una voz las detuvo.

\- ¡Natalie, espera!

Ambas se giraron –la castaña muerta de nervios y la otra completamente emocionada– y vieron a Gwen acercándose con paso seguro, pero las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

\- ¿Sí? – Le preguntó, cuando estuvo ya suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

\- Claro.

Ambas miraron a Audrey, que seguía allí, y esta, de repente, enarcó una ceja.

\- Oh, lo decís por mí.

\- Creo que es bastante evidente, Audrey. – Natalie negó con la cabeza. – Vete con Ethan, yo iré ahora.

\- ¿Tengo que irme en serio?

\- Sí.

Protestó un poco pero, finalmente, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, dejando a las otras dos solas en el pasillo.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte o algo? – Preguntó Natalie, al ver que la otra no se atrevía a hablar.

\- Sí, quizás sea lo mejor. – Señaló un banco bajo una ventana y ambas se dirigieron hacia allí. Una vez acomodadas, la rubia suspiró, cerró los ojos unos instantes y se armó de valor. – Mira, no sé ni cómo empezar. He estado dándole más vueltas a todo esto y sigo hecha un auténtico lío.

\- Es normal. – Se encogió de hombros. – Creo que no debí ser tan directa.

\- Ya te dije que el beso estuvo muy bien. Me gustó.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- No lo sé. Es que es raro… - Negó con la cabeza. – A mí nunca me había gustado ninguna chica, no se me había pasado ni siquiera por la cabeza.

\- Entiendo…

Natalie bajó la mirada. Por mucho que se había esforzado, no había sido capaz de no ilusionarse un poco por aquello. Ya sabía que sería poco probable "convencerla" (como decía Audrey), pero algo dentro de ella se había empeñado en creer que era posible.

\- Así que creo que lo mejor para aclararme del todo será tener una cita.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No sé. Estuvimos hablando y me quedé aún más confundida. – Se encogió de hombros. – Así que he pensado que, quizás, si pasamos una tarde juntas, eso pueda ayudarme a aclarar todo esto. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me encantaría, Gwen. – Asintió y sonrió. No sabía cómo acabaría todo aquello o si la rubia finalmente se aclararía, pero aquella cita le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- ¿En San Valentín?

\- Claro, cuando quieras.

\- Vale, pues entonces nos vemos el día 14 después de comer, ¿te apetece?

\- Sí, claro. – Asintió. – Hasta entonces.

\- Adiós, Natalie.

La rubia se marchó y Natalie no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba deseando que llegara su cita.

* * *

April estaba leyendo sus apuntes de Transformaciones tumbada en el sofá de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Era bastante tarde, pero todavía no tenía sueño así que había decidido bajar y empezar a repasar. Le costaba mucho aquella asignatura y tenía que empezar a estudiar pronto si quería aprobar.

Estaba tan concretada en su lectura, que no escuchó unos pasos acercándose y solo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola al escuchar una voz.

\- ¿No deberías estar ya en la cama?

Bajó los apuntes y enarcó una ceja. Ian la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama.

\- ¿Y tú qué?

\- Me he desvelado. – Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. – A veces me pasa y no quería molestar a los demás.

April asintió y le enseñó sus apuntes.

\- Estoy repasando un poco y arriba no podía encender ninguna luz sin despertar a las chicas.

\- Qué considerada.

\- Ya sabes que sí. – Se incorporó y se sentó. – Además, Eve se pone de muy mal humor cuando se despierta y prefiero no jugármela.

\- Eso he oído. – Suspiró. – ¿Qué opinas de que Chris y ella hayan vuelto?

La morena gruñó y él no pudo evitar reír. Era evidente que la chica opinaba lo mismo que él sobre aquella relación. Le alegraba ver a Chris feliz, pero no sabía cómo acabarían las cosas entre ellos.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ello y solo espero que Eve no termine como el año pasado.

\- Chris no se portó bien con ella y ha tenido mucha suerte con esta nueva oportunidad. – Ian se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Yo no lo habría hecho, creo que está loca.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero Carina y yo hemos decidido no meternos. – Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio durante unos instantes. – Ya es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, claro. No podemos meternos en sus vidas, pero, ¿sabes lo que le está preparando para San Valentín?

\- Casi que prefiero no saberlo. – Sonrió. – Estuve a punto de vomitar cuando vi el ramo de flores que le dio cuando volvieron a salir de forma "oficial".

Ian lanzó una carcajada y la miró de forma divertida. Desde luego, aquellas cosas solo se le podían ocurrir a April.

\- Creo que Chris está intentando reparar sus errores mediante grandes acciones, pero no creo que eso lo solucione todo.

\- Para mí desde luego no, pero si a Eve le basta… - Suspiró y se levantó. – Me voy ya a la cama. Estoy cansada y no creo ser capaz de estudiar más.

\- Yo me quedaré un rato más por aquí, a ver si me entra sueño.

\- Vale. Pues, buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. – La vio alejarse hacia los dormitorios y, casi sin pensar, la llamó. – ¡April, espera!

\- ¿Sí? – Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me ha gustado hablar contigo. A lo mejor podríamos charlar otro día, ¿no, crees?

\- Sí, claro. – Ella sonrió. – A mí también me gusta hablar contigo.

Se giró de nuevo y volvió hacia el dormitorio pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta otra vez.

\- ¿Sabes? ¿Y si me quedo un rato más y seguimos hablando de lo idiotas que son nuestros amigos? – Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. – No estoy realmente muy cansada y ya que tú no tienes sueño…

\- Me encantaría.

Ella volvió al sofá y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le apetecía mucho pasar aquel rato con ella.


	41. Chapter 41

Rachel todavía no podía creerse que fueran a salir así como así del colegio. No sabía cómo lo había conseguido Harry, pero el director les había dado permiso e iban en el autobús noctámbulo hacia un lugar misterioso.

Llevaban semanas queriendo ir, pero habían tenido que cancelar aquella excursión debido, primero, al mal tiempo –había nevado mucho y, según Harry, no era conveniente– y, después, porque el chico estuvo con gripe. Así que, al final, habían tenido que posponerlo hasta el día de San Valentín.

\- Ya estamos llegando. – Murmuró el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos y sonriendo.

\- ¿Vas a decirme ya dónde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa. Además, ya estamos llegando.

La chica lanzó una pequeña carcajada y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. El autobús se paró, ellos se bajaron y Rachel no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que le padre del chico los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Señor Scamander.

\- Hola, chicos. – Sonrió y los abrazó. – ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Bien, ¿y usted? – Preguntó.

\- Muy bien. Deseando enseñaros todo esto. – Señaló con la cabeza y la chica le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión. – No tienes ni idea de qué haces aquí, ¿verdad, Rachel?

\- Harry no ha querido decirme nada. – Confesó.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Bien, pues entonces te doy la bienvenida a la reserva Scamander para criaturas fantásticas. –Señaló la verja que había tras él. – Mi hermano y yo vamos a enseñártela en exclusiva.

\- Nunca dejan que entre nadie a verla, pero estuvimos hablando y los he convencido para que te dejen pasar. – Harry sonrió. – Hay algunas criaturas muy… interesantes.

\- Todas son interesantes. – El mayor les guiñó el ojo. – Anda, chicos, pasad.

Entraron a la gran reserva y siguieron a Lorcan hasta donde estaba Lysander junto a un grupo de Demiguises.

–¡Eh, Harry! – Sonrió a su sobrino. – Y la señorita Rachel Jordan. Un placer conocerte al fin.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Scamander.

\- Llámame solo Lysander, por favor. – Le dijo. – Si me dices señor Scamander me haces parecer mi padre.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme con estos demiguises?

\- No sé qué tengo que hacer…

\- Es muy fácil, ven conmigo. – La invitó a acercarse con un gesto y ella, un poco dubitativa, lo hizo. – Este de aquí estaba herido cuando lo encontramos así que estoy comprobando que se está recuperando.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Ves esa zona de piel enrojecida? Pues tenemos que…

Lorcan apoyó una mano entonces en el brazo de su hijo y le señaló un lugar apartado con la cabeza. El chico asintió y lo siguió hasta llegar junto a una manada de hipogrifos.

\- ¿Cómo va Rachel?

\- Mal… - Suspiró. – Espero que esta visita la ayude un poco. No sé, que al menos se distraiga.

\- Tu abuela Ginny os ha preparado un almuerzo con el que podrían comer seis personas. Dice que ha usado las recetas de su madre. – Sonrió. – Y el postre lo ha hecho tu abuelo Rolf, una tarta americana que siempre le preparaba su abuela Tina.

\- Espero que coma algo… Siempre se enfada conmigo.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, con todo lo que vais a cansaros aquí necesitará reponer energías. – Lorcan le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. – Venga, anímate. Saldrá de esta.

Volvieron con los otros dos y siguieron enseñándole la reserva a Rachel, que lo observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Le mostraban los animales, le hablaban sobre ellos y contestaban todas sus preguntas.

\- Y este es uno de nuestros Nifflers. – Lo señalaron y el animal giró un poco la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¡Qué monada!

\- Puedes acercarte un poco si quieres, son muy pacíficos.

\- Hola, pequeñajo. – Se agachó y le tendió la mano para que se fiara de ella. El Niffler se acercó pero, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, le quitó la pulsera y salió corriendo. – ¡Mi pulsera!

\- Maldito bichejo… - Lysander negó con la cabeza. – ¡Ven aquí, eso no es tuyo!

Harry y Rachel empezaron a reír mientras el tío y el padre del chico corrían detrás del Niffler, tratando de recuperar la joya de la chica. Se sentaron en el suelo y siguieron riendo.

\- Estoy reventado. Los animales son agotadores.

\- Bastante. – Ella sonrió y apoyó una mano en su pierna. – Gracias por traerme aquí. Es la mejor cita de San Valentín del mundo.

\- Me alegra muchísimo que te guste. – Se incorporó y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con dulzura. – Y mis abuelos nos han preparado un picnic.

La chica palideció un poco y él suspiró.

\- Venga, Rachel. No puedes decirme que, después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta mañana, no tienes hambre.

\- Bueno, un poco, pero… – Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. – No quiero hartarme.

\- Te vendrá bien. – Suspiró. – Hazlo por mí, por favor. Rachel…

\- Ya lo sé. – Lo cortó. – Si no tomo algo, me marearé y, si vuelvo a desmayarme, mis padres me sacarán de Hogwarts y me internarán. Los escuché antes de venir, están muy preocupados por mí.

\- Todos lo estamos, cariño.

\- Pero yo estoy bien.

\- ¿Crees eso de verdad? – Ella apartó la mirada y él la abrazó. – Déjame ayudarte a salir de esto.

\- No tengo ningún lugar del que salir. – Lo tumbó levemente y se apoyó sobre su pecho. – Sé lo que hago, sé dónde está el límite.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le habían entrado muchas ganas de llorar. No sabía ya que más hacer por ella.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró. – Pase lo que pase y aunque a veces no lo veas.

Ella también cerró los ojos y se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho. Entendía que la gente se preocupara con ella, pero todos tenían que entender que sabía lo que hacía y que, cuando se convirtiera en un problema, pararía.

* * *

Natalie y Gwen paseaban por los jardines en silencio, la uno junto a la otra. Ya habían hablado de las clases, de sus amigos –especialmente de la cita de Cyrill y Lucy y de lo adorables y empalagosos que eran– y habían acabado por quedarse sin temas de conversación.

La castaña miró a la otra de reojo, nerviosa. Le encantaría poder saber qué estaba pensando Gwen, qué le estaba pareciendo todo aquello. No había estado en muchas citas y estaba bastante nerviosa.

\- Esto no te está sirviendo para aclararte mucho, ¿verdad? – Se atrevió, por fin, a comentar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Gwen sonrió de medio lado.

\- Estás muy callada y los silencios prolongados no suelen significar cosas buenas. – Natalie se encogió de hombros. – Los silencios cómodos se crean cuando hay más confianza. En estas etapas suelen significar incomodidad y falta de conexión.

\- O también que la otra persona le está dando vueltas a la cabeza, ¿no te parece? – Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – Me gusta estar contigo, me pareces una chica muy interesante, pero sigo sin saber muy bien qué sucede entre nosotras.

\- A lo mejor si te beso otra vez puedas aclararte… - Natalie no sabía de dónde había salido toda esa determinación, pero consiguió dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y encogerse de hombros con cierto pasotismo. – Solo si tú quieres, por supuesto.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es una buena idea.

La rubia se acercó a ella lentamente y sus labios se encontraron, primero con cierta timidez, después con más pasión. A medida que el beso aumentaba de intensidad, sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por sus espaldas, a enredarse en su pelo y a posarse en sus cuellos.

Cuando se separaron, rieron y apoyaron sus frentes.

\- ¿Te ha ayudado?

\- Necesitaría repetirlo para estar segura.

\- Entiendo…

Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez entre risas. Aquello iba cada vez mejor y ambas estaban seguras de ello.

* * *

\- ¿Estás solito?

Ethan se incorporó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa. Audrey estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta vestida solo con un camisón negro de gasa, descalza y con una botella de champagne y dos copas en las manos.

\- Sí, todos están cenando fuera con sus citas de San Valentín. – Se encogió de hombros. – Thomas está con Carina en la Sala de los Menesteres, Cyrill con Lucy todavía paseando y los demás también fuera. Iba a avisarte ahora para bajar al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Y si pasamos de la cena? – Se acercó a la cama del chico, contoneándose y él amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

\- Deduzco que tienes planes.

\- Esta botella está pidiendo a gritos que la vaciemos.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado?

\- Se la pedí a Adèle. – Se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él. – Le dije que la quería para San Valentín.

\- Creía que tú no celebrabas este día, ni lo pasabas con ningún chico para que no se hiciera ilusiones.

\- Pero tú no eres cualquier chico. – Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. – Tú eres tú.

\- Estás preciosa. – Murmuró, colocándole el pelo tras la oreja antes de recorrer su mejilla con el pulgar.

\- No quiero estar preciosa, quiero estar sexy.

Él rió con su comentario y la besó con ternura.

\- Pues lo siento, pero tú siempre estás preciosa así que no esperes que te mienta. – Se acercó a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo. – Aunque también estás tremendamente sexy y me estoy conteniendo para no arrancarte ese camisón ahora mismo.

Audrey lanzó una carcajada, lo tumbó en la cama, se sentó sobre él y lo besó con pasión.

\- ¿Sí? Pues quizás te interese saber que no llevo ropa interior. – Él abrió mucho los ojos y ella le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Estaba buscando algo que me gustara, pero no encontraba nada apropiado así que pensé: "¿por qué no?". – Apoyó las manos en su pecho y se lo acarició lentamente. – Y no me he puesto nada debajo del camisón.

\- Estás completamente loca.

\- Es una de mis múltiples cualidades.

Volvieron a besarse y él deslizó una mano bajo la falda de la chica, que gimió contra su boca al sentir sus caricias.

\- ¿Y si empezamos por bebernos esa botella y luego ya seguimos con esto?

\- ¿Y si hacemos esto, luego nos bebemos la botella y después repetimos? – Comentó él antes de morderle el labio.

\- Me parece también un buen plan.

Volvieron a besarse y Ethan trató de quitarle el camisón, pero ella negó con la cabeza

\- No tengas prisa. Esta noche estamos solos los dos y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Murmuró.

El chico asintió y unió sus labios con cierta calma. Sí, aquella noche era solo para ellos.


	42. Chapter 42

\- Madre mía, esto es demasiado, Chris.

Eve lanzó una carcajada y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver a su novio vestido como un príncipe medieval, con una caja enorme y seguido por un séquito de personas disfrazadas con flores para ella.

\- Nada es demasiado para vos, mi lady. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y besó su mano de forma caballerosa antes de darle la caja. – Esto es para vos.

\- Mil gracias, mi lord. – Le guiñó el ojo y la aceptó. La puso sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor y la abrió. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver un precioso vestido de princesa también de la misma época. Había pasado la tarde con él y no se había enterado de nada, creía que ya no quedaban más sorpresas. – Chris, esto es…

\- Con vuestro permiso, me gustaría poder salir a pasear con vos, mi lady. – La interrumpió. Sonrió y volvió a besar su mano. – ¿Me concederías ese honor?

\- Será un placer.

Unió sus labios con dulzura antes de reír y abrazarlo. Le gustaba lo mucho que Chris se estaba esforzando para arreglar aquello y estaba convencida de que su relación –ahora sí– saldría adelante.

* * *

Thomas y Carina habían cenado juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres y después habían puesto música y bailado un rato entre piques sobre quién bailaba mejor y risas.

\- Siéntate. – Thomas condujo a Carina hasta el borde de la cama, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, y la pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora verás.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y ella, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas.

\- Thomas, ¿en serio?

\- Calla y déjame. – Chistó y ella rió todavía más.

El chico se desprendió de la camisa al ritmo de la música y se la tiró a ella, que la atrapó y lanzó un pequeño grito animándolo.

Él se dio media vuelta y se llevó la mano al cinturón, moviendo las caderas. Se lo desabrochó y se giró de nuevo, quedando frente a ella, que se había sonrojado un poco. Agitó la correa en el aire antes de tirarla al suelo de forma despreocupada y se desabrochó finalmente los pantalones. Los dejó caer al suelo y se acercó a ella. La besó con pasión y ella enredó las manos detrás de su cuello.

\- Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones…

\- No me lo digas dos veces, cielo.

\- Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

La pelirroja rió, lo besó de nuevo y se puso de pie. Thomas se sentó y observó, impresionado y bastante nervioso, cómo ella empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música y se agarraba el borde de su vestido. Lo fue subiendo lentamente y él tragó saliva. Se lo quitó finalmente y se lo tiró a él antes de acercarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el chico.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró ella.

\- Y yo.

Se besaron y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Pronto, Carina estaba tumbada en la cama, con las medias y el sujetador reposando en el suelo, y Thomas estaba sobre ella, acariciando su piel con cierto nerviosismo. Quería dar el siguiente paso pero, de repente, comenzó a escuchar en su cabeza las voces de su cuñado y su primo y se separó de la chica rápidamente.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

\- Sí, bueno, no. – Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – Es que de repente me he acordado de una conversación que tuve con Matt y Dan y… Estoy nervioso.

\- No pienses en ellos ni en nada de lo que te han dicho. – Lo besó con dulzura y sonrió. – Puedo hacerte pensar en otra cosa…

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonrió de medio lado y acarició su rostro. – Me parece una buena idea.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y, simplemente, se dejaron llevar por el momento y sus sentimientos olvidando todo lo que les habían dicho, todo lo que estaba fuera de aquella habitación.

Aquella noche era solo de ellos y estaban decididos a entregarse hasta la última parte de su alma el uno al otro.

* * *

\- Dile al siguiente que pase, por favor. – Pidió Lyra a la administrativa que estaba ayudándola aquella noche.

\- Sí, señorita Malfoy.

La chica salió, anunció el nombre y, en seguida, un matrimonio entró seguido de su hijo.

\- ¿Jesse? – Frunció el ceño al reconocerlo y él sonrió levemente.

\- Hola, Lyra.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo sí, venimos por mi padre. – Lo señaló y ella asintió y carraspeó levemente.

\- Oh, sí, claro, disculpen mis malos modos. Lo lamento mucho. – Sonrió levemente y les indicó las sillas. – Siéntense, por favor. Soy Lyra Malfoy. ¿Qué le sucede, señor Kent?

\- Jesse dice que…

\- Mamá, déjala a ella. – La cortó, enarcando una ceja de forma burlona. – Es la sanadora de urgencias, podrá diagnosticarlo mejor que yo.

\- Gracias. – Se mordió el labio. – Así que, ¿qué síntomas tiene, señor Kent?

\- Llevo horas sin poder parar de vomitar, me encuentro muy mal. Tengo escalofríos y me duele el estómago.

\- ¿Qué ha comido en las últimas horas?

\- Preparé un almuerzo de San Valentín y tomé salmón al horno, pero mi mujer también y ella está bien.

\- Pero él le echó salsa y yo no. – Puntualizó ella.

\- Muy bien, déjeme hacerle algunas pruebas. – Señaló la camilla. – Túmbese ahí, por favor.

El hombre lo hizo y ella sacó su varita e hizo varias comprobaciones hasta que el diagnóstico estuvo claro.

\- Señor Kent, sufre usted una pequeña intoxicación alimentaria. – Dijo finalmente. – Le daré un par de pociones. Tómese una ahora y otra mañana antes de comer y durante unos días siga una dieta blanda. Nada de fritos, ni grasas, ni comidas pesadas.

\- De acuerdo. – Él asintió. – Muchas gracias, señorita Malfoy.

Se levantaron y salieron, pero Jesse se detuvo en la puerta, un poco dubitativo.

\- Papá, mamá, idos a casa, yo iré en un rato. – Les dijo antes de girarse hacia la rubia. – Oye, ¿cuándo tienes descanso?

\- En 43 minutos. – Respondió, mirando el reloj de la consulta. – ¿Por?

\- Bueno, he pensado que ya que estoy aquí podríamos tomarnos un café juntos. Supongo que esta guardia te ha fastidiado tu noche de San Valentín.

\- ¿A mí? El año pasado la pasé con mi amiga Leah y mi pequeño ahijado. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Créeme, prefiero pasar este día y esta noche ocupada trabajando a estar sola en casa recordando lo patética que es mi vida amorosa mientras mi hermano y mi cuñada están en modo romántico.

\- ¿Te lo has pedido a propósito?

\- Estoy haciendo un turno doble, con eso te lo digo todo.

\- No creo que una chica como tú pueda tener una vida amorosa patética. – Murmuró, apartando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Tú no tenías tampoco planes?

\- No. – Se encogió de hombros. – No me atrevo a pedirle una cita a la chica que me gusta. Parece que en vez de 26 tengo 15 años, ¿verdad?

\- No digas eso. – Suspiró (ya sabía ella que Jesse jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, no sabía por qué Leah y los demás querían crearle falsas ilusiones) antes de volverse hacia la administrativa. – ¿Hay muchos pacientes?

\- Ahora mismo no hay nadie esperando. – Contestó tras mirar el listado.

\- Voy a adelantar mi descanso entonces. – Se levantó y sonrió. – Si me necesitáis para algo, estaré en la cafetería, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro. No se preocupe.

Se acercó a Jesse y juntos salieron.

* * *

Audrey abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó. Sentía el pecho de Ethan apoyado contra su espalda y tenía el brazo del chico rodeándole la cintura. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Siempre había pensado que San Valentín era una tontería, pero aquel día había sido bastante productivo en su opinión.

\- Ethan… - Lo llamó en un murmullo y se levantó con cuidado. – Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Qué hora… es? – Bostezó y también se incorporó.

\- No lo sé, pero supongo que no tardará en amanecer y tengo que irme antes de que los demás se despierten para ir a clase.

\- Sí, claro. – La besó con dulzura. – Te veré en un rato.

\- ¿Has visto mi camisón?

\- Si no está entre las sábanas, debe haberse caído al suelo. – Comentó. – Estoy convencido de que no lo he lanzado lejos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Me lo quitaste con muchas ganas. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Me estabas tentando diciendo que no llevabas ropa interior. – Protestó él, fingiendo un puchero.

\- Es muy fácil corromperte. – Lo besó antes de bajarse y salir de la cama. – Debe estar por aquí…

\- Si no lo encuentras, lo buscaré yo luego. Puedes coger algo de mi baúl. – Comentó él, al otro lado de las cortinas.

\- No puede estar muy lej…

\- ¡Merlín!

Audrey contuvo un grito al escuchar la voz de Thomas y se cubrió como pudo mientras este se daba la vuelta, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y desnuda!

\- Yo… yo…

\- ¿Para qué preguntaré? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Desde cuándo estáis liados?

\- Thomas, no puedes contárselo a nadie. – Murmuró.

\- Abajo en dos minutos.

\- Pero…

\- He dicho que os veo a los dos abajo en dos minutos. – Repitió con firmeza. – Y me da igual si Ethan está dormido. Lo despiertas, os vestís y bajáis. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Salió rápidamente del dormitorio y Ethan asomó la cabeza.

\- La hemos cagado, ¿verdad?

\- Yo diría que sí. – Ella suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Anda, vístete y préstame algo de ropa interior.

\- Voy.

Ethan se puso rápidamente unos calzoncillos y un pijama y le pasó a Audrey, que por fin había encontrado su camisón, unos bóxers que Audrey, según palabras textuales, pensaba quedarse porque le estilizaban mucho. Terminaron de adecentarse y, finalmente, se cogieron de la mano y, muertos de nervios, bajaron hasta la Sala Común, donde Thomas los esperaba sentado en el sofá.

\- Thomas… – Empezó a decir el moreno, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Podéis explicarme de qué va esto? – Lo cortó el otro rápidamente.

\- No somos nada. – Contestó Audrey por ambos, mirándolo fijamente. – Nos acostamos una noche y, bueno, seguimos a la mañana siguiente. Dijimos que lo dejaríamos ahí, pero otra noche…

\- No pudimos contenernos. – Siguió Ethan. – Y desde entonces se cuela en el cuarto cuando todos estáis durmiendo y pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo que lleváis semanas acostándoos a escondidas? – Thomas abrió mucho los ojos. – Por Merlín, ¿pero qué os pasa?

\- ¡Eh! Carina y tú os liabais cada vez que estabais a solas.

\- Sí y vosotros nos decíais que teníamos que aclarar las cosas. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, tú has seguido saliendo con chicos y tú sigues escribiéndote con esa francesa.

\- Sí, bueno…

\- ¡No podéis seguir actuando así!

\- ¿Por qué no? – Audrey frunció el ceño. – Me gusta tontear con chicos y salir con ellos, pero también estar con Ethan. ¿Por qué no puedo tener las dos cosas?

\- Y yo estoy muy a gusto con Audrey, pero Angélique me parece una chica encantadora, ¿por qué tendría que cortar el contacto con ella?

\- Porque las parejas no se van con otras personas. Se supone que si quieres a alguien no quieres ir con nadie más.

\- Pero nadie ha dicho que seamos una pareja, ni nada de eso. – La chica negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. – Es nuestra vida. Nadie tiene por qué meterse en ella, ni opinar sobre lo que hacemos.

\- Pero esto que estáis haciendo… - El chico negó con la cabeza. – No sé. Es muy raro. Os vais a hacer daño el uno al otro. No puede salir bien. Si os queréis, empezad a salir y, si es solo un juego, dejadlo por vuestra amistad.

\- No nos estamos haciendo daño. – Insistió ahora él. – No hay celos, no hay límites. Solo nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos.

\- Las cosas están muy claras, Thomas. Nos divertimos, nos entendemos el uno al otro, nos queremos. No nos hace falta nada más.

\- Esto no puede salir bien.

\- Quizás a ti no, pero a nosotros sí. – Ella suspiró. – Venga, Thomas, no digas nada y déjanos hacer lo que queramos.

\- ¿Y si tan bien estáis por qué no queréis entonces que se enteren los demás? – Siguió insistiendo el pelinegro. – Esto no va a salir bien.

\- No queremos que lo sepan porque sabemos que van a reaccionar así y preferimos ahorrarnos los comentarios. – Ethan negó con la cabeza. – Me vuelvo al dormitorio. Os veré en un rato.

Se marchó y Audrey se sentó junto a Thomas.

\- Sabemos lo que hacemos, ¿vale? – Suspiró. – No voy a hacerle daño. No podría soportarlo, me odiaría a mí misma si lo hiciera.

\- Pues Audrey, deja esto. Él no es como tú.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? Él sigue hablando con Angélique y, ¿crees que si tiene la oportunidad no se liará con ella? En el fondo somos iguales.

\- Audrey, él te quiere y tú no quieres salir con él, pero tampoco lo sueltas para que se vaya con otra. Natalie tenía razón.

\- No lo entendéis, ni espero que lo hagáis. – Murmuró. – Solo déjanos vivir tranquilos.

\- Eres una cabezota…

\- Lo sé, pero, ¿sabes qué? Hay algo que ninguno de vosotros parece entender: me da igual con quien se vaya Ethan siempre que, al final, vuelva conmigo. Igual que haría yo. – Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

\- ¿Y eso se lo has dicho a él?

\- No, pero no hace falta. Me ha costado mucho aclararme y todavía intento averiguar qué siento así que no lo compliques más, Thomas. No nos lo pongas más difícil.

\- Está bien…

\- ¿Qué tal tu noche?

\- Pues muy bien, la verdad. – Sonrió de medio lado y ella se incorporó y enarcó una ceja. – ¿Qué?

\- ¡Lo habéis hecho!

\- Baja la voz. – Le reprendió él, poniéndose completamente rojo.

\- Qué fuerte. ¿Ha estado bien?

\- La verdad es que sí, aunque estaba bastante nervioso y al final ha sido ella quien ha llevado la voz cantante.

\- Eso no es malo. – Contestó ella. – A mí me gusta…

\- Suficiente por hoy. – La cortó él rápidamente. – Ya te he visto desnuda y es más de lo que quería ver.

\- Está bien, está bien.

La chica empezó a reír y él puso los ojos en blanco. Menudo San Valentín más movidito.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Sigue pareciéndome excesivo todo eso que hizo. – Carina, apoyada en los codos, negaba con la cabeza. Desde que se había enterado de la sorpresa que Chris le preparó a Eve por San Valentín estaba así. Habían pasado más de dos semanas y todavía no podía creérselo.

\- Fue adorable. – Insistió la rubia. – Me sentí como una auténtica princesa. ¡Y ese paseo a la luz de la luna!

\- Otras aquí prefirieron quedarse más bien encerraditas. – April le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas. – Y desde entonces ha hecho bastantes visitas a la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Por qué será?

\- Estamos practicando. – Contestó, incorporándose del todo. – Algún día me entenderás.

\- Lo veo muy lejano. – La morena negó con la cabeza. Lo más parecido a un chico que había en su vida era Ian y ellos eran, como mucho, amigos. Quizás simplemente conocidos. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de qué sucedía entre el ex de su amiga y ella. – Pero, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de chicos y centrarnos en otras cosas más importantes?

\- Claro. – Eve sonrió. – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

\- De cómo diantres os estáis preparando los ÉXTASIS. – Negó con la cabeza. – No venís a la biblioteca y siempre estáis con los chicos de un lado para otro. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo poco que realmente queda? Yo ya me sé todo lo que hemos dado hasta ahora y llevo todos los apuntes al día.

\- Vaya, ahora te has convertido en nuestra madre.

Carina empezó a reír pero, en el fondo, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Thomas la estaba distrayendo demasiado. Cada vez que intentaba estudiar, la interrumpía y sabía que, si no se ponía pronto, no aprobaría los exámenes. Aunque tampoco es que le hicieran falta para lo que quería hacer. Solo iba a examinarse para que a sus padres no les diera un infarto. Bastante tenían ya con lo de Cassie, no quería ser el problema que terminara de romper a su familia. Porque no, su padre no había cedido ni un ápice y su madre seguía viviendo con sus abuelos. Y no estaba dispuesta a volver con él hasta que dejara a Cassie regresar a casa. Al igual que Astoria.

\- Pero sabéis que tengo razón.

\- En parte sí. – La rubia suspiró. – Deberíamos hacernos unos horarios o algo así y quedar las tres solas para estudiar. Siempre nos ha ido bien.

\- Sí y ya sabéis que yo, si no empiezo pronto, no seré capaz de aprobar. – La pelirroja se mordió el labio. – Le diré a Thomas que estudie con sus amigos. Será lo mejor para mí. A él no le cuesta apenas y es una pésima influencia.

\- Pues decidido. Las tres tenemos que ponernos en serio. – April asintió. – ¡Estamos prácticamente en marzo y yo necesito buena nota para la Academia!

\- Y yo para ser sanadora. – Añadió la rubia antes de suspirar. – ¡Tenemos que darle todo!

Carina asintió. Sabía lo importante que aquellos exámenes eran para sus amigas y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Lyra colgó, por fin, su bata en la percha después de un día largo. Se lavó las manos en el pequeño lavabo que había en la consulta, se colgó el bolso y salió. Habían tenido una emergencia y se le había complicado el segundo turno que estaba haciendo así que estaba deseando llegar por fin al apartamento. Definitivamente debía dejar de hacer turnos dobles, pero es que últimamente Cassie estaba muy molesta y quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible en casa con ella o, al menos, no dejarla sola. Y la única manera era haciendo turnos dobles de tarde y noche No había querido comentarle nada a Orion ni a los demás, pero había conseguido que, cuando ella no estuviera en el apartamento siempre hubiera alguien. Solo esperaba que su hermano le hubiera guardado la cena porque lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era ponerse a preparar algo aunque, teniendo en cuenta la hora que ahora, quizás debería ir a desayunar directamente. Podría ir a casa de sus abuelos, el día anterior no los había visto.

Suspiró y salió al vestíbulo principal, pero una voz la detuvo antes de que pudiera aparecerse.

\- ¡Lyra!

Se giró y frunció el ceño, un poco confundida, al ver ahí a Jesse. El chico se acercó a ella, rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa y pensando cómo iba a preguntarle aquello.

\- Jesse, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- He venido a verte. – Confesó, tras dudar unos instantes. – Lyra, yo… A ver, no quiero parecer un loco ni nada de eso, pero me preguntaba si… Me gustaría saber si, quizás, tú… No sé cómo decírtelo.

\- Simplemente dilo. – Murmuró ella. Sentía el estómago encogido y el corazón en un puño. ¿Iba a preguntarle lo que ella creía?

\- Si te gustaría… ayudarme con un paciente. – Soltó, demasiado nervioso como para, realmente, pedirle una cita.

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miró, confusa y desilusionada. Ya sabía ella que Jesse jamás se fijaría en alguien tan corriente.

\- Si es que es un caso complicado y… - Ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir aquella historia. – Lo siento, es una tontería. No quería preguntarte eso. Olvídalo, no pasa nada.

\- Claro, no te preocupes. – Asintió lentamente, cada vez más confundida. No entendía de qué iba todo aquello. – Tengo que irme. He tenido mi tercer turno doble de la semana y estoy exhausta.

\- No deberías hacer eso. – Murmuró él. – Tienes que descansar.

\- Lo sé y lo hago. No te preocupes. Está todo bajo control. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió débilmente. – Ya nos vemos, Jesse.

\- Claro, Lyra.

La rubia se giró y él maldijo por lo bajo por ser un maldito cobarde incapaz de pedirle una cita. ¡Le gustaba desde la primera vez que la vio hacía ya más de cuatro años! ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero, por suerte para él, Lyra había sido siempre una auténtica Gryffindor y, por una vez, no permitió que la inseguridad la venciera. Estaba harta de ser siempre la tímida y la que no destacaba. Había llegado su momento. Se giró y le llamó.

\- ¡Jesse! – Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió soltarlo todo sin pensar más. – Ibas a pedirme una cita, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Yo… Bueno…

\- Pues, si no ibas a hacerlo, - Lo cortó. – deja que lo haga yo.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

\- Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo. – Asintió y amplió su sonrisa. – ¿Me recoges esta noche a las siete?

\- Por supuesto. Miraré tu dirección en tu ficha, no te preocupes.

\- Está bien. – Asintió. – Hasta esta noche.

\- Hasta esta noche, Lyra.

La rubia se desapareció pero, en lugar de dirigirse hacia casa de sus abuelos como había pensado desde un principio, cambió el rumbo y se apareció en la casa de los Potter. Tenía que mantener una larga charla con Leah. A lo mejor necesitaba un poco de ayuda para la que iba a ser su primera cita.

* * *

Rachel sentía que no podía moverse. Cada vez que intentaba salir de la cama se mareaba y no entendía lo que le pasaba. Apenas podía abrir los ojos y, por mucho que intentaba hablar, sus labios no se separaban y las palabras no eran capaces de brotar de su garganta. Solo esperaba que Nora o Sandy descorrieran su cortina pronto porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de acabar con aquella sensación en algún momento. Y, estaba claro, necesitaba ayuda. Repasó mentalmente lo que había comido los últimos días y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que, quizás, debería haber intentado comer un poco más para evitar que algo así sucediera. Apenas había tomado nada sólido y lo único que había bebido era agua. Lo raro era que no le hubiera dado un bajón antes.

Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, sin éxito, pero, por suerte, de repente escuchó unos pasos acercándose y la luz la golpeó directamente.

\- ¡Venga, dormilona, vas a llegar tar…!

Sandy gritó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga y el resto de sus compañeras corrieron hacia la cama para ver qué sucedía.

\- ¡Rachel, ¿qué te pasa?!

\- ¡Avisad a Harry y a la profesora Williams! – Exclamó Nora, tocándole la frente. – ¡Rápido!

\- ¡Voy!

Ryley salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de chicos de los que, justamente, estaba saliendo el novio de la chica.

\- ¡Harry! – Exclamó, aliviada, nada más verlo. – Rachel se encuentra fatal, no sabemos qué le pasa, pero está pálida y no puede moverse siquiera.

\- ¿Qué? – Se notó palidecer.

\- ¡Ve corriendo! – Insistió la rubia. – Yo iré a avisar a la profesora Williams.

\- La llevaré a la enfermería, nos vemos allí.

Se despidió con un pequeño gesto y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el dormitorio de su novia. Cogió impulsó y subió las escaleras –que acababan de convertirse en rampa– sin realizar el contrahechizo. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y ver que estaba bien. Creía que iba a mejorar poco a poco, que no se pondría peor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Entró al dormitorio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama de la morena, que yacía con los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

\- Gracias a Merlín que has llegado. – Sandy lo miró, con los ojos llorosos. – Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- La llevo a la enfermería corriendo.

Con cuidado, la destapó y la cogió en brazos. Ella trató de decir algo pero, de nuevo, de su garganta no escapó ni un sonido.

\- Nosotras dos vamos contigo. – Dijo Nora.

\- Gracias.

Todos abandonaron rápidamente la habitación y corrieron hacia la enfermería, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, que querían descubrir qué pasaba y por qué Harry Scamander corría con Rachel Jordan en brazos. ¿Serían verdad los rumores?

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el rubio abrió la puerta, sin llamar siquiera, y Hannah, que acababa de llegar, se levantó rápidamente de su pequeño escritorio.

\- ¡Señora Longbottom, tiene que ayudarla! – Le pidió, desesperado.

\- ¿Otra vez se ha desmayado? – La mujer preparó una camilla y, con un gesto, la pidió que la tumbara.

\- Esta vez es peor. No sé qué le pasa, la han encontrado aquí esta mañana. – Explicó.

\- Sí, al ver que no se levantaba, he ido a llamarla y estaba… - Sandy se mordió el labio con fuerza para no empezar a llorar. – ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano pero, ahora, deben salir todos de la habitación. – Dijo de forma tajante. – Tengo que examinarla.

Los tres se miraron unos instantes y asintieron. Lo mejor sería no poner ninguna objeción y dejarla hacer su trabajo cuanto antes así que salieron y cerraron la puerta.

\- Así que es verdad. – Nora apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. – Los rumores son ciertos.

\- Ojalá no lo fueran… - Harry suspiró. Últimamente habían comenzado a hablar por los pasillos de lo poco que comía Rachel y del peso que estaba perdiendo. Muchos decían la palabra "anoréxica" de forma despectiva cada vez que la veían pasar y él había tenido que contenerse para no hechizarlos a todos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé… Yo me enteré antes de Navidad. – Explicó. – El desmayo del baile fue por esto y la señora Longbottom y el director fueron a hablar con sus padres en vacaciones. Tuvo que ir a ver a un sanador y no quería verme ni a mí. La dejaron volver porque prometió esforzarse por superar esto y yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero ella… no quiere parar. Dijo eso para que no la encerraran, pero nunca quiso parar y yo jamás debí creerla.

\- Por Merlín… - Sandy se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Había intentado aguantar, pero no lo había podido soportar ni un segundo más. – Sabía que últimamente comía poco, pero jamás pensé que esto fuera tan grave. Creí que solo… No lo sé.

\- Tienen que internarla. – Murmuró el chico. – Va a odiarme por esto, no volverá a dirigirme la palabra jamás, pero es la única solución. No quiero que esta enfermedad la mate.

\- Nosotras también lo apoyaremos. – Nora asintió. – Es lo mejor para ella aunque no quiera verlo.

La profesora Williams llegó justo entonces y, tras escuchar lo que había pasado, entró a la enfermería para hablar con Hannah. Unos quince o veinte minutos después, salió de la habitación y dijo que iba a avisar al director. Tenían que avisar a los Jordan.

\- Hannah dice que en seguida saldrá para hablar con vosotros.

Se marchó y, tal como había dicho, la enfermera no tardó en abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. Se acercó a los chicos y suspiró.

\- Se encuentra mejor. – Explicó. – Le he dado unos tónicos y parece que todos los niveles que se habían desplomado han vuelto a la normalidad, pero no podemos permitir que esto siga así.

\- Lo sé. – El chico asintió. – Es por su propio bien.

\- ¿Quieres hablar con ella o prefieres esperar a que vengan sus padres?

\- Sé que a ellos no va a hacerle ninguna gracia, pero quiero preparar un poco el terreno yo primero. – Respondió. – Quiero decírselo, aunque me odie por ello, e intentar que entienda nuestras razones.

\- Pasa entonces, Harry. Y mucha suerte.

La señora Longbottom se echó hacia un lado y él entró, tembloroso. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama en la que estaba su novia. Se sentó en el borde y la cogió de la mano, sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar aquello.

\- Rachel…

\- Me van a internar, ¿verdad? – Murmuró.

\- Es por tu propio bien. Lo de esta mañana…

\- Lo sé. – Lo cortó. – Me he asustado mucho.

\- Entiendes que es por tu propio bien, ¿cierto?

\- No quiero que me obliguen a irme de Hogwarts. – Murmuró. – No quiero perder el año, ni tener que repetir curso, ni alejarme de ti y de las chicas.

\- No tendrás que hacer eso. Nosotros iremos a verte, seguro que conseguimos algún permiso especial. – Le aseguró. – Te llevaremos los apuntes, si tanto te preocupan, y podrás hacer los exámenes.

\- ¿De verdad? – Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. – Harry, tengo mucho miedo. No sé qué quieren hacerme ahí. Yo no estoy enferma, solo me he descontrolado un poco.

\- Cielo…

\- No lo estoy. No estoy loca.

\- Claro que no. – Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura. – Todo volverá a la normalidad, créeme, pero ahora tienes que luchar contra esto. Tienes que ser fuerte.

\- Lo seré. – Asintió lentamente. – Pero no quiero ponerme como una foca.

\- Rachel, no estás como una foca. – Acercó la mano a la camiseta de su pijama y, antes de que pudiera detenerle, se la levantó para poder ver su abdomen. Y abrió los ojos al verlo. Sabía que estaba muy delgada (la veía a diario y, además, aunque hacían el amor a oscuras podía sentirla), pero jamás creyó que tanto. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué no había actuado antes? – Joder…

\- Soy horrible.

\- No. – Se apresuró a decir, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. – Rachel, tienes una imagen tan distorsionada de ti que… No sé ni qué decirte.

\- Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Seguirás conmigo aunque esté loca y me encierren para que unos sanadores extraños traten de engordarme?

\- No van a…

\- ¡Harry! – Lo cortó. Él tragó saliva al ver el pánico en sus ojos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. - ¿Me lo prometes o no?

La besó de nuevo con dulzura y la acunó entre sus brazos.

\- Te lo prometo, mi amor.


	44. Chapter 44

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Leah, en pijama, despeinada y sirviéndose un café, frunció el ceño al ver a Lyra entrar a la cocina de su casa.

\- Tengo que contarte algo importante. – Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. – Pero, primero, ¿me pasas uno de esos? Vengo de hacer un turno doble y estoy agotada.

\- Sí, claro. – Sacó otra taza del mueble y la llenó de café y leche. – Toma.

\- Gracias. – La rubia le dio un sorbo y suspiró.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- He quedado con Jesse esta noche.

La morena gritó y ella empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Ya se había imaginado que algo así pasaría.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Empezó a saltar, derramando un poco de café por el suelo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla. – ¡Tía, por fin una cita con Jesse!

\- Y se la he pedido yo.

Volvió a gritar y, de repente, se escucharon pasos rápidos por las escaleras. James no tardó en entrar en la cocina con la varita en la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién ha entrado?

\- ¿Papá? – Leah se separó de su amiga y lo miró, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Qué haces?

\- Has gritado, pensé que pasaba algo…

\- Lyra me estaba contando una buena noticia. – Puso los ojos en blanco y dejó el café (o lo que quedaba de este) sobre la encimera. – Además, ¿crees que, si alguien hubiera entrado, hubiera necesitado tu ayuda?

\- No, supongo que no. – Suspiró. – Voy a subir a dormir un poco más. El entrenamiento no es hoy hasta por la tarde y después de esta nochecita…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Lyra.

\- Chad está un poco resfriado y le ha dado fiebre. Hemos pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas, pero ya está mejor, no te preocupes. Dan le ha echado un ojo y dice que no es nada. Tiene que estar bien para celebrar su cumple mañana.

\- Pobrecillo. Luego subiré a verlo.

\- Claro. – Asintió y volvió a mirar a su padre. – Papá…

\- Sí, ya me voy. Pero déjame coger un café para tu madre. – Se acercó y sirvió otra taza. – Debe estar al despertarse y sé que hoy le espera un día complicado. Tienen una reunión con unos representantes griegos que… - Negó con la cabeza. – No importa. Nada que ella no pueda resolver.

\- Está bien. – Asintió y sonrió. – Yo me iré al Ministerio en un rato, me han dicho que tienen algo importante que contarme y no me da buena espina, la verdad.

\- Seguro que todo irá bien. – Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina.

Las dos chicas esperaron unos instantes –hasta estar seguras de que estaban solas– para volver a hablar.

\- Bueno, cuéntame entonces. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Sabes los hechizos anticonceptivos? ¿Necesitas que te compre algo?

\- Calma, Leah. – Lyra rió y negó con la cabeza. – Lo primero es que no voy a acostarme con él. Aún.

\- Sí, tienes razón, lo mejor es esperar tres citas. No es que yo haya cumplido esa regla nunca, pero dicen que es lo más normal.

\- Sí, bueno, yo esperaré algunas más si es que las tenemos.

\- ¿Pero le besarás?

\- No lo sé aún. Todo depende de cómo vaya. No quiero emocionarme mucho por si, al final, sale mal. Además, si él no me besa, yo no será capaz, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes. – Suspiró, emocionada. – Tía, no puedo creérmelo. ¡Tu primera cita! Estoy atacada.

\- ¿Me das algún consejo?

\- ¡Ay, espera, tengo una cosa preparada para este momento desde hace años!

Salió corriendo de la cocina y la otra frunció el ceño, confundida y sin tener ni idea de qué iba todo aquello.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos y a la puerta de la cocina se asomó una pequeña figura, que la miró con los ojos achicados.

\- ¿ _Maína_?

\- Hola, cielo. Buenos días. – Se acercó y lo cogió en brazos. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- _Ben_ , pero mamá dice que _teno_ que _domí_ mucho hoy.

\- Claro porque mañana es tu cumple.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Y sabes que te he comprado un regalo enorme?

\- ¿Sí? – La miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y ella asintió, sonriendo. – ¡Qué guay!

\- Lo sé. Soy una madrina genial. – Rió y lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Ahora viene, ha ido a por una cosa, pero, ¿quieres desayunar? ¿Te preparo algo?

\- _Ereales._

\- Muy bien.

Estaba empezando a prepararlos cuando apareció Leah, con un sobre bastante abultado en sus manos. Al ver a su hijo, apoyó las manos en sus caderas y enarcó una ceja.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Ya estás despierto?

\- ¡Sí! Tengo hambre.

\- Ya veo que Lyra te está preparando cereales.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Te vienes a la mesa y te los tomas solito? – Se agachó junto a él y bajó el tono de voz. – Tenemos que hablar de una cosa secreta.

Él pequeño se llevó ambas a la boca y asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de correr hacia la silla y subirse. Su madrina le dio el bol y la cuchara y tanto ella como Leah se apoyaron en la encimera, a una distancia prudencial para que no pudiera escucharlas.

\- Toma. – Dijo la morena, tendiéndole el sobre. – Aquí está todo lo que tienes que saber.

\- A ver… - Lyra sacó los folios doblados y fue pasándolos. Conforme leía, su cara se iba poniendo más y más roja y la otra arrugó la frente. – Leah, por Merlín…

\- ¿Qué? – Se las quitó y comenzó a revisarlas, poniéndose ella roja también. – Perdón, te lo escribí con 15 años, acababa de perder la virginidad y estaba muy emocionada por todo. No me acordaba de que era tan… explícito. Podemos suprimir esta página. – Quitó una. – Y estas tres. Y esta también. Y… Merlín, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo se hace eso.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda leer? – Preguntó la rubia, riendo.

\- Eh, creo que no. – Lo dobló y negó con la cabeza. – Luego lo tiro. O mejor lo quemo, no vaya a caer en las manos equivocadas.

\- Mejor. – Asintió. – Entonces, ¿algún consejo de la Leah responsable de 22 años?

\- Sí. – Asintió y sonrió levemente. – Solo sé tú misma y ve tranquila. Os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo y ya sabes que le gustas así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Vales mucho, Lyra, y te mereces ser feliz así que date la oportunidad de serlo junto a él.

\- Gracias, Leah. – La abrazó y la otra sonrió. – Te quiero mucho, _sis_.

\- Y yo. – La estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y amplió su sonrisa. – Pero lo de los conjuros anticonceptivos iba en serio. Te los sabrás, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí, pero no me van a hacer falta aún. – Se separaron y se encogió de hombros. – Me voy que tengo que dormir. ¿Algún consejo sobre qué ponerme?

\- El vestido rojo de las mangas de encaje y falda suelta por la rodilla. – Le recomendó. – El rojo siempre ha sido tu color y, además, ese vestido te queda genial. Ponte unas medias color carne y los tacones negros.

\- Vale, lo haré. – Le lanzó un beso a su amiga y se acercó a su ahijado. – Me voy, cariño. Mañana te veo, ¿vale?

\- ¡Sí! – Le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso enorme, mojándole toda la mejilla de baba y leche. – Adiós, _maína._

Lyra se marchó y Leah se sentó junto a su hijo.

\- Mami, ¿qué le pasa a _maína_? – Le preguntó el pequeño, que se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo.

\- Es que tiene una cita, cielo.

\- ¿Cita?

\- Sí como, por ejemplo, cuando tu tito Dan y tu tita Alex van a cenar o al cine. – Le explicó. – Va a salir con un chico esta noche.

\- ¿Y tú _po_ qué no tienes citas? – Dijo mirándola ahora con cierta sospecha.

Leah sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros. Sabía que tendría que explicarle a su hijo qué pasó con su padre, especialmente ahora que el hermano de Chad se había puesto en contacto con ella y le había pedido que le dejara conocer a su sobrino. Suspiró y acarició la mejilla del pequeño.

\- Es que tú ya eres el amor de mi vida, cariño.

\- ¿Y papá?

Apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo al sentir una punzada atravesando su corazón. Se levantó y lo cogió en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Tu papá era muy muy especial. – Murmuró. – Y le quise muchísimo. Fue el otro amor de mi vida.

Acarició el pelo de su hijo y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

\- _Pos_ yo _quero_ que tengas una cita…

\- Anda, termina de desayunar. – Lo volvió a dejar en la silla y se encogió de hombros. – Son cosas de mayores.

* * *

Audrey desayunaba aquella mañana prácticamente dormida. Su escapada de la noche anterior le estaba pasando factura y ahora iba a dormirse sobre la mesa. Ethan, bastante ojeroso también y sentado a su lado, apoyó una mano en su rodilla y le dio un pequeño apretón.

\- Parece que no has dormido muy bien esta noche. – Murmuró con sorna.

\- ¿Por qué habrá sido? – Replicó, usando el mismo tono de voz.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Sonrió y subió la mano un poco hasta posarla en su muslo. – ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

\- No precisamente. Han sido unos sueños bastante entretenidos.

\- ¿Solo entretenidos?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar exactamente? – Enarcó una ceja y él sonrió, pero no pudo contestar.

De repente, entraron las lechuzas al Gran Comedor y un par de sobres cayeron junto a los platos de la chica y de Thomas, además de otra carta para ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño. El sobre era beige y tenía su nombre completo grabado en el frente.

\- No tengo ni idea. – La morena lo cogió y lo abrió. Sacó una invitación de dentro y enarcó ambas cejas al ver de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Al parecer nos vamos de boda. – Murmuró, girándola.

\- _"Nos complace invitarla a nuestro enlace matrimonial que se celebrará el 4 de junio en Rumanía"_. – Leyó Thomas en voz alta. – Andrè Roger Finnigan y una tal Astrid Blume.

\- ¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto? – Audrey bufó. – ¿Por qué a la gente le gusta casarse? ¡Es una tontería! ¡Y encima pocos días antes de los ÉXTASIS!

\- ¿Tenemos que ir en serio?

\- Seguro que nuestros padres nos obligan. – Ella suspiró y abrió la otra carta. – Esta es de Adèle. _"Sí, mi hermano se ha vuelto loco y ha decidido casarse en tres meses con una chica con la que lleva saliendo unas ¿tres semanas? A mis padres casi les da un infarto, pero él dice que se va a casar sí o sí así que más te vale venir. Sé que los ÉXTASIS son por esas fechas, pero te vendrá bien despejarte un poco antes de los exámenes. Además, tu invitación es doble. Puedes traerte a Ethan. Te quiero, Adèle"._ – Se giró hacia el chico y se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a la boda contigo? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

\- Adèle te ha invitado, no puedes decirle que no. Además, a tu madre seguro que le dará un infarto y yo no puedo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Dri…

\- Es broma, es broma. – Rió y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Ahora en serio. ¿Vendrás?

\- Sí, claro. Tengo que comentárselo a mis padres, pero me apetece bastante. – Asintió. – Creo que tengo algún traje formal pero, si no, me compraré algo cuando vaya a Francia en las vacaciones de Pascua.

\- ¿Te vas a Francia? – Le preguntó Thomas.

\- Sí, Angélique me ha invitado. – Respondió. – Como pasó unos días en mi casa en vacaciones, ahora sus padres me han invitado a mí. Creo que os lo comenté.

\- Oh. – Asintió lentamente y no pudo evitar mirar a Audrey, que estaba revolviendo aún más sus huevos revueltos. – Qué curioso.

\- No empieces otra vez con eso, Thomas. – Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Carina y a hacer cosas de parejas como elegir el color del que vais a ir o lo que sea?

\- Qué maja. – Replicó él. – De todas formas, ¿de verdad crees que Andrè "me gustan más los dragones que a mis dos padres juntos" va a hacer una boda formal de vestidos y esmóquines?

\- Merlín, vamos a tener verlos casarse entre bichos gigantes, ¿verdad?

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Ethan frunció los ceños. – ¿Me vais a llevar a una reserva de dragones? ¿De verdad?

\- Lo siento, es lo que te toca. – Audrey le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oído. – Anda, que podremos dormir juntos seguro y, además, podemos aprovechar para ir a la playa si hace buen tiempo y así empezamos bien los exámenes.

\- No suena mal… - Sonrió y, cuando se separaron, entrelazó sus dedos bajo la mesa. – Pues nada, chicos, si conseguimos el permiso, nos vamos de boda.


End file.
